


比翼（Lover）

by Caylren



Series: 某銀髮二小姐的生活 [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Aerith is here to help, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fake Character Death, I just want something fluffy & happy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Sort Of, Time Travel Fix-It, and nothing following the original timeline, because it's a different universe, yes the sex is no longer just implied
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 160,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caylren/pseuds/Caylren
Summary: 世界末日的時候有空嗎？能不能來陪伴一下？面對星球的生命步向終結，孤獨地活過了漫長時間的克勞德向現在唯一還會回應他的那個人發出了呼喚。這是發生在《擬態》和《母性》的前面、可以獨立觀看的前傳故事。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Series: 某銀髮二小姐的生活 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788100
Comments: 185
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 於是這系列其實是薩菲羅斯和克勞德在AC以後穿越的故事。原來應該是單篇交代，現在已經完全變成一個可獨立的中長篇前傳……銀髮三兄弟完全不會出現的關係，因此不閱讀前面的單篇也沒問題。

世界末日的時候有空嗎？能不能來陪伴一下？

當薩菲羅斯在生命之流裡接收到那居然是來自克勞德的呼喚的時候，站在他身旁的艾莉絲瞬間笑顏逐開，像極了她從前在自己家的四周以及第五區貧民窟的教堂裡種植的鮮花。

「我好感動！」她說道，舉起白皙纖細的手擦了擦眼裡的淚水。「在這個最後的時刻，我居然終於能夠見到朋友的愛情開花結果！」她雙手交握在胸前呈祈禱的姿勢，彷彿在感謝上蒼。

不過那『上蒼』或是差不多的誰也好應該已經聽不到艾莉絲的禱告。

生命之流在枯竭。星球命不久矣。不僅是地面上的生命已經幾乎完全消失殆盡，昔日洪大的生命之流裡如今亦變得貧瘠，只有剩下艾莉絲的靈魂和身為異物的薩菲羅斯。

面對星球的死亡，薩菲羅斯表示這鍋他不背。漆黑之星的隕落已經是不知道幾百年前的事，而星痕症候群亦早已絕跡。宇宙萬物均有生必有死，當星星燃盡其胎內的能量，那便是其終焉之時。

薩菲羅斯聽著星球日漸頻繁地發出微弱的嗚呼，禁不住替此刻仍然在枯竭的地面上生存著的克勞德感覺到諷刺。他無數次拚上性命拯救和守護的東西，終究還是被時間的洪流從他的十指之間無情地沖走。既然只是遲早的問題，當初讓他把星球塑造成舟，然後兩個人一起浪遊宇宙不是也好？薩菲羅斯不知道對於克勞德來說，看著同伴被殺死和守望著同伴逐一在自己的面前衰老辭世，兩者比較起來，哪一個比較痛苦。他只知道，以結果來說，哪一個都沒有讓克勞德感到幸福。

薩菲羅斯有時候會懷疑，或許根本不用他的施予，克勞德就已經有自給自足的被虐傾向。

那張充滿哀愁的臉上一次展露笑容是什麼時候了？那雙過去彷如蘊藏著璀璨繁星的眼睛現在也只有黯淡的空虛。或許就是因為那無法消解的寂寞終於壓垮了克勞德的理智，所以他才會在這許多年以後第一次主動地向薩菲羅斯發出呼喚。

那麼，他應該怎麼辦？

身體的本能在催促薩菲羅斯回應克勞德，但是理智卻在叫他好好地仔細想想，那倔強的人偶拒絕了他這麼多年，如今只是因為單純的寂寞和別無選擇才向他招手，身為主人的薩菲羅斯豈能輕易地如他所願。

更何況，玩弄克勞德一直是他最喜歡做的事情之一。

於是薩菲羅斯想了許久。直到克勞德的呼喚停止，並且完全地消失。他決定這是合適的時候去見克勞德。

畢竟，萬物皆亡，他那可憐的人偶現在除了他以外，什麼都不剩。一切皆是命中注定。想當初他精心盡力地從克勞德的身邊剝奪一切來試圖營造只有他們二人的世界，現在他絲毫不費任何功夫，命運便把他的人偶送回到他的懷抱裡。

薩菲羅斯並不討厭這種挫敗克勞德的感覺。

還有因為艾莉絲已經在作勢要把他從生命之流裡踢出去。

當薩菲羅斯出現在克勞德的面前的時候，他的人偶正捲縮著身體坐在一間簡陋的小木屋裡的角落。

二人身體裡相同的細胞使克勞德馬上便察知到他的現身。他整個人彷如觸電一般抬起頭來，在昏暗中微微發光的魔晄眼裡映照著薩菲羅斯的身影，瞪得老大。然後薩菲羅斯還沒有來得及說一句好久沒見，克勞德的眼裡便湧現霧氣，淚水從他的眼眶裡流出。

「啊……」他從喉嚨裡發出破碎的聲音，身體劇烈地顫抖。那猶如被遺棄的年幼陸行鳥的模樣使薩菲羅斯頓時心生喜悅和憐愛。可惜克勞德的脆弱很快便轉變成暴怒的旋風。他狠狠地瞪了薩菲羅斯一眼，緊接著一個踏步便從原來的位置瞬移到薩菲羅斯的面前，同時早已握住了劍柄的手從背後取劍向薩菲羅斯斬落。

金屬碰撞的聲音在小木屋裡響起來。薩菲羅斯越過互相緊咬著的正宗和組合劍・六式看進克勞德的雙眼裡，那裡頭正燃燒著使他興奮的星光。

「你太慢了！」克勞德眼中帶淚地咆哮一聲，握劍的雙手乘著渾身的力氣把正宗壓下去。

薩菲羅斯的嘴角上揚，空下來的手朝著克勞德無防備的腹部放出一道魔法。

克勞德立刻整個人被彈飛出去，撞上木屋的牆壁。使人手足無法動彈的冷氣覆蓋他的全身。克勞德咳出一團白氣，感覺到眼角的淚水都結成了冰。他掙扎著想要重新站起來，卻因為寒冷而使不上力氣，只能乾瞪著眼看薩菲羅斯慢悠悠地走到自己的面前。

「你等多久了？」薩菲羅斯嘴角掛著一抹刻薄的微笑，單膝蹲跪下來，同時把正宗放下，但是手沒有放開刀柄。

「……」克勞德咬著有點發紫的嘴唇，低下頭，沒有回答。

薩菲羅斯伸手握住他的下巴，硬把他的臉抬起來，直視他。「回答我的問題，克勞德。」

「……一個月……又兩週……和三天。」克勞德吞吞吐吐地說道，眼睛拚命地迴避薩菲羅斯的視線。

薩菲羅斯微微瞇起雙眼。「這樣啊……」他低聲說道，觸碰著克勞德的下顎的指尖稍微地施力，確保他沒辦法掙脫。薩菲羅斯靠近呼吸依然帶著微寒的克勞德。「那麼，我讓你久等了。」他說罷便吻上了克勞德那冰冷的唇。

克勞德沒有任何的抵抗。面對薩菲羅斯在他的身體上以及身體裡面的蹂躪，他只有熱烈的回應和渴求。當克勞德的下身被薩菲羅斯的下體貫穿的時候，兩人彷彿都聽到自己體內的細胞在為他們的結合（翹首以盼的Reunion）哼唱出歡愉的歌聲。

薩菲羅斯不記得自己在克勞德的身體裡進出了多少次，只知道當兩人終於因為耗盡體力而停下來的時候，木屋外面的天邊上已經泛起白光。

兩人相擁入睡。夢中，薩菲羅斯彷彿又看到在生命之流裡的艾莉絲在一臉深感安慰地對著他抹眼淚，並用力地捏了一下他的手臂來當作是懲罰他對克勞德的過份操勞。

當薩菲羅斯醒過來的時候，天色已經回復黑暗。他下意識地摸了摸在夢中被艾莉絲捏了的地方，發現那裡瘀青了一塊。

「薩菲羅斯……」克勞德在他的懷裡半睡半醒地呢喃，雙手緊緊地圈住他的腰，就像在恐怕他會消失一般，把自己整個人深埋在他的懷抱裡。

薩菲羅斯看著克勞德的睡臉，知道他很快便會完全地清醒過來，於是腦袋開始迅速地思考。

對於克勞德醒來以後的反應，他有幾種預想。其中包括逃避現實。不過薩菲羅斯並不打算讓他跑。從現狀來看，薩菲羅斯覺得最有可能性的應該是迷茫。兩人在世界終結之時終於放下仇恨，坦誠相對，在這種按理應該開始憧憬未來的時刻，兩人的面前卻已經沒有未來。

接下來應該怎麼辦？這也是薩菲羅斯心中的問題。滅亡的步伐已經開始，並且無論如何都不會停止。兩人最終會聽到星球最後的悲嘆，然後與她一同消失在這個宇宙當中。

薩菲羅斯左思右想以後，有一個大膽的想法。

「你瘋了。」

克勞德的詞庫貧乏不是一、兩天的事。當薩菲羅斯把自己的想法告訴他的時候，克勞德的回答還是跟幾百年前同款。

「我認為此刻腦袋不太清醒的是你。」薩菲羅斯一邊回答，一邊折斷手中枯瘦得可憐的樹枝。

兩人離開木屋以後，克勞德把薩菲羅斯帶到附近的一個細小的山谷裡。薩菲羅斯十分意外地發現那裡居然還有清澈的流水。雖然水量不多，但是那流水從山谷上面落下，仍然足夠在陷落的地面上形成一個小小的清池。在池水的四周，瘦弱的黃綠植物依偎著這大概是最後的資源而生，安靜地等候著終結的來臨。

克勞德在池邊脫掉他和薩菲羅斯的衣服，然後牽著薩菲羅斯的手，把他領到池水當中，讓清水洗淨他們倆的身體。

在那過程當中，兩人再次互相親吻。嘴唇、臉頰、耳朵、眼睛……克勞德從喉嚨裡發出銀鈴似的歡樂笑聲，但是當薩菲羅斯的手潛往他的下身，克勞德卻阻止了他。

「不可以弄髒這裡。」這是克勞德的理由。

薩菲羅斯想要翻白眼，但是所有的不滿接著都溶化在克勞德給他的熱吻當中。

當兩人的水中嬉戲結束，身體都好好地擦乾並穿上衣服以後，薩菲羅斯在岸上用魔法升起了火堆，向坐在他身邊看著火舌舞動的克勞德說出了自己的計劃。

然後他便得到了對方那沒有創意的批評。

「這個星球上已經什麼都沒有。」薩菲羅斯冷酷地道出殘酷的事實。「很快的，她便要呼出最後的一口氣，然後整個大地便會從內部開始崩塌，將一切送進由她的死所帶來的虛無當中。」

克勞德沉默地聽著他的說話，抱著雙膝的手緊緊地抓住褲子上的布料。

「既然如此，何不使用她最後的力量前往新的世界。」薩菲羅斯把枯枝丟進火堆裡，口吻如同在談論從米德加乘飛行機到陽光海岸遊玩。「雖然是所剩無幾的能量，但是那到底是一個星球的生命，要撕開一條時空的裂縫應該還是足夠。」

克勞德舉起一隻手捂住了臉，苦惱自己的智商和腦洞追不上身邊的男人。

「我們就不能安安靜靜的……」卡在喉嚨裡的說話吐不出來。被吞嚥下去的聲音最後經過一番掙扎變成嘆息。「我累了。我想休息。」克勞德把頭靠在薩菲羅斯的肩膀上，凝視營火的黯淡眼睛裡唯一的光彩只有被反映的火光。

「想睡的話便睡吧。」

「……你知道我所指的不是那個意思。」

薩菲羅斯冷笑一聲。「如果這就是你呼喚我的原因，那你的性格可真是變得十分惡劣。」

克勞德頓時飛快地把頭抬起來，兩眼睜開得老大的瞪著他。「我唯有不想被你這樣說！」可是他說罷，細心一想，自覺男人的說話並不是沒有道理以後，他馬上便一臉慚愧地垂下了頭。

薩菲羅斯看著他重新抱住自己的雙膝，臉上的顏色一陣青一陣紅，蒼白的嘴唇不停地呢喃著『我太差勁了』、『我怎麼會變成這樣』、『我對不起你扎克斯』等等，剛剛的不愉快感得到了一點的舒解。「克勞德。」他湊近克勞德的耳邊，輕吐一口氣。克勞德猛地顫抖了一下，整個人被滑入他耳道的溫熱氣息和磁性低音拉回現實。

「什……什麼？！」他轉頭面向薩菲羅斯，整張臉發紅。

「你需要看清楚現在的狀況。」薩菲羅斯伸手撫摸克勞德那張瞬間由紅轉白的臉。「你想要守護的東西都已經不存在了。」

克勞德的臉因為悲痛而扭曲。「嗚……！」他早已明白薩菲羅斯所說的事實，只是他不願意接受。蒂法、巴雷特……他的同伴和甚至是他們的後代都早已消逝，而現在，連這顆他們一起拯救過和一直守護的星球亦要離他而去。

「我可憐的人偶……」薩菲羅斯親吻克勞德濕潤的眼角，那上面沾著如同雨露的淚珠。「跟我一起離開這個即將滅亡的世界吧。只有我是你真正的依靠。只有我才能夠永遠地陪伴在你的身邊。」

蠱惑的細語透過克勞德的耳朵流進他的腦海裡；誘人的觸碰通過皮膚滲透至他的骨髓之中。克勞德在一番遲疑和掙扎以後，握住薩菲羅斯給他的手。五指與五指馬上纏繞在一起，互相緊扣。

金色的小鳥墜入銀色的籠中。

「……你怎麼知道你所說的方法一定可行？」

薩菲羅斯十分冷靜地回答：「我沒有十足的把握。」

「什麼？」克勞德愕然。

「反正縱使失敗，結果都是一樣。」

他們都會消失。

克勞德的內心裡尚存一丁點對薩菲羅斯的懷疑。這會不會又是男人對他的愚弄，又或是，這一切都是他面對孤獨的終結時所產生的幻覺。

「這不是夢，克勞德。」兩人的額頭輕碰在一起。有溫度的吐息在兩人之間交織。「無論是過去、現在抑或是未來，我從來都不會只是你的一個夢。」

唇上的觸感彷彿是薩菲羅斯的說話的證明。克勞德讓薩菲羅斯的吻帶走自己最後的一絲不安，與他互相依偎。

「那麼我們要怎樣做……」

薩菲羅斯想了一下。「以防萬一，如果到達新世界以後，我不見了——」他感覺到克勞德的整個身體馬上緊繃起來，與他交握的手亦更加地用力地抓緊他。「那時候你便呼喚我吧。只要你呼喚我，無論我在哪裡，我都必定會到你的身邊去。」他說罷，再次親吻了克勞德的唇。

就像是許下誓言一般。

可是克勞德想起對方之前才剛故意遲到的事，皺起眉頭，嘀咕道：「你就那麼肯定我一定會召喚你？」

薩菲羅斯的嘴角上揚。「你的身體一定會對我發出渴求。畢竟那就是我們的『Reunion』的特性。」

克勞德沒辦法反駁，只能紅著臉給了他一個不爽的表情。「所以你只是順著本能饞我的身子的禽獸。」

薩菲羅斯對於克勞德的批評嗤之以鼻，不以為然。「如果我是禽獸的話，我從一開始就會把你操得說不出任何話來。」然後他給了克勞德一個挑釁的眼神。「還有，如果我沒有記錯的話，這次是你自己送上門。」

克勞德久違地在心裡爆了一句粗口。

薩菲羅斯決定把他的暴躁當作是因為寂寞了太久而產生的慾求不滿。

「怎麼樣？克勞德。在出發到新的世界之前，要不要我再好好地疼愛你一遍？」他的手潛進克勞德的衣服裡撫摸他的腰，同時低頭輕咬他的脖子。

克勞德從牙縫間洩漏出一聲呻吟，臉上鮮豔的紅潮不知道是氣憤還是羞澀，扭動的身體亦讓人分不清是抗拒還是迎合。當薩菲羅斯的手爬上他的胸部的時候，他用盡最後的倔強，發出一聲懇求。

「不……不要在這裡。」

薩菲羅斯把克勞德帶回去小木屋重複了一遍之前兩人在那裡所做的事。

事後，在睡夢當中，薩菲羅斯再次見到艾莉絲。他忽然開始有點擔憂，這個奇葩的古代種該不會以後都要在他和克勞德的魚水之歡以後出現。

「我才沒有那種奇怪的嗜好！」艾莉絲鼓起紅色的腮幫子發出抗議。「我這次是來向你們道別的！」

原來如此。

「你不阻止我嗎？」

「為什麼？」艾莉絲一臉的困惑。

「待克勞德醒來，我便會去吞食這顆星球最後的能量。」

「嗯，我知道。」艾莉絲點頭。「我已經跟她說好了！星球說，如果你們能夠答應她一件事，她便把自己最後的生命全部交給你。」

薩菲羅斯心想現在的星球也不見得有任何的能力抵抗他，但是看在艾莉絲的面子分上，他便聽一下這顆星星最後的願望。

「謝謝你，薩菲羅斯。」艾莉絲露出溫柔的笑容。「星球——蓋亞她希望你們到達新世界以後，能夠幫忙守護在那個世界的另一個她。」

薩菲羅斯一時間聽不明白她的說話。「那是什麼意思？」

「你們以後便會知道。」

薩菲羅斯努力地不翻白眼。

「那麼，我對你們的新世界之旅充滿期待！」艾莉絲一臉神秘地歡笑。「這個！」她雙手放於胸口前，下一刻，綠色的光粒子便從四周滙聚到她的手裡。當她攤開雙手，薩菲羅斯看到代表星球的生命的綠光在她的掌心裡凝聚成一簇盛放著的百合。「這便是星球給予你們的最後的禮物。」艾莉絲把花遞出去。

薩菲羅斯把手伸過去。花在被他的指尖碰到的瞬間便碎散，化作光河流入他的身體內。

瞬間，薩菲羅斯聽到細胞啃食能量的狂喜之聲。那扭曲的尖叫迅速地渲染他的精神，使他的腦袋像是要從裡面裂開一般的痛。薩菲羅斯努力地把痛楚壓下去，卻見眼前浮現一張女人的臉。那張臉一下子把他所有的力氣都奪去，一種異樣的溫冷感從他的身體裡滲透出來，慢慢地擁抱他。

我

的

孩

子

「母——」就在薩菲羅斯的意識要被頭痛吞噬的瞬間，一個巴掌忽然落在他的臉上，把女人的聲音從他的腦海裡扇了出去。

頭痛消失無蹤，取而代之是臉頰上火辣辣的痛。

薩菲羅斯驚訝地注視剛剛打他的艾莉絲，只見那雙瞪大著的清綠眼睛裡是他沒有見過的恐懼。但是那很快便從她的眼裡消失，變成哀傷和悲痛。

「對不起。但是，」艾莉絲說著，臉上是讓她看來要哭似的笑容。「克勞德在等著你。」

「克勞德……」

艾莉絲用力地點頭。「時間無多。」她的身體開始消失，與星球最後的嘆息在一起，化作飄向宇宙的星塵。「薩菲羅斯，克勞德便拜託你了。」

然後奪目的白光便淹沒一切。

當薩菲羅斯甦醒過來的時候，他感覺到震動。轟隆轟隆的巨響從地下、從屋外、從遠方傳遞過來。獻出了最後的生命的蓋亞現在正在死亡。

克勞德在薩菲羅斯的身邊抱著頭捲縮成一團，口中發出哀鳴。

「啊啊……艾莉絲……！艾莉絲……對不起！」

薩菲羅斯不難想像克勞德在他醒來前可能見到了什麼。畢竟艾莉絲說了她是來跟他們道別。少女的消失毫無疑問地喚醒了克勞德內心深處的巨大創傷。真的不知道是善解人意還是純粹樂天任性的古代種。薩菲羅斯一邊暗地嘆氣，一邊捉住克勞德的手臂要把他從地上拉起來。

時候到了，他們必須離開。

只想著眼前的現實的薩菲羅斯一時忘記了，造成少女的死的，是誰。

「不……！」

精神混亂的克勞德掙脫薩菲羅斯的手，像箭一般逃出小屋。

薩菲羅斯呆住。剛剛克勞德看到他的瞬間，那雙眼睛裡浮現的是恐懼、憎惡，還有殺意。薩菲羅斯想起艾莉絲，還有她最後的說話。他咬了咬牙，雙手緊握成拳，細細地瞇起來的綠眸瞪著克勞德消失的方向，一陣鳥類的翅膀張開的聲響從他的身後傳進他的耳裡。黑色的單片羽翼高高地舉起，然後一下有力的拍動，薩菲羅斯追著克勞德的氣息在小屋中消失不見，只遺下數片羽毛。

要抓住克勞德對於薩菲羅斯來說並不是難事。他沒有花費多少功夫便找到克勞德，並在他的面前現身。克勞德被嚇到，跌倒在地上，撞到了頭。那衝擊力似乎讓他清醒了一點，當薩菲羅斯走近他的時候，他沒有驚恐，而是迷茫。

薩菲羅斯再次嘆一口氣，小心地把他從地上扶起來。「我有時候真的很疑惑你從前到底是怎麼打敗我，並且活到現在。」他一邊說，一邊檢查克勞德的頭，確認沒有傷口。

克勞德現在完全想起了自己的現況和剛剛的醜態，紅著臉回答：「……活到現在是託你的福。」那語氣當中毫無慶幸和感謝的意思。

薩菲羅斯亦冷嘲熱諷。「你還有自知之明，那真是太好了。」當他確認克勞德的頭部沒有損傷以後，他低頭吻了克勞德的額頭。

這個時候，兩人腳下的土地發出一聲哀號。克勞德所站著的地方率先碎裂，然後薩菲羅斯的站立點亦隨之下陷。

薩菲羅斯連忙抓住克勞德，張開翅膀讓他們倆沒有隨著崩壞的土地掉落去無盡的黑暗之中。

時間無多——現狀正如艾莉絲所說，刻不容緩。

薩菲羅斯驅動體內的力量，準備撕破時空。可是他突然發現克勞德驚恐地朝他的身後瞪大了雙眼。「薩菲羅斯！」他隨著克勞德的警告回頭一看，曾是大地的星球碎片正在往他們的身上砸下。

危急之下，薩菲羅斯所操控著的力量在他的手中發生爆炸。

巨大的能量洪流把兩人吞噬，然後跟隨著星球的殘骸，一同消失在黑洞之中。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 薩菲羅斯在一個擬似他的過去的平行世界裡醒過來，卻喪失了原來的世界的記憶。

薩菲羅斯是被一陣爭吵聲吵醒的。

他緩慢地張開眼睛，首先看到白色的天花板，然後他的鼻子聞到消毒藥水的味道，還有耳邊是監察心臟脈搏的儀器的聲音。薩菲羅斯的腦海裡馬上浮現『醫院』二字，卻一時間想不起自己會躺在這裡的原因。他把兩眼轉向聲音的來源，只見一抹紅色的高佻身影好像在房間的門口威嚇著一名穿白衣的男人。

「你剛剛的說話是什麼意思？！你是說這傢伙可能永遠都不會醒來嗎？」

「傑尼西斯！你冷靜點！」

「安吉爾！你閉嘴！」傑尼西斯推開試圖勸阻他的友人，伸手抓住神羅的醫護員的衣襟。「寶條在哪裡？！那傢伙應該是最清楚薩菲羅斯的身體狀況！」

被嚇壞的醫護員臉色發白，瑟瑟發抖。「寶……寶條博士他……他現在正忙於一項新的研究……！」

薩菲羅斯聽到那個讓他心裡頓生厭惡的名字，整個人都感覺不舒服。如果他再不引起傑尼西斯他們的注意，寶條可能真的會被拉過來。於是他假咳兩聲，爭吵果然馬上停止。所有人把他們的眼睛轉向躺在床上裝作茫然的薩菲羅斯，確認他醒了過來，那名可憐的醫護員率先哭著跪下來高呼一聲感謝蓋亞！

「薩菲羅斯……！」安吉爾迅速地走到薩菲羅斯的床邊。「你終於醒過來了！太好了！」他如釋重負，高興地鬆一口氣。

傑尼西斯也走來，一臉不悅。「你要是繼續睡下去，我便要回米德加去親自把你最討厭的寶條抓來！」他說道，剛剛的焦躁現在已經蕩然無存。

薩菲羅斯看了他們倆一眼，心裡感謝兩人對他的關心和擔憂，但是他腦內的記憶裡有一處模糊的地方，無論他如何努力都沒辦法消除那些阻礙著他的迷霧。

安吉爾似乎是看出了他的異狀，問道：「你記得自己昏迷前發生了什麼事嗎？」

薩菲羅斯努力地想了一下，然後沈默地搖了搖頭。

傑尼西斯嘆一口氣。「果然即使身體表面奇蹟地沒有任何的損傷，裡面的地方可沒有一樣的幸運。」他從病房裡的一個矮櫃上面撿起一份報紙，遞到薩菲羅斯的面前。

薩菲羅斯從床上坐起來接過報紙。他首先注意到那上面的日期讓他感到一種強烈的的違和感，然後他的視線落在報紙的頭條上。那裡的標題寫著：『恐怖襲擊！尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐爆炸，引發火災以及山崩，殃及村莊！』而且在標題的下面，薩菲羅斯可以看到一張被毀的魔晄爐的照片。照片中的魔晄爐連同整幢用作收容它的建築物均被破壞得十分徹底，地基面目全非，大部分的建材看來都在異常的高溫中溶解及蒸發，幾乎不剩任何原型。

「恐怖……襲擊？」他完全沒有印象。薩菲羅斯記得他是因為尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐所在的山區裡有不尋常的魔物活動，所以他才和另外的一名戰士被派遣到那裡去作調查。

「上面是這樣對外界解釋這場突如其來的災難，不過誰也不知道事實到底是怎麼樣。」安吉爾解釋道。「當時跟你在一起的扎克斯報告的時候也是語無倫次，說什麼天空突然裂開了，然後一團巨大的白光從那裂口裡掉出來，砸在了魔晄爐上面……」安吉爾停下來，為這過份無稽和荒誕的說明搖了搖頭。「總之，爆炸發生的時候，你及時把扎克斯丟了出去，自己卻躲避不及……」

「你睡了整整七天七夜！」傑尼西斯高聲地插話。「安吉爾家的小狗都要哭了！」

薩菲羅斯聽了並沒有感到內疚，只是對於扎克斯沒事感到安心。

「那尼布爾海姆的那些村民怎麼樣？」他的詢問使一陣沉重的氣氛降落在他的兩名好友人身上。

「那場爆炸使整座山都燒了。」安吉爾慢慢地開口說道。「兇猛的山火加上山崩地裂帶來的洪土和大量亂石迅速地侵襲村莊，很多人都來不及避難……幸存者只有數名。那裡現在除了泥土，還有破爛的建築物和屍體以外，什麼都不剩。」

薩菲羅斯沉默不語。他對於這場可怕的災難感到難過，但是與此同時，他的內心裡亦莫名其妙地有一種鬆一口氣的奇異感。他的眼睛掃向報導下面刊登著的遇難者名單。當他讀到一個名字的時候，他忽然停止了呼吸。

**〈克勞迪亞・斯特萊夫〉**

一瞬間，薩菲羅斯的眼前彷彿浮現一個人的面影，但是那很快便被如同中了一發【大雷電（Thundaga）】的頭痛撕裂，煙消雲散。

「薩菲羅斯！？你沒事吧？」安吉爾和傑尼西斯看到他突然一臉痛苦地舉起手按著頭，一起驚慌起來。

薩菲羅斯深呼吸一口氣，不知道為什麼自己會感到焦躁地想要抓住那迅速消失的影像，卻沒辦法讓任何的形狀或是顏色停留在自己的腦海裡。他的胸口裡一陣隱約的悶痛，而那讓他感到一點點的難以呼吸。

「……我沒事。」薩菲羅斯努力地調整自己的情緒和氣息以後，頭痛和胸口的悶痛都慢慢地消失。「神羅的接送機什麼時候會到達？」他偷瞄了打開著的房門，知道不見蹤影的醫護員應該是已經飛奔去向本部報告他醒來的消息。

安吉爾和傑尼西斯互看了彼此一眼。「我看你還是在這間醫院裡多待幾天比較好。」安吉爾一邊勸說，一邊把一隻手按在薩菲羅斯的一邊肩膀上，催促他重新躺下。那使薩菲羅斯有點不悅地皺眉。他不認為自己現在有那麼的虛弱。

「安吉爾說得對。高層那邊由我們來應付，你就別急著回去米德加。」傑尼西斯在安吉爾的旁邊附和，積極地強迫薩菲羅斯欠他一個人情。「你知不知道你現在正躺在什麼地方？這裡可是陽光海岸的高級醫院！你就好好地享受一下米德加沒有的天然陽光、海水和沙灘。」

「而且你從來都沒有提出過休假，就趁這個機會休息一下吧！」安吉爾的態度擺明了不接受反對意見。

薩菲羅斯無可奈何，只好頷首。

當天晚上，薩菲羅斯作了一個很奇怪的夢。夢中有一個聲音在不停地呼喊他的名字。

那聲音充滿悲傷和孤單，就像一隻受傷的動物。

薩菲羅斯感到困惑。他對於那聲音有一種熟悉的感覺，卻對於聲音的主人毫無頭緒。

他試探性向那聲音尋問，你是誰？

那聲音馬上安靜下來。

然後薩菲羅斯感受到一股濃烈的哀痛、悲憤，以及背叛。

當那聲音再次響起的時候，薩菲羅斯聽到的不是他的名字。

騙

子

・

・

・

薩菲羅斯一下子在半夜裡驚醒過來，身上蓋著一層冷汗。他舉手抹了一把臉，回憶剛才的夢，心裡不是滋味。那聲音是誰？薩菲羅斯自問自己身為軍人並沒有少做惡劣和殘酷的事情，但是在不知道緣由的情況下突然被那樣指責還是多少有點讓他感到難受和不爽。

他起床把身上的衣服換掉，說服自己那只是一個夢，沒有任何的意義，不用在意和深究。之後他便回到床上去休息，很快地重新入睡。

這一次，他沒有再聽到任何的聲音。

第二天的早上，安吉爾來探望的時候告訴薩菲羅斯，拉札德給了他一週的假期。

「真是寬宏大量。」薩菲羅斯以為他最多只會獲准休假一天。

「畢竟扎克斯那傻小子自告奮勇地接替了你的大部分任務。」安吉爾一臉頭痛地嘆氣。

薩菲羅斯的嘴角揚起。「祝他好運。」他的說話裡充滿難得的真誠。

醫院的早餐意外地豐盛而且不難吃。可能因為是臨海的渡假勝地的關係，盤子上的海產食物明顯佔多，吃下去感覺特別的新鮮。

吃過早餐以後，薩菲羅斯一邊喝著咖啡，一邊閱讀今天的報紙。有關於尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐爆炸事件乍看沒有什麼特別的新消息，但是他仍然十分謹慎地閱讀報導裡的每一個字，特別是有關於該災區的挖掘狀況。薩菲羅斯不知道自己在小心翼翼地尋找什麼，只是盲從著心底裡沒有理由的一小簇不安感去行動。他甚至向安吉爾索要過一份尼布爾海姆的災難報告，但是現在只想要他好好休息的友人拒絕了他，說他可以等待到回去米德加的時候再查看。

薩菲羅斯在醫院裡沒有辦法接觸到神羅的資料庫，因此他現在只好暫時依靠和相信報紙。

距離他回歸工作有一週的時間，薩菲羅斯開始思考這毫無事前準備的假期要怎麼渡過。平常忙碌的他一下子突然地閒下來，心裡不免有一點的荒亂和迷惘。他趁著醫護員來收拾早餐的盤子的時候詢問了一下醫院的附近有些什麼，那名年輕的女性醫護員頓時整張臉唰的紅了，既興奮又緊張地向薩菲羅斯介紹陽光海岸裡具有特色的地方。

「如果你需要醫護員陪同外出的話，請儘管跟我們說一聲！」

薩菲羅斯向她道謝，並請她幫忙提供一些書本和雜誌給他。

他的第一天假期都花在了閱讀各種與陽光海岸有關的資料上，那包括歷史、地理、悠閒玩樂等等。當他合上一本對於陽光海岸的飲食有著詳盡介紹的刊物的時候，天色已是黃昏。窗外的紅日使海上的水平線看起來似是在燃燒著，閃閃發光。

薩菲羅斯凝視那風景，忽然想起昨晚夢裡的聲音。他懷抱著今晚不知道會不會再看到同樣的夢的奇怪想法，在夜幕低垂以後墮入夢鄉。

薩菲羅斯的夢裡是一片火海。

那與他睡前所見的暮光之景不一樣，是如同地獄一般的景象。他身穿著平常的軍服，行走在火海當中，手裡拿著正宗。正宗的刀身上有血，但是他不知道那些血是屬於誰的。他一直向前走，好像漫無目的，卻又似是在受什麼牽引，讓他感覺自己是在搜尋著一樣東西。

沒多久，他便看到前方出現一個人。

那個人背向著他，雙手掩蓋住低垂著的臉。他有著金黃色的頭髮，身上穿著神羅軍的一般士兵的制服。從身形來看應該還是一名少年。

薩菲羅斯慢慢地靠近，但是少年似乎完全沒有注意到他。薩菲羅斯想要他轉過身來，但是張開的嘴巴說不出他的名字。於是他伸出手。就在他的指尖要碰到少年的肩膀前，少年忽然動了起來。他從自己的雙手裡抬起頭，僵硬地、緩慢地轉動脖子。當薩菲羅斯看到少年的臉時候，他發現自己被一雙淚光流轉的魔晄眼直勾勾地瞪著。那視線裡滿懷憎恨，從那紅腫的眼眶裡流出的兩行清淚映照著四周的火光，鮮紅奪目。

如果夢裡需要呼吸的話，薩菲羅斯已經完全忘記要那樣做。他注視著少年，而少年亦毫無動搖地回望他。少年那眼裡灼熱的情感透過他們相接的目光傳遞到薩菲羅斯的靈魂深處，彷彿要在那裡烙下滾燙的傷痕。

為什麼……少年會這樣的恨他？薩菲羅斯在感到困惑的同時，亦莫名其妙地感到心跳加速，血氣奔騰，就像是少年那對他全心全靈的恨意在使他興奮。薩菲羅斯認為自己並沒有被虐的嗜好，但是從少年身上散發出來的氣息就像是甜蜜的毒藥，侵擾他的精神、蠶食他的理智，使他狂亂——

這

是

屬

於

我

他的身體內有什麼在發出非人類的尖叫聲。一種無法平息的渴求和慾望在他的心底裡、腹部裡劇烈翻滾。他重新地向少年伸出自己的手。

然後突然被什麼白色的東西拍了一臉的羽毛。

少年的左肩胛骨上不知道什麼時候長出了一枚純白色的翅膀，而且他的眼睛亦變成跟薩菲羅斯一樣的翠綠、豎瞳。少年看著呆住的薩菲羅斯，雙目細細地瞇起，嫩唇緊抿成一條線，帶淚的腮幫子微微鼓起。他張開口說了什麼，但是薩菲羅斯聽不見聲音，只見那單邊的白羽翼高高地舉起，一陣強風撲向薩菲羅斯和他們四周的火海，在他們之間帶起一道火牆，遮蓋少年的身影。

少年的氣息消失。薩菲羅斯急忙向面前的火焰揮舞手中的正宗。

夢醒。

薩菲羅斯在醫院的病床上睜開眼睛。他的心臟仍然在快速地跳動著，就像剛剛經歷完一場鍛鍊或是戰鬥。

他深呼吸，長嘆一口氣，推開身上的被子，起來拿起床頭櫃上的水瓶，給自己倒了一杯清水。

他看向窗外，一輪明月正高掛在夜空中。舒適的海風輕輕地吹進來，帶著海潮的聲音，慢慢地撫平薩菲羅斯那激昂的情緒。冷靜下來的他回想剛剛的夢境，想要知道那夢中的少年是誰。那少年身穿著神羅的兵服，很有可能是薩菲羅斯之前曾經在軍中見過的人。但是之前一直毫無印象的人物為什麼會出現在他的夢裡？而且少年的那雙眼睛……那是一般的神羅士兵不可能擁有的魔晄眼。不過夢中的景象原來就是毫無邏輯，不可理喻。那或許毫無意義，就像在夢的最後，少年那單邊的羽翼以及與他一模一樣的雙眼。

可是薩菲羅斯沒辦法把少年的身影從自己的腦海裡抹除。他回想少年那張精緻的臉上的表情，特別是最後的那個樣子最令他費解。明明前面對他充滿憎惡，少年在消失前給他看到的模樣卻像是……在對自己的情人鬧脾氣一樣，讓薩菲羅斯想起之前扎克斯跟他的女朋友吵架，那個活潑動人的少女在面對拚命地跟自己道歉卻完全不知道自己錯在哪裡的扎克斯的時候，也是那副表情，比起真正的動氣，更似是撒嬌。

難道他在自己沒有記憶的情況下做了什麼辜負別人的事情？

薩菲羅斯不相信自己是那樣的渣男。特別是如果對象是夢裡那美麗的少年，他不認為自己會輕易忘記。

可是事實就是他什麼都想不起來。

少年那雙充滿憎惡的眼睛或許就是在責備他這件事（即使他總覺得好像還有別的更加主要的原因）。

早上的時候，安吉爾再次來探望。傑尼西斯似乎是跟扎克斯一起扛下了他的工作，因此現在正忙著為任務到處奔波。

薩菲羅斯向安吉爾尋問，軍隊裡有沒有金頭髮的士兵。安吉爾表示軍裡金髮的傢伙可多了，他是在找誰？

「……不知道。」

「什麼？」

「以我所知，我只有在夢中見過他一次。他沒有告訴我他的名字。」

安吉爾目瞪口呆。

「你等一下，我現在去叫醫生來。」他作勢就要奪門而出。

薩菲羅斯皺眉。「我沒瘋。」他一臉的不高興。

安吉爾於是打消念頭，回到他的床邊。「你確定除了在你的夢中以外，你沒有見過這個人？」他用上自己的理智確認一下。

薩菲羅斯搖頭，但是隨即露出迷惘的表情。「我……不太清楚。」

這回輪到安吉爾眉頭緊皺。「那是什麼意思？」

薩菲羅斯整理了一下腦內的說明，回答：「夢裡，那少年看來十分的熟悉我，但是我對他毫無記憶。」

安吉爾聽了，兩眼稍微地瞪大。

「少年……我姑且問一下，薩菲羅斯，你要找的那個人成年了嗎？」

薩菲羅斯舉手摸了摸下巴，沉思。「……他看來大概有十四歲。」

安吉爾覺得自己整個人受到了衝擊。

「薩菲羅斯，十四歲是未成年。」

「所以呢？」薩菲羅斯不明白他的意思。

「所以我不能夠幫你。」

薩菲羅斯突然覺得他的友人很難以理解。

「為什麼？」他追問。

安吉爾一臉嚴肅。「因為我不想要有一天在新聞上看到《神羅軍將軍與未成年士兵進行不純潔交際》之類的標題。」他說完，看著薩菲羅斯瞪大了兩眼，呆住，然後，兩片紅暈浮上他的臉。

安吉爾以為自己在做夢。

在戰場上形同惡鬼、甚至被五台喚作〝銀色惡魔〞的薩菲羅斯居然他媽的臉紅了。

「我沒有——」薩菲羅斯的否認半途夭折。他一臉不確定地移開視線，兩眼飄忽，臉上的紅潮更加的鮮明。

安吉爾十分擔憂。

「薩菲羅斯，你要是真的遇上了自己喜歡的人，我會替你高興。」他把雙手放在薩菲羅斯的肩膀上。「但是，我也請你聽我說，別衝動。」

薩菲羅斯紅著臉假咳一聲。「如果那個人真的是未成年，我什麼都不會做。」

安吉爾有點狐疑地盯著他好一會，最後在友情和理性的天秤之間，他希望自己不會後悔的選擇了友情。「好吧，但是你需要給我多一點情報。」只有金髮這一條線索對他來說無疑是大海撈針。

薩菲羅斯努力地回想少年的臉容，決定暫時不跟安吉爾提起少年的魔晄眼。「他的頭髮看起來像陸行鳥。」

安吉爾開始感覺到遲來的頭痛在侵襲他。

薩菲羅斯目送安吉爾離開以後，心情有一點愉快，還有期待。

他並不覺得讓朋友去尋找一個只在他的夢裡出現過的人是一件可笑的事。他甚至不認為安吉爾會無功以回。他確信著少年的存在，即使這種信心無憑無據，不可思議。

薩菲羅斯在早餐後跟昨天一樣仔細地閱讀今天的報紙。有關於尼布爾海姆的報導已經被搬到了比之前更小的版面去，內容亦只有增加的財富損失數字和屍體數量。

來收拾早餐盤子的醫護員跟昨天不一樣，是另外一名年輕的女孩子。她身上的氛圍比昨天的女生溫和，來的時候帶了一個花瓶，瓶裡有一簇鮮花，是白色和黃色的百合。

那顏色的組合讓薩菲羅斯想起夢裡的少年，因此當醫護員詢問他介不介意把花擺在房間裡作裝飾時，他允許了。

陽光海岸的天氣美如其名，晴朗無雲。昨天在病房裡待了一整天的薩菲羅斯決定今天在外面走走。他換上了安吉爾帶給他的悠閒便服，姑且是嘗試把長髮束起來藏在帽子裡，但是掩飾的效果不大。

醫院的員工們似乎都被通知了在他的身體並無大礙的情況下讓他自由活動，因此他走出醫院的時候沒有遇到任何的阻撓。他根據昨天在書本和雜誌上閱讀到的資料，先到旅遊中心去拿了一份簡單的地圖，然後便按照地圖出發去海灘。時間尚早的關係，沙灘上的遊客並不多。薩菲羅斯意識到自己沒有泳衣，因此只是找了一個安靜無人的角落來眺望大海。

他注視著海天一色的湛藍，想起夢中少年的眼睛，他不知道為什麼確信那魔晄之下必定是跟眼前的風景一樣美麗的藍色。他不自覺地在海灘上多待了一會兒，直到來暢泳和享受日光的人潮開始多起來，他才離開。

陽光海岸的小鎮上的商店除了販賣各式各樣的旅遊紀念品和土特產以外，也有武器、Materia和道具。薩菲羅斯對於旅遊紀念品沒有什麼興趣，而戰鬥用品等等對於擁有神羅的供給的他來說也沒有需要。他看了一下土特產，差一點兒買了一隻金色陸行鳥的布玩偶，但是最後只抱走了一本書和一包看來是以蜂蜜混合酸果和種子得來的零食（商店老闆娘熱烈推薦）。

中午之前，薩菲羅斯到了旅館尋找午飯。食物很美味，但是老闆和服務員們熱切的視線讓他有點受不了。

餘下的下午，他回到醫院。院內有一個面海的小庭園供病人們在院療養時使用。他帶了書到那裡坐下來，在海岸的旁邊安靜地一直待到黃昏才回去自己的病房。

當夜晚降臨的時候，薩菲羅斯發現自己有點急不及待地想到夢中去，希望可以再次見到昨晚的少年。

然而當天的夜裡，少年沒有在他的睡夢中出現。

而且之後的數個晚上，薩菲羅斯的夢裡都沒有少年的蹤影。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安吉爾和扎克斯找到了那名有著陸行鳥髮型的神羅士兵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敲文的時候總是有很多的不安和憂慮，最後還是告訴自己，自己覺得開心就好，BUG什麼的就不管（等等

「安吉爾……！」

小狗的哀鳴傳進安吉爾的耳裡，可憐兮兮。可是安吉爾沒有理會他的閒情。歸根咎底，扎克斯現在的痛苦是他自己咎由自取。誰叫才還是2nd Class的他居然不自量力地去頂替1st Class的工作。當然，他們的主管拉札德也不是愚蠢的惡魔，他有好好地篩選過那些任務，然後才把他認為扎克斯能夠應付的部分交給他，並把餘下的都分配給安吉爾和傑尼西斯。

因此，安吉爾現在也很忙碌。他不單止要同時處理自己和薩菲羅斯的工作，還要在百忙裡抽空幫助薩菲羅斯尋找他的〝夢中情人〞。

「安吉爾……你的愛徒快要死了，你在幹什麼？」扎克斯坐在安吉爾的旁邊，疲累地把下巴放在他的上司的辦公桌上面，兩眼半開半合地看著安吉爾在電腦上瀏覽神羅裡各名士兵的個人檔案。

安吉爾專注於電腦上顯示的信息，不想回答。

「安吉爾……！」小狗的嗚咽提高了幾個分貝。

安吉爾嘆一口氣。「我在找人……」他故意含糊地回答。

「什麼人？」好奇的扎克斯瞬間忘記了幾分疲勞。

「我不知道，但是薩菲羅斯說他長得像一隻陸行鳥。」

扎克斯哈哈大笑。「那是什麼？啊，等等，你剛剛說是薩菲羅斯要找人？」

安吉爾很想咬掉自己的舌頭。扎克斯這種能夠輕易地使人放下戒備的天然特殊技能應該會很受塔克斯的歡迎。

「為什麼薩菲羅斯要找長得像陸行鳥的一般士兵？」扎克斯一邊說，一邊在椅子上盤坐起來，從旁偷看安吉爾電腦上的資料。

「他不是要找長得像陸行鳥的一般兵，是他要找的人長得像陸行鳥。」安吉爾不厭其煩地糾正他。

扎克斯陷入沉思。「我好像沒有在軍中看到過那樣的人……」他雙手交叉在胸前，歪了歪頭。

「如果你有認識的人有什麼線索，請你告訴我。」他已經看這些資料看到眼快瞎。扎克斯的人面在各階級的士兵當中都頗廣，可能會幫上忙。

「我知道了！」扎克斯用力地點頭，從椅子上跳起來。「我這就去問問！」

安吉爾聽著他衝出自己的辦公室，暗地裡祈求他會帶回好消息。

在扎克斯的努力與熱情幫助之下，第二天，神羅內部便出現目前休假中的薩菲羅斯正在尋找傳說中的夢幻陸行鳥的流言。

「我就奇怪那位大人怎麼可能會因為工傷而申請休假！」

茶水間通常都是一家企業裡八卦的發源地。數名社員（男女均有）各拿著自己的咖啡杯聚集在一起交頭接耳。

「你的意思是，薩菲羅斯將軍請假是為了去尋覓那夢幻的坐騎？」

「果然神羅的一般運輸工具已經配不上那位英勇威武的大人！」

「但是，夢幻的陸行鳥是什麼？我好像從來沒有聽說過……」

「那好像是只有拜訪冰原地區的賢人才能夠知道的夢幻神獸。」

「糟糕，我光是想像那位大人騎乘著神獸的英姿便渾身發抖。」

當這流言在短短的數小時內傳進安吉爾的耳裡的時候，事情已經一發不可收拾。

才半天的時間，薩菲羅斯那緊閉的辦公室門外（門上掛著『休假中』的牌子）已經堆滿了各社員熱心地送來的陸行鳥週邊商品。得知此事的拉札德立刻命令警衛把這些供品撤走，並要求安吉爾儘快處理和解決這個問題。

那一刻，安吉爾的心裡只有後悔。

他在薩菲羅斯的辦公室外面貼了一張紙條，上面寫著感謝大家對薩菲羅斯的關心，但是為了維持大家的辦公環境的整潔和安全，請不要在走廊上堆放禮物。自即日起，所有需要交遞給薩菲羅斯的非公事相關物品，請先轉交託給2nd Class戰士，扎克斯・菲爾。

當天傍晚，當扎克斯跑來求救的時候，安吉爾十分親切地把他關在了辦公室的門外。

那之後，安吉爾不知道扎克斯使用了什麼方法，但是大家的送禮行動總算是消停。

接著兩天過去，安吉爾依然沒有找到符合薩菲羅斯的形容的士兵。他禁不住開始懷疑，萬一對方其實不是神羅士兵的話那要怎麼辦？或是那個人真的只是薩菲羅斯的一場夢？可是安吉爾不輕易放棄，抱著間歇性發痛的胃，依舊義氣凜然地為朋友謀幸福。

終於，在薩菲羅斯復歸前一天，扎克斯忽然帶著一份文件闖進安吉爾的辦公室。

「安吉爾！」他驚慌失措地撲到安吉爾的辦公桌前，嚇了他一跳。

「扎克斯，怎麼了？」安吉爾朝他皺眉。

扎克斯有點上氣不接下氣，舉起手中的文件激烈地搖動，說：「找到了……！」

「什麼？」

「陸行鳥！」

安吉爾一時間不明白他在說什麼，但是迅速地轉念一想以後，他兩眼瞪大，也跟著扎克斯一起激動起來。

「把那文件給我！」安吉爾幾乎是從扎克斯的手中奪過文件。當他一翻開那被扎克斯捏得皺巴巴的文件夾的時候，一張蒼白的臉馬上映入他的眼裡。有著酷似陸行鳥的金黃色頭髮的少年從照片裡回望安吉爾，他有一雙清澈的湛藍眼睛，彷彿有點不食人間煙火，但是安吉爾接著注意到他那瘦小的臉和身軀，還有比同齡人偏低的身高以及體重，很明顯地是曾過著營養不良的艱苦生活。根據文件上的資料，他現在的年齡是16歲，比薩菲羅斯所猜測的年齡要大兩歲。

還是未成年。

「故鄉是……居然是尼布爾海姆。怎麼這麼巧……」不久前被魔晄爐爆炸引發的災難摧毀的那個山村裡不知道有沒有這名少年的親人。安吉爾暗地裡替少年感到難過，繼續把他的個人資料收進眼裡。

少年入伍時的各項成績十分的普通，特別是體能方面的數值還有點偏低，但是縱使如此，神羅似乎還是認為有能夠用上他的地方。這樣一般的少年是如何引起薩菲羅斯的興趣？如果光看臉的話，少年的確是長得不俗，那一種帶點憂鬱和柔弱的氣質可能會激起同性和異性的保護慾。不過薩菲羅斯應該不是只看外表的類型，而且光看客觀的個人資料也沒辦法讀出一個人內在的魅力。那麼少年那神秘的吸引力只能透過會面來見識。

安吉爾的腦袋裡已經在計劃召叫少年來辦公室。他是那麼的專注，以至於沒有注意到扎克斯那佈滿陰霾的臉色。

「安吉爾，我想我知道你在想什麼……但是你先翻到後面去看看。」扎克斯示意他跳過少年的個人檔案裡的第一頁，因為那現在並不重要。

安吉爾揚了揚眉，依言把少年的資料翻到後面。

一個觸目驚心的紅色印章馬上出現在他的眼前。

**『** **FAILED** **』**

失敗……那是指什麼？安吉爾發現自己忽然心生恐懼。他仔細閱讀紅印下面的文字，發現那是一般士兵接受戰士的轉化手術的報告。那上面寫著：『個體魔晄適應力極低。雖然個體與〈指定藥物〉表現出拔群的良好相性，身體卻沒辦法承受細胞試圖進行的蛻變。在施予手術以後的第三天失去生命跡象，視作廢棄物處理。』

「什麼……這是什麼意思？！」安吉爾從椅子上跳起來咆哮。

身為戰士的他與扎克斯想當然爾知道手術的危險性，亦知道有不少的人因為沒有熬過手術的過程或是施術之後的不良反應而失去性命，但是此刻擺在他們眼前的殘酷卻依然使他們背部發涼。

扎克斯垂下臉，咬著牙，雙手緊握成拳。「我知道這有時候是沒辦法的事，但是居然被喚作『廢棄物』……」

那簡直就像是不把他們當作人類來看待。

安吉爾努力地讓自己冷靜。科學部裡的那些人的惡劣品性在神羅裡不是什麼秘密，知情者都是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。他也不是第一次閱讀到這樣沒有人性的報告。可是他之所以如此的激動是因為在他的認知裡面，這個少年是薩菲羅斯在意的人類，而現在這名少年已經不在人世。

「為什麼會變成這樣……」安吉爾重新坐下來，雙手抱頭發出一聲嗚呼。

他不敢想像薩菲羅斯知道事實之後的反應。

「安吉爾……怎麼辦？」扎克斯也跟他一起想到一樣的問題上。

「……我也不知道。」

薩菲羅斯明天就會回來，而安吉爾必須去與他見面。

* * *

假期的第六天，薩菲羅斯的心情掉落到谷底。從他的身上散發出來的低氣壓嚇得醫院裡的人都不敢隨便靠近他的病房。

他坐在床上瞪著安靜地待在窗邊的百合花，彷彿希望它們給他一個答案或是任何啟示來解答困擾他內心的疑問——為什麼那個金髮的少年會從他的夢中消失不見？

如果他的思路是正常的，他應該會發現這個問題本身就十分的無理可取。夢中一遇，以現實的角度來看，原來就是一場虛幻，誰也不會認為自己應該一直重複相同的夢境。可是薩菲羅斯就是覺得少年的消失不對，彷彿少年與他夢中相逢才是理所當然。

為什麼少年不再在他的夢裡出現？（為什麼不再向他發出呼喚？）

夢境以外，少年可能在何方？（你在哪裡？）

還有他到底是誰——（我的人偶）

薩菲羅斯在自己的思緒裡沉溺的半途猛地驚醒過來，搖了搖頭。他的腦袋裡彷彿有另外一個意識在跟他同時進行著一樣的思考，而那讓他感到一點的不適。

他重新看向窗邊的百合花，只見一道白影落在花旁。那是一隻白色的小鳥。牠在歪著腦袋看了看薩菲羅斯，然後轉身查看身旁的鮮花。

接下來發生的事快速得連薩菲羅斯自己的思考也跟不上。他看到小鳥伸長脖子去啄百合的花瓣，下一刻，他已經把白鳥捏在五指之中。鳥兒只來得及發出一聲慘叫便在薩菲羅斯的手裡斷氣。細小的骨頭在強大的力量擠壓下破膛而出，鮮紅的血液沾染著白色的羽毛四處散落。

收縮的豎瞳注視著手裡的屍體，一時間只有冷酷。接著當那瞳孔放緩，驚訝、困惑和一點點的恐慌馬上在薩菲羅斯的眼裡湧現。僵硬的一邊羽翼從染血的指縫間露出來，讓他想起少年的翅膀。腦袋一陣疼痛，他忽然沒辦法繼續直視白鳥的屍體，想要把它拋棄，卻又恐怕引起醫院裡的人的恐慌。他思考著，手一陣發熱，低頭一看，魔法的火焰從他的掌心把白鳥的屍體整個吞噬，燒成灰燼。

薩菲羅斯驚訝地注視自己的手。因為住院的關係，他的身上沒有配戴任何的裝備，也就是說，沒有Materia。然而剛剛的確實是火焰的魔法。

他在沒有裝備Materia的情況下使用了魔法。

這種事情以前從來沒有發生過——（不，只是沒有在 **這個世界** 裡發生過）

薩菲羅斯走到床頭旁邊的矮櫃前，熟練地在腦海裡描繪往Materia裡灌注魔力時的景象和感覺，指尖輕碰盛載清水的玻璃瓶，瞬間，寒冷的冰塊便覆蓋整個容器的表面，並且把瓶裡的水凍結成冰。

這僅僅是花費了他一下呼吸和一個念頭便達成。

【異類】二字出現在薩菲羅斯的腦海裡。一種說不清的可怕感覺在他的心裡萌生。

（想來，這種對於【自己】以及【人類】的恐懼感已經很久沒有嘗試過）

害怕不是【人類】的【自己】。

畏懼不是【自己】的【人類】。

薩菲羅斯的視線落在遺留於地上的白羽毛上。他再次想起夢裡，少年的翅膀以及眼睛。

這個世界上，只有少年是跟自己一樣。

（永生永世，唯一能夠與我長廂廝守……我可愛的複製品）

到底在哪裡？他的半身。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 薩菲羅斯恢復記憶，但是與此同時，安吉爾亦知曉了一個醜惡的真相。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一段應該是我目前為止修改最多的部分……不停地刪了又改了幾個版本。之前拜讀了不少P網大佬們的作品，如果有不小心滲入了他們的故事的影子的話，我先道歉求原諒（雙手合十跪下）

停機坪上喧囂的風吹在安吉爾的身上，使他原來就忑忑不安的心情更加的煩亂。

去迎接薩菲羅斯的飛行機正在完成最後的準備。他們會先前往朱農，把飛行機停泊在那裡，然後轉乘船去陽光海岸。同行的飛行員和一般士兵不知曉安吉爾內心的痛苦和煩惱，對於可以拜訪旅遊勝地和見到神羅的英雄二事表現得興高采烈。

「報告長官！一切準備就緒，我們隨時可以出發！」

安吉爾抬頭望天，祈求星球的女神給他勇氣，然後邁開沉重的腳步，登上飛行機。

陽光海岸的氣氛有點異常地熱鬧。許多的當地人與旅客聚集在街道中吃喝玩樂，熱烈歡騰，就像是在過節慶。

「今天是什麼特別的日子嗎？」隨行的小兵好奇地左顧右盼。

一名看似是路邊酒館的老闆娘的中年女性看到他們，熱情地迎上去。「歡迎來到陽光海岸！神羅的各位大人！你們正在辦公中嗎？如果不是的話，歡迎到小店享用水酒！」她臉上的笑容就像眾人頭頂上的太陽一樣燦爛，使安吉爾一行有點困惑和不知所措。以他們所知，世人對他們的態度頗為兩極，如此明確的友善接待雖然不是沒有，但是也不多。

安吉爾詢問老闆娘，這裡發生了什麼事嗎？老闆娘馬上變得有點嚴肅起來。「你們知道尼布爾海姆那邊的魔晄爐在不久前不是發生爆炸了？那真是一場可怕的災難……不僅是一整個山村被毀，連魔物們的棲息地亦受到了破壞。因此牠們當中有一部分的族群為了覓食而越過可利爾地區，最後來到了這個海岸附近。那些可怕的傢伙一開始只有孤單的一、兩隻，但是後來數量逐漸地愈來愈多。先不論我們這裡可是做遊客的生意，居住在這裡的人幾乎每天都在暗地裡惶恐不安。雖然我們有自己的警衛，但是那些平常懶洋洋的傢伙無論是人數或是能力上都應付不了被空肚子逼急的魔物！他們根本派不上用場！」老闆娘說著，逐漸地變得有點激動。「大家都在開始商量是不是要僱傭兵了，但是就在這個時候！神羅的英雄大人原來剛好就在這個陽光海岸休假！在我們知道的時候，這海岸附近的魔物已經在一天內被英雄大人清除乾淨！真的是太厲害了！不愧是英雄大人！而且他沒有要求任何的酬勞！」

安吉爾的下巴有一點掉了下來。站在他身後的士兵們更是目瞪口呆。

接下來，他們幾乎是被陽光海岸的居民們夾道歡迎著走到醫院。安吉爾抱著滿腹的疑惑走進薩菲羅斯的病房，看到他的友人已經換上了平常的軍服，正在調整左手上的皮革手套。

「你做了什麼？」安吉爾劈頭就問。

薩菲羅斯揚了揚眉。「如果你是指這附近的魔物的話，我在這裡待悶了，便出去活動一下筋骨。」他輕鬆地回答，彷彿自己只是去了散步而已。

「你的活動也太引人注目。」安吉爾十分無奈。

薩菲羅斯嘴角帶笑地回應：「順道替神羅作了一番好的宣傳，不是嗎？」

那也沒錯。安吉爾姑且相信那是一件好事。

「你準備好了嗎？」他在遲疑了一下向薩菲羅斯詢問道。有關於少年的事，他不打算在有公眾的地方向薩菲羅斯表明。

薩菲羅斯點了點頭，跟隨安吉爾離開醫院。

兩人在返回朱農的船上閒聊了一些無關痛癢的事情，例如扎克斯最近的抱怨、神羅社員之間的流行等等。安吉爾一直故作輕鬆，但是他知道自己十分緊張，而薩菲羅斯可能已經看出來。

當船抵達朱農的時候，一名士兵跑來跟他們說，飛行機的部件出現了問題，現在已經在搶修中，但是最快還是需要待到明天早上才能起飛。

「如果兩位有急事要趕回米德加的話，我們可以馬上安排另一架飛行機……」士兵以眼神詢問兩名戰士的意思。

「不用，我們可以在這裡待一晚。」薩菲羅斯揮手拒絕了士兵的好意。

那一刻，安吉爾知道他沒辦法再迴避少年的話題。

他連絡拉札德，向他報告了他們要在朱農的軍事基地裡滯留一夜的事情，接著在回去他被安排到的房間的路上，薩菲羅斯早已在恭候著。

「安吉爾，我想你有話要跟我說。」

安吉爾在心底裡認命，示意薩菲羅斯跟他到房間裡去談。

兩人走進去安吉爾今天晚上在基地裡借用的房間。安吉爾確認外面的走廊上沒有任何人以後才關上房門，面向雙手繞在胸前的薩菲羅斯。「薩菲羅斯，我希望你接下來能夠冷靜——」

「克勞德在哪裡？」薩菲羅斯打斷他的說話，語氣裡有數分的不耐煩。

「所以我說——等等，你是什麼時候知道那個少年的名字？」安吉爾驚訝地看著他的友人。他應該還沒有把任何與少年有關的資料傳送給薩菲羅斯。

薩菲羅斯皺眉，臉上浮現一剎那的茫然。他歪了歪脖子，回答道：「我想起來了。」

安吉爾的驚訝轉化成震驚。「你還想起了什麼？」他還寄望於薩菲羅斯對少年失去記憶這一點，那他可能勸導薩菲羅斯把少年當作是真正的一場夢來逐漸淡忘。

「我目前只知道名字。」薩菲羅斯想了一下以後回答道。

安吉爾深呼吸一口氣。「你冷靜地聽我說，」他慢慢地說道。「我找到了那位少年，他的名字的確是克勞德・斯特萊夫，而他也像你所說的是神羅的士兵。」他看著薩菲羅斯的雙眼因為期待和喜悅而發亮，心裡一陣難以忍受的絞痛。「可是，根據我找到的紀錄……」安吉爾感到自己的喉嚨縮緊，要發不出聲音。他逼迫自己狠下心去，咬著牙把事實告訴薩菲羅斯。「克勞德・斯特萊夫在六個月前便因為戰士的轉化手術失敗而死亡。」

薩菲羅斯眼裡的光芒頓時消失。

安吉爾為他感到悲痛，卻接著聽到友人冷硬的否認。「不可能。」

「什麼？」安吉爾險些反應不過來，一臉愕然。

「那是不可能。」薩菲羅斯瞪著安吉爾，整個人緊繃起來，雙手成拳，身體微微顫抖。

安吉爾認為他在逃避現實。「我沒有在跟你開惡劣的玩笑！我知道這件事的時候把神羅裡所有的軍兵檔案都重新翻了一遍！克勞德・斯特萊夫的確是已經不存在的人！」他嘗試以嚴厲的怒吼來叫醒他的朋友，但是薩菲羅斯彷彿完全沒有聽見。

「那個人沒有我的允許是不會死（只有我才可以毀壞他）……」

安吉爾焦慮地看著薩菲羅斯垂下臉，一隻手撐扶著額頭，低聲呢喃。他不知道在向誰訴說著讓人聽不懂的說話，眼睛的焦距亦不在任何的東西上。

「若果他真的不在這個世上了（如果這個世界上沒有克勞德的話）——」

那麼，這個世界也不需要存在（那讓它滅亡也無所謂）。

恐怖的殺氣一瞬間從薩菲羅斯的身上發放出來，險些把安吉爾壓倒。那一刻，安吉爾忽然意識到事情的嚴重性可能遠比他想像中的要高出很多。他曾預想過最糟糕的情況就是知道事實後的薩菲羅斯可能會去把整個科學部抹殺掉。然而眼前的薩菲羅斯的狀態根本不是一個神羅科學部的鮮血能解除。那前所未有的殺意比安吉爾在五台的戰場上所見過的要更加濃重和瘋狂，就像是要把整個世界毀滅。

「薩菲羅斯……！你冷靜一點！」安吉爾一邊大叫，一邊本能地把手搭在身後的大劍劍柄上。他全身豎立的汗毛和高度警戒的神經在告訴他，眼前的人十分危險。如果他不阻止的話，那會成為超越人類、凌駕魔物的絕對災禍。

「我現在十分的冷靜。」薩菲羅斯沉聲回答安吉爾，身上的氣壓彷彿要把四周摧毀。他的眼神極度冰冷，臉上的陰霾無論怎麼看都不是正常。

安吉爾悄悄地握緊了劍，手心冒著冷汗。「無論你想要做什麼……人死不能復生！現實是不會改變！」他嘗試勸導，但是看見正宗憑空出現在薩菲羅斯的手裡，心臟頓時漏跳了一拍。他剛剛明明沒有看到薩菲羅斯攜帶著刀，那武器到底是怎麼樣出現？

「……那你告訴我，我應該怎樣做才好？」薩菲羅斯質問他的親友。如果對手不是安吉爾的話，那麼他可能現在已經一刀把眼前人斬殺。「既然什麼都不會改變的話，那就什麼都不要做……可是那樣的話，這胸口裡的苦痛要怎麼辦？我的憤怒該往哪裡渲洩？從今以後、未來永劫的孤獨要怎麼消解？」

安吉爾對於他的剖白啞口無言。「你……那個少年對你來說是這樣的重要？」目前的一切對於安吉爾來說是一連串的盡失預算。薩菲羅斯對少年的用情之深也是他沒有預想到的。

安吉爾面對迅速地趨向失控的狀況，一邊催促自己思考，一邊注意到一絲奇怪的迷惘再次在薩菲羅斯的臉上一閃而過，接著他便聽到薩菲羅斯十分肯定地回答：「那是我命中注定的另一半。他所在的地方應該是我的身旁。」那雙翠綠的眼睛意外地清澈，讓人能夠看清楚裡面強烈的慾望。

「那麼你為什麼唯獨是想不起那名少年的事情？」安吉爾努力地去忽略一切都要完蛋的心情，針對薩菲羅斯的說話提出質問。他的原意僅僅是希望不管是什麼都好，他想要分散對方的注意力。然而話一出口，一種強烈的違和感便纏繞安吉爾的內心，無從解釋。「我知道尼布爾海姆的那場爆炸對你造成了一點的影響，但是除了那名少年的記憶以外，你似乎沒有缺失其他以往的記憶！」他感到疑惑，同時希望自己這樣說不會把現狀推更加糟糕的結果。

幸好，安吉爾的方法似乎在湊效著。薩菲羅斯聽了他的質問以後，皺著眉頭，陷入了沉思。

他想，安吉爾的問題與他對克勞德的渴求沒有任何的關係，但是那的確讓他感到在意。事實上除了克勞德的事情以外，他還感覺自己忘記了一些別的很重要的事情。他對克勞德的執著亦似乎還有別的原因。那些想不起來的緣由使薩菲羅斯在安吉爾詢問他克勞德是有多重要的時候，心裡浮現一絲的困惑。

他是怎麼樣忘記的？

當他撫心自問的同時，他的理智卻告訴他，他 **（這個世界的他）** 沒有忘記任何的事情。他原來在夢裡遇見克勞德之前就應該是不認識這個人。然而他卻對克勞德有著一種揮之不去的熟悉感，和佔有慾。

這種異常是從什麼時候開始？薩菲羅斯的思緒追溯到尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐爆炸。當他想起那從天而降的灼熱白光，他的頭突然一陣刺痛，接著，彷彿有人打開了他腦袋裡的一道一直閉鎖著的門，讓記憶的洪流湧出。薩菲羅斯禁不住感嘆，啊啊，他想起來了。扎克斯之前的報告並沒有在胡說八道。當時的天空真的是裂開了，而從那裂縫裡掉出來除了那團巨大的白光，還有薩菲羅斯他自己。

他想起了另外的一個世界（他原來的世界）的終結。在那顆星球死亡的時刻，他本應該是帶著克勞德一起前往新的世界去尋找新的生活。可是在最後的一剎那，因為突發的危機，力量的操作發生了問題，爆發的能量在薩菲羅斯的預算範圍以外把他和克勞德轟出了屬於他們的時空，並飛送到了另外的一個世界。

以結果來說，他們原來的目的仍算是達成。只是那種粗暴的穿越方式使他們跌破世界之間的障壁的時候無可避免地出了意外。薩菲羅斯與這個世界的自己撞在了一起，因為兩個意識（靈魂）強行融合時的猛烈衝擊而暫時喪失原來的世界的記憶；而克勞德——

薩菲羅斯想起安吉爾剛才的說話，馬上利用JENOVA細胞的重組特性來搜尋克勞德。他很快便感應到克勞德的意識。可是，那就像是陷入了冬眠一般，除了如同細微的呼吸一樣的嗡嗡低唱能夠讓薩菲羅斯確認他的存在，克勞德的一切都封閉了起來。薩菲羅斯沒辦法找到克勞德的位置，而克勞德亦不回應薩菲羅斯的呼喚。

一絲擔憂在薩菲羅斯的心裡滋生。

克勞德的身上一定是發生了什麼事。

他重新辨認眼前的狀況。安吉爾正在十分緊張地盯著他，整個人處於高度戒備的狀態。薩菲羅斯於是讓正宗從自己的手裡消失。

安吉爾果然馬上表露出愕然。他小心翼翼地審視突然失去所有殺氣的薩菲羅斯，確認這不是欺詐以後才緩慢地稍微放鬆身體。

「你現在恢復正常了嗎？」

「我一直都很正常。」

安吉爾的額頭上浮現出在躍動的青筋。「你騙誰啊？！」他氣怒地大叫。「尼布爾海姆的事件是真的把你的腦袋弄壞了？！你剛剛是確實想要把這裡和外面的一切破壞掉吧！」

「……是我一時糊塗。我向你道歉。」薩菲羅斯正式地說了一句對不起。安吉爾這才消了點氣。

「你到底是怎麼了？」安吉爾詢問道，心底裡是滿滿的疲勞。

薩菲羅斯一時沉默。「你可能不會相信我的說話。」

「那要在我聽到那是什麼之後才能夠由我自己來決定。」

薩菲羅斯於是沉思了一會，最後頷首。「我想你先坐下來會比較好。」

薩菲羅斯儘量地使自己的說明簡潔和清晰，但是為了讓安吉爾信服亦不能過份地刪漏太多的細節。因此要解釋整件事還是要花上不少的時間。當他把話說完，時間已經是跨過了深夜，他和安吉爾都感到十分的疲累。特別是安吉爾。他在經歷完好友的突然暴走以後，現在還要花費腦力來消化眼前變得不可思議的現實。

「……我需要喝點什麼。」安吉爾雙手捂臉，仰天發出一聲嗚呼。

薩菲羅斯表示贊同。

兩人離開房間，找到軍事基地裡的廚房，但是除了廚用的白酒和紅酒以外，到處都沒有別的酒精。他們只好將就倒了一點紅酒來喝。

薩菲羅斯和安吉爾各拿著普通的杯子把酒倒進自己的喉嚨裡，好一會兒都沒有說任何話。兩人都需要一點安靜的時間來整理自己的思緒。

「讓我重組和總結一下你剛才的說話。」安吉爾在覺得自己足夠平靜以後慢慢地開口。「你當時被捲進去魔晄爐的爆炸以後，你發現自己穿越到了另外一個世界。那個世界跟我們的世界基本完全相同，只是時間線和過去的歷史有一些的差異。你到達那個世界以後，經過了一段時間，在那邊的未來，我和傑尼西斯因為知道了自己的出生與神羅戰士的製造方法背後的真相而叛逃；而你隨後亦跟我們一樣知道了自己的身世的秘密，因此決定要毀滅一切……」

薩菲羅斯點頭。他擅自地扭曲了一下自己穿越的事實，但是安吉爾並不知道，也不需要知道。

安吉爾在得到確認以後，繼續說話。「那麼，在我接著說下去之前，我有一個疑問。」他停頓下來，兩眼注視著薩菲羅斯。「你說你在那個世界看到了自己的實驗資料，但是那些是另外的一個世界的過去吧？它們未必代表來自不同的世界的你的真實。」

薩菲羅斯早已預料到安吉爾會這樣說，毫不慌張地回答：「你剛剛不是複述了我的話說，那個世界跟我們的世界基本完全相同。既然如此，只要對照我所知道的兩個世界的各個共同點就不難推測和信任那些真相。無論是在哪一個世界，我的過去經歷和神羅的戰士的誕生都是一樣。當我詢問竇條我的母親是誰的時候，我所得到的答案亦是跟這邊的世界一樣。」

「可是那也不代表這邊的世界的JENOVA是像你所說的——」

「安吉爾，我以前年少的時候曾經竭盡全力地搜尋過有關母親的資料。」薩菲羅斯打斷他，並繼續流利地撒謊。「可是我什麼都沒有找到。如果母親只是一個普通的女人、或是應該說是一個純粹的人類的話，我不可能會找不到任何一點跟她有關的紀錄——除非我從一開始就看錯了地方。」他看著安吉爾似乎要被他說服，追加說：「而且，對於當時的我來說，那個世界也已經是我的真實。」

安吉爾這下子不再追究。他一臉凝重，彷彿有什麼有口難言的說話悶在心裡。他糾結了一會，最終還是把那話說出來。

「那你的意思是，你不是人類？」安吉爾十分的認真。他觀察著薩菲羅斯的反應，意外地發現對方的心情比他輕鬆。

「現在的我覺得自己是什麼都無所謂。」薩菲羅斯的嘴角彎了上去，高傲的笑容裡毫無虛偽。「只要克勞德的身與心都接受我，我可以是你們的偶像，也可以是你們的怪物。」他說到『怪物』二字的時候，注意到安吉爾的臉上閃過一絲不安。「不過，」薩菲羅斯微微瞇起雙眼，接著故意挑釁。「我想，吞食了星球生命的人類應該已經不能夠被算作是『人類』。」他說罷，把手腕上裝備著Materia的護腕脫下來，放到一邊去，然後朝安吉爾手中的杯子伸出手，指腹輕輕一碰，杯子便連同它盛載著的液體整個凍結成冰。

安吉爾震驚得說不出話來。

「……那我和傑尼西斯……還有扎克斯和其他的戰士，大家也是跟那個世界的一樣？」安吉爾垂下臉盯著自己緊握起來的雙手，臉色有點明顯的發白。他剛才向薩菲羅斯提出的疑問其實同時也是希望能夠幫助他否認這件事。

「很遺憾，我可以感知到你們身上的確有著JENOVA的細胞。」只是薩菲羅斯不確定他的兩名好友的身體劣化會不會在這個世界發生。

安吉爾發出一聲自嘲的冷笑。「……我們原來都不是人類嗎？」

薩菲羅斯平靜地看著微微發抖的他，回答：「那是由你們自己來決定。」

安吉爾沉默不語。

「不管你們是什麼，你們都是我的親友。」薩菲羅斯往自己的杯子裡倒入更多的紅酒，然後把杯子遞給安吉爾。

安吉爾一開始只是盯著那杯子，接著有點空虛和陰沉的眼神慢慢地轉移到薩菲羅斯的臉上。那雙明亮翠綠的眼睛的直視讓他感覺抓緊了一點自我。

「我忽然很羨慕你有你的那位〝夢中情人〞來幫助你保持理智。」他苦笑著接過薩菲羅斯手中的紅酒。

「如果克勞德聽到你這番話，他會跟你說我已經有好幾百年沒有正常過。」

安吉爾哈哈大笑。「如果有可能的話，我真的很想跟這少年見見面！」

「你們遲早必定會見面。」薩菲羅斯說著，臉上浮現一抹罕有地溫和的微笑。

可是那笑容只有讓安吉爾感覺到難過。「薩菲羅斯，有關於那名少年的死活——」

「克勞德還活著。」薩菲羅斯再次打斷他。「我可以感覺到。」

他那毫無懷疑的語氣和態度使安吉爾不敢繼續否定他，只好轉移話題。

「我們回到之前的話題……你要毀滅星球的野心被那名叫克勞德的少年摧毀了以後，你們倆的爭鬥接著持續了好幾百年，直至那顆星球自己走向生命的終點。在世界末日的那一刻，你拉著克勞德回到這邊的世界，但是因為那邊的末日時的衝擊，你喪失了那邊的世界的記憶，而克勞德亦……下落不明。」老實說，安吉爾不確定克勞德是否真的如薩菲羅斯所說的只是失蹤。以他來看，克勞德的下落還有其他的可能性。那少年可能跟薩菲羅斯一樣，在穿越過來以後失去記憶，並且掉在了不同的時間點上，陰差陽錯地入伍了神羅軍，之後就如同安吉爾找到的紀錄上所說的一樣，因為實驗失敗而死亡。另外，克勞德亦很有可能根本沒有成功地跟隨薩菲羅斯來到這邊的世界。那個在神羅的紀錄裡死亡的少年就是這個世界原來的克勞德。

總而言之，安吉爾的眼前除了神羅裡的那份士兵檔案以外，沒有任何與克勞德的存活有關的線索。他只能默默地祈求薩菲羅斯是對的。

「你今後打算怎麼辦？」他希望知道目前的薩菲羅斯的想法。安吉爾聽完他的經歷和解釋以後，覺得好友要是今夜便叛變脫離神羅也不奇怪。另外一個世界的他和傑尼西斯事實上在知曉真相以後亦選擇了那樣做。

薩菲羅斯多少閱讀到安吉爾的思緒，回答：「我的優先事項是找到克勞德。因此我暫時還不會離開神羅。」

安吉爾有點驚訝。薩菲羅斯見狀，解釋說：「我對於克勞德的行蹤有一些猜測。待在神羅裡會更方便我搜集情報和進行調查。」

安吉爾明白地點了點頭。「既然這樣，我也留下來。」

薩菲羅斯揚了揚眉，感到意外。「你確定嗎？」

安吉爾揮了揮手來表示別替他在意。「總要有一個人盯著你，確保你不會也在這個世界暴走。」他回想起之前薩菲羅斯在房間裡的那個狀態，他不知道自己到底有沒有能力阻止，但是即使如此，他也不能拋棄薩菲羅斯。

薩菲羅斯對他這想法不表示反感，但是亦沒有表現出認同。他純粹覺得無所謂地說：「那就隨你喜歡。」

「……保險起見，我先確認一下，你現在並沒有要毀滅星球的想法吧？」

薩菲羅斯的臉上出現一抹邪魅和曖昧的微笑。「沒有——前提是你們也沒有那樣的想法，還有，我要找到克勞德。」


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回歸的薩菲羅斯引發神羅內部的八卦日常，使安吉爾他們很想要烈酒和胃藥。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這應該是比較歡樂的一章，三名1st class戰士加上扎克斯之間的對話是我在這章裡面敲得最高興的部分，感覺總算是對得住Tag上的Fluffy&Happy。

回到米德加，首先飛奔著來迎接薩菲羅斯和安吉爾的毫不意外地是扎克斯。他從建築物裡看到兩人從飛行機上下來的瞬間便跑出去停機坪，喊著兩人的名字，到達他們的面前。

「歡迎回來！」扎克斯行了一個禮，看薩菲羅斯朝他點了點頭以後，他偷看站在薩菲羅斯旁邊的安吉爾的臉色，沒有得到任何的暗示，於是主動發問。「那個……怎麼樣？」他的眼睛忑忑不安地在兩人之間轉來轉去。

薩菲羅斯揚了揚眉，一時不明白他的意思。

「扎克斯，那事已經沒有問題。」安吉爾暗示他不想要在這裡談論薩菲羅斯的感情事。

可是扎克斯今天似乎是缺少一根筋。「真的嗎？！你到底是怎麼跟他說……」他接收到安吉爾的瞪視，慢掉半拍的閉上嘴。

薩菲羅斯這時候已經猜到他們在說什麼。

「哦，扎克斯也知道那個人的事。」他一臉若有所思，把一隻手放到扎克斯的肩膀上，俯視著他，稍微地釋放出一點兒只是用作嚇唬的殺氣。「話先說在前頭，即使是親友，如果靠得太近的話，那也是會招人討厭。」他說完便遺下一臉懵然的眾人走進神羅的建築物裡。

扎克斯掉著下巴目送薩菲羅斯的背影，直到自己看不見那身影。他轉向安吉爾，臉上除了困惑和驚訝，還有一點恐懼。「安吉爾，我做錯了什麼？」

安吉爾搖了搖頭，表示他不知道。

「但是……剛剛的那是……為什麼？！」扎克斯的哀鳴響徹整個停機坪。

第二天，1st Class戰士薩菲羅斯和2nd Class戰士扎克斯．菲爾不和的謠言便傳遍整個神羅。

扎克斯險些在同僚們的面前哭了。他努力地向所有找他詢問此事的人解釋沒有這樣的事。與此同時，他自己也不知道自己做了什麼招惹薩菲羅斯當天跟他說了那樣的話。

他嘗試找薩菲羅斯弄清楚這件事，但是對方剛復歸便被主管交下一大堆的工作，扎克斯亦有自己的任務，難以碰見。即使偶然碰面了，扎克斯的尋問亦不知道為什麼老是被第三者或是一些突發事件阻斷。另外更令他困惑的是，薩菲羅斯對他的態度似乎沒有任何的改變，前天還一時興起代替安吉爾陪他訓練。雖然扎克斯當時被嚇壞了，深深地恐怕著自己會不會在對戰訓練中被正宗斬殺，但是整場戰鬥結果並沒有任何的異常，扎克斯亦毫髮無傷。

理不出個所以然來的扎克斯惶恐不安地度日如年，生活裡唯一的治癒和安慰是女朋友艾莉絲的擁抱和笑容。溫柔體貼、猶如女神的艾莉絲看著他日漸憔悴的臉容，有一天於是給了扎克斯一籃子的鮮花，告訴他，不管發生了什麼事，只要坦誠相接、誠心道歉便一定能夠解決！

扎克斯得到女朋友的激勵，帶著鮮花去追捕忙碌的薩菲羅斯。他差不多跑遍了整個米德加，最後終於在薩菲羅斯的辦公室逮到他，把手中都快被折騰成殘花敗絮的鮮花半強行地送出去，深深地鞠躬道歉，然後他便飛快地溜了。

薩菲羅斯對扎克斯的行為感到莫名其妙。當安吉爾過來商量一些公事的時候，薩菲羅斯借自己不懂得照顧鮮花為由，把花籃轉送給了安吉爾。

第二天，神羅社內的謠言變成了2nd Class戰士扎克斯．菲爾和兩名1st Class戰士——薩菲羅斯和安吉爾・休雷之間存在著糾結的三角關係。

好不容易終於完成長期任務回來的傑尼西斯在聽到那謠言的時候，險些把剛送進口裡的冰咖啡噴到對面的扎克斯的臉上。

「你們三個居然在背著我幹這種事……」傑尼西斯一臉不敢置信。

「冤枉啊！」

「這是誤會！」

扎克斯和安吉爾一時間忘記他們現在是坐在員工餐廳裡，大聲地一同否認。與他們一起圍著同一張桌子坐著的薩菲羅斯則是若無其事，安靜地吃他的午餐三明治。

「我對艾莉絲是一條真心！」扎克斯眼泛淚光，哭了。

「薩菲羅斯！你是始作俑者，拜託你說點什麼！」安吉爾既無奈又氣惱。

薩菲羅斯皺眉，好像不明白他在說什麼。「我什麼都沒有做。」

「你騙人！」扎克斯大叫，險些把手也舉起來指住他。

傑尼西斯聽著員工餐廳裡的竊竊私語變得更加的熱烈起來，恐怕自己半天以後也要被算進這奇怪的關係圈裡，決定出言相助。「那麼，你說事實到底是怎樣？」他看向薩菲羅斯。

「我對他們倆完全沒有那方面的興趣。」薩菲羅斯語氣冷淡地回答。

「太好了！感謝蓋亞！」扎克斯雙手握拳，發出一聲歡呼。

除了他以外，在坐的其他三名戰士都聽到在餐廳裡的一遍失望的嗚呼和勝利的歡呼當中，有錢財被交收的聲音。

「那你之前跟我說的那番話是什麼意思？」扎克斯此話一出，整個餐廳頓時安靜下來。

「等等，那番話是什麼話？」還沒有完全知道整件事的傑尼西斯提出疑問。

扎克斯向他解釋完畢以後，傑尼西斯以為自己看了一部三流的喜劇，並且也十分好奇薩菲羅斯當時為什麼會突然對扎克斯說出那樣的話。

「等一下。」安吉爾在薩菲羅斯想著要怎麼解釋的時候插話。「我現在有任務要去處理，待我回來以後，我們再一起談這件事。」他的言下之意就是這話題現在不適合在這裡繼續。

四人的小聚會於是就這樣迅速地結束。

安吉爾除了不想要讓薩菲羅斯的感情事不小心地在社內公開出去以外，他還有必須要在私底下傳遞給傑尼西斯和扎克斯知道的事情。

經過與薩菲羅斯在朱農的對話以後，安吉爾在暗地裡查證了薩菲羅斯所說的、隱藏在神羅戰士背後的秘密。一開始的時候他並沒有找到任何的資料，但是慢慢地，在扎克斯的一名朋友的幫助下，一些相關的紀錄在盜用了特別的管道搜查以後便浮出水面。一切都似乎在指向著那個與另外的一個世界相同的真相。最後在一直缺乏關鍵的確實證據的情況逼迫下，安吉爾挑了一個日子去抓住獨自一人的賀蘭特博士，以各種方式脅迫他把傑尼西斯和自己的出生秘密說了出來。

所有的事實都正如薩菲羅斯所說的一樣。

安吉爾險些當場殺掉賀蘭特，但是手中的破壞劍最後只砸在了倒在地上發抖的科學家的身旁。他從賀蘭特那裡拿走了一份從寶條的電腦裡面偷偷拷貝出來的研究資料，裡面紀載了JENOVA和薩菲羅斯的事情。安吉爾看著電腦上的紀錄，覺得自己在觀看一場地獄般的惡夢。

他不確定自己是怎麼保持住自己的理智。當他閱讀完那些資料以後，他頂著劇烈的頭痛給自己倒了一大杯的烈酒。這次的終於是不廚房用來做菜的便宜貨，而是他自己私藏的高價品。

那之後他再次去找薩菲羅斯交談。薩菲羅斯對於他去查證自己的說話的行動早已是預料之內。當薩菲羅斯問他感覺如何的時候，那口吻彷彿是在詢問他一部電影或是一本書的感想。安吉爾不知道應該怎麼回答，只知道自己整個人感覺糟透了，並表示他想要知道薩菲羅斯到底是怎麼做才能夠變得這樣滿不在乎的輕鬆。

「時間的洪流的確會磨滅一些東西。對我來說，那已經是幾百年前的事實，應該差不多是時候換一種生活態度。」

安吉爾在心裡吐槽誰要跟你一樣活這麼久。「你的改變不是因為你的夢中情人嗎？」

「這番話是克勞德跟我說的。」薩菲羅斯一邊微笑著回答，一邊回想起自己跟克勞德的又一次決鬥以後，克勞德開始對這種循環感到厭煩的向他抱怨，他們能不能嘗試換一種相處方式。可惜當時他的胸口已經被克勞德的組合劍刺穿，他亦沒有想到答案便被生命之流收走。

安吉爾看著薩菲羅斯，第一次相信，愛情是真的會改變一個人。

同時他亦開始更加的擔憂，若果他們找不到克勞德，薩菲羅斯會變成什麼樣？

安吉爾需要知情的幫手，而且傑尼西斯和扎克斯都有權利知道神羅在他們身上所作過的事情的真相。

他認為扎克斯會比較容易接受現實，問題是傑尼西斯。

一個晚上，安吉爾安排了他們四個人到薩菲羅斯的公寓去吃晚飯。待大家都吃飽喝足了，他抱著覺悟、鼓起勇氣向傑尼西斯和扎克斯坦白這次聚會的目的，並告訴他們神羅一直隱瞞的秘密。

傑尼西斯的反應如安吉爾所預料的十分的不好。他認為這是一場惡劣的玩笑，但是當安吉爾把早已準備好的資料作為證據拋出來讓他和扎克斯觀看以後，他們都臉色青白地沉默下來。

良久，傑尼西斯沉聲向安吉爾提出質問。「你知道這些事多久了？」他的眼神很不好，讓安吉爾不安地想起在朱農時差一點兒發瘋的薩菲羅斯。

「我是在跟薩菲羅斯從朱農回來前一天，從薩菲羅斯的口中知道真相。但是之後我為了搜集確實的證據花了一點時間。」安吉爾小心翼翼地儘量保持平靜的語氣，看著傑尼西斯那雙浮現血絲的眼睛馬上掃向在場最冷靜的薩菲羅斯。

薩菲羅斯慢悠悠地喝了一口飯後的黑咖啡以後，輕輕放下杯子。「這是另外一個有點長的故事。」他回答，然後開始講述他在另外一個世界裡的〝奇妙冒險〞。

不知道是否因為薩菲羅斯的穿越一事更令人難以置信，所以當傑尼西斯聽完以後，他低垂著臉，雙手抱頭，雖然混亂卻少了幾分狂氣；而扎克斯則是一臉呆滯，彷彿如果此時去拍一拍他，他就會跳起來驚叫他是誰？他在哪裡？

「傑尼西斯，我知道這很困難，但是你需要保持冷靜——」

「你在說什麼傻話？！我現在怎麼可能冷靜！」傑尼西斯飛快地抬起頭來瞪著安吉爾。「我倒是想知道為什麼你們倆在知道這些蠢事以後還能夠若無其事？！」

安吉爾聽了，一股怒火從心底裡湧上來。「我當時的心情可是跟你一樣！傑尼西斯！」他那忽然提高的聲音一瞬間震攝住傑尼西斯。「我一直自豪著、守護著的戰士的榮耀從一開始根本就不存在！我們都是由殘酷醜陋的實驗生出來的怪物等等，這些我都想過了！可是既然這樣，那乾脆變成怪物就好了嗎？！薩菲羅斯當時跟我說了，我們自己是什麼由我們自己來決定……那……我還是想當一名人類。」他以真摯的眼神注視傑尼西斯。

傑尼西斯的神情複雜，但是情緒明顯地比剛才冷靜一點。他咬了咬下唇，整個人在發抖。「為什麼……在知道自己的身世以後，你還說想要當那些人的同類？」

安吉爾苦笑，看了坐在他身旁的薩菲羅斯一眼。「我要是成了怪物，那便沒有人能夠好好地盯著這傢伙。」

薩菲羅斯揚了揚眉，但是什麼話也沒說。

「而且我跟那些科學家才不是同類！」安吉爾不太高興地反駁。

「對……對！安吉爾可比他們帥多、強多！」一直沒有說話的扎克斯忽然發出聲音。他的臉色還帶著蒼白，身體的顫抖也還沒有完全停止，但是他的眼裡閃爍著堅強的光芒。

傑尼西斯緊抿著雙唇，一副沒辦法輕易地釋懷的樣子。

這時候，薩菲羅斯終於發聲。「傑尼西斯。」他說道，稍微的抬起下巴，以居高臨下的姿態看著傑尼西斯。「你不是常常說要超越我？既然我現在能夠若無其事地坐在你們的面前，跟你們談論這件事，那這對你來說也應該是小事一椿吧？」

傑尼西斯的額頭上馬上浮現出青筋。

安吉爾看薩菲羅斯的眼神彷彿在說，別要別人跟你這個有好幾百年時間反省人生的傢伙比較。

「哈！好！我管你是吞食了星球的生命還是什麼……待我打敗你的時候，我就是真正的英雄！」傑尼西斯十分輕易地便接受了薩菲羅斯的挑釁。不過安吉爾認為這總比他一直為自己身世的真相糾結到發瘋為止好。薩菲羅斯也一臉期待的樣子。

「那……扎克斯，你呢？」安吉爾以眼神詢問他還好嗎？

「啊……嗯！」扎克斯肯定地點了點頭。「這雖然好嚇人……但是安吉爾，像你說的，我自己是什麼由我自己來決定。那我覺得反正我就是我就好！」

不愧是扎克斯。安吉爾感覺鬆一口氣。

「不過我有一個問題！」扎克斯像課堂上的學生一樣舉手。「安吉爾剛剛說要緊盯薩菲羅斯是什麼意思？」

「你是笨蛋嗎？你沒有聽到這傢伙自己說他差一點兒便毀滅整個世界。」傑尼西斯指著薩菲羅斯，心想那雖然不是他們的這個世界，但是本人曾經有過那樣的舉動還是不變的事實。

「我知道！但是那已經是過去的事了吧！薩菲羅斯現在已經不會再想做那種事，對吧？」扎克斯認真地看著面前的三人。

薩菲羅斯在微笑。傑尼西斯的神情在說他真的是還太年輕。而安吉爾則是無奈。

「扎克斯，你還記得我們之前尋找的那名士兵的事嗎？」

「哦，你是指陸行鳥嗎？」扎克斯說完，聽到有人噗哧一笑，迅速地扭頭過去一看，只見薩菲羅斯低著頭，一隻手捂住嘴巴在顫抖。扎克斯整個人呆住了。

「什麼陸行鳥？」傑尼西斯皺著眉頭，不知道他們在說什麼，也不明白為什麼薩菲羅斯會在笑。

安吉爾解釋說：「你記得薩菲羅斯剛剛說他之前要毀滅世界的時候，有人阻止了他？那個人在那邊的世界終結的時候，也跟薩菲羅斯一起來到了我們的世界。」

傑尼西斯和扎克斯同時瞪大了雙眼。

「克勞德的頭髮長得像一隻陸行鳥。」薩菲羅斯收斂笑意以後，假咳了一聲。

扎克斯的下巴掉了下來。他在把兩件事連繫在一起以後，終於明白了這是怎麼一回事。「欸？！但是，我找到的紀錄上說……！」他話說到一半，自覺地合上嘴巴，硬生生地把接著的說話嚥回肚子裡。

「我知道克勞德在神羅的紀錄上是已經死亡。不過那是不可能。我一定會找到他。」

薩菲羅斯的說話使扎克斯一時間不知道應該作出什麼樣的反應。他看向安吉爾。安吉爾給了他一個頭痛的表情。

「那個……那個人還活著的話那當然是好事。不過，假如那個人真的死——」

安吉爾來不及阻止，從薩菲羅斯身上放出的殺氣便一下子嚇得扎克斯從沙發上掉到地上。傑尼西斯兩目圓睜，一時不敢相信眼前發生了什麼事。

「對不起！我錯了！請別殺我，將軍大人！」扎克斯翻滾到沙發後面大叫。

「我雖然還不明白你們在說什麼……但是安吉爾，如果你需要人幫忙看守薩菲羅斯的話，我願意助你一臂之力。」

「傑尼西斯，我還以為如果我要毀滅世界的話，你會很樂意幫忙。」薩菲羅斯不知道是否在開玩笑的笑著說道。

「太遲了，你剛剛向我發出了挑戰。如果你是要我阻止你的話，我隨時奉陪。」

「你真有自信。那請你加油，因為以我所知，能夠阻止我的只有克勞德。」

傑尼西斯被他的說話激怒。「可惡！那個克勞德到底是誰？找到他以後我要跟他交手一次！」

安吉爾嘆一口氣。不過他也很好奇，能夠打敗薩菲羅斯的那個少年的實力到底是怎麼樣。「薩菲羅斯，你之前不是說你或許對克勞德的行蹤有一些頭緒，所以你有找到些什麼嗎？」

薩菲羅斯搖了搖頭。

「我的直覺告訴我，寶條應該會知道些什麼，但是若非迫不得已，我不想直接跟那個男人套取情報。」他緊皺著眉頭，光是想起寶條的臉容就覺得渾身不適。根據他對寶條的理解，只要是他主動地關心的事物，那都會勾起寶條的興趣，而他不想要讓寶條碰到克勞德。

雖然薩菲羅斯可以肯定地說，克勞德跟他的命運是託了寶條的福，但是那並不代表他允許同樣的事情再次發生。

「而且最近拉札德發下來的工作量有點不饒人。」也就是說，他完全沒有足夠的空閒好好地去搜尋克勞德。

身為同僚的另外三人默默地點了點頭。

「你放心吧！薩菲羅斯！我們會幫助你找到克勞德的！」扎克斯從沙發後面站出來拍了拍胸口。

「我感謝你的熱心，扎克斯，但是請你不要太接近我的克勞德。」

「欸？不，我——等等——為什麼？！」

扎克斯發出了似曾相識的哀號。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時間回溯到尼布爾海姆的災難發生以後不久，神羅在魔晄爐的遺址下面挖出了一樣東西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年輕時理科成績總是差一點不及格的人來硬寫遊戲科學（？）的結果就是瞎掰一通。假設神羅是一間大學，而寶條博士的JENOVA生物學是必修課，我想學生們應該會老是在中期考試以後退學或是神秘失蹤，剩餘下來的要麼是真正的學業戰士，要麼就是單純幸運地熬過了中期試裡頭的人體實驗這一個項目。

被炸毀以後的尼布爾海姆魔晄爐什麼都沒有剩下來。

根據當時在場的2nd Class戰士扎克斯・菲爾的供詞，一團巨大的神秘白光忽然從天而降，剛好的砸在了魔晄爐的上面，產生爆炸。那恐怖的力量把尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐連同藏在裡面的所有東西都全部燃燒殆盡，連帶把整個山區和山裡的村莊都破壞掉。以前建築在那裡的神羅公館亦一半被山火燒毀，一半崩塌。

在這場無法預料的災難當中，山村居民和神羅的一般士兵幾乎全部死亡或是失蹤（屍體無法尋回），而兩名神羅的戰士裡面，2nd Class戰士扎克斯・菲爾受傷，1st Class戰士薩菲羅斯奇蹟地毫髮無損，但是陷入意識不明的狀態。

當這些消息傳回去米德加的時候，包括神羅在內的高層全都感覺難以置信。嚇壞他們的不是災難中的大量人命傷亡，而是薩菲羅斯的昏迷，以及尼布爾海姆魔晄爐的徹底燒毀所意味著的損失。

醫療隊當時馬上便被派去薩菲羅斯被運送到的陽光海岸的醫院。與此同時，寶條亦帶著科學部的部分人員在軍隊的護送下趕往尼布爾海姆。神羅的挖掘隊日以繼夜地在那邊工作，但是從燒焦的山泥碎石裡找到的只有建築物的殘骸、魔物和人類的屍體等等。

挖掘和搜索的工程到了第三天，寶條他們是絕望的。

JENOVA的細胞一個都沒有殘留。

雖然他們還保存著其他的部份，但是他們失去了最大的本體。

科學部面對這現實，失望地決定持續逗留在尼布爾海姆已經沒有意義，收拾行裝，準備返回米德加。

然而就在他們要起程的當天早上，負責搜挖的人員在魔晄爐原址的土地深處挖出了一個〝東西〞。

那是一塊巨大的綠色結晶。而且讓眾人啞然和興奮的是結晶裡面有一個人形的生物。

那人形生物看來是一名青年，有著金黃色的頭髮。他雙手抱膝捲縮在結晶裡面，如同胎兒。只有一邊的白色羽翼從他的左肩胛骨上長出來，擁抱著他赤裸的半個身體。

寶條馬上擱置返回米德加的行程，摧促士兵搭建臨時的研究所，並命他們千萬要小心地把那塊結晶從土坑裡搬運出來。

結晶很快便被安置在寶條的臨時實驗室當中，沉默地佇立在眾人的面前。

經過初部的研究，他們知道了結晶的成分與Materia相同，極高的硬度能夠抵禦任何利器的切割，甚至是魔法。因此，要破壞結晶，把內裡的生物釋放出來是幾近不可能。

接下來，透過檢測生命的跡象，他們確定結晶裡面的生物是活的，只是處於深度的冬眠狀態。他們嘗試以各種的方法來企圖喚醒該生物，卻未有取得成功。

研究團隊經過一天又一天的毫無進展，結晶的狀態一直沒有改變。直到自挖出結晶以來開始計算的第五天，結晶忽然發出了〝聲音〞。

那〝聲音〞與其說真的是一種聲音，更似是耳鳴時聽到的音波。而首先察覺到這音波的是一名在場守衛的3rd Class戰士。所有人對這突如其來的變化感到十分雀躍的同時亦心生困惑，不知道那是由什麼導致的。

誰也沒有注意到，那一天正是薩菲羅斯在陽光海岸的醫院裡甦醒過來的日子。

寶條分析結晶所發出的〝聲音〞的結果意外地發現那跟分離的JENOVA細胞之間能夠產生的共鳴十分相似，是一組細胞向另外一組細胞發出的呼喚。寶條簡直要喜極而泣。特別是當第二天他們偵測到一個〝回應〞的時候。可是那〝回應〞的出現只有一瞬間，緊接著便立刻消失無蹤。他們不知道〝回應〞是從哪裡來，而且自那天以後，結晶裡的生物又回復沉默，一直沒有再發出任何的〝聲音〞。

寶條感到苦惱。如果能夠鑽進結晶裡取下生物的生體樣本就好，但是結晶十分頑固地保護著在它裡面沉睡著的生物，面對來自外面的各種侵擾紋絲不動。寶條對生物的身份有幾個猜測。其中最樸實的是，結晶裡面的生物有可能是原來被放置在尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐裡的失敗實驗體，在爆炸當中掉到了魔晄池裡面，然後它就像是被植入珠蚌裡的沙粒一樣，魔晄在它的身體四周結晶化，最後把它整個包裹起來形成現在的模樣。

可是以他們所知，魔晄要在天然環境裡凝固成結晶需要經歷一段十分漫長的時間。特別是要長成能夠完全包裹一名成年男性的體積，更要花上更多的歲月。從魔晄爐的爆炸發生直到他們發掘出結晶之間只有數天左右的短時間，按常理是完全不足夠來讓魔晄結成晶體。當然寶條亦假設過結晶裡的實驗體可能是在更早之前便已經掉進魔晄池。或許原來被關在容器裡的實驗體有一天突然醒過來，自行破壞日久失修的牢籠走出來以後失足掉到魔晄池裡面。

又或許，這根本不是神羅製造出來的生物。

這個想法導向寶條的另外兩個假設，也就是生物是遺失的古代種，或是JENOVA的同類。寶條個人比較偏向認為後者的猜想是最合理。如果該生物是以前被拋棄在尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐裡的實驗體，或是JENOVA的同類，那便能夠同時解釋從它身上發出來的〝聲音〞，以及為什麼魔晄會在它的四周形成結晶。可是在無法取得生體樣本驗證的當下，一切都是沒有實質證據、幾近空談的推論。

無可奈何，寶條根據這些不同的推測來開始安排不同的實驗，同時下令挖掘隊去搜尋看看地下還有沒有其他相同的結晶體。

* * *

「寶條不在米德加？」

神羅的戰士有一個月一次的定期體檢。每到那一天，薩菲羅斯的心情就會特別的不好。那主要的原因是他要坐在寶條的實驗室裡大半天，像一隻白老鼠一樣被寶條和他手下的研究員圍觀和作各種測驗。可是今天當他萬般不願意地踏入寶條的實驗室的時候，他意外地發現寶條並不在，而且大半的研究員亦不見蹤影。

「寶條博士之前帶了一批研究員出去，好像是在外面發現了什麼有趣的東西，之後便一直待在野外的臨時實驗室那邊沒有回來過。」一名科學部的僱員一邊為從薩菲羅斯身上抽血作準備，一邊回答薩菲羅斯的問題。

薩菲羅斯心想難怪他回來以後，一直都沒有碰上寶條。雖然他自己平常只要沒事都會故意迴避寶條和整個科學部，但是他此刻回想起來，自己經歷尼布爾海姆的意外回來以後，一次都沒有被寶條召叫其實也奇怪。

到底是什麼能夠讓寶條離開自己慣用的實驗室這麼久？薩菲羅斯想著，心裡除了疑惑，還有一絲不安。或許他應該早一點察覺到。以他的經驗，跟寶條的興趣扯上關係的都不是什麼好事或是好東西。

「對了，薩菲羅斯喜歡什樣的女生？」研究員忽然詢問。

薩菲羅斯皺眉，不明白這畫風突變的問題是什麼意思。

「啊，抱歉，這樣突然地向你問這樣的問題也難怪你覺得奇怪。其實是我認識的女社員們請我幫忙向你詢問一下。我看剛好今天寶條博士不在……」眼前穿著白袍的男人給了他一個苦笑。

薩菲羅斯從來沒有在寶條的實驗室裡遭遇過如此正常的普通人類對話，一不小心便呆住。

「你如果不想要回答也沒關係。畢竟這不屬於公務範圍以內的問題。」

「不，我只是一時間不知道應該怎麼回答……」薩菲羅斯驚訝科學部裡居然還有這樣禮貌的正常人。他想了一下對方的問題，腦海裡馬上浮現克勞德的臉。「金髮……」他的回答在自己意識到前脫口而出。

男人看著他，一臉若有所思。

「怎麼了嗎？」薩菲羅斯再次皺眉。

男人搖了搖頭。「我只是在想，那跟你的銀色相配著，挺好的。」他說罷便一邊微笑著，一邊把抽血用的針管刺進薩菲羅斯的皮膚裡。

那一天，薩菲羅斯前所未有地抱著有一點不錯的心情離開寶條的實驗室。

另一邊廂，安吉爾和傑尼西斯也在另外的一個樓層的實驗室裡進行著身體檢查。

「賀蘭特今天不在嗎？」傑尼西斯向一名身穿著白袍的女性詢問。

那位年輕的科學部僱員一邊在他們的面前放下盛載抽血針筒的托盤，一邊回答：「賀蘭特博士最近身體不適，今天也沒有露面。兩位的體檢將會由我們來負責完成。」她說完便示意傑尼西斯脫下外衣，捲起他的衣袖。

傑尼西斯給了安吉爾一個眼神，趁著科學部的僱員離開去作其他的準備的時候，湊近他的耳邊，詢問他之前是不是把賀蘭特嚇唬得太厲害，把那個男人的腦袋和身體都嚇壞了？

安吉爾覺得他應該沒有做得那麼過份。

「如果是我的話，我會已經把他殺掉。」

「所以我不是說了，殺了他也不會改變我們的現實。」

「我的心情會變得愉快。」話雖如此，傑尼西斯並沒有真的作出什麼行動。

「你想賀蘭特博士什麼時候會回來？」一名在遠處的角落工作著的研究員向身邊的同僚低聲竊竊私語。

「不知道……我聽說寶條博士他們最近在尼布爾海姆發現了一個不尋常的東西。賀蘭特博士怕是知道了以後被氣壞。」

「啊，那個我也有聽說到。寶條博士在交給上面的報告裡好像寫了說，他發現的東西可能是古代種。」

被告知這件事的研究員倒抽一口涼氣。「真的假的？如果真的是那種傳說中的生物被寶條找到了，難怪賀蘭特博士所受到的打擊會那麼大……」

「現在還沒有人知道那是真的假的。不過上面鐵定可興奮了。」

兩人接著的對話轉移到別的話題上，誰也沒有注意到離他們有一點距離的安吉爾和傑尼西斯把他們的說話聽得一清二楚。

兩名戰士互相看了彼此一眼。尼布爾海姆？那不就是薩菲羅斯的陸行鳥的故鄉，以及對傑尼西斯他們來說，一切的改變的起點。

傑尼西斯思考了一下以後向安吉爾詢問：「你今天晚上有空嗎？」

安吉爾馬上點頭。

可是當天晚上他們沒有逮到薩菲羅斯。

神羅的總裁要參加一個晚宴，臨時把薩菲羅斯調去了充當護衛。當薩菲羅斯收到傑尼西斯傳來的信息的時候，他人已經在飛行中的直升機上，而他差一點想要直接從機艙裡跳出去，回去質問他的好友，短訊上說的『可能找到了與陸行鳥有關的線索』是怎麼一回事。

薩菲羅斯瞪著手中的PHS，想像著那是坐在他對面的神羅總裁的脖子，手慢慢的握緊。可憐的機械發出一聲哀鳴，引起同坐在細小的機艙裡的所有人的注意。

「有什麼事嗎？薩菲羅斯。」神羅總裁揚了揚眉。坐在他旁邊的路法斯・神羅亦在用他那雙冷淡的藍眼睛看著他。

「……不，什麼事都沒有。」薩菲羅斯板起臉孔，把僅存一口氣的PHS收起來。

到達晚宴上，薩菲羅斯很快便明白到護衛的工作只是借口，真正的原因是神羅總裁熟悉的生意伙伴的家中閨女和她的朋友們想要親眼見一次神羅的〝英雄〞。

薩菲羅斯壓下心中的不快，適當地應付了那些小姐們以後便借工作之名退到宴會的邊緣地方去，從衣袋裡拿出苟延殘喘的PHS，給傑尼西斯發了一條短訊，質問他們現在在哪裡，同時在心裡構想能夠快速地離開這個地方的方法。

「薩菲羅斯。」路法斯一隻手拿著酒杯接近他。「抱歉，父親的任性給你添麻煩了。」他說著，兩眼飄到薩菲羅斯手裡握著的PHS之上。

薩菲羅斯裝作沒有注意，動作自然地把PHS收起來。「這也是我的工作，請不用在意。」對手好歹是神羅總裁正式承認的兒子兼神羅的副總裁，而且在以前的世界裡，路法斯是僅憑意志撐過他的星痕病的男人，薩菲羅斯多少給他一點尊重。

「在你休假回來之前，神羅裡有一個可愛的傳言說，你在尋找一種十分罕有的陸行鳥。」

薩菲羅斯愣住，心裡面第一個反應是路法斯為什麼會知道他在尋找克勞德的事，接著他迅速地轉念一想，路法斯所指的，跟自己所想的可能未必是同一件事。

「那沒有錯。」他一邊揣測著嘴角帶笑的路法斯的真意，一邊回答。

「那你找到了嗎？」

「不，那畢竟是獨一無二。」

「是嗎？如果你需要幫忙的話，我可能認識一些養育陸行鳥的專家。」

薩菲羅斯聽出了路法斯話中的暗示，那是可以賣他情報的意思。他遲疑了一下，尚未確認對方是不是真的知道克勞德的事，他試探著回答：「既然是你介紹的話，那價格一定不便宜。」

路法斯嘴角的弧度愉快地攀高了一點。「那不一定。如果你願意在適當的時候幫一下忙的話，那應該可以抵銷一些費用。」他的兩眼從薩菲羅斯的身上轉移向在宴會廳的另一邊跟別人暢談著的神羅總裁，那藍眸裡的輕視和厭惡在薩菲羅斯的眼中顯而易見。

薩菲羅斯對於這對神羅父子的情仇沒有任何的興趣，也不關心權力的天秤到底是要往哪一邊傾斜。現在唯一能牽動他的心弦的只有那一直未有回應他的金髮人偶。

「你知道寶條最近在做什麼嗎？」他以自己心中的疑問去回答路法斯剛剛的說話。

「寶條？」路法斯皺眉，反問的語氣中洩露一些意外。「以我所知，他最近一直都待在尼布爾海姆。」

「尼布爾海姆？」薩菲羅斯心中的警鈴頓時響起來。他在回到神羅以後，馬上便偷偷地調查過尼布爾海姆的災難報告。那包括只給予高層閱讀的機密部份。所有的資料都一致地說現在的尼布爾海姆已經什麼都不剩，包括JENOVA的身體亦被他穿越過來時意外攜帶的高能量徹底燒毀。

既然如此，為什麼寶條還會逗留在那個地方？薩菲羅斯回想起今天體檢的時候，寶條的實驗室裡的研究員跟他說的話。「你們在那個現在比以前更荒蕪的地方找到了什麼有趣的東西嗎？」他詢問。

路法斯的雙眼裡馬上閃過一絲詭異的光芒。「我聽說，那是一塊巨大的天然魔晄結晶。」他回答道。

「原來如此。」薩菲羅斯冷笑。「那的確是相當稀有的發現。」但是那對於寶條來說毫無研究的價值。

也就是說，那不是一塊普通的魔晄結晶。

路法斯對於他那迅速和準確的理解能力抱有好感，點了點頭。「沒錯。不過不知道是否天然形成的關係，那塊結晶的裡面似乎更罕有地混入了異物。」

薩菲羅斯聽了，想起以前被困在由魔晄凝結而成的晶體牢籠裡的自己，心裡冒現該不會的想法。他正要向路法斯追問那是什麼樣的異物，卻因為突然靠近的神羅總裁而被迫硬生生地把說話吞回去。

「薩菲羅斯，我有另外的一位朋友說很想要見見你。」

薩菲羅斯冷著臉，左手悄悄地握成拳頭，想像著正宗的刀柄在被收攏在五指中的感覺，他在腦裡重演自己穿刺面前的老人的畫面，考慮要不要就在此刻此地幫助路法斯解決掉神羅的現任總裁。

路法斯在旁邊涼涼地微笑著。「父親。」他忽然轉向神羅總裁。「那不是小時候曾經照顧過我的叔叔嗎？他家的女兒我也好久沒見，看來現在已經長成亭亭玉立的樣子。」他說罷，朝那名叔叔和半躲在他身後的妙齡少女揮了一下手，同時附帶一抹迷人的笑容。少女馬上漲紅了臉，抓緊住父親的西裝衣袖，發亮的雙眼死死地盯著路法斯。

神羅總裁也看到了，有點意外地回答：「哦哦，對呢！既然如此，路法斯，你去跟他們打一聲招呼。」

「我非常樂意。」路法斯說完，偷偷地朝薩菲羅斯使了一個眼色。「那麼，薩菲羅斯，如果你不介意的話，可以幫我去確認一下四周的保安嗎？」

薩菲羅斯懷抱著對路法斯的動機的疑惑，按照著他的意思，欠了欠身，向兩人告辭。

當他確認自己遠離宴會廳以後，他看到傑尼西斯的短訊回覆說他們在安吉爾的家。他簡單地把剛剛得手的情報發出去，然後便去繼續他那裝模作樣的工作。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克勞德在做夢。夢裡，一切都是那麼的美好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 失蹤了數章的克勞德終於回來了，不過與薩菲羅斯的重逢還要一些時間。

當克勞德在另外的一個世界首次清醒過來的時候，他首先看到的是綠色。

那勾起他腦海深處的可怕記憶的顏色使他反射性地摸向前方，並舉起手就往他碰觸到的硬壁上砸下去。玻璃破裂的聲音與金屬歪曲的呻吟馬上一起傳進克勞德的雙耳裡。他用力地再次揮出拳頭。玻璃破碎，金屬門整個的飛脫。克勞德跟隨浸泡著他的魔晄從關閉著他們的容器裡面傾流出去。

他倒在帶著金屬質感的地板上猛烈地咳嗽，整個人一時間一陣暈眩，模糊的視野裡的一切都在天旋地轉。

這裡是哪裡？

他抱著困惑和恐慌，努力地想要辨別四周，卻怎麼都看不清前方和左右。他胡亂地摸索，抓到了似乎是欄杆的東西來借力讓自己站起來，卻在半途遭遇一陣猛烈的震盪，使他摔回去地上。

那震動感一直地持續，毫無消停的跡象。克勞德聽到金屬和水泥開始毀壞的聲音從四方八面傳來，一陣陣的沙礫和碎石掉落在他的身邊和身上。他知道他必須要逃跑，奮力地驅使自己站起來，朝著有光的地方移動。可是他只邁出了幾步，強烈的刺痛便忽然襲擊他的腦袋。

克勞德痛苦地跪下來，聽著惡夢一般的尖叫緊抓住他的身體和靈魂，他感覺脖子被什麼強行牽引著往身後轉過去，險些發出一聲慘叫。

在克勞德的眼前，一團潮濕、長滿肥大觸手的肉塊正在一邊發出只有他的腦袋能夠聽到的尖叫，一邊在劇烈搖晃著的通道上向他攀爬過去。克勞德的兩眼因為極度的恐懼而瞪大，看到肉團的上面黏附著一個長有銀色長髮的女人的上半身，而女人的頭上還戴著一塊連接著斷掉的管線的銀鐵。那鐵塊上刻著文字：

【J・E・N・O・V・A】

克勞德立刻反射性地往自己的背後摸去，卻發現他沒有武器，身上也沒有衣服和任何的裝備。絕望在他那雙不知道合何時變成了翠綠的眼睛裡湧現。他聽著女人的聲音不停地呼喚他，雙手徒勞地捂著雙耳，整個人捲縮成一團在顫抖。

「不……不要……！」他的頭在痛、左邊的背部也在痛。女人的聲音就像她身上的觸手一樣纏繞他的腦袋，幾近溫柔地撫摸他極力地想要緊閉的意識，搜尋她能夠鑽進去的縫隙。

四周的震盪愈來愈強烈，建築物要崩壞的哀鳴震耳欲聾。JENOVA不知道是否意識到時間無多，忽然變得強硬起來。她粗暴地強行把自己插進克勞德那脆弱的意識裡，然後翻動裡面的一切。克勞德發出一聲慘叫，過去的記憶在他緊閉的眼前高速地閃略。兒時的自己、蒂法、年輕和對某人抱著憧憬的一般士兵、被大火吞噬的家鄉……眼淚從克勞德的眼眶裡洶湧而出，女人的聲音在哄誘他，別抵抗，放輕鬆，將一切都交給 **【母・親】** ——

克勞德背上的皮肉在他能夠意識到痛楚前猛然撕裂，鮮血四濺。只有一邊的白色翅膀從他的左肩胛上長出來，朝天張開。JENOVA的肉塊快要到達克勞德的面前，往前伸張的觸手急不及待地想要觸碰那白翼。

可是就在觸手摸到翅膀上的羽毛前一刻，他們頭頂上的天井突然炸開，一團灼熱的白光從天而降。那光釋放著巨大的能量，把它所碰到的一切都溶解蒸發。

JENOVA的觸手在白光的照射下著火，很快的，整個肉塊便燃燒起來。

原來侵犯著克勞德的聲音消失，轉換成現實中的痛苦叫聲。JENOVA在兇猛的烈火中掙扎，竭力地想要撲向現在一臉驚訝地看著它的克勞德。克勞德驚恐地發出一聲嗚咽，然後他身下的地板亦喊出悲鳴，整個溶斷，瞬間把他送落到下方的魔晄池。

JENOVA發出悲憤的哀號，在火焰中與整個尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐一起在白光中毀滅。

落入魔晄之中的克勞德感覺到生命的暖意。

那與他已經熟知許久的年老星球不同，這股生命要更加的年輕，還有著旺盛的活力。縱使已經傷痕累累，但是仍然堅強和頑固地與自己的創傷抗爭著。它包圍住克勞德，彷彿在審視他，直到滿意了，克勞德被允許張開眼睛。

「……蒂……法？」

在只有一片雪白的空間裡，克勞德愕然地看著面前有著黑色長髮的女孩。可是他很快便發現女孩不是他從童年便認識的親友。下一刻，女孩的外貌便從小時候的蒂法變化成瑪琳，然後又轉變成長著克勞德年幼時的臉的女童。唯一不變的只有那雙充滿著魔晄的綠瞳。

女童注視著克勞德，詢問：『你就是我的【武器】嗎？』

克勞德愣住。「我……？」他感到困惑，一時間不明白那是什麼意思。「你是誰？」

女童歪了歪頭，一雙魔晄眼瞇起來，打量克勞德。『我的名字是蓋亞。』她回答道。『另外的一個【我】——那個現在已經死去的【我】告訴我，你是我的【武器（WEAPON）】。』她走到克勞德的面前，舉起手去觸碰他的臉頰。『為什麼擁有著那個【災厄】的血肉的你會是我的【武器】？』她說著，筆直地看進去克勞德的眼睛裡面。克勞德頓時整個人僵直，卻沒有感覺到被JENOVA侵犯意識時的痛苦，只有一種生命自然地在他與女童之間流動的舒適。

『……原來如此。』女童從克勞德的身上讀取了一切，露出恍然大悟的表情。『你守護了另外的一個【我】……謝謝你。』她張開雙手擁抱克勞德。『克勞德，我的【武器】，請你也守護我、幫助我。』那懇求裡帶著一絲女童極力地隱藏的軟弱。

克勞德想起了那些他在許久許久以前收養過、幫助過的孩子們，雙手不禁環繞住女童的身體。那一瞬間，他看到了這個星球的記憶。那都跟他以前的世界幾乎一樣——從外天空而來的厄災、北方的大空洞、神羅公司的魔晄能源開發等等。可是這個星球沒有武器。她一直依賴著古代種的守護，然而現在古代種已經幾乎完全滅絕。

這個時候，克勞德帶著另外一個蓋亞的氣息和記憶出現。

克勞德回憶起從前跟星球武器的戰鬥，一種要面對可能重複的歷史的厭惡以及抗拒由心而生。

「對不起，我……」

他已經不想要戰鬥。

他不想要再肩負一個星球的生命。

他不想要再嘗到沒辦法守護喜歡的人的痛苦。

克勞德想起薩菲羅斯。那個男人現在在哪裡？

『這樣嗎？你也已是滿身瘡痍。』女童的聲音裡充滿憐憫。當她放開雙手，克勞德驚訝地發現一層在迅速地成長著的結晶覆蓋在自己的雙手以及腰背上，逐漸包裹他的全身。『睡吧，克勞德。現在的你還什麼都不用做、什麼都不用想，在夢中安穩地休息，或許你能夠在那裡治療你的傷痛。』

「不……！」克勞德掙扎和反抗，卻徒勞無功。他不要到星球給他的夢裡去。他必須去尋找薩菲羅斯……！

可是他的意識還是遠去。在星星的生命的抱擁中，他墜入了久違地安穩的夢鄉。

克勞德在夢裡回到了他熟悉的米德加。蒂法、丹澤爾、瑪琳和其他的同伴們全都還在。他早上幹著送快遞的工作，晚上回到第七天堂幫忙。當一整天結束，他離開蒂法他們，驅車去到貧民窟邊緣的近郊。他在那裡有一間簡陋結實的小房屋。每天他在深夜歸返的時候，屋子裡的燈火都還是明亮著。克勞德把黑色的摩托車停泊在屋子的外面，然後從衣袋裡掏出門匙打開家門走進去。

那個男人就坐在正門前的小客廳裡的舊沙發上等待著他。

「歡迎回來，克勞德。」男人合上他剛剛在閱讀著的書，朝他微笑。

克勞德感覺一天的疲勞瞬間消失無蹤，原來無表情和生冷的臉孔也變得溫和起來。

他關上門，在牆邊上放下背上的大劍，走到男人的面前，彎腰吻了男人那配合地迎上來的唇。

「我回來了，薩菲羅斯。」

兩人的夜晚通常是平靜的。有時候他們會有熱烈的激情，但是那基本上都只有在克勞德第二天沒有工作的時候。因為每當兩人的交合開始，他們彼此都不會輕易地停下來。

「薩菲羅斯，你在哪裡？」

不管是單純的相擁入眠，或是情事後的互相依偎，夜裡，克勞德躺在男人的懷抱中，總會如此詢問。

這平靜的幸福是一場夢。現實中，眼前的男人並不在他的身邊，而他也不在家裡的床上。克勞德知道自己沉睡在蓋亞的水晶裡，受到她的保護的同時，亦與水晶外面的一切完全隔絕。

這或許就是男人一直不回應他的原因。

「你不是說，只要我呼喚你，你便一定會到我的身邊來，你這個混蛋。」克勞德向由夢境製造出來的薩菲羅斯抱怨。對方的回應只有遵從著他心裡的渴望親吻了他的臉。

蓋亞認為夢裡溫暖的洗滌或許會幫忙撫平他內心的創傷。克勞德覺得他的心靈只得到了空虛的滋潤，但是虛假的美夢總比真實的惡夢好。

他沉溺著，不知道自己要一直睡多久。他渡過了春夏秋冬，感覺夢裡的時間要比現實中的漫長。有時候他覺得自己好像快要迷失在一成不變的幻象當中，那蓋亞便會出現，依舊是女童的形態和掛著他兒時的臉孔。蓋亞會詢問他，他以前的世界的事情，就像一名熱愛聆聽成年人的故事的人類女孩。

克勞德每次說完故事，意識便會變得清醒一些。可是他依然處於夢中。

「你要把我困在這裡嗎？」他曾向女童尋問，想到在以前的世界裡，星球武器都被封印在星球的體內，一直沉睡著，直到巨大的危機出現才會甦醒。

女童搖了搖頭，說她希望克勞德能夠耐心地等待。

克勞德不安地追問他需要等待什麼。

女童指向一直安靜地待在他身旁的薩菲羅斯，說：『這個男人還沒有甦醒。在他醒來之前，我還不能決定應該要對他做什麼。』

克勞德聽了，確認真正的薩菲羅斯是跟他身處於同一個世界上，感覺到一絲安心的同時，亦恐怕著眼前的女神對於曾經是星球的威脅的薩菲羅斯有什麼打算。

女童察覺到他的情緒波動，繼續說：『另外的一個【我】跟我說了，你們兩個是彼此的另一邊翅膀，你們必須在一起。看過你現在的夢以後，我不難理解那是為什麼。』她看著克勞德的整張臉紅起來，毫不在意。『可是那個男人跟你不一樣。他是完全的災厄。』無論是身體、力量或是意識，女童都不認為他還是人類。

克勞德沒辦法反駁，畢竟他也是因此花了大半生以上的時間跟薩菲羅斯彼此廝殺。

『克勞德，你現在是我唯一的【武器】。我必須保護你。』女童挺起平坦的胸膛，一副滿懷責任感的模樣，使克勞德沒辦法拒絕她的好意。

於是他的夢境持續。

季節是第三年的寒冬。克勞德穿著厚長的大衣、脖子上圍著大圍巾，站在第七天堂外面看著完全沒有成長過的孩子們在打雪仗。薩菲羅斯站在他的身邊，同樣穿著長大衣和戴著圍巾，十分的安靜。而在他們的身後，掛著暫停營業的牌子的酒吧裡，蒂法正在為大家準備著熱飲和溫暖的點心。

一切都是克勞德現在已經熟悉和習慣的虛幻和平靜。他瞄了身邊的男人一眼，心裡想著今天也是沒有任何回應的一天，壓下心中的寂寞，牽上薩菲羅斯的手，轉身正要把他拉到鋪著雪的樓梯上坐下，掌中的觸感卻突然的消失。

克勞德嚇一跳，立刻回頭，只見男人不見了，連剛剛還在雪中嬉戲著的孩子們也失去蹤影。貧民窟的街道上沒有了人，第七天堂裡亦沒有蒂法在忙碌的聲音。大雪怒吼，景色碎散，最後剩下一片的白。克勞德感覺到自己的心弦被扯動，渾身的細胞隨之顫抖。他張開蒼白的薄唇，幾乎沒有辦法呼吸。

「薩菲羅斯。」

他喊出他的另一半的名字，隨即捕捉對方的氣息。

然而真正的薩菲羅斯沒有現身。從那氣息的源頭，克勞德感覺到一股困惑和男人對他的陌生。他身體裡的激情頓時冷了一半。當他聽到對方詢問他是誰的時候，克勞德不敢相信，心底裡一股藉著悲傷點燃的怒火燒起來。

**這個** **……** **大騙子！**

克勞德把薩菲羅斯的氣息踢走，回到自己的夢中，氣憤地抱著自己製造的幻影落淚。

接下來的一段時間裡，他都窩在艾莉絲的教堂裡，整個人捲縮成一團躺在白色和黃色的鮮花當中。原來溫柔地撫摸著他的頭的人不知何時從幻影變成了長著他的臉的女童。

蓋亞告訴他，那個男人暫時失去了記憶，但是他很快便會想起克勞德。克勞德自卑地不敢抱有希望，因為他已經受夠了絕望。特別是來自那個男人的絕望。

仔細想，他不知道自己有什麼能夠吸引和挽留薩菲羅斯的地方。或許他真的只是一個人偶，在主人寂寞的時候作陪伴的玩具。自己胸腔裡的感情從來都是可笑的自作多情。克勞德一邊想，空虛和濕潤的雙眼一邊看著眼前的鮮花和教堂一起燃燒起來。星球給他的美夢變化成他記憶中的惡夢。那燒毀他的母親和家鄉的大火包圍著他，慢慢地喚起他在過去的悲痛和憎恨。

蓋亞的身影消失。克勞德垂著臉從他躺著的地方站起來，身上的衣服在火光中變成他以前在神羅軍隊裡服役時的制服，身體亦縮小成十四歲時候的樣子。他抬頭看向前方，前方是無盡的火海。他雙手掩臉，孤身一人，咬牙切齒，心痛欲絕。

然後他聽到了，長刀在地上拖行的聲音。他的心弦再次被扯動，細胞亦再次隨之顫抖。可是克勞德不想要跟隨身體的呼喚回頭。他努力地無視和抵抗自己與那個男人之間的引力，直至他感覺到男人靠得太近，他才終於從自己的雙手中抬起臉，轉過去看對方。

薩菲羅斯瞪大著綠色的眼眸回望他，那裡面映照著克勞德的身影，但是沒有熟悉克勞德的反應。克勞德瞪著他，不確定這個現在不認識他的男人為什麼會主動地呼喚他。他困惑著、氣憤著，然後他看到了男人眼底裡對他的慾望。克勞德張開背上的翅膀，毫不客氣地就往向他伸出手的男人臉上拍過去。

被打了的薩菲羅斯頓時一臉懵然。克勞德很不高興地向他拋下一句話說：「你在想起我來之前，別碰我！」接著他便再次把薩菲羅斯趕走。

那個變態！笨蛋！

克勞德又一次回到夢裡抱著自己製造的幻象掉眼淚。但是這一次他心中更多的是不滿。

那以後，他停止了向薩菲羅斯發出呼喚，也不回應薩菲羅斯無意識地向他發出的呼聲。他跑到在自己夢裡的最深處，請蓋亞幫他增強水晶的力量，重新阻隔外面的一切，報復性地只跟薩菲羅斯的假象在一起。

克勞德做夢的小日子第一次過得特別的舒適和愉快。

可是美夢有一天突然出現異常。一開始的徵兆是頭痛。克勞德聽到腦海裡出現他熟悉的、像金屬在彼此磨擦似的尖叫，接著，整個夢境開始搖動，有什麼在進行著猛烈的敲打和拍擊的聲音從四方八面傳來，天空以及地面都出現龜裂。

蓋亞出現在他的面前，撲到他的身上，魔晄眼裡充滿驚恐。

『克勞德！』她的聲音顫抖著，但是克勞德從她那緊繃的表情上看出她在努力地壓抑心中的害怕。『那個【災厄】來了！』她說完，天空便整個碎裂，暴露出包裹著克勞德的結晶，以及在晶體外面的巨大JENOVA。

JENOVA在克勞德和蓋亞的眼前像一朵盛放的花一般張開它那醜陋畸形的身軀，舞動著觸手，向他們發出尖叫。克勞德連忙抱起蓋亞，把她掩護在自己的雙手和張開的單邊翅膀裡。他在慌亂中感到困惑，JENOVA是怎麼樣找到他的？

觸手拍打著結晶，每一下都使克勞德的頭痛愈來愈強烈。他必須醒過來——他如此想著，看向懷抱中的女童。女童不知道有沒有他明白的意思，但是她舉起了手，把掌心按在克勞德的前額上，接著，一切都化成白光。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 薩菲羅斯在路法斯的幫忙下前往尼布爾海姆，可是目標的巨大結晶這時候被意想不到的力量奪走。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道有沒有在上一章想著薩菲羅斯和克勞德快要見面的人會想要打我…對不起！老薩！你的陸行鳥還在貨運的途中！（被砍死  
> 然後雖然tag裡已經說了，但是時間線什麼的真的很隨便，BUG是一定有的事，但是在我眼中都已經被我自動屏蔽（喂  
> 有關於人物對話當中對路法斯的稱呼，個人比較偏好用『副社長』，但是如果有造成閱讀不便的話那我再改。  
> 另外因為最近在敲克勞德的生日賀文，更新會變慢一點。

薩菲羅斯他們把目標定在了尼布爾海姆。接下來的問題便是怎麼去。

「你是不可能再取得休假。」傑尼西斯舉起一隻手指著薩菲羅斯，首先封殺了他的一條出路。

「我想拉札德也不會輕易地讓我們任何一個人離開崗位。」安吉爾一臉苦惱。

「最近有什麼可能會到尼布爾海姆的附近去的任務嗎？」扎克斯努力地思考。

他們好歹仍然是神羅的僱員，還不能擅自奪用神羅的飛行機去尼布爾海姆。那麼他們必須編造一個理由。

機會很巧合的幾乎是馬上便出現。

神羅的副總裁路法斯要到尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐遺址做一些視察，而他指名要薩菲羅斯和任意的另外一名戰士同行。

薩菲羅斯知道了以後眉頭緊皺，覺得路法斯介入的時機也太剛好和便利。但是或許能夠找到克勞德的慾望凌駕了他的理智，他沒有拒絕。他挑選了扎克斯與他同行，懷著一絲他自知有點薄弱的警戒，在塔克斯的監視下，踏上了前往尼布爾海姆的飛行機。

* * *

寶條對於眼下正在發生的事情感到興奮。

在特別設立的實驗空間裡，不久前從米德加運送過來的JENOVA遺骸碎片正在如他所推想的，對被放置在實驗空間中央的魔晄結晶作出反應。

在這之前，他曾經嘗試以不同的方法把同樣被植入了JENOVA細胞的生物（包括三級戰士和失敗的實驗品等等）送到結晶的面前，來觀察結晶裡的生物會不會對他們作出任何的反應。可是結果是一無所獲。雙方都沒有一點的變化。於是寶條把實驗移行到用上JENOVA現在僅剩下來的其中一條手臂。

被從冷凍容器中放出來的JENOVA斷肢在魔晄結晶的面前迅速地活性化，接著變異。寶條手下的研究員們全都詫異地看著JENOVA的斷臂長成有著擬似女人軀幹的觸手怪物，朝著魔晄結晶發出一聲聲刺耳的尖叫，然後在捕食星球生命的本能以及細胞的REUNION衝動驅使下，開始向結晶進行攻擊。

肥大的觸手纏上魔晄結晶，JENOVA的異形幾乎整個覆蓋在結晶之上，一邊用怪力擠壓，一邊敲打。原來讓寶條他們束手無策的堅硬晶體首次地裂開。神羅的研究員們興奮地看著裂痕在結晶的表面上出現，並蔓延開去，而結晶裡一直沉睡著的生物似乎也開始發出共鳴的嗚咽。

寶條示意在實驗室的四周裝備著冷凍魔法的士兵們準備，在JENOVA把結晶打碎的瞬間便向它採取回收。

可是他們並沒有能夠等待到那一刻。

臨時搭建的實驗室的天井忽然被從外面打破，一抹紅影從天上落下，朝著JENOVA不斷地發射槍彈。

神羅的士兵面對這突發的狀況，立刻攜帶著武器衝進去實驗室。可是紅影的速度極快，在空中舞動的姿態如同無法被捕捉的旋風，士兵們的攻擊全都被躲開，還不小心地落在JENOVA的身上。

憤怒的觸手向神羅的士兵們橫掃過去，場面一時陷入大混亂。寶條在實驗室外面的監控室裡叫囂著要保存JENOVA和守衛結晶，但是在場的武力面對JENOVA和神秘紅影的襲擊，顯得十分的弱不禁風。

這時候，另一陣猛烈的子彈雨從實驗室的另外一邊撕破單薄的牆壁突破進來，擊倒更多的神羅士兵。

一名皮膚黝黑、身型碩大、右手接裝著像加特林的槍炮的男人咆哮著跑進來，身後緊隨著一名看來只有十六歲左右、神色恐慌的黑色長髮少女。

「巴雷特！這是什麼？！」少女向男人大叫，面對迎面而來的觸手，她揮拳就把它擊退，臉上表露出明顯的噁心。

巴雷特大喊：「我怎麼知道！？」他當上恐怖份子的日子還短，不確定在工作中碰上巨大異形是不是很平常。

他們一邊迎擊神羅的士兵和JENOVA的觸手，一邊到達結晶的旁邊以後，紅影落在他們的身旁，現出一名披著腥紅披風的高佻男子。他舉起手，指著結晶，說：「把這個搬走。」

巴雷特的下巴掉了下來。「搬——這要怎麼搬？」他一個大男人一雙手也沒辦法把整塊結晶抱起來。

男人皺眉，瞇起來的紅眸裡閃爍冷光。「你們不是應該有備而來的嗎？」他以為雪崩潛伏在這塊地附近的目的就是這塊魔晄結晶。

「我收到的行動信息是從神羅的手中奪取他們找到的古代種！」

男人的眉頭緊皺得更厲害。「這不是古代種。」他回答，伸手一推便使整個結晶傾倒。巴雷特大驚失色的慌忙跑去用雙手接住，整個人立刻被結晶的重量壓得跨著馬步動彈不得。

「你這麼厲害為什麼不由你來搬？！」他吃力地大叫。

與他同行的少女這時候在男人的射擊掩護下跑過來幫忙，卻在首次近距離看到結晶裡面的東西的瞬間震驚地愣住。「怎麼會……為什麼……這是……克勞德？」少女那顫抖著的手撫過佈滿裂痕的結晶表面，臉色發白，不敢相信。

「誰……？！」巴雷特開始扯不上氣。

「我們時間無多。」披著紅披風的男人抓住少女的手，判斷這樣下去，別說眼前的結晶，連他們自己也沒辦法全身而退。

正當他面臨被迫選擇暫時放棄結晶的局面，結晶忽然開始發光。所有人的目光頓時被那光芒吸引，覺得那景象有點眼熟。他們看著那光愈來愈強烈，最後噴發出一道衝天的光柱，穿破空中的厚雲，在大氣中打開一個洞，然後一個折疊著的暗紅色巨軀從那洞中掉下來，在半空中自轉一圈以後展開那闊大的翅膀，發出吼叫。

地面上的人抬頭看見這番景象，全都呆住了。在震耳欲聾的神鳴當中，不知道是誰充滿敬畏地低聲驚呼了一句：「巴哈……姆特！」

有著巨龍外貌的召喚獸轉動牠的一雙眼睛，視線落在地面上那渺小的實驗室裡的結晶上。牠以人類沒辦法想像的速度俯衝直下。察覺到牠的行動的神羅士兵和巴雷特他們紛紛四散躲避。巴哈姆特雙翼刮起的颶風把整間臨時實驗室吹飛。牠像獵鷹一樣，在到達地面前的一瞬快速調整身姿，伸出一雙巨爪抓住了躺在地上的結晶，隨即便再次振翅起飛。

「不！等等……！」少女向召喚獸發出絕望的高呼，大腦完全喪失思考，只是依據著衝動，奮力跑向要飛走的巴哈姆特。

與此同時，JENOVA的異形也尖叫著撲向巴哈姆特，伸出的觸手纏上牠那緊抓住結晶的雙腳。一道紅影趁著這機會跳到少女的身邊，拉上她再跳躍到召喚獸的巨爪上。巴哈姆特發出一聲怒鳴，垂下頭朝JENOVA張開嘴巴，猶如來自地獄的火光在牠的口中閃爍，然後巨龍的怒火便向災厄的碎片降下天罰。

JENOVA慘叫，拖著重傷的身體後退，迅速地開始再生。巴哈姆特趁機高飛，帶著結晶和少女他們遠去。

「蒂法……！！」巴雷特朝著召喚獸那在空中逐漸消失的身影吼叫。除此之外，無能為力。

* * *

薩菲羅斯看著飛行機外面突然的風雲色變，心裡一陣驚訝。那大氣中的壓迫感是強大的召喚獸橫空現身的前奏。他跟同樣感受到那股壓力的扎克斯一起緊盯著飛行機的前方，很快便看見一道光柱從他們的目的地發放出來。攜帶著神威的紅龍從天而降，使扎克斯和駕駛著飛行機的飛行員們目瞪口呆。

「那不是巴哈姆特嗎？！那邊到底在發生什麼事……？」扎克斯說著，忽然一臉痛苦地舉起一隻手扶著額頭。

路法斯看見了，挑了挑眉，詢問：「你怎麼了？」

「啊！抱歉，我沒事。只是從剛才開始就感覺到有點頭痛……」扎克斯一臉尷尬地抓了抓頭。

薩菲羅斯把一隻手放在他的肩膀上，兩眼仍然注視著外面，說：「那是正常的反應。」在飛行機接近尼布爾海姆的時候，他便開始能夠聽到JENOVA的叫聲。那一刻，薩菲羅斯也感覺到劇烈的頭痛，但是之後便只有覺得吵耳，還有疑惑，為什麼【母親】會在那裡？

他一邊聽見塔克斯在後方詢問路法斯，看現在的狀況，他們是否還要繼續前進，一邊看著巴哈姆特俯衝向地面。之後隨著一陣火光在地面上爆發，巨龍又再次飛向天空，雙腳緊抓住一塊魔晄的結晶。

薩菲羅斯頓時要從機艙裡跳出去，卻遭到了扎克斯的及時阻止。

「薩菲羅斯！你要幹什麼？！」扎克斯用力抓住他的手臂，被他嚇到。

薩菲羅斯急躁地甩開他的手，指向外面說：「那塊魔晄的結晶石要被帶走了！」

「什麼？」路法斯皺眉，迅速走到他的旁邊去往外面一看，見到了巴哈姆特帶著在空中閃閃發亮的結晶以很快的速度逐漸遠去。「追上去！能追上去嗎？！」他質問飛行員。

「萬分抱歉！但是那可是召喚獸！而且還是巴哈姆特！」飛行員無奈的回答中帶著一點被嚇壞的哭腔。

路法斯打了一個響舌，連忙思考對策。

「為什麼巴哈姆特要來搶魔晄的結晶？！還有，召喚獸是可以幹這種事的嗎？！」扎克斯開始覺得自己的腦袋有點超負荷。

「冷靜點，扎克斯・菲爾。既然是召喚獸，那就是說有人在操控。」路法斯雖然也著急，但是思路仍然清晰。

「有人操控……那到底是誰——啊！？薩菲羅斯！！」

薩菲羅斯趁著扎克斯不留神，手裡只握著正宗便從機艙跳了出去。扎克斯慌張地看著他的身影消失在飛行機的下方，沒有注意到一條黑色的羽毛在他的腳邊無聲地落下。

「你趕快跟上。」路法斯把一個降落傘丟到扎克斯的手裡。

「欸、等等，副社長，請問你這是想要做什麼啊啊啊啊啊……！！」扎克斯被路法斯一腳踹出飛行機，語尾化成在風中碎散的哀號。

薩菲羅斯確信，在巴哈姆特被召喚的時候，他能夠十分強烈地感應到克勞德。要麼是克勞德真的在那塊結晶裡面，要麼是克勞德現在就身處在前方的臨時研究所當中。他瞇起閃爍饑渴的綠眸，快速地跑過草木稀疏的山道，身後是扎克斯在高呼著等等他的聲音。

當他們抵達寶條的臨時研究所的時候，眼前是一片可怕的狼藉。原來就只是臨時搭建的研究所因為巴哈姆特的出現而九成全毀，從牢籠裡逃出來的魔物在四處亂跑，襲擊著神羅的研究員和士兵，死傷員遍地皆是。扎克斯連忙跑去幫忙清除魔物，而薩菲羅斯則筆直地走向一名靠著壞掉的機械坐在地上垂頭喪氣的研究員。

「克勞德在哪裡？」他質問。

那名研究員抬起頭去看俯視著他的薩菲羅斯，當場被他那如惡鬼似的氣場嚇壞。「薩……薩菲羅斯？！什……什麼……」他在驚慌中表露出困惑，看來不明白薩菲羅斯的問題，接著他忽然整個人緊繃起來，快速地東張西望。「對……對了！JEN——實驗體！有一個實驗體跑掉了！」他險些要咬到自己舌頭的在想起薩菲羅斯就在面前的瞬間，慌忙把險些完整地脫口而出的名字硬生生的嚥回去，改用別的名詞。「那個如果不儘快回收的話會十分危險！」他滿臉懇求地看著薩菲羅斯。

薩菲羅斯嘆一口氣，心想他們這些人的死活對他來說真的是無所謂，但是這時候，扎克斯跑過來了，那名研究員彷如看到救命的稻草一樣撲過去重複了一遍他剛剛對薩菲羅斯所說的話。扎克斯馬上表示不能坐視不理，使薩菲羅斯再次嘆氣。

「扎克斯，這裡交給你。」

「好的！交給我——不對！你要去哪裡？」扎克斯看見薩菲羅斯轉身開始離開，馬上大聲追問。

「我去尋找那逃脫的實驗體，很快便會回來。」

即使沒有那名研究員的指示，薩菲羅斯早已聽到JENOVA的呼聲，並且知道那必須是要由他來處理。如果克勞德知道他放任JENOVA的殘骸在外面亂跑的話，一定會很不高興，所以沒辦法，在讓幾乎所有的男人都頭痛的『要老婆還是要老媽』的這一個恆古問題上，薩菲羅斯果斷地選擇了要〝老婆〞。

畢竟，他已經不需要JENOVA。

薩菲羅斯不費吹灰之力便找到他的目標。再生了差不多一半的JENOVA正依靠著荒木枯草和亂石的遮掩，朝尼布爾山的方向爬去。巴哈姆特的怒火雖然沒辦法消滅身為外來異種的災厄，但是那力量仍然能夠削弱只有一條斷臂的細胞的JENOVA。以薩菲羅斯對它的認識，它現在應該是在本能地尋找可能流洩到地面上來的魔晄來試圖進食續命。薩菲羅斯毫不掩飾自己的腳步，朝JENOVA走過去，手裡握著正宗。

JENOVA馬上便察覺到他的存在，轉身面向他，往他的腦袋裡發出一陣陣的低鳴。薩菲羅斯的嘴角上揚，向它伸出手，說：「好久不見，母親。」

受損的觸手像乖巧的寵物一樣輕輕地把自己放到薩菲羅斯的手上，前端溫和地撫摸著他的手腕。「真是可憐……」薩菲羅斯發出一聲平淡的悲嘆，把眼前的異形那破敗的姿態盡收眼底。「曾幾何時，我想我也跟現在的你一樣，只有自己孤獨的一個，自己舔著自己的傷口，沒有人理解，也沒有人陪伴。」

因為他是【怪物】。

JENOVA向薩菲羅斯發出哭泣似的聲音，彷彿在說著：我可憐的孩子。

薩菲羅斯臉上那原來帶著一絲憐憫的微笑變成冷酷的嘲笑。「不，母親，我已經不是以前的那個小孩。」他的五指突然用力收緊，抓住觸手。JENOVA發出一聲尖銳的嘶吼，卻沒辦法反抗。它的身體以及所有觸手都僵硬著，就像是被人在那些地方上敲下了釘子。「沒錯，就這樣乖乖的，你可能會少一點痛苦。」薩菲羅斯沉聲哄說，另外的一隻手緩慢地舉起正宗。「對了，你有見到過嗎？我那個可愛的人偶。這個世界的你不知道是否知曉，那是從我的細胞——也是母親你的細胞誕生的、在所有的宇宙當中最美麗的生物。每次我看著他，我都會覺得不可思議，為什麼醜陋的我們會能夠製造出那樣淒美的存在？」

冰冷的刀身輕輕地刮過JENOVA觸手上的皮膚。薩菲羅斯感覺到手中的肉在顫抖，笑意變得更深。「或許我應該讓你在臨死前見他一面。不過，很可惜，我稍微不小心把他弄丟了，現在還沒有找到。而且，克勞德他不太喜歡你。」他說罷，手起刀落，砍下眼前的一條觸手。痛苦的尖叫聲頓時充滿薩菲羅斯的腦海，但是他絲毫不為所動。他冷眼注視手裡剛砍落的觸手，讀取了那細胞上的記憶，然後動念就用魔法把觸手整個燒成了灰燼。

「原來如此，你已經見過克勞德。」他現在確認了，克勞德就在那塊魔晄的結晶當中。「感謝你，母親，以道別的禮物來說，現在是沒有比這個更棒的了。」

JENOVA在連續的強大魔法攻擊當中發出最後的慘叫，被徹底消滅。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克勞德搜索隊結成。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看我現在的進度，大概還有兩、三章左右便會是克勞德和薩菲羅斯的重逢。  
> 感謝所有不嫌棄地在繼續觀看的各位！

薩菲羅斯回到破廢的臨時研究所時，已是夕陽西沉。他發現士兵們在路法斯的命令下在四周搭起了帳篷，並為即將降臨的夜幕設置了用魔法燃亮的營火。神羅的正式救援隊要明天才能派出和抵達，因此所有生還的人今天晚上都要在這裡露宿和等待明早的到來。

薩菲羅斯心裡沒有打算跟隨他們回去米德加。他需要去追尋被巴哈姆特帶走的魔晄結晶，而那正好也是一個合適的離隊借口。他去尋找扎克斯，打算傳達這件事。很快的，他便在一個聚集了一群人的帳篷下找到扎克斯。他正在與大家一同圍著看一個在火上咕嚕咕嚕地作響著的鍋子，那鍋子裡似乎是他們的晚餐。薩菲羅斯走過去的時候瞄了一眼，懷疑自己看到龍的尾巴和爪子。

「薩菲羅斯！你回來了！」扎克斯在見到他的瞬間雙眼發亮，身上散發的雀躍讓薩菲羅斯想到在家裡等主人歸家等了一天的小狗。

薩菲羅斯向他點了點頭。「扎克斯，我有話——」

可是他話沒有說完，之前那個拜託他去尋找JENOVA的研究員便跑來，一臉不安的向他詢問：「你……你找到了嗎？」

薩菲羅斯皺著眉頭暗嘆一口氣，面向他說：「找到了。」

研究員馬上興奮起來。「那……那麼……！那個實驗體在哪裡？我們馬上派人去回收……！」

「不需要。」薩菲羅斯無情地澆了他一頭冷水。

研究員懵了，剛剛的不安迅速地回到他那開始有點發白的臉上。「那……那是什麼意思？」

「我把那個實驗體銷毀了。」薩菲羅斯壓下想要冷笑的欲望，擺出一副正經嚴肅的模樣。

研究員兩眼瞪大，彷彿要暈過去。「你說什麼？！銷……銷毀了！？」他那拔高的聲音引起大家的注目。扎克斯站在薩菲羅斯的旁邊看著他，有點擔憂他會不會受刺激過大而突然斷氣倒地。

反觀薩菲羅斯是十分的冷靜。「那東西如你所說的太危險了，因此我當時判斷那是最適當的處理。」他順溜地撒著謊，連眼皮都沒有動一下。「你放心，以防萬一，我用魔法確保了它什麼都沒有剩下來。」

那彷彿是瞄準研究員的心臟插下去的一刀。研究員雙手抱頭，陷入混亂和絕望。「那怎麼可能……！那東西居然被徹底消滅了……你到底是怎麼辦到的？！」他看來彷彿要瘋了。扎克斯連忙招人來把他帶走去醫護員那裡拿一些鎮靜劑。

大家看事情完了，紛紛回去看在鍋子裡煮著的晚餐，而扎克斯則把薩菲羅斯拉到沒有人的一邊去，問他發生了什麼事。

「沒什麼，只是稍微處理了一下家事。」薩菲羅斯故意含糊地回答。

「你在這荒山野地上有家人嗎？」扎克斯十分率直地反問。

薩菲羅斯想了一下。「你或許可以這樣說。母親以前的確是曾經待在這個尼布爾海姆的山上。」直到她兒子從另外一個世界穿越過來把她燒沒了。

「你母親——」扎克斯頓時恍然大悟，張開的嘴巴一時合不上去。「那東西現在在這裡嗎？」

薩菲羅斯搖了搖頭。「所以我剛剛不是說我已經把她處理掉。」

扎克斯鬆一口氣。

「你知道嘛？雖然安吉爾說要盯著你，但是我覺得你一定沒問題。」他伸手拍了拍薩菲羅斯的肩膀，臉上是充滿信任的燦爛笑容。

果然這個男人的人緣好不是沒有原因。

「我還有從母親那裡知道了克勞德在哪裡。」

「真的嗎？！他在哪裡？」扎克斯的眼中閃爍興奮。

「他在那塊被巴哈姆特帶走了的結晶裡面。」

扎克斯眼中的興奮消失了。

「那個……我們要怎麼樣去找……？」

「我的計劃是先朝他們消失的方向去尋找。」因此他明天不會乘上返回去米德加的飛行機。

「我明白了，那我也跟你一起去！」

薩菲羅斯皺眉，覺得這沒有必要。

「不行！安吉爾吩咐我一定要好好地緊跟著你！」

「你剛剛對我的信任去哪裡了？」薩菲羅斯有點不爽地說。

「那跟安吉爾的命令是兩碼子的事！」扎克斯一副『怎麼樣？這個你沒辦法反駁吧！』的得意模樣。

「……我不知道這會花費多少的時間。」薩菲羅斯嘗試作出最後的勸退。

「沒問題！艾莉絲會理解我的！」

扎克斯的意志十分的堅定。

事情就這樣子決定。

兩人沒有預料到的是，當他們前去向路法斯請求追尋魔晄結晶的時候，對方居然會回答說他有線索。

「我們在這附近抓到了一個男人，根據士兵和研究員們說，他是在巴哈姆特出現前突然襲擊他們的人的同伴。」路法斯一邊說，一邊在塔克斯的陪同下，領著薩菲羅斯和扎克斯往一個特意設立在遠處的帳篷走去。那個帳篷的外面有兩名的塔克斯以及數名神羅的士兵在守著。

「那麼是那個人或是他的同伴為了搶奪結晶而召喚了巴哈姆特嗎？」扎克斯詢問。

「我們目前是這樣猜測。但是我們還沒有能夠從那個男人的身上確認這件事。」回答他的是路法斯身邊的塔克斯。薩菲羅斯記得他的名字是曾。

他們一行人到達帳篷前，路法斯向有著紅色頭髮的塔克斯詢問被綑綁在裡面男人的情況。

「怎麼樣，雷諾？」

雷諾露出一副無奈和煩惱的表情，回答：「那傢伙要麼很吵，要麼一句話都不肯說。當他在吵的時候，他只會不停地在罵神羅在殺害星球和草菅人命。」

「不過他否認了巴哈姆特是由他召喚出來的。」雷諾身旁的一名戴著墨鏡的塔克斯回答。

「他身上也沒有召喚獸的Materia。」雷諾補充說。

路法斯點頭，看了四周的士兵一眼以後，向兩名塔克斯偷偷地使了一個眼色，然後他便示意薩菲羅斯他們跟隨他進去帳篷裡面。

帳篷裡除了一些普通的雜物以外，只有一名雙手和雙腳都被鐵鎖鏈反綁在背後的男人跪坐在中央的泥地上。薩菲羅斯看到他的時候險些想要笑出來。他認出被擒的男人是克勞德以前的〝救世小隊〞裡的伙伴之一，名字是——

「巴雷特・華萊士。」路法斯說出了男人的名字。

巴雷特狠狠地瞪了他一眼，咬牙切齒的模樣讓人不懷疑要是他現在不是四肢被綑綁住，他已經朝路法斯撲過去狂揍他一頓。

「我們的人說你和你的同伴們試圖搶走我們神羅找到的魔晄結晶。你們那樣做是有什麼目的？」路法斯直接地質問，但是巴雷特如他們所料的只有冷哼一聲，別過臉去表示拒絕回答。

最缺乏耐性的扎克斯見狀，闊步走到他的面前，蹲下來雙手合十。「拜託你！如果你可能知道那結晶去了哪兒，請你告訴我們！」他一邊說，一邊偷看薩菲羅斯的臉色，看著巴雷特時的兩眼裡滿是誠懇。「那對我們來說很重要！還有可能關乎這顆星球的命運！」畢竟尋找結晶的那個男人可是有要毀滅世界的前科。

巴雷特不知道是被扎克斯的舉動還是說話嚇到了，兩眼瞪大、嘴巴半開地回望他。「我不知道你在說什麼……！而且，如果那是關乎星球的命運的東西，即使我知道，我也不可能告訴你們神羅的人！」他說著，努力地挪動他那比扎克斯還要橫厚的身軀，盡量地想要離他遠一點。

這時候雷諾從帳篷外面探頭進來，比了一個『OK』的手勢，說：「副社長，外面全都搞定好了！」

路法斯滿意地頷首，向他說了一聲辛苦了以後，注意到薩菲羅斯在用隱含著懷疑的目光在看著他。路法斯若無其事地微笑，但是緊接著便換了一張嚴肅的臉孔，向兩名戰士說：「薩菲羅斯、扎克斯，你們接下來在這裡聽到的所有說話，在你們離開這裡以後都必須對其他的所有人守口如瓶。」

扎克斯愣了一下，感覺這番話在現在的狀況下不太對。如果路法斯要跟他們談論機密的事情的話，他們的面前可是有一個不應該在場的觀眾。

「首先，讓我修改一下剛才的問題，巴雷特・華萊士，你的同伴把那塊結晶帶到哪裡去了？」路法斯無視扎克斯的困惑和懷疑，自顧自地重新開始跟巴雷特的對話。

「哼！我剛剛不是說了我什麼都不知道！即使知道都不會告訴你！」巴雷特的神情兇惡，如果是一般的小人物的話想必會被他嚇怕。可是他現在的對手是路法斯，身為神羅的副總裁，他早已見慣各式各樣的人物。

「我相信我有那個權利知道，畢竟是我把結晶的情報洩漏給你們，並請你們幫忙把它從神羅的手中偷走的。」路法斯泰然自若地用言語向巴雷特丟出了一個讓人措手不及的爆彈。只見巴雷特、扎克斯和薩菲羅斯奇蹟地同時圓睜了眼，最前者甚至下巴鬆脫。

「什麼……你……！你以為這種可笑的胡說能夠騙到我跟你們合作嗎？！」巴雷特在一番語塞以後，好不容易找回自己的底氣和說話能力，氣憤地向路法斯發出怒吼。

「副社長……你是在開玩笑吧？」連扎克斯也不相信。

「不，我是認真的。我一直在秘密地贊助著這個男人背後的組織——雪崩的活動。」如果路法斯是在撒謊的話，他的表演是無懈可擊。站在他身後的塔克斯，除了那個好像在看戲的紅毛，每一個都是完美的面無表情。

「但是，如果那是真的，為什麼……？」扎克斯努力地動腦筋去想，但是怎麼想也想不通這件事。

「那是一個有點長的故事，待日後有時間我再跟你們說。」路法斯揮了揮手把這件事的解釋推到一邊去。

「我以為你只是想要除掉你的父親。」一直沒有發聲的薩菲羅斯此時終於說話。他兩眼裡閃爍著意外和好奇，用一種彷彿在觀察新物種的目光看著路法斯。「你到底在密謀著什麼？」

路法斯的嘴角彎起來。「這『密謀』兩字聽起來太陰險了。我的計劃可是十分的遠大，並且是徹底地在為這個星球的未來著想。」

「我相信你才怪！」巴雷特繼續叫囂。

薩菲羅斯無視他，沉思著，舉手摸了摸下巴。「你為什麼需要那塊結晶？」他朝路法斯瞇起雙眼，裡面明顯地閃過一絲寒光。

路法斯毫不畏懼地以一種有一點無奈的語氣回答：「不是我需要它，而是那塊結晶裡有你急切地想要尋回的東西吧？」

薩菲羅斯這下被他挑起了興趣。他露出意味深長的笑容，向他問道：「路法斯・神羅，你還知道多少的事情？」

路法斯回他一抹苦笑，說：「我不確定那對你來說是多少，但是那足夠讓我重新構想自己的人生。」

「縱使如此，我看不到你幫助我的理由。」

「我只是單純地想要賣你一個大人情。」路法斯說罷，瞄了一臉跟不上眼前的狀況的扎克斯。「畢竟連安吉爾．休雷的小狗也明白那個男人對你來說有多重要。」

他這番話讓薩菲羅斯一時失笑，而呆住的扎克斯則是整張臉紅了，沒想到連神羅的副總裁也知道這個傑尼西斯老是用來揶揄他的暱稱。

「這事我如果真的欠你的話，那的確是難以一次還清的恩情。不過，你的如意算盤好像沒有打好的樣子。」薩菲羅斯收起笑意以後看了巴雷特一眼，遭到對方用力地瞪回去。

路法斯也看向巴雷特，雙手繞在胸前，說：「按理說，委託成功了的話我應該會收到連絡。不過雪崩那邊還沒有向我傳來任何的消息。神羅的救援隊明天就會到達，既然他們的成員就在這裡，直接追問會比較快。」

「無論你說什麼！我是不會跟你們合作的！」巴雷特倔強地再次表明他那堅定的立場。

路法斯嘆一口氣。「既然這樣，那我們來嘗試另外的的一個方法。」他舉起一隻手，曾便走上前，從衣袋裡拿出一個PHS，交到他的手裡。

巴雷特看了，首先是一臉狐疑，接著便忽然恍然大悟。那是他的PHS。

「我看看……連絡薄上的第一個名字是，瑪琳——」

「還給我！！」巴雷特用盡了全身的力氣大叫。

「那個對你沒有用。」薩菲羅斯走過去也窺看巴雷特的PHS。「這上面有沒有一個叫『蒂法』的名字？」

巴雷特大吃一驚。「你……！？你怎麼知道……！」

路法斯很快便在連絡薄的名單上找到『蒂法』。可是當他選擇通訊的時候，連繫沒有接通。他接著嘗試了其他的號碼，都是一些無關的人物。「看來我們不走運，結果還是要等待雪崩主動的連繫。」路法斯無可奈何地把PHS重新交給了曾。「你要按照你原來的計劃去追尋那結晶嗎？薩菲羅斯。」

薩菲羅斯點了點頭。「我在這事上沒有跟你一樣的耐性。」現在已經是他最大限度的忍耐。

「我知道了。那麼神羅的高層那邊便交給我。」

「那這個男人你打算怎麼處置？」薩菲羅斯用下巴指了指頓時緊張起來的巴雷特。

「雷諾會在夜深的時候偷偷地把他放走。」路法斯說著看了紅髮的塔克斯一眼，得到對方擺出一個『請放心交給我』的手勢作回應。「你們臨走前如果有什麼需要，向路德說一下，他會盡力幫你們安排。」

那之後，肅靜的深夜很快便來臨。

薩菲羅斯和扎克斯按照預定離開神羅的營地，朝著巴哈姆特消失的方向前進。才走遠沒多久，他們便察覺到有人在跟蹤他們。扎克斯首先停下腳步，回頭一看，只見體型魁梧的大漢在努力地把自己隱藏在細小的岩石和乾瘦的枯樹後面，一臉警戒地盯著他們，不知道是否以為在沒有照明的荒地夜路上，扎克斯他們應該不會輕易地看見他。

然而事實上，兩名戰士的眼睛和耳朵早已察知到他的存在。

「那個……請問你有什麼事嗎？」扎克斯主動上前去搭話。之前在帳篷裡的會面結束以後，他向薩菲羅斯詢問了有關巴雷特的事情，知道男人是克勞德在另外的一個世界裡的伙伴，加上扎克斯個人對他的判斷，他認為巴雷特應該是一個好人。

發現自己被發現了的巴雷特一時驚訝地在掙扎著應該要逃跑還是乾脆地露面。最後他從毫無作用的遮掩物後面站出來，瞪著前方的兩人，說：「你們要去尋找那個被召喚獸帶走了的巨大結晶吧？那麼我剛巧也跟你們同道。」他特別地強調『剛巧』兩字。

「欸？但是，為什麼……難道你是真的不知道你的同伴們把那結晶帶到哪裡去了？」不然巴雷特應該早就自己趕往那個地方才對。

巴雷特從喉嚨裡發出含糊不清的低沉響聲，彷彿在跟內心爭鬥著應該如何回答這個問題。「……我不知道。那召喚獸不是由我們召喚出來的。」他的回答使扎克斯驚訝。

「巴哈姆特不是由你們召喚的嗎？！」

「那不是我們放出來的！是那結晶突然發光，然後那召喚獸便從天空中出現！」

扎克斯一時震驚得說不出話來。「那……那是什麼意思？！」

「我怎麼知道！」

兩人毫不在意自己的聲音可能會在黑夜裡引來不必要的人類或是生物。

「薩菲羅斯！那巴哈姆特有可能是克勞德召喚的嗎？」扎克斯詢問。

薩菲羅斯搖了搖頭。以他所知，克勞德沒有跟他一樣能夠不使用Materia便可以使用魔法和召喚出召喚獸的能力。

「那難道是有我們和雪崩以外的人在背後插手……？」

這時候的巴雷特對扎克斯剛剛脫口而出的名字有一種好像在哪裡聽過的感覺。「克勞德……等一下，蒂法好像也是這樣叫那塊結晶裡的東西——」

「那不是東西。那是我的人偶。」一陣殺氣從薩菲羅斯的身上撲向巴雷特，使他感覺對方明明沒有拿刀，自己的喉嚨卻彷彿正被刀尖指著。

巴雷特很想反駁說你那稱呼也不見得對對方有多尊重！但是他最終還是被恐懼逼著轉移話題：「對、對了！當時有一個不是跟我們一伙的傢伙在跟我們一起行動！」

「什麼？那是誰？」扎克斯追問。

「我不知道，那個男人沒有告訴我們名字。他突然無聲無息的出現，什麼都不解釋，只說他是來協助我們。」

「然後你就那樣簡單地接受了？」扎克斯開始有點替這個反神羅組織擔憂。他們到底行不行？路法斯給出去的資金會不會都白花了？

「我才剛加入雪崩開始活動沒多久！你給我一點時間學習！」

「不，即使你這樣說……」什麼樣的犯罪份子會這樣直接地向敵人請求？

「那個男人長什麼樣？」恢復冷靜的薩菲羅斯插入兩人的對話當中。

巴雷特想了一下，回答：「他身材很高，有著黑色的長髮……還有紅色的披風！他的其中一隻手看起來像我的是金屬義手。」他提了提自己那與其說是手，更明顯地是槍炮的〝義手〞。

「……原來如此。」

「你認識那個人嗎？」扎克斯看到薩菲羅斯臉上那明白了的表情，向他問道。

「那個男人也是克勞德的同伴。」

「原來如此！所以他才來幫忙！」巴雷特恍然大悟。

不過這個世界的那個男人是怎麼認識克勞德？否則他是因為什麼理由而向困住克勞德的結晶出手？薩菲羅斯一邊思考著這些問題，一邊覺得他們現在耽誤的時間已經夠多，動身開始重新上路。身後，扎克斯和不知道為什麼變得好像理所當然地跟上來的巴雷特連忙追隨而去。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奪走魔晄結晶的巴哈姆特帶著文森特和蒂法往北方大陸飛去。

文森特・瓦倫汀是在神羅公館倒塌的時候被那震盪和巨響吵醒的。他推開棺木，剛坐起來，一塊巨大的水泥便掉在他的面前，揚起風塵。文森特馬上意識到情況不妙，只好放棄睡眠，迅速地逃出神羅公館。

當他到達外面的時候，眼前是一片可怕的景象。在被濃煙和塵土覆蓋的天空下，尼布爾山上散發著白光，熊熊大火燃燒著四周的一切和眼前的村鎮，山泥和落石吞沒和破壞了地面上所有的東西。他聽到人類的慘叫和哀號，在自己意識到之前，身體便已經動起來，奔跑進去尼布爾海姆的村裡。這片尼布爾山下的人類居住地此刻是面目全非，毀壞的建築物之間是人類、動物和魔物的屍體。文森特在火海和頹垣敗瓦之中尋找生還者，逐一把他們運送到附近比較安全的地方。

他找到的活人不多，只有寥寥可數的幾名。在搜救的過程當中，文森特隱隱約約地感覺到一陣原因不明的頭痛，但是他沒有理會，直到他從一幢半毀的小房屋裡背出一名昏迷的金髮婦人，頭痛忽然變得猛烈，就像是有人把一根粗針插在了裡面，一下子使他跪下來，發出痛苦的呻吟。

一些文森特從來沒有見過的影像在他的眼前快速地閃爍著出現，緊隨著逐漸侵蝕他的意識的痛楚，揮之不去。很快的，他便被頭痛和幻象壓垮在地上。被他背著的女人從他的身上滾落到他的旁邊，那張被掩蓋在骯髒的金髮下、染著鮮血的臉映進文森特的眼裡，不知道為什麼使他的痛苦和腦海裡的影像變得更加的激烈。就在文森特感覺自己的意識要不勝負荷地遠去的時候，一陣如清水滴石的響聲忽然傳進他的耳裡，使他稍微地清醒了一下。

他細聽，那是鐵蹄踐踏在泥土上的聲音。他勉力地看向前方，只見一名身穿瑰麗莊嚴的白銀鎧甲的巨漢騎著一匹同樣身披戰甲的六腳白馬從茫茫煙霧當中出現，徐徐地走近他們。

文森特心生驚訝和疑問。為什麼召喚獸奧丁會出現在這裡？他一邊想，一邊深呼吸，不確定眼前的召喚獸是不是威脅，他努力地想要站起來，卻在移動的瞬間被頭部的疼痛重新撃倒在地上。他無助地看著奧丁走到他們的面前，然後在逐漸變得漆黑的視野當中，他看到奧丁向他伸出了張開的手。

當文森特再次醒來的時候，他的腦袋裡已經充滿了另外一個世界的記憶。

他睜開著一雙充滿混亂和迷惘的紅色眼眸仰望木製的天井，回憶自己在睡夢裡經歷的一整個人生，一時間只是維持著仰躺的姿勢一動不動。許久，他最終被一個聲音拉回了現實。那是房門被打開的響聲。他轉頭，只見一名坐在輪椅上的金髮婦人進來，與他四目相接的瞬間便滿臉的驚喜。

「你終於醒來了！」她一邊說，一邊自己推動輪椅到達他的床邊。「太好了！你明明沒有受傷卻睡了很久！大家都很擔憂！」

文森特盯著她，一不小心把她的臉跟記憶裡的同伴重疊起來，說：「克勞德……？」

「欸，你認識我的兒子？」婦人感到意外。

文森特皺眉，一時間不知道應該怎麼解釋。

「你是克勞德在米德加認識的朋友嗎？那孩子很久沒有跟我連絡……不過他應該是因為軍中的工作而忙著，而且像尼布爾海姆那樣貧窮的荒山小村要收到來自外面的大城市的消息也十分困難，我也明白他不能花太多的錢在書信上……啊！對不起！我不應該自顧自地跟你說這些話！」婦人的神情從期望和落寞轉變成愧疚和擔憂。「你感覺如何？身體有沒有哪裡不舒服？」

文森特搖了搖頭，坐起來，悄悄地打量了一下眼前的克勞德的母親，確認克勞德的那張臉是完全遺傳自他的母親沒錯。「你的腿……」他的視線落在婦人的雙腳上。

克勞德的母親苦笑。「醫生說持續休養便會好。不過我知道這雙腿以後應該都不會能夠像以前那樣隨意地活動。」

文森特聽了，替她感到十分的抱歉。

「我現在還活著便已經是很幸運了。謝謝你——啊，對不起，我還沒有請問你的名字？」

文森特稍微遲疑以後，回答：「……文森特・瓦倫汀。」

「瓦倫汀先生！我的名字是克勞迪亞・斯特萊夫。謝謝你拯救了我！」克勞德的母親臉上的笑容就像是在山野上盛放的小花，與文森特印象中不愛笑的克勞德截然不同。

「斯特萊夫夫人——」

「請叫我克勞迪亞就好。我只是一名普通的村姑而已。」

「……那麼，克勞迪亞，請問我們現在是在哪裡？」文森特環視四周，推測他應該是在一家民屋的房間裡，而且看著眼熟。

「我們現在是在火箭村。」克勞迪亞一邊回答，一邊露出有點困擾的表情。「我不知道我們是怎麼來到這裡的……但是現在在照顧我們的席德先生說，我們是被……召喚獸？帶過來的。」

文森特馬上想起在尼布爾海姆的火海中遇見的奧丁。那到底是誰召喚的？

之後，從克勞迪亞的口中，文森特知道了自己從尼布爾海姆被奧丁帶走以後直到今天，已經沉睡了整整十二天。席德他們都覺得他或許以後一輩子都不會醒過來。因此當他推著克勞迪亞的輪椅走出席德的家的時候，火箭村的居民都大吃一驚。特別是席德馬上激動地拋下工作，無視他的女助手謝拉的勸阻，快步走到文森特的面前，一開口就質問他是什麼人？那個把他們丟在這裡的召喚獸是怎麼一回事？還有之前尼布爾山那邊的白光是什麼東西？

文森特皺著眉頭，跟席德一番交談以後確認對方並沒有跟他一樣地擁有來自另外一個世界的記憶。他坦白地表示自己也不知道奧丁和尼布爾海姆的異常災難到底是怎麼一回事，但是他會去調查一下。

因此第二天，文森特確認克勞迪亞在席德和謝拉的幫忙下能夠在火箭村安頓下來以後，他便出發返回尼布爾海姆。

在已經變成廢墟的尼布爾海姆村遺址上，文森特發現了神羅蓋建的臨時研究所。他心裡懷著不好的預感，待天色轉暗以後，躲過守衛和研究員的注意，偷偷地潛進裡面。臨時研究所的構造十分的簡單和直接，加上面積有限，很快的，文森特便找到了這裡收藏的〝寶物〞。

那是一塊巨大的魔晄結晶，而結晶裡面是文森特認識的青年。

「克勞德……！」他愕然地注視在結晶裡沉睡著的克勞德，想起了露克蕾西亞。那個他深愛的女人在這個世界裡也正在某個洞穴當中，在由魔晄形成的水晶當中長眠著嗎？文森特想著，握緊了拳，壓下心中想要去尋找露克蕾西亞、並確認她現在的狀況的衝動，他在自己可能被神羅發現前，仔細觀察結晶裡面的青年。

克勞德的樣子與他記憶中的有一點不一樣。那從他的左邊背上長出來的白色翅膀以前並不存在。那是這個世界的克勞德該有的姿態嗎？還是，那是一種異常——文森特的腦海裡頓時浮現某個男人的影子。那個男人也是背上長著只有一邊的翅膀，只是羽毛的顏色和翅膀所長位置都跟克勞德完全相反。

文森特沉思片刻，估量了一下結晶的體積和重量，知道單憑他一個人是沒辦法把結晶偷走。他離開研究所，決定暫時在附近進行觀察，並確保結晶裡面的克勞德的安全。

他開始了野營。日復一日，他很快便意識到神羅對結晶的研究陷入停滯不前。他們沒辦法破壞結晶，因此實驗受到了一定程度的限制。文森特不否認當他窺看到寶條那苦惱的模樣的時候，他的內心是涼快的。

可是安心的日子沒有一直的持續。有一天，文森特發現有一件不尋常的貨物從外面運進去了尼布爾海姆。那貨物的守衛森嚴，士兵們在搬運的時候亦格外的小心，與日常往來的物資不一樣。與此同時，他亦發現到自己和神羅以外的團體在研究所的附近活動的痕跡。

對方的經驗似乎尚是短淺，文森特毫不費力便找到他們。意外地，那是比他認識的時候要年輕的蒂法和巴雷特。他偷聽兩人的對話，知道他們的目標是從神羅的臨時研究所裡盜取某樣東西以後，他判斷這是讓結晶和克勞德脫離神羅——特別是寶條的掌心的機會。於是他在蒂法和巴雷特的面前現身，表示要協助他們。

被他嚇了一跳的巴雷特把他誤認作是雪崩請來的外援，馬上便允許了他的同行。文森特不禁感嘆對方真的是太年輕。

接下來的事情發展並沒有按照任何人的預想進行。JENOVA的出現嚇壞了對它毫不知情的蒂法和巴雷特。那之後的狀況更是一片混亂。名為巴哈姆特的不可抗力突然的現身，把神羅的臨時研究所摧毀，並且抓走了魔晄的結晶和克勞德。

文森特拉著蒂法緊追而上，無暇去顧被遺下的巴雷特。

巴哈姆特帶著他們和結晶往北方飛去。隨著雲間的遠方中逐漸地出現一片白，文森特感覺到撲面的空氣變得乾燥和冰冷，使他和蒂法的呼吸都變成白霧。從來沒有到過大陸的北方的蒂法臉色蒼白地看著前方的冰雪，因為不習慣的寒冷和不安而顫抖起來，但是她依然十分頑強地緊抱住巴哈姆特的腳，毫不放鬆。

沒多久，他們便到達一個文森特認識的森林。那是守衛著通往古代種首都的山谷的沉睡森林。巴哈姆特從森林的上方慢慢地下降至地面，把魔晄的結晶放置在沉睡之森裡面，然後便化作一陣光消失。

雙腳終於著地的蒂法馬上便衝向結晶，舉起拳頭就往晶體上的裂痕敲下去。一聲鈍音響起，晶體紋絲不動，蒂法卻感覺自己的骨頭要碎裂了，抱著拳頭硬嚥下呼痛的聲音。

文森特走過去，把自己的披風脫下來給了她，然後湊近仰躺在地上的魔晄結晶。「克勞德。」他嘗試呼喚，但是沉睡在結晶裡的青年依舊是沒有反應。文森特感覺有點失望。他還以為召喚巴哈姆特的如果是克勞德，那應該表示青年的意識可能是恢復了。

蒂法看著他，一臉的好奇和困惑，詢問：「那個，你也認識克勞德？」

文森特皺眉，意識到他真的要開始好好地想想自己以後應該怎麼面對這些一樣的問題。他瞄了蒂法一眼，裝傻地以同樣的問題回答她說：「你認識克勞德嗎？」

蒂法點頭。「我們從小便在同一個村裡長大。」她一邊說，一邊伸手撫摸眼前的結晶。「有一天，他說他要到米德加去加入神羅的軍隊，並且要當上戰士……那之後他真的離開了村，我們彼此一直都沒有連絡。」蒂法說到這，整張臉因為悲傷和後悔而扭曲。她用力地咬了咬下唇，濕潤的兩眼緊盯著結晶裡的青年。「到底發生了什麼事？為什麼他會變成這樣？」

文森特沉默不語，心裡也有相同的疑問的同時，亦跟她一樣沒有答案。蒂法也明白這不是隨便任何人都能夠回答的問題，而且光站著沉浸在悲傷當中也無濟於事。她舉起手擦了擦眼裡的淚水，從衣袋裡掏出PHS，想要先連絡巴雷特，卻發現PHS是黑屏的。

「這裡是沉睡之森。我想在這片森林仍然沉睡著的時候，一切的通訊工具都會無法使用。」文森特憑推測解釋道。

「那沒辦法，我們先尋找離開這裡的出路——」

「那也不可能。」文森特迅速地打斷她。

蒂法愣住，追問：「為什麼？」

「沉睡之森裡有一股神秘力量，如果不消除它的話，我們無論怎麼走都只會在原地打轉。」

「那要怎麼解除那股力量——」

「要消除那股力量的話，我們必須喚醒這片森林，而以我所知，能夠喚醒沉睡之森的道具是被埋在這個森林以外的地方。」文森特的說話徹底地打碎蒂法的幹勁與希望。

「怎……怎麼會……那我們應該怎麼辦？」

「……我也不知道。」

蒂法哀號一聲，雙手抱頭，蹲在地上，陷入絕望。

文森特嘆氣，兩眼從她的身上轉向克勞德。「……這只是我的假設。」他在思考了一下以後慢慢地說道。「如果克勞德醒來了，我們或許能夠離開這裡。」

蒂法抬起頭來看著他，一臉的不明白。「為什麼？那跟克勞德有什麼關係？」

「假設巴哈姆特是由克勞德召喚的，那麼只要他甦醒，我們或許能夠以同樣的方式離開沉睡之森。」

蒂法頓時喜出望外，意會文森特的意思也是指現在的克勞德雖然被困在結晶裡面，但是他仍然好好地活著。

那麼，現在的問題便是怎麼樣讓克勞德醒過來。

文森特知道普通的物理和魔法攻擊都不會對結晶湊效，那麼他能夠想到的方法便只有從克勞德的意識入手。文森特想到這，腦海裡再次浮現某個男人的身影，原來缺乏表情的臉不禁扭曲了一點。他知道，在接觸和掌握克勞德的意識這一事上，沒有人比那個男人更加的擅長和熟練。再加上兩人的細胞會互相呼應，能夠輕而易舉地喚醒結晶裡的克勞德的恐怕只有那個男人。

可是，先不說文森特願不願意讓克勞德碰上那個男人，他不知道那個男人現在在這個世界的何處，而且他們首要的問題還是他們沒辦法走出沉睡之森。在文森特的認知當中，能夠幾乎跨越一切連繫上那個男人的只有克勞德，但是沉睡在結晶裡的他現在也正是他們眼下的另外一個問題。文森特感覺他們碰上了一個沒有解除方法的死結。

「克勞德……你現在能夠聽到我的聲音嗎？」

在文森特苦惱著的時候，蒂法跪坐在了結晶的面前，一邊隔著晶體注視克勞德那半隱藏在羽翼之下的臉，一邊嘗試與他對話。她經過剛剛企圖撃碎結晶的失敗以後，似乎也跟文森特有著相似的想法。

「你知道嗎？你離開尼布爾海姆以後，過了兩年，我也決定跟你一樣到外面的世界冒險一下，於是我告別了爸爸和大家，走出了我們的故鄉。我首先是到米德加去看看能不能碰上你……不過要在大城市生存真的很不容易！我不斷努力地忙著建立自己的生活，在我好不容易終於能夠在貧民窟裡安定下來的時候，尼布爾海姆的山村被魔晄爐爆炸引發的大災害摧毀的新聞便傳進我的耳裡。」蒂法說到這，原來故作輕鬆的表情迅速地崩潰，淚水從她的眼眶裡湧出。她緊握擱在自己的大腿上的雙手，努力地壓抑自己的哭聲。

「克勞德……爸爸，還有大家都死了……巴雷特說這都是神羅的錯，但是我其實不太懂……我不知道自己應該怎麼辦才好。我想要找你，但是我沒辦法進去神羅裡面……結果沒想到你會在這裡，變成這個樣子。」蒂法嗚咽一聲，整個人因為悲傷和痛苦而顫抖著。「克勞德……你是我僅餘的〝家人〞了。尼布爾海姆什麼都不剩，就只餘下我們倆。」

文森特默默地在一旁看著蒂法，心裡面隱瞞著克勞德的母親還活著的秘密。他暗地裡祈禱，希望蒂法的感情能夠觸動克勞德的心。

「克勞德……求求你，別拋下我。」蒂法說完，安靜的森林一時只有她在飲泣的聲音。

文森特凝視面前的結晶，看不到任何的動靜。他再次嘆氣，準備去嘗試安慰哭不停的少女。這時候，一陣東西裂開的聲音傳進兩人的耳裡。蒂法飛快地抬起滿佈淚水的臉，跟文森特一起驚訝地看向忽然開始碎裂的結晶。

「克勞德……！」蒂法大喊一聲。文森特連忙伸手把她從結晶的面前拉開，看著魔晄的結晶整個崩裂成細小的碎塊，並化作光塵，環繞著飄浮在半空中的克勞德，直到克勞德的身體慢慢地降落到地面上才消失。

蒂法撲向全身赤裸地躺在地上的克勞德，絲毫不忌諱他背上的單片羽翼。她首先檢查克勞德的脈搏，接著雙手摸上克勞德的臉，確認他的體溫，並熱切地盼望他張開雙眼。她和文森特都沒有等待很久，很快的，克勞德便突然深呼吸一口氣，發出一聲呻吟，然後他的睫毛抖動，眼皮徐徐地張開。

一開始的時候，蒂法看到的不是她記憶中熟悉的湛藍，而是魔晄的翠綠以及像貓似的豎瞳。接著，在克勞德的雙眼眨動了數次以後，那雙眼瞳便恢復正常的模樣，顏色亦變成混雜著魔晄的藍色。他看著抱住自己的蒂法，一抹喜悅和溫柔的微笑浮現在他的臉上，但是那緊接著便迅速地扭曲成深深的愧疚。

「蒂法……對不起，蒂法。」他說，不知道是太久沒有使用聲帶的關係，還是少女的眼淚也帶動他想哭泣的情緒，聲音有一點的沙啞。

蒂法哭著搖頭，什麼都沒辦法說，只有緊抱著他，把自己的臉埋在他的頸窩裡。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甦醒的克勞德與昔日的同伴重逢，並決定他接下來應該要做的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感覺被我強加了苦勞屬性的文森特……（畢竟克勞德這邊現在最靠譜的好像只有他？

待兩人都平靜下來以後，文森特和蒂法覺得首先要解決克勞德沒有衣服的問題。

克勞德裹著蒂法轉遞給他的、屬於文森特的披風，思考了一下，告訴兩人等一等，他想嘗試一個方法，然後他便閉上雙眼，一動不動。文森特和蒂法目不轉睛地注視著他，過了好一會兒，後者開始有點擔憂的時候，他們便吃驚地看見黑色的布料在克勞德的身上憑空出現，環繞著他的身體構成一套衣服。

當那過程完成了，克勞德張開綠色的雙眼，檢查了一下自己的身體，一臉滿意。

文森特緊皺眉頭，沉聲質問：「克勞德，這是什麼？」

克勞德頓時像是上課偷吃零食被老師抓到的學生一樣臉紅起來，眼睛也變回滲雜著魔晄的湛藍。他低頭看著地面，結巴地解釋：「這個是……我試著模仿了一下那個男人……」

蒂法一臉迷惘，但是文森特馬上便想到他所說的那個男人能夠讓自己的武器憑空出現的能力，感覺腦袋裡有一股巨大的痛楚在逐漸地形成。

他禁不住說：「我不在了以後的那些年裡面，你跟那個男人做了些什麼？」

克勞德一時愕然，接著恍然大悟。他震驚地說：「文森特！你記得嗎……？！」

「如果我沒有記憶的話，我便不會在這裡。」他估計會繼續在尼布爾海姆的泥土下面繼續長眠。

「但是，為什麼……？」

文森特聳了聳肩，回答說他也不知道。不過克勞德好像忽然想起什麼，露出一副若有所思的表情。

「你知道些什麼嗎？」

「那個……」克勞德偷瞄了蒂法一眼，欲言又止。

文森特當場明白他的意思。「我知道了，這事待我們從這裡出去以後再談。」

克勞德點頭，滿臉的感謝。

「對了，這裡是……沉睡之森？」他環顧了一下四周以後向文森特確認。

「對，你有辦法離開這裡嗎？」

「……我試試看。」克勞德說罷便再次閉上眼睛。

文森特和蒂法也再次一聲不響地看著他，兩人各自的心裡都不約而同地覺得眼前的青年好像跟他們各自記憶中的印象有點不一樣。對於蒂法來說，短短的幾年間，她的兒時玩伴似乎有點成長得太快。雖然克勞德的身體仍然帶著以前瘦小的影子，但是他的整個人明顯地長高了，四肢與胸腹的肌肉也變得豐厚和結實，讓蒂法禁不住想，男孩子是否在從軍以後都會有一樣的變化？

另外還有那雙眼睛和單片的羽翼。這兩點除了蒂法，也是文森特關心和擔憂的地方。蒂法擔心的是克勞德的身體狀況；而文森特憂慮的是克勞德身體裡的S細胞。自從他認識克勞德以來，克勞德一直都在與潛藏在那些細胞裡面的某個男人的意志抗衡著。然而克勞德剛剛的舉動和能力，加上他現在的模樣，看在文森特的眼裡就像是他不知道何時接納和融合了那個男人的思念和力量。

文森特的手不自主地摸上掛在腰間的槍。他暗地裡祈求，之前克勞德在看到蒂法的時候表露出來的情感不是一時的虛幻。可是，如果克勞德的意識真的是再次已經被薩菲羅斯的細胞——JENOVA的細胞侵蝕的話——

時間經過了許久，克勞德始終毫無動靜。蒂法開始覺得與其繼續乾等，不如親自去嘗試尋找出路。於是她選擇了一個方向前進。可是她才踏出了幾步，立刻便回到文林特的面前。文森特看著一臉錯愕和懵然的她，臉上掛著一個『所以我不是跟你說了』的無趣表情。

這時候，一陣突然的清風撲面。一陣酷似女童的歌唱聲的悅耳聲音順著那風吹拂過整片森林，驅散那彷彿連空氣都在沉睡著的凝重感，喚醒一切。

清脆和零散的鳥鳴到處響起，樹木彷彿自己移動了一般，顯露出一條直通往森林外面的道路。克勞德張開雙眼，馬上便被一臉驚訝地撲過來的蒂法緊緊抓住雙肩，嚇了一跳。

「克勞德！你沒事吧？你做了什麼？為什麼出口的路會突然出現？」蒂法緊張地追問。

「我……稍微跟這個森林的主人談了一下。」克勞德小心翼翼地回答道。事實上，他是請蓋亞幫了一下忙。不過他想那應該不算是撒謊。

「這個森林的主人？」

克勞德點頭。「我從前……因為一些因緣而認識了她……於是我便拜託她幫忙。」

蒂法皺著眉，不太明白地歪了歪頭。「那麼那個主人現在在哪裡？」

「她……不喜歡在人類的面前現身。你知道……就像是女神。」

蒂法瞇起雙眼盯著把一絲不安壓抑在沒有表情的臉下的克勞德，一臉狐疑，但是她最終沒有繼續再問下去。「這樣嗎？那現在既然可以離開這裡，我們先快走吧！」她站起來的同時也把克勞德從地上拉起。

文森特看著他們往出口走去，從後跟上，三個人一起踏出了沉睡之森。

森林的外面是一個灰冷的山谷。文森特和克勞德都知道在這個山谷的前方的是什麼地方。他們順著朝下方延伸而去的山路前進，沒多久，一座如同海中珊瑚礁的巨大都市便出現在他們的面前。

那是古代種的故都——忘卻之都。

蒂法看著這座自己從來沒有見過的沉寂古城，目瞪口呆；而文森特和克勞德則是已經不是第一次拜訪，十分自然地踏進去，領著因為四周莊嚴美麗的奇觀而落後的蒂法穿過已經荒廢許久的居住區，來到一個被無數雪白的枯木包圍的湖泊前。湖泊的邊上有一個巨大的灰白色海螺，是一幢跟一路上的所有空屋子一樣已經失去主人的建築物。

克勞德走到湖泊前，臉上浮現一絲哀痛。他在地上坐下來，抱著雙膝，垂頭閉上眼睛的模樣彷彿在懺悔。

文森特一言不發，只是默默地看著他的背影。

在他的身旁，蒂法完全不明白眼前的狀況，在一陣沉默以後，她壓抑著聲量，小心翼翼地詢問：「那個……這裡是什麼地方？」

「忘卻之都。」文森特回答，雙眼不離克勞德。「這裡在很久以前曾經是古代種的首都。」

蒂法聽了，兩目圓睜，不敢相信。

「那克勞德他在做什麼？」她擔憂地把目光轉向她的兒時玩伴，不知道為什麼忽然覺得對方離她十分的遙遠。自從克勞德從結晶裡醒過來以後，明明才只有很短小的一段時間，他便已經愈來愈讓她感到費解，彷彿他完全地變成了另外的一個人，無法觸手可及。

「蒂法。」文森特的眼神和聲音忽然變得嚴肅。「克勞德接下來可能還會有更多你無法理解的言行。以我之見，你必須要有心理準備，和最好保持警戒。」

「警戒？但是那是克勞德——！」

「他或許已經不是你認識的克勞德。」文森特的一句話準確地挖出了蒂法現在內心裡的不安和恐懼，使她頓時晴天霹靂。

「不，怎麼會……」蒂法的視線慌亂地轉向別處，極力地想要否定文森特的說話。

「蒂法，我知道這一時間難以接受，但是你必須相信——」

「不要！」蒂法大叫一聲，打斷他的說話。「我不要相信！說來，我跟你其實根本毫不熟悉！我為什麼要相信你的說話？！」她說完便從文森特的身旁跑掉，直奔往克勞德的身邊。

文森特嘆一口氣，心裡有一點後悔，或許他剛才的說話太直接，也太無情。不過能夠重新地認識到蒂法不會輕易捨棄克勞德的意志也稍微地讓他的內心踏實一點。如果他的疑慮成真，他會需要蒂法幫忙拯救克勞德。

「文森特。」克勞德在他剛好結束思考的時候回到他的面前。蒂法緊跟在他的身後，以充滿懷疑的目光偷偷地瞪著他。「我和蒂法打算回去米德加。你有什麼打算？」

文森特想起露克蕾西亞，但是當他重新看了克勞德背上的翅膀一眼，他便改變主意。「我目前沒有任何的想法，或許先跟你們到米德加去以後再慢慢想。」

他的回答讓克勞德感到意外。文森特猜他應該是在以為自己會想要到露克蕾西亞的洞窟去查看自己從昔日至今依然愛慕的女人。

「那好，但是你確定嗎？」克勞德重新的確認一下。

文森特點了點頭，沒有作任何的解釋，而只是提出一個問題：「你們打算怎麼樣橫跨這片北方大陸，然後渡海回去米德加？」雖然他不想要掃兩人的興，但是那是一個十分現實的問題。他們現在既沒有飛行機，也沒有船。即使他們幸運能夠在野外抓到陸行鳥，沒有經過特別培育的陸行鳥是沒辦法跨山和涉水。

克勞德似乎也不是沒有想過文森特的問題，建議說：「我可以再召喚巴哈姆特。」

蒂法的臉馬上發青，而文森特則抬高了一邊的眉毛，彷彿在說：你這樣使役那麼至高無上的強大召喚獸不會有問題嗎？

「等等！讓我嘗試連絡巴雷特！」求生欲強的蒂法拿出她的PHS，卻發現依舊是沒辦法打開畫面。

克勞德從她的手中接過PHS看了看，確定是沒電。

「怎麼會！？」蒂法發出哀號。「那你們兩個的PHS呢？」

克勞德和文森特先是一愣，互相看了彼此一眼，然後異口同聲地向她說了一句：「抱歉／對不起。」他們一個在棺材裡睡了幾十年剛醒；而另外一個則是一絲不掛地在魔晄裡泡了半年多左右以後，剛從魔晄的結晶裡面醒來，誰都不可能攜帶著PHS。

「那我們怎麼辦？」該不會真的要用雙腳走去大陸的邊緣？

幸好克勞德仍然是擁有著理智的。他建議說：「我們先走到冰雪村去看看那裡有沒有人能夠幫忙。」

文森特和蒂法同意。三人亦彼此認同今天已經發生過太多事，先在忘卻之都渡過一晚來休息再出發。

湖泊邊上的巨大海螺殼成了他們晚上安睡的地方。

疲累的蒂法在躺下的瞬間，很快便熟睡過去。直到半夜，她被空肚子裡的饑餓感弄醒。她從自己躺著的位置爬起來，東張西望了一番，看到文森特閉著眼睛坐在一個角落裡，呼吸平穩，卻不見克勞德的蹤影。蒂法馬上攝手攝腳地摸出外面去，隨即便發現站在湖泊中央的克勞德。

蒂法心裡頓時一陣恐慌，張開嘴巴就要叫出克勞德的名字，卻在發聲的前一刻被一隻從後而來的手掩住了嘴巴。她吃驚地扭頭往後看，發現是她以為睡著了的文森特。蒂法用力地瞪著他，想要掙脫。可是文森特的力氣要比她大很多。他把蒂法拉到比較隱蔽的地方，示意她注視湖泊，但是別作聲。

蒂法一臉無法理解，但是受制於人，她只有妥協。而且她也沒辦法戰勝自己對眼前景象的好奇心。

此時在湖泊的中央，克勞德正在抬頭面對著艾莉絲的影像，與她對話。

『你終於醒來了，克勞德。』艾莉絲滿臉微笑地對他說。『我和扎克斯都在盼望著與你見面！啊，雖然現在的扎克斯還不認識你，不過我知道你們一定能夠再次成為好朋友！』

「謝謝你，艾莉絲。」克勞德想起扎克斯，臉上浮現一抹充滿懷念和期待的微笑。

艾莉絲發出銀鈴似的笑聲。『我感覺克勞德變得坦率了呢！果然要改變一個人的話，最重要的便是愛情！』她舉起一隻手指，一副得意洋洋的模樣。

克勞德的臉迅速地紅起來。艾莉絲見狀，乘勝追擊，說：『所以，你連絡上那個人了嗎？』

克勞德聽到這個問題，原來害羞的表情轉變成冷淡和氣惱。「還沒有。」他回答，雙手繞在胸前，別過臉去瞪著水面。

『怎麼了？發生了什事嗎？』艾莉絲察覺到他的態度奇怪，單純地追問。

克勞德忍氣吞聲了一會兒，最後還是跟她抱怨了薩菲羅斯忘記他的事。

『原來如此。』艾莉絲聽完他的說話以後，十分明白地點了點頭。『不過，克勞德，扎克斯不久前跟我說，薩菲羅斯正在很著急地尋找一個人。聽他的描述，我覺得那個人只可能是你。』

克勞德聽了，緊皺眉頭。「……真的嗎？」他低聲詢問。

艾莉絲用力地點頭。『畢竟這個世界上擁有像陸行鳥的髮型的人可不多。』

她的說話使豔麗的紅色重新爬上克勞德的臉。他瞪大雙眼，張開顫抖著的雙唇，說：「那是誰說的？！是那個男人跟扎克斯說的嗎？！」可惡！他差一點便要原諒那個人了！

艾莉絲看著他的反應，再次開心地笑起來。『如果你不想他在繼續到處尋問你的下落的時候散播這件事，那你還是趕快去找他。』

克勞德緊抿著嘴巴，很不願意這樣輕易地妥協，但是那的確事關他的尊嚴問題。

「……我知道了。」他答應艾莉絲，他會主動去找薩菲羅斯。

『太好了！那麼我和扎克斯在米德加等著你們！』艾莉絲笑得像盛開的鮮花，似是要準備離開。

克勞德慌忙挽留她。「等等！我有一件事想問你。那是有關於這個星球……」她有沒有辦法讓他擺脫充當星球武器的命運？

『有關於這個……』艾莉絲陷入苦思。『對不起，克勞德，但是這是我們原來的星球向你們借出最後的力量的條件。這邊的蓋亞還是小孩子，她需要你的幫忙。我也需要你的幫忙。』她最後的懇求對於克勞德來說是狡猾的。因為他根本沒可能拒絕向他求助的艾莉絲。

「但是我根本不知道要做些什麼……」難道他要像他們的世界的星球武器一樣，到處去進行破壞？或是他要再次跟薩菲羅斯對戰——

『你不用擔心，克勞德。』艾莉絲微笑著安慰他。她的影像飄浮過水面，把一隻手放在克勞德的頭上，溫柔地撫摸。『現在的薩菲羅斯不是這顆星球的威脅，而蓋亞她也暫時沒有打算讓你參與任何的戰鬥。雖然我不能夠斷言當有需要的時候，她不會調用你，並給予你任務，但是目前，她只是想要有多一份力量陪伴她和守護她。』

「你的意思是，這顆星球、那個女神也會犯寂寞？」他覺得難以理解。

艾莉絲倒是覺得這很自然。『在媽媽死後、克勞德出現之前，就只有我會跟她說話了。』

克勞德無奈地嘆一口氣。「……我不擅長照顧小孩子。」

『沒有那樣的事！丹澤爾不是被你養育得很好？那麼我也該回去休息了！我答應了孤兒院的老師明天去幫忙。替我向蒂法和文森特問好！』艾莉絲說完便朝克勞德身後的方向揮了揮手，消失不見。

克勞德在湖泊中轉身，很輕易地便發現到在偷窺他的蒂法和文森特。他想文森特應該能夠看見艾莉絲，但是蒂法的話，他並不確定。克勞德想要避開解釋的麻煩，暗地裡向艾莉絲道歉以後，決定除非蒂法提問，他不打算主動地告訴她艾莉絲的事情。

他從湖裡走回去岸上。蒂法馬上便跑出來詢問他怎麼了？是不是有什麼事？

「抱歉，可能是在結晶裡睡太久，一時間有點難以入睡，所以便想出來洗洗臉。」

「你哪裡是洗臉，根本是泡澡了。」蒂法一邊向他吐槽，一邊擔憂地看著他，想起文森特之前跟她說，她眼前的克勞德可能已經不是她認識的兒時玩伴。她心裡一陣恐懼，但是最終還是鼓起勇氣，咬緊了牙，向她的兒時玩伴提出心中的問題，想要搞清楚他身上到底是發生了什麼事。

「克勞德，你去了米德加以後遭遇了什麼？為什麼你會在那塊結晶裡面？」她說完，注意到自己的問題果然使克勞德馬上整個人僵住。

「那個……」克勞德暗地裡想該來的問題果然還是來了。他一邊嘗試從自己的腦海裡抽出這個世界的記憶，一邊努力地動腦筋。他隱瞞著蓋亞以及另外一個世界的事情，告訴蒂法，他在入伍神羅軍以後經過一年多左右，便被神羅的科學家們施行了從一般士兵轉變成戰士的手術。可是那之後的事情是一片空白。當他恢復意識的時候，他已經被困在結晶裡面。

「戰士的手術需要把人體暴露在魔晄中，可能是那過程出了錯誤……」現在的蒂法還是一無所知。如果可以的話，克勞德希望她永遠都不需要知道那些可怕的真相。

幸運的是，現在的他要比蒂法年長許多，人生經驗也更加的豐富，因此只要他保持冷靜，年輕的蒂法應該是看不出他有事隱瞞。

「那麼，那翅膀也是因為那手術而來的嗎？」蒂法的兩眼轉向克勞德背上的白色羽翼。印象中，她好像沒有聽過神羅的戰士會長出翅膀。

「這個……對呢，就像是後遺症一樣的東西。」他故作淡然地回答。

不過他的這番說話，加上剛剛他所說的手術失誤還是讓蒂法對他的身體心生擔憂。那聽起來就像是神羅的戰士背後似乎隱藏著世人不知曉的恐怖和醜陋。她回想起在神羅的臨時研究所裡看到的怪物，那可怕的形相讓人難以相信那是屬於這顆星球的生命。

「克勞德，如果你不想回答的話也沒關係……可是，神羅的戰士到底是什麼？」她小心翼翼地詢問。

克勞德皺眉，那正是他不想少女深究的事情。他說：「你為什麼想要知道？」

「因為我想要確認你沒事。」蒂法捉住他的雙手，用力地捏緊，彷彿在確認他不會消失或是變成她完全不認識的東西。

克勞德愣了一下，然後他對蒂法溫柔地微笑。「謝謝你，蒂法。」他舉手摸了摸蒂法的頭，嚇了少女一跳。「你放心，我沒事。」

「真……真的嗎？」蒂法臉頰泛紅。

「真的。」

「……我總覺得克勞德你變得怪怪的。」

克勞德微微地瞇起因為魔晄而發亮的雙眼，回答：「那當然，因為現在的我確實是跟以前不一樣了。」

那之後他便把蒂法送回去休息。當他確定少女熟睡以後，他回到糊畔，看到文森特如他所預料的在等待著。

「我會在天亮前離開這裡。」他告訴文森特。「我可以麻煩你陪伴蒂法回去米德加嗎？如果可以的話，最好是讓她遠離神羅和雪崩的恐怖活動。」

克勞德不知道自己是什麼時候重拾起保護別人的熱心。或許蓋亞的夢的確是在不知不覺中喚回他的理智，讓他回想起昔日與同伴們在一起時的那種幸福和快樂。當他從結晶裡被解放出來的時候，他看到蒂法，心裡面滿是失而復得的喜悅、要滿溢的懷念，以及深重的愧疚。沒有說出口的『好久沒見』變作道歉——對不起，我拋棄了對你們的思念。對不起，我在最後還是選擇了那個傷害過我們的一切的男人。

文森特認真地聽了克勞德的委託以後，明白他想保護蒂法，但是——「蒂法未必會乖乖地聽話。」

「這裡的尼布爾海姆不是因為神羅而被毀滅的。因此她對於神羅的憎恨應該是沒有原來的世界那般強烈。」克勞德懷抱著一絲希望作出分析。

「你知道尼布爾海姆的那場魔晄爐異常爆炸是由什麼引起的嗎？」文森特好奇他為什麼那麼肯定那場災難與神羅無關。

克勞德低頭咬了咬下唇。「那是我和薩菲羅斯的錯。」

「什麼？」這意想不到的回答使文森特愕然。

「那場爆炸是我們從以前的世界穿越過來的時候引起的。」

「那是什麼意思？」

克勞德於是跟他講述了他們以前的世界的終結，以及他和薩菲羅斯為了逃離末日而所做出的行動。

文森特聽完以後，感覺頭痛地閉上雙眼，舉起手捏了一下自己那緊皺在一起的眉心。「克勞德，那場災難奪走了很多人的生命。」他嘗試嚴肅地表明自己的意思的同時，也不想要為已經過去的事情責怪他來加重他的罪惡感。「那包括蒂法的父親。你確定那不是只是薩菲羅斯的錯？」因為從他聽到的陳述來看，想出這個穿越世界的鬼主意的不是薩菲羅斯嗎？以他來看，克勞德只是被形勢所迫而跟隨薩菲羅斯過來。

可是克勞德搖了搖頭，否認這事與自己無關，說：「是我先挑起那個男人的求生慾望，讓他想出那種超脫常理的事。」

「……我不懂。我以為那個男人一向都對自己的存續抱著可怕的執念。」不然他不會一直陰魂不散。

「我的意思是……在你們全都離世以後，我孤獨一個人活了很久很久。」克勞德苦著一張發紅的臉，彷彿有一點點委屈。「然後，當我回過神來的時候，我那沒有終點的生命裡便只剩下那個跟我一樣一直死不掉的男人。」他把薩菲羅斯從生命之流裡呼喚了出來，造成這一切的開端。

文森特這下子明白了他的意思，卻有一點想不通。「你這樣說，好像是薩菲羅斯特意為了讓你能夠好好地繼續生活下去才有那樣的舉動。」即使反過來說薩菲羅斯可能單純地只是為了自己的目的，那也證明克勞德的生命對他來說是不可或缺。不然他不會費勁把克勞德也拉進這個新世界移居計劃裡。

文森特想著，愈想愈不對勁。加上克勞德在他面前低垂著的臉已經紅如熟透的蕃茄，還有他之前對克勞德的懷疑。他綜合自己的所有想法，問了一句：「克勞德，你跟薩菲羅斯現在是什麼關係？」

克勞德整個人抖了一下，在他銳利的目光注視下畏縮起來，回答：「不知道。」

文森特挑了挑眉。

克勞德繼續說：「他曾跟我說過，要我永遠跟他在一起……但是我什麼都還沒有跟他表示過。」他們沒有正式地向彼此提出過交往，也沒有『喜歡』或是『我愛你』，好像只是自然而然地就滾在了一起。他是屬於薩菲羅斯的，而薩菲羅斯也是屬於他的。

那對於兩人來說早已經是細胞級別上的事實，或許因為這樣，所以他們從來都沒有想過或是需要用語言向彼此說明白。

然而當文森特這樣一問，克勞德那顆身為人類的心還是出現了動搖。

如果單純地因為肉體的本能而在一起的話，那跟JENOVA的怪物比較起來是不是沒有分別？

正當克勞德開始胡思亂想著，文森特嘆一口氣，說：「克勞德，我不理解薩菲羅斯，但是我也不想重複從前對露克蕾西亞的錯誤。」如果他再一次因為自己的愚蠢而把自己重視的人托付給一個瘋子，那麼這一次他一定不會讓自己從睡眠裡醒過來。「我覺得你還是跟我們一起回去米德加比較好。」

如果是以前的克勞德的話，面對同伴誠懇的關心，他應該會對自己的決定猶豫。現在的他雖然感激同伴沒有嫌棄他，但是他知道這一次他不能夠聽他們的。「我現在已經沒有了那塊水晶的保護。即使我不去找薩菲羅斯，他也很快便會找到我。」以那個男人的佔有慾和跳脫思路來看，他要是知道克勞德醒來後沒有立刻尋找自己，而是自顧自地跟昔日的親友們結伴，那個男人想必會斷掉自己原來就所剩無幾的理智。

「克勞德，你這種想法和跟薩菲羅斯的關係感覺並不健康。」文森特眉頭緊皺，嘗試繼續勸說。

克勞德表示他難得地對此事有自知之明。明明是他自己說，他們兩個人之間的關係還沒有任何正式確立的名字，但是他的思想，加上身體，都已經很自然地隸屬於薩菲羅斯。

縱使他感覺自己背叛了一直以來幫助自己堅強起來擺脫和對抗薩菲羅斯的同伴們，事到如今，他已經沒辦法、也不能夠切斷自己跟薩菲羅斯的連繫。

「我知道你們都會對我很失望……可是，對不起，文森特，蒂法就拜託你了。」他會遠離他的同伴們，以盡量不跟他們扯上關係的方式，在他們的背後，默默地守護他們。

文森特看穿他的想法，同時注意到他的翅膀的動靜。「等等！克勞德……！」他一個箭步上前，然而手裡只抓住了白色的羽毛。克勞德的身影在他的面前消失無蹤。

可惡……！文森特握緊手中的白羽，感覺到很久沒有嚐過的氣憤。他深呼吸一口氣，讓自己冷靜，然後轉身去看背後蒂法正在熟睡著的地方。他在自己應該去追捕克勞德，還是按照他所委託的，把蒂法平安地送回去米德加這兩個選擇之間掙扎了一下，最後他決定先確保蒂法的安全。

明天到底要怎麼跟蒂法解釋克勞德的不辭而別才好？文森特光是想著這個便感覺自己的頭痛接下來要持續好久。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 久別重逢，片翼成雙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次開車，可能翻車，請小心注意。  
> （終於讓他們見面了，我好害怕啊！都要不敢發出來了啊啊！）

克勞德在距離冰雪村幾公里以外的半空中出現，垂直地掉落到下方的厚雪當中。以第一次的飛行來說，他不知道這算不算糟糕，但是他除了渾身疼痛以外並無大礙。他憑記憶判斷冰雪村的方向，以翅膀勉強地遮擋著寒冷，利用著月色，在黑夜中的雪地上行走。

他不知道走了多久，總算是在天亮之前來到了冰雪村。寂靜的村子仍然沉浸在睡夢中，克勞德趁著這個時刻迅速地搜尋他的目標。幸運地，他很快便找到。在一家旅館的後面，有一間飼養著陸行鳥的小木屋。他悄悄地摸進屋裡，驚醒裡面數頭原來正在睡覺的陸行鳥。牠們好奇地從自己的棚子裡伸出頭來去看克勞德。克勞德小心翼翼地從一旁的飼料箱裡搜出一份蔬菜，然後走近牠們。不知道是蓋亞保祐，還是他的頭髮讓陸行鳥們有親切感，鳥兒們全都沒有發出任何的聲響。他把蔬菜遞到一頭陸行鳥的面前，陸行鳥馬上興高采烈地吃了。克勞德趁著牠在進食，迅速地解除掉牠的束縛，把牠牽出小屋的同時順手偷了掛在門旁的披風和一套騎乘用具。

他把乖巧的陸行鳥帶到村外，在牠的身上安裝好騎乘用具，然後便跳上牠的背，抓好繮繩。「走吧。」他輕吐白霧，低聲在陸行鳥的耳邊細語。陸行鳥發出清脆的叫聲，拔腿就跑起來，往極北的方向奔去。

他們在跑了三天左右以後到達大空洞。克勞德嘗試騎乘陸行鳥進入空洞內，但是陸行鳥在大空洞的山壁上只爬了一半便恐懼地拒絕繼續前行。克勞德只好從牠的身上下來，讓牠回去山下，自己一個爬過山壁進入大空洞。

大空洞裡面如克勞德所記憶的充滿大量的魔晄。他謹慎地走到洞內的中央，知道在以前的世界裡，這裡應該還殘留著一點兒JENOVA的細胞。以防萬一，他在四周搜索了一遍，在沒有發現JENOVA細胞的蹤影以後，他回到大空洞的中央，抬頭去看上方的洞口，那裡只有被雪霧覆蓋的灰色天空。

克勞德閉上眼睛，深呼吸一口氣，放鬆身體，集中精神，讓細胞遵從本能和自己的意思向遠方呼唱出渴求的歌聲。

_————_ _薩菲羅斯。_

他發放出叫喚，然後等待。

_————_ _你在哪裡？_

* * *

那心弦的扯動突如其來、毫無前兆。薩菲羅斯原來坐在路邊的岩石上，默默地觀看著扎克斯和巴雷特在爭吵應該走哪條路來前往陽光海岸去乘船繼續往北走。當那心臟猛地揪緊的感覺忽然侵襲他，並且迅速地喚起他體內細胞的REUNION衝動的瞬間，他便完全聽不見兩人的聲音。

甘美、悅耳的呼喚從遠方傳達進去他的腦海裡，說著他的名字。

_————_ _薩菲羅斯。_

啊啊，他有多久沒有感受過這樣的興奮？薩菲羅斯的臉上出現一抹滿溢著狂喜的笑容。他整個人雀躍不已，身體上的每一寸地方都充滿了衝動。他從自己坐著的地方站起來，雙眼注視前方，豎瞳收縮。瞬間，他的視界超越面前的一切。他追捕著腦內的聲音，雙眼裡，山林、海洋等等的景色快速地飛越而去，很快的，他便看到極北的大空洞。

他的視野停頓下來，聚焦在空洞裡。在那充滿魔晄的洞穴中，左背上長著白色片翼的克勞德正在以翠綠色的雙眼回望他。

_————_ _薩菲羅斯。_

薩菲羅斯聽著克勞德那惹人憐愛的聲音，發出一聲迷醉的感嘆：「找到了。」

這時候的扎克斯和巴雷特早已停止爭執，滿臉疑惑和詫異地盯著薩菲羅斯，看他完全忘記了他們倆的存在、只是掛著一張有點可怕的笑臉和兩眼沒有焦距地凝視著前方。當兩人一起聽到他發出那讓人毛骨悚然的聲音的時候，他們都禁不住抖了抖。

「薩菲羅斯？你怎麼了？」扎克斯鼓起勇氣詢問，同時偷偷地示意巴雷特退後一點，心裡想著他該不會是要在這裡遇上安吉爾所說的薩菲羅斯的理智喪失？但是他完全想不到現在此地有什麼可能誘發薩菲羅斯發瘋。

「克勞德……我的人偶在北方的大空洞。」薩菲羅斯不知道是在回答扎克斯的問題，還是自言自語。他的兩眼始終在看著扎克斯和巴雷特兩人看不到的東西，目光裡滿是慾望和痴戀。

巴雷特開始十分認真地擔憂；而扎克斯則是捕捉到薩菲羅斯的說話裡的關鍵詞，十分的震驚。

「北方的大空洞？克勞德在那裡嗎？你為什麼會突然知道？」他一口氣地追問，卻沒有得到回應，只是看見薩菲羅斯的右背上突然出現只有一邊的黑色羽翼，嚇得巴雷特發出一聲驚恐的怪叫。「薩菲羅斯！？」扎克斯也驚呆了，唯有身為戰士的訓練使他依然能夠迅速地作出反應。他察覺到薩菲羅斯的翅膀的動靜，一個箭步上前就要抓住他。然而他雖快，薩菲羅斯的移動卻已經不屬於人類的範疇以內。扎克斯看著他的身影在一瞬之間消失，撲了一個空，手裡只有空氣和黑色的羽毛。

「剛剛的是什麼東西？！」巴雷特尖著嗓子大叫。

扎克斯盯著自己掌心上的羽毛，目瞪口呆，不敢相信。

「糟糕……」他禁不住低聲地直接說出了心裡話。

巴雷特那原來就不很白的臉頓時彷彿褪了色，說：「什麼糟糕？！」

扎克斯懊惱地舉手把自己的頭髮亂抓了一通，剛想他是否應該連絡安吉爾，他自己便馬上否決掉這件事。安吉爾吩咐他盯緊薩菲羅斯，他不想讓他的導師失望。而且他也不知道要怎麼跟另外兩面1st Class戰士解釋，薩菲羅斯突然身上長出翅膀飛走了。安吉爾絕對會被嚇壞，而傑尼西斯搞不好也會瘋。

「華萊士先生！」他突然十分正式地呼喊也被他嚇到的巴雷特。

「什……什麼？！」

「從現在開始我們必須以最快的速度去追上薩菲羅斯，不過……當然，如果你不想要跟上來的話，我也不會勉強他。」扎克斯那滿臉的凝重使巴雷特禁不住嚥下一口口水。

「那也是關乎這個星球的命運的事嗎？」

「有可能。」

巴雷特深呼吸，然後沉重地長呼一口氣。「我明白了。那趕快走吧！」他說完便馬上開始往前走。

扎克斯連忙追上去。「等等！那個〝北方的大空洞〞在另外的一個方向！」

* * *

那個男人要來了。

克勞德抬頭仰望著大空洞上方的天空，感覺到薩菲羅斯那強烈的思念，並在那思念與他的意識相碰的瞬間，禁不住因為那猛烈的衝擊而張開嘴巴發出一聲喘息。

那讓他想起自己的身體被對方進入時的感覺，還有兩人的細胞在結合的過程中發出的和唱。他的肉身發熱、靈魂搔癢，胸口裡那加速的心跳無法緩慢下來。他明明還沒有真正地見到那個男人，身和心卻都已經按捺不住等待。

_————_ _快來，我就在這裡。_

克勞德再次發出呼喚，而他得到的回應就像是讓細胞歡悅的催情劑，一波接一波地刺激著他的神經。

_————_ _快了，我的人偶。_

男人的安撫聽在克勞德的腦海裡就像是挑逗，帶著一種飢餓轆轆的渴求。

他們都知道，這場重逢逾期已久。當那背負著漆黑片翼的身影穿破雪霧、乘著光，毫無聲息地從天上飄然降臨，克勞德張開的雙手還沒有來得及迎接，他便先被一雙強而有力的手臂擁入結實的懷抱裡。

「終於……終於找到你了。」

熾熱的吐息伴隨著一聲滿足和安心的感嘆吹進克勞德的耳朵裡。他禁不住渾身酥麻，雙手反射性地緊緊抓住眼前的黑色皮革，他神情恍惚地深呼吸一口氣，鼻腔裡頓時充滿男人的味道。他無法自控地從喉嚨的深處發出一聲嬌豔的嗚咽，彷彿在哀求著更多的一些東西。

薩菲羅斯樂意地滿足他，一隻手摸上克勞德那細緻的下顎便把他的臉抬起來，吻上他那早已急不及待地張開的雙唇。

兩人的舌頭糾纏在一起，貪婪地互相索取的同時亦彷彿想要讓自己填滿對方，把分隔以來的朝思暮想都全部傾注進去。睽違已久的充實感一下子填滿胸腔內的空洞，並如洪水一樣滿溢出來，化作無數無法言喻的複雜情緒。那是愛戀的喜悅、寂寞的苦痛、瘋狂的佔有……種種激烈的感情在克勞德身體裡形同一個個的旋渦，很快便把他翻亂得難以承受。

淚水從克勞德的眼裡流出，分不清是源於生理還是情慾。腦海中只有一片濕熱的迷霧的他兩頰緋紅地在薩菲羅斯的口中呻吟著，身體緊貼著對方扭動，開始有點缺氧地喘息。

薩菲羅斯意識到他的呼吸困難，在好好地用舌頭搔刮了克勞德的口腔內壁一番以後，依戀不捨地與他分開，在兩人之間拖出一條淫靡的銀絲。

失去密合的感覺讓兩人的細胞頓時彷彿在絞痛一般的鳴咽。克勞德雙手圈住薩菲羅斯的身體，把自己的臉埋在面前的胸口裡；薩菲羅斯亦擁抱住他，憐愛地撫摸那一頭讓他思念的金髮。這才讓兩人身體裡不懂得消停的衝動安份一點。

「你這個……大混蛋……！」克勞德嘴上罵著，抱著薩菲羅斯的手臂卻是收緊得用力。

「如果你是指我之前失去記憶一事，那是不可抗力。」薩菲羅斯冷靜地主張自己的無辜和被冤枉。

克勞德感覺自己的額頭上有一條青筋在不悅地跳動，臉貼著對方那硬厚結實的胸板說：「之前是誰跟我說，如果我們分開了，只要我一呼喚，他便必定會到我的身邊來？」

「所以我現在不是來了？」薩菲羅斯皺著眉頭，不明白問題在哪裡。

「你也太慢了！」克勞德終於忍受不了地抬起頭瞪著他大叫。「上一次我呼喚你的時候，你也是讓我等了許久！你到底要遲到多少次？！」他終於是明白從前尤菲跟他抱怨男朋友在約會時居然讓她一直在碰面地點久等時的心情。

薩菲羅斯沉思，這眼前的怒火應該怎麼澆熄。他細心地想了一下，最後決定用自己的嘴唇堵住克勞德的嘴巴，來讓他沒辦法說話。

「慢住，你想幹什——嗚……！！」

被吻了的克勞德兩目圓睜，一改剛剛配合和主動的態度，舉起雙臂就要掙開薩菲羅斯那雙捧住他的臉的手。可是薩菲羅斯比他快，先後捉住他的兩邊手腕，讓他無法逃脫。克勞德不死心地跟他角力，覺得擁有幾百年與他抗爭的經驗的自己是不可能輕易地敗下陣來。

薩菲羅斯眼睛閃閃發亮地看著他，彷彿在欣賞奇珍異物。他一邊小心地啃咬克勞德那緊緊地閉合著的唇，一邊嘗試用自己的舌頭把對方的嘴巴撬開。他注意到克勞德在被他舔舐的時候滿臉通紅，整個人都在微微地發抖，但是他的人偶就像是拚上了命要跟他對抗一般，毫不退讓。

這要怎麼辦好？薩菲羅斯再次動了動腦筋以後，忽然放開克勞德的一隻手，單掌摸上他的屁股，稍微用力地一捏。克勞德果然立刻大吃一驚地張開了嘴巴，薩菲羅斯順利地長驅直進，把克勞德原來要脫口而出的驚呼和嬌喘全部吞嚥下去。

克勞德那不敢相信的瞪視接著只維持了數秒，然後便被薩菲羅斯的深吻扭曲成迷離和痴醉的眼神。他們拉扯彼此身上的衣服，羽翼互相擁抱對方那失去遮掩的身軀，在魔晄的環繞下，形成兩人是一體的畫面。

這一切都跟克勞德在夢裡依靠自己的記憶和想像構成的幻覺不一樣。當他全身赤裸地被薩菲羅斯按壓在地面上仰躺著，濕軟緊熱的後穴貪婪地吞吐著不停地往他體內抽送的腫大陰莖，那被對方填滿的滿足感要比夢裡更加的刺激和使他興奮。

「嗯啊……啊啊 ……！」

克勞德的腰枝配合著薩菲羅斯愈來愈快速和用力的衝撞律動，讓自己的弱點能夠得到更多激烈的撞擊。一股接一股電流似的快感傳遍他那熱不可耐的全身，癱瘓他的思考，使他只能夠專注於身體上的快樂，沉溺其中。

淫蕩的呻吟和尖叫夾雜著色情的嬌喘和哭聲在大空洞裡面迴響。克勞德失去理智地哀求侵犯著他的男人給他更多。他感覺心裡的飢渴無法消除，身體的每一處都在尖叫著需要對方的一切。甚至於當他終於釋放自己的慾望，而薩菲羅斯亦往他那因為高潮而收緊的股穴裡面射出白濁的精液以後，那由分離以後的重逢燃點的慾火仍然難以平息。他那滿佈男人的精液的穴壁在痙攣著，意猶未盡地吸啜留在裡面的性器。

「啊……薩菲……羅斯……」克勞德用失神和帶淚的雙眼去注視他的另一半。薩菲羅斯的眼睛裡也跟他一樣充滿著依然濃重的情慾。

「克勞德……」薩菲羅斯瞇起閃過一絲嗜虐和征服的快樂的雙眼，伸手憐愛地撫摸克勞德那滿是淚痕和紅潮的臉。他俯身吻住克勞德那乖巧地張開的嘴巴，舌頭滑進那感覺跟他的人偶的下體一樣濕潤和溫熱的口腔內，好好地跟裡面小巧的舌頭糾纏一番以後，他把自己那已經恢復半堅挺的陰莖從克勞德的體內抽出來。

克勞德發出一聲要哭似的嗚咽，失去充填的後穴空虛地開合著。薩菲羅斯看著他這欲求不滿的模樣，低聲地笑了。他把克勞德的身體翻過去，讓他俯伏在地上，屁股翹起。轉變的體位使克勞德禁不住心生期待地抖了抖。薩菲羅斯把他徹底拋棄矜持的樣子盡收眼底，心裡滿是歡愉。他撫摸著克勞德那滿是汗水和擦傷的背，說：「聽好，克勞德，你現在這可愛的樣子只能夠讓我知道。」

克勞德被他的遲遲沒有動作弄得焦躁，忍下翻白眼的慾望，回答：「除了你，還有誰——嗯啊……！」薩菲羅斯突然的長驅直入使他發出一聲高昂的呻吟。

「乖孩子。」薩菲羅斯嘴角上揚著，感覺到克勞德穴內的肉壁馬上急不及待地包裹著他的陰莖要取悅他，一下一下的緊縮和放鬆，使他感到無比的舒服。

可是他故意的一動不動要逼瘋克勞德。「嗚……薩菲羅斯……我要……」他帶著哭腔懇求。

「要什麼？」薩菲羅斯裝作沒聽懂，放在克勞德背上的手摸向克勞德背上的羽翼根部，抓住那與皮肉相連的地方。

一陣無法言喻的酥麻感馬上使克勞德整個人尖叫著痙攣，身下半硬的性器馬上充血抬頭。「啊……！求求你……動起來……往我的裡面！用力的……！」克勞德哭著說完，體內碩大的陰莖便在一下抽出以後衝插進去，狠狠地撞上他那塊脆弱的地方。

克勞德尖叫，無法承受的快樂和得到滿足的慾望化作灼熱的淚水從他的眼眶裡滾滾落下。薩菲羅斯沒有再停下來，而是像克勞德要求的那樣，從後抱住他，一隻手往他的股間套弄他那勃起的陰莖，同時下身毫不留情地把自己的性器整個送進他的股穴深處，不斷地用力抽插和衝撞。前後被夾攻的感覺使克勞德險些要失了神，發軟的腰部追不上薩菲羅斯的動作，最後變作任由對方肆意的蹂躪。

「啊……！不行……嗯……！要……啊啊！」迅速地疊高的快感使克勞德狂亂，很快的，他便迎來了第二次的高潮，陰莖在薩菲羅斯的手裡往自己的腹上、地上射出了精液。

薩菲羅斯在克勞德射精的瞬間感覺到他的穴壁猛地收緊，悶哼一聲，也再一次往他的肚子裡灌進自己的精子。

滾燙的精液第二次流進體內的感覺使克勞德顫抖，如果繼續下去，自己的肚子就要被薩菲羅斯的精液灌滿的想法使他的細胞發出痴醉的感嘆。

「如果你是女人的話，剛剛的那兩次說不定便會讓這裡孕育出小孩來。」薩菲羅斯閱讀到他的思想，從後抱住他的手摸上他的肚子輕按。

完事後的兩人一起側躺在地上，薩菲羅斯從後擁抱住克勞德，臉擱在他的頭髮上，呼吸著屬於他們兩人的味道；而克勞德則背貼著薩菲羅斯的胸膛，窩在他的懷抱裡，一隻手與他五指相扣，另外一隻手小心地把玩他的銀色長髮。

「小孩……」克勞德想起從前自己跟蒂法一起收養的孤兒們，不自覺地喃喃自語。「你想要小孩嗎？」他轉過身去面對薩菲羅斯，好奇地向他詢問。

「不。」薩菲羅斯皺著眉頭回答。

「為什麼？」

「因為如果有孩子了，你便不會只是屬於我一個人。」薩菲羅斯抱緊了克勞德。

克勞德聽了納悶，那你剛剛為什麼要提起小孩子？

「那麼如果我是女人的話，你是不是不會隨便地碰我？」他天真地開玩笑，沒料到薩菲羅斯真的認真地想了一下。

「如果你懷孕，那時候只好把孩子殺掉。」

「在你那樣做之前，我會先把你殺了。」克勞德額現青筋，心想如果他現在不是累了，他絕對會把眼前的男人推開。

「你看你已經把孩子的地位放在我的前面。」薩菲羅斯一臉不悅。克勞德覺得此刻的他也是小孩。

「是你先想太多。你忘了，神羅的戰士都是沒有生育能力。」

「如果是我跟你的話，那可不一定。」

薩菲羅斯的說話使克勞德愣住。「那是什麼意思？」

「你是我唯一的成功複製品。你的身體與我的細胞的相適性是如此的高，說不定可能會讓奇蹟發生。」薩菲羅斯振振有詞地說道。

克勞德回他一個冷冰冰的眼神，還有一句『去你的奇蹟』，認定他在胡說八道。

「我們現在有其他比起不可能出現的孩子更重要的事情。」克勞德坐起來，伸手去抓起散落在地上的衣服。「我們分開的這段期間，你沒有毀滅世界吧？」他懷著一半擔憂，一半在開玩笑的心情詢問。

薩菲羅斯撐起上半身，單手托著頭朝他微笑，回答：「沒有。不過你不在的時候，我的世界倒是差一點崩潰。」

克勞德怔住，一時間沒辦法相信自己的耳朵。當他花了幾秒完全地消化掉薩菲羅斯的說話以後，他滿臉通紅，舌頭打結，不知道應該作出什麼樣的回應。

「所以，你呢？克勞德。」薩菲羅斯一邊從容不迫地問道，一邊愉快地看著克勞德因為自己的一句話而陷入窘境。

克勞德低下頭，支支吾吾，目光遊離，雙手抓住還沒有穿上的衣服，無意識地揉捏，剛剛在性事中開放和淫亂的樣子蕩然無存。

「我……我遇到了蒂法……」他說道。

薩菲羅斯臉上的笑容消失。他不明白克勞德為什麼莫名其妙地忽然提起那個與他關係深厚的女人。

克勞德感覺到他的不高興，但是他繼續說：「蒂法想要我跟她一起回去米德加。還有，文森特也在。他跟我說，我應該跟他們待在一起……就像以前那樣。」

薩菲羅斯聽到這裡，險些壓抑不了自己的殺氣。他跟克勞德一樣坐起來，一隻手捉住他的肩膀，另外的一隻手抓住他的後腦，低頭就往他的唇上吻下去。克勞德嚇一跳，隨即便配合地回應。這讓薩菲羅斯的心情稍微好轉一點，但是心裡面仍然像是被挖空了一塊地方似的空虛和疼痛。那使他焦躁、不安，以及狂亂。

「那你為什麼會在這裡？」他在噬咬克勞德的唇以後發出質問，翠綠色的眼睛裡閃爍彷如遠雷的怒氣。「為什麼還呼喚我？」

克勞德的眼裡一瞬間浮現膽怯，但是那緊接著便變換成傷痛。他一臉難過地回答：「那是因為我選擇了你。」這正是他想要向薩菲羅斯傳達的意思。他撫摸著薩菲羅斯那張帶著震驚的臉，禁不住苦笑。其實打開心扉以後，一切都變得清晰和簡單。當兩人重逢的時候，他便明白了，無法面對孤獨的不是只有他一個人。「你不是跟我說過，只有你能夠跟我永遠在一起。那我也是一樣。」克勞德擁抱薩菲羅斯，讓自己整個人靠在他的身上。「我會永遠陪伴在你的身邊。」


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各人的現狀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章主要是用作過渡？很抱歉有一點短。接下來的米德加新婚生活（？）會恢復長一點。

蒂法無法理解克勞德的不辭而別。當她提出要去尋找克勞德的時候，文森特馬上阻止她說，他們倆誰都不知道克勞德跑到哪裡去，盲目地大海撈針並沒有意義。當下還是按照他們原來的預定前往冰雪村，在有人類居住的地方或許會有克勞德的行蹤的線索。

在蒂法妥協了以後，兩人到達冰雪村，首先便是到旅館確保當天晚上住宿的地方，接著蒂法向旅館的人詢問有沒有見過一名有著金色短髮的少年或是青年，但是旅館的人搖了搖頭表示沒有見過。

「對了，客人你們要小心自己的財物。今天清晨的時候，我們旅館飼養的陸行鳥被偷了。」前台的服務員接著一臉困惱地繼續說因為事發以後，地上蓋了新雪，犯人和被盜的陸行鳥的足跡全都不見，所以他們沒辦法追捕。冰雪村平常人跡罕至，加上此時不是旅遊的旺季，他們都對於陸行鳥的失竊感到奇怪。

「那會不會可能是克勞德？」蒂法在拿到房間以後，懷抱著希望向文森特詢問。

文森特覺得他們沒有確實的證據，而且旅館的人也說，犯人完全沒有遺下任何的蹤跡。

「他到底去了哪裡？」蒂法憂心忡忡，但是她也明白自己沒有能力在毫無頭緒的情況下去搜索克勞德。

「蒂法，克勞德不是跟你說了會回去米德加？那我們便去米德加等他回來。」文森特如此建議，盡力地誘導蒂法歸家。

蒂法咬了咬下唇，無可奈何，點了點頭。他們向旅館的服務員查詢了一下，知道幾天以後會有從米德加來的商人來送貨給旅館，服務員說到時候可以看看商人方不方便提供一些幫忙。

接下來的日子，他們都在幫助旅館清除冰雪村附近的魔物來補貼住宿費。

期間她嘗試用充滿電的PHS連絡巴雷特，但是冰雪村所處的山區加上風雪一直在影響通訊。當蒂法終於連絡上巴雷特的時間，她沒想到對方居然說他在乘著直升機前來北邊大陸的途中。接著更加讓她震驚的是，巴雷特說，他正在與神羅的戰士和塔克斯在一起。

「巴雷特？！這是怎麼一回事？你被神羅抓住了嗎？」蒂法抓緊了手中的PHS。

『不，蒂法，你聽我說，這有可能關係到這個星球的命運。』巴雷特十分的嚴肅。『你現在在哪裡？』

蒂法告訴他，她和文森特在冰雪村。巴雷特表示那正好，他們要前往極北的大空洞，因此蒂法和文森特就待在原地等待他們到來就好。蒂法聽了，一時間不確定她該不該聽從巴雷特的說話。文森特也覺得這有點怪異，但是如果巴雷特是被神羅脅持著，那麼他們更應該與他會合來幫助他。

於是蒂法與文森特一起懷著不安和警戒，等待巴雷特與神羅的到來。

* * *

薩菲羅斯緊抱住克勞德，感覺此刻應該是他漫長的生命裡最快樂的時候。

「放開我，你這個不懂節制的變態。」克勞德壓低著沙啞的聲音說道，白色的翅膀無力地往薩菲羅斯的臉上拍打了兩下以後便垂下來，發出無言的抗議。他自問體力是遠超越一般人的好，而且每次他跟薩菲羅斯發生關係的時候，自己也會有點迷失自我，但是那還是及不上情慾高漲時的薩菲羅斯。這個男人跟老是把感情悶在封閉的心裡的他不一樣，是迅速地化情緒為行動的類型。克勞德現在腰酸痛得要命，雙腳也恐怕站不穩。如果他是女人的話，搞不好真的要懷孕。

「是你先誘惑我。」薩菲羅斯一副推卸責任的口味，輕吻他的額角。

「我沒有。」克勞德紅著臉否認，努力地擺出生氣的表情。

薩菲羅斯輕聲發笑，除了可愛以外，他找不到別的詞語形容現在的克勞德。

「你待會兒要背我出去。」因為他真的走不動。

「我知道了。」薩菲羅斯覺得無所謂。他原來就有預想接下來要抱著克勞德來移動。「不過離開這裡以後，你想到哪裡去？」此時的他終於想起被他丟下的扎克斯，但是他還是決定先聽克勞德的願望。

克勞德心裡面已經有一塊目的地。「我想去米德加。」艾莉絲在那裡期待著見到他和薩菲羅斯，而他也想見她和扎克斯。除此以外，他還想要確認蒂法在米德加的平安。

「那麼我們先回去我居住的地方。」薩菲羅斯說罷便開始穿上衣服。

克勞德呆住。「你的……家嗎？」這是一個他從前在神羅當士兵時從來沒有妄想過、之後亦沒有機會聽到的名詞。

「如果你在米德加有住所的話，我們也可以去那裡。」薩菲羅斯嘴角上揚，故意的調侃。他知道現在的克勞德在這個世界裡什麼都沒有。

克勞德也對自己的財產狀況十分的清楚明暸，但是他還是禁不住沖著薩菲羅斯那得意洋洋的表情賭氣說：「我從前在陽光海岸可是有一幢別墅的。」

當兩人都穿好衣服以後，薩菲羅斯無視克勞德的抗拒，雙手把他橫抱起來，張開翅膀。

「你的PHS是不是在你的褲子裡震動著？」克勞德忽然注意到那動靜，說道。

「這種地方怎麼可能會有信號。」

「不，神羅的軍用PHS不是有特別的網絡——」

薩菲羅斯拍動翅膀，克勞德的說話隨即便跟隨他們從大空洞中消失。

* * *

扎克斯看著手中的PHS顯示通訊未被接通的信息，心裡充滿焦慮的同時，亦慶幸有路法斯和塔克斯的幫忙，不然他們是不可能在這趕急的情況下迅速地到達冰雪村。

其實他是想一直飛到大空洞，但是巴雷特說他的同伴剛好在冰雪村，可以幫上忙，特別是巴雷特口中的那名叫蒂法的少女似乎認識克勞德。

當路德駕駛的直升機降落在雪原上以後，扎克斯和巴雷特馬上便見到蒂法和文森特。兩人對扎克斯充滿警戒，但是在巴雷特解釋一番以後，蒂法和文森特都稍微放鬆了一點。

「那麼星球的危機到底是什麼？」蒂法皺著眉頭詢問。她和巴雷特、文森特的視線一時間全都集中在扎克斯的身上。

「那個……」扎克斯迅速地陷入窘境。雖然他沒有撒謊，但是他當時的說話確實是有點乘了口舌之快。現在他冷靜下來細想，他總不能隨便地跟恐怖份子或是平民說，神羅的將軍可能瘋了，而他正是這顆星球的危機。更何況，他還沒有完全地確認薩菲羅斯的狀況，因此他們還不能斷定他們真的要完蛋。「其實我們還只是處於猜疑的階段……」

蒂法一臉狐疑地盯著他，良久，問了一句：「你是神羅的戰士吧？」

「是的！我是2nd Class的戰士！」

「那你認識克勞德嗎？」

「我……大概知道他是誰。」事實上他只是認識熟知克勞德的薩菲羅斯。

「我從他那裡知道，一般人在成為神羅的戰士之後可能會出現身體異常的後遺症。你知道這件事嗎？」

「身體異常的……後遺症？」

「例如，身上長出翅膀。」

「翅膀……？！」扎克斯想起薩菲羅斯身上的黑色羽翼，整個人有點慌張起來。眼前的少女到底知道多少有關於他們的事情？

「這樣說來，那個神羅的英雄大人也——」

巴雷特的說話這時候很幸運地被扎克斯的PHS震動打斷。扎克斯趕緊把PHS拿出來查看是否一直沒有接受他的通訊的薩菲羅斯終於回覆他，卻驚訝地發現來電者是安吉爾。當他跑到稍遠的一旁去接聽的時候，對方第一句話便是問他人現在在哪裡？

「我……我在冰雪村。」扎克斯說完，馬上便聽到安吉爾質問他為什麼會在那麼偏遠的地方，還有他不是應該跟薩菲羅斯在一起？扎克斯一時想不出任何能夠讓他蒙混過去的說話，最終豁出去，回答：「安吉爾！你聽我說！事情不得了了！薩菲羅斯突然長出翅膀飛去了北方的大空洞！」

通訊的另一端頓時陷入一陣沉默。扎克斯忑忑不安地等了一會兒，然後便聽到安吉爾似是在頭痛地嘆一口氣，說：『……你在說什麼傻話？以我所知，薩菲羅斯現在可是在米德加。』

扎克斯愣住。「什麼？！」他發出一聲不敢相信的驚叫。

『總之，你完成你該做的事情以後便盡快回來。』安吉爾說完便掛斷了。

扎克斯呆呆地盯著手中的PHS，一時陷入迷失。

「喂！怎麼了？發生了什麼事？」聽到他剛剛的叫聲的巴雷特十分緊張地詢問。

扎克斯慢慢地轉身走到他們的面前，舉手抓了抓自己的頭髮，回答：「那個……對不起，但是，星球的危機好像解除了。」


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安吉爾收到來自薩菲羅斯的短信，裡面的內容讓他感到匪夷所思。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為了彌補上一章的短小，還有因為接下來的一週工作可能會變忙，不知道能否順利更新，所以先提早放出新一章。  
> 感覺好久沒見（？）的神羅戰士組終於能夠跟克勞德發生互動！個人有一種這個『家庭』終於完整的感覺。

安吉爾收到薩菲羅斯突然傳來的信息的時候，他是滿臉的問號。

薩菲羅斯的信息上說，要拜託他去購買一些小號的成年男人便服和內衣，還有日常用品，款式普通的就行。買完以後，他希望安吉爾一個人把衣物送到他的公寓，路上盡量小心地不要引起任何人的注意。

安吉爾覺得自己看不懂薩菲羅斯的意思，因此他給薩菲羅斯打了一通電話。

電話很快便被接通。安吉爾立刻就問：「你不是跟扎克斯一起去尋找被巴哈姆特奪走的魔晄結晶？你是什麼時候回來的？」他完全沒有在神羅聽到薩菲羅斯歸返的消息，而且他幾天前才從塔克斯那裡得知薩菲羅斯去追尋結晶的事，根據他知道的情報，他以為那應該要花上好一段時間。

沒想到薩菲羅斯十分淡定地回答：『剛剛。』

「剛剛？你現在是在自己的家裡嗎？為什麼你會在家裡？」

薩菲羅斯好歹是軍人，結束任務回來以後，他應該是先回去神羅報告才對。安吉爾覺得事有蹺蹊。

就在這個時候，他聽到了薩菲羅斯的旁邊有一個陌生的聲音：『怎麼了？是誰？』

安吉爾險些掉了手中的PHS。薩菲羅斯的公寓裡有外人？！這是怎麼一回事？以他所知，能夠拜訪薩菲羅斯家的人從來只有他、傑尼西斯和扎克斯。

正當安吉爾在震驚中，他又聽到薩菲羅斯若無其事地向那個聲音詢問，他除了衣服以外，有沒有其他需要的東西？那聲音沉默數秒後回答說他想要吃東西，例如便利店的三明治和牛奶。

於是安吉爾的購物清單上追加了便利店的飲料和食物。

「等等！那是誰？你的克勞德呢？」安吉爾慌張了。可是他只聽到薩菲羅斯在笑，接著丟下一句待會兒見便掛線。安吉爾心裡的不安指數當場迅速地呈直線攀升。

他給扎克斯打了一通電話來尋問這是怎麼一回事，結果發現對方居然在冰雪村，而且扎克斯在知道薩菲羅斯回了米加德以後比他還要吃驚，甚至語無倫次地說了一些他聽不懂的話。安吉爾愈來愈感覺這整件事難以理解。他考慮要不要也連絡傑尼西斯，最後決定還是自己先查探一下情況。

安吉爾按照薩菲羅斯的請求去百貨公司搜購了成年男人用的衣物和日用品，最後在前往他家的途中去經過的便利店買了飲品和一堆食物。當他雙手拿著一堆購物袋乘上薩菲羅斯的公寓的升降機時，他彷彿聽到自己的心跳聲隨著攀升的樓層愈變愈大。在他站在薩菲羅斯家門前的那一刻，他已經感覺呼吸有點困難。安吉爾深呼吸一口氣，按下門鈴。

很快的，他便聽到從公寓裡傳來啪噠啪噠的腳步聲。那絕對不是薩菲羅斯的腳步聲。安吉爾屏息以待，臉上維持著著嚴肅的表情。門在他的面前開出一條縫，一顆金色的腦袋探出來，滲雜著魔晄的藍眼睛直視驚訝的安吉爾。

「陸行鳥……」安吉爾禁不住低聲呢喃，只見面前那張秀麗的臉上的溫和和好奇馬上消失。

開門的青年拉下整張臉，眼神冰冷地瞪著安吉爾，沉聲說：「我是人類。」

安吉爾隨即回過神來，向他道歉。「初次見面，我是安吉爾・休雷。」他說著，習慣性地想要跟青年握手，卻想起自己現在滿手都是東西。

青年聽到安吉爾的名字，態度立刻軟化下來。他兩眼閃閃發亮地看著安吉爾，說：「我記得你的名字。你是扎克斯的導師。」他的聲音聽來十分的純真，而且帶著一點敬仰。

安吉爾在他的熱切注視下，感覺臉有點發燙。

「對不起，突然拜託你幫忙買這麼多的東西……謝謝你。」青年把門完全的打開，雙手接過安吉爾手中的一部分購物袋，拿進去公寓裡。安吉爾這才看到青年身上穿著薩菲羅斯的襯衣，但是兩人的體型相差太大，薩菲羅斯的衣服掛在青年的身上明顯地過於寬鬆，長至大腿的衣襬下面，一條浴巾圍在青年的腰上，遮掩著他那線條姣好的下半身。

安吉爾呆站在門口，一時間無法動彈。

「薩菲羅斯在洗澡。如果你不介意的話，請隨便坐。我去換一下衣服。」青年有點尷尬地說完便抱著一套從購物袋裡面搜出來的便服和內衣消失在裡面的房間內。

如果安吉爾沒有記錯的話，那是薩菲羅斯的房間。他還聽到裡面的浴室的水聲。

大約數分鐘以後，青年穿著安吉爾買來的普通T恤和短褲回來了。安吉爾正在為了保持冷靜而在開放式的廚房裡把從便利店買來的食物和飲料逐一陳列在流理台上，並且把需要冷凍的東西放進冰箱裡。當青年重新出現的時候，他禁不住打量了一下青年那從衣服下面展露出來的四肢。那上面的肌肉明顯地久經鍛鍊，結實有力，質量恰到好處，毫無多餘的地方。唯一有點不足的大概只有血色。青年整個人都偏蒼白，有一種脆弱美，但是細看下，安吉爾不認為青年有任何健康上的問題。

「我還沒有向你自我介紹。我是克勞德・斯特萊夫。」青年走到安吉爾的面前，向他伸出了手。

安吉爾當場放下心頭大石，跟克勞德握了手。

「謝天謝地，薩菲羅斯終於找到你了。」他禁不住感嘆。

克勞德皺著眉歪了歪頭，不太明白他的意思。

「薩菲羅斯他很想你。」安吉爾笑著說罷，只見克勞德的臉立刻紅了起來。

「他跟你說了什麼？」克勞德低下頭盯著地板上的一個點。

「他跟我們說了很多。」安吉爾揮了揮手，表示那一言難盡。

這個時候，薩菲羅斯終於出現。他身穿著一件開襟的襯衣和一條寬鬆的家居長褲，帶著一身水氣，手裡拿著毛巾在擦拭半乾的長髮。他在看到安吉爾的瞬間彎了彎嘴角。安吉爾雙手繞在胸前，投給他一個責備的目光來表達自己被他的故弄玄虛嚇了半死的不悅。

「你該不會以為我隨便把外人帶回家了？」薩菲羅斯笑著向安吉爾說道。

「我有那麼想過。」

「安吉爾，我以為你很了解我的為人。」

「我對你的理解在你跟我說你穿越過世界以後便被毀了一半。」安吉爾這時候想起冰箱裡的啤酒，決定他需要喝一口。

克勞德看著他們的互動，覺得十分的新奇。在他的記憶中，他好像沒有怎麼見過薩菲羅斯如此歡快地與別人相處。他的兩眼不自覺地追蹤安吉爾，記得自己在很久以前曾經從生命之流裡的扎克斯的口中聽過安吉爾的事跡，但是他從來沒有見過安吉爾本人。在以前的世界裡，他當上神羅的新兵的時候，安吉爾早已從神羅裡消失不見。

他想到這裡，嘗試回憶起扎克斯跟他說過的安吉爾離開神羅的原因。那好像是跟另外的一名1st Class神羅戰士有關，但是那是誰，還有當時是發生了什麼事來著……？克勞德皺著眉頭，完全沒有意識到自己在一直盯著安吉爾看，直至薩菲羅斯在他的耳邊吐氣。

「克勞德。」有點熾熱的氣息和帶著一絲嫉妒的磁性低音滑進克勞德的耳道，嚇了他一跳。

「什麼——啊，對不起。」克勞德轉頭發現薩菲羅斯在一臉不滿地看著自己，還有安吉爾很無奈地不知道如何是好。他馬上意識到自己做錯了什麼，紅著臉慌忙低頭道歉。

「我都忘了你有崇拜強大的戰士的癖好。看來我應該提防的不只是扎克斯，還有安吉爾。」薩菲羅斯挑了挑眉。

「不，請你別再讓奇怪的流言在神羅裡面誕生和傳播。」安吉爾舉起一隻手來表示阻止。

「我沒有你所說的癖好。」克勞德一邊否認薩菲羅斯對他的指控，一邊拿起流理台上的便利店三明治往嘴裡塞，兩頰上的紅潮未褪。

安吉爾看著克勞德像是很久沒有吃過飯，雙手把流理台上的食物抓起來一個接一個的送進口裡，不徐不急，但是一時半刻也毫無要吃撐了停下來的跡象。這樣子的大胃口，安吉爾只在神羅的一些戰士們身上見過，例如扎克斯。與克勞德相反的是薩菲羅斯。他站在克勞德的旁邊一邊看著他吃東西，一邊小口地喝著手中的罐裝咖啡，對食物完全不感興趣。

「薩菲羅斯，你是在哪裡找到他的？」安吉爾心裡有很多的問題，例如為什麼扎克斯會在冰雪村，而薩菲羅斯卻在米德加？還有，應該是在魔晄結晶裡面的克勞德現在是怎麼會若無其事地站在這裡？等等。

薩菲羅斯似乎也猜到他有滿腹的疑問，從容不迫地首先回答他的第一個問題，說：「是克勞德在北方的大空洞呼喚我，我才找到他。」

「大空洞——等等，所以扎克斯現在才會在冰雪村嗎？」

「扎克斯現在在冰雪村嗎？」薩菲羅斯一副毫不知情的模樣。

安吉爾感到混亂。「抱歉，我應該請你把這整件事從頭說一遍。」他按著有點在發痛的頭說道。

薩菲羅斯表示無所謂，但是既然要解釋，那不如先等扎克斯回到米德加，還有把傑尼西斯也叫來以後再說，那樣他們便不用把同一件事重複說幾遍。安吉爾同意了，馬上便連絡上扎克斯和傑尼西斯。前者已經在乘坐著直升機前往朱農的路上，他在抵達朱農以後會轉乘別的飛行機回米德加；至於後者則回覆說，他去拉札德那裡遞交完最近的任務報告後便馬上過來。

安吉爾沒有在短信裡跟傑尼西斯說，他要大家在薩菲羅斯家集合的原因是因為克勞德。當傑尼西斯來到薩菲羅斯的公寓的時候，他繞過給他開門的安吉爾，看到薩菲羅斯坐在客廳的沙發上，表情認真地觀看著電視上的料理節目，而在他的旁邊是一名傑尼西斯從來沒有見過的金髮青年正在用他的大腿充當枕頭，沉沉地熟睡著。

傑尼西斯目瞪口呆，久久不能說話，直至安吉爾告訴他，那金髮青年便是克勞德，他才恍然大悟。

「這就是你的陸行鳥嗎？」傑尼西斯蹲在沙發旁邊觀察被薩菲羅斯撫摸著頭的克勞德。克勞德好像在睡夢中感覺到自己在被不認識的人盯住，原來完全放鬆和毫無防備的睡臉因為皺起來的眉頭而變得有一點緊繃。傑尼西斯對他這敏銳的反應感到有趣。「可以摸嗎？」他有點興致勃勃地抬頭詢問薩菲羅斯，彷彿克勞德是他的友人的寵物。

薩菲羅斯皺眉，回答：「不可以。」

傑尼西斯馬上感到無趣，不過他對克勞德仍然充滿好奇。

「吾友，汝所渴求的是女神的禮物。」他一邊說，一邊無視薩菲羅斯的眼神警告，右手在克勞德的側臉上方掃過。「這的確像是從天上而來的生物。」他的指尖剛要碰到那細軟的金髮，手腕便突然被用力地抓住。傑尼西斯愣了愣，朝在瞪著他的克勞德發出一聲驚嘆。

「抱歉，吵醒你了，陸行鳥。」他笑著說道，沒想到自己居然會輕易地被對方逮住。

「我是人類。」克勞德沉聲重複他之前跟安吉爾說過的話，放開傑尼西斯的手腕。「你是誰？」他坐起來向傑尼西斯質問。

「我的名字是傑尼西斯．拉普索道斯。」傑尼西斯站起來回答。「我是薩菲羅斯的友人。」

克勞德聽了，把求證的目光投向身旁的薩菲羅斯。

薩菲羅斯回答：「很遺憾，他說的話是真的。」他的兩眼重新盯著電視機，一動不動。

傑尼西斯感到奇怪，說：「你什麼時候對料理節目這麼感興趣？」

「今天剛開始感興趣。」薩菲羅斯說著，瞄了克勞德一眼。「這傢伙在你來到之前吃了一堆的東西，我看著他那吃相，想以後要墳飽他的肚子的話，或許學一下料理會比較好。」

傑尼西斯被他這個答案嚇得懷疑現實，說：「你這種甜膩的貼心男友設定是從哪裡撿來的？還有，你們不是相識很久？你以前從來沒有想過做這種事？」

薩菲羅斯和克勞德面面相覷，然後克勞德指著薩菲羅斯回答：「我以前每次跟他見面的時候都只有立刻刀刃相向。」

畢竟他們從前可是死敵。這種和平的日常生活直到他們的世界毀滅的時候，他們都沒有一起嘗試過。

「天啊，那我以後來拜訪的時候都要承受你們倆初次一起生活的各種親密嗎？」傑尼西斯故意地向安吉爾丟了一個怎麼辦的眼神。安吉爾只是聳聳肩，表示他無能為力。

「你可以沒事就不要過來。」薩菲羅斯給了傑尼西斯最簡單和直接的解決方法，並且彷彿是現在就要閃瞎他的雙眼，一隻手摟住滿臉通紅的克勞德的腰，低頭吻了他的髮旋。

傑尼西斯的額頭上青筋暴現。安吉爾嘆一口氣，說：「我有一點無法想像你們倆從前曾經在另外的一個世界互相廝殺了好幾百年。」他看著薩菲羅斯和克勞德，好奇他們兩人之間的戰鬥是一副什麼樣的光景。

「對，薩菲羅斯跟我們說，你是唯一能夠打敗他的人。如果這是真的話，我必須要跟你比劃一下。」傑尼西斯的雙眼裡閃爍競爭的熱切光芒。

「我對於沒有必要的戰鬥不感興趣……」 克勞德面對這種很有可能會變成麻煩的好勝慾望，本能地退避三舍。

「你是在害怕輸給我嗎？」傑尼西斯故意挑釁，但是克勞德只有一臉無奈。

「你覺得我今年幾歲了？」他忽然問道。

傑尼西斯疑惑地打量了他一下，回答：「薩菲羅斯說他在另外一個世界已經活了幾百年，那你應該跟他差不多吧？」

「沒錯，所以我是不會跟幼孩打架的。」克勞德說完，薩菲羅斯馬上笑了出來。

傑尼西斯愕然，緊接著在薩菲羅斯的愉快笑聲當中，他整張臉都氣紅了。「既然你這樣說，那我更加要讓你接受我的挑戰！」他高聲說道。

克勞德聽罷，心裡十分的困惱。

「克勞德，那你就跟這個小孩子玩一下。」薩菲羅斯興致勃勃地幫忙勸誘。

「你這是在為難我，還是在為難傑尼西斯？」克勞德心想如果他答應跟傑尼西斯對戰，不管他是故意輸掉，還是使出真正的實力取得勝利，結果對他來說都沒有好處。

「你們倆都好氣人，你們知道嗎？」傑尼西斯感覺自己的血壓快要突破危險的極限。

克勞德嘆一口氣。「總之，我是不會接受你的挑戰。」他說著，看到傑尼西斯咬牙切齒的模樣，知道他是不會輕易地放棄，禁不住為未來的日子感到一點心累。

晚上的時候，扎克斯終於風塵樸樸地到達薩菲羅斯的公寓。當時安吉爾在傑尼西斯的幫忙下，在廚房裡準備著晚飯，而克勞德則是在客廳翻閱著舊報紙來想要更加準確和仔細地把握一下這個世界的各種近況。因此去開門的任務便落在薩菲羅斯的身上。

扎克斯一見到薩菲羅斯便哭喪著臉抱怨：「嗚嗚……！薩菲羅斯！你太過分了！你突然把我丟下以後，居然一聲不響就回到米德加來！」如果不是安吉爾連絡他，他估計要在爬過蓋亞的絕壁以後看到大空洞裡一個人都沒有才會知道這件事。

「對不起，扎克斯，但是我有更重要的事情。」薩菲羅斯轉頭去看克勞德，只見他的人偶聽到了扎克斯的說話，正在以責備的目光瞪著他。

「重要的事——」扎克斯順著薩菲羅斯的視線看過去客廳，意外地跟克勞德四目相交，瞬間掉了下巴。「那……那是……陸行鳥！」

「我是人類。」克勞德今天第三次的澄清，但是他的反應與之前不一樣，他紅著臉，表情上的尷尬多於惱怒。

傑尼西斯看見了，眼神彷彿在說這是什麼差別待遇？

「抱歉！你就是克勞德，對吧？」扎克斯兩眼發亮，渾身散發著按捺不住的興奮。

克勞德點了點頭。「那個……好久——不對！初次見面，扎克斯。」他說著，莫名地感到有點緊張和害羞。

安吉爾默默地開始替扎克斯感到擔憂，苦惱他的弟子是造了什麼孽才會引發克勞德這樣的反應。

「你知道我的名字！」扎克斯滿臉的驚喜。「哈哈，這對我來說是初次見面！」

克勞德看著他那開朗和有點靦腆的笑容，心裡湧現一陣讓他想要喜極而泣的感動。他努力地把眼淚嚥回去，但是發紅的兩眼眶還是濕了。

扎克斯頓時被他嚇壞。「等等！怎麼了？我做錯了什麼事？！」他驚慌地大叫，一個箭步就要上前去安撫克勞德，卻馬上遭到阻攔。

「扎克斯，別得意忘形。」薩菲羅斯抓住他的衣服後領，冷冷地警告。

「對不起！真的是十分的對不起！」扎克斯轉身便向薩菲羅斯鄭重地道歉。

「不，那不是扎克斯的錯。」克勞德抹了抹眼睛。

「陸行鳥好像很熟悉扎克斯的樣子。」傑尼西斯從廚房插話。

克勞德瞪了他一眼。「我們……是朋友。」他解釋後，想起現在眼前的扎克斯還只是剛認識他，馬上羞愧地低下頭。「對不起，我不應該擅自決定——」

「不！來當朋友吧！」扎克斯迅速地走到克勞德的面前，向他伸出手。「雖然你已經認識我，但是還是讓我重新自我介紹，我是扎克斯・菲爾！」

克勞德看著他臉上燦爛和率真的笑容，愣了愣。「克勞德・斯特萊夫……請多多指教。」他握住扎克斯的手，臉頰微微泛紅，露出溫暖的微笑。

「我現在明白你為什麼會感到擔憂。」穿著圍裙的安吉爾一邊看著扎克斯和克勞德的互動，一邊走到薩菲羅斯的身邊，一隻手搭在他的肩膀上，另外的一隻手往他的手裡塞了一罐啤酒。

薩菲羅斯無奈地嘆一口氣。「克勞德哪天要是忽然說『我最喜歡扎克斯了！』我也不會覺得驚奇。」話雖如此，他語尾的音調就像忽然墜下了斷崖一般的陰沉，拿著啤酒的手也把罐子捏得咔咯發響。

安吉爾急忙向扎克斯喊叫：「扎克斯！你來廚房幫一下忙！」

一會兒後，晚飯總算是在三名戰士的合作和努力之下完成。

克勞德自從星球開始衰亡以來便有好長一段時間的沒有吃過像樣的飯菜。雖然他不是一個吃貨，身體在必要時也能夠完全省去進食的需要，但是記憶中的習慣、對於正常食物的懷念和很久沒有出現過的食慾還是讓他吃了不少。

「你要是覺得不夠的話，廚房裡還有很多剩下的。」安吉爾向他說道，示意他可以把已經空掉的碟子遞過來。

「那……請再來一份。」克勞德把碟子遞出去。

安吉爾正要接過，傑尼西斯卻搶在他之前把碟子拿走，臉上掛著不懷好意的笑容，向克勞德說：「你答應跟我交手的話我便給你再盛一份。」

安吉爾一臉『你是小學生嗎？』的表情看著他，而克勞德則是對眼前的麻煩滿懷嫌棄。

扎克斯見狀，正要自告奮勇把自己那剛盛滿的餐碟讓出去，沒料到薩菲羅斯的動作比他快，手輕輕一推就把自己那盤幾乎沒有動過的食物送到旁邊的克勞德面前。

「……你不吃嗎？」克勞德看著薩菲羅斯，忽然發覺自己對男人的飲食習慣一竅不通。記憶所及，他在年少無知時倒背如流的那些有關神羅的英雄的採訪裡面也鮮少提及到薩菲羅斯的私人事。

「看著你吃飯要比較有趣。」薩菲羅斯單手托著頭，朝他微笑，兩眼裡閃爍著期待。

霎時間，克勞德的臉紅了。他伸手捂住薩菲羅斯的眼睛，說：「你這樣盯著我沒辦法吃！」他那加速的心跳要使他胃部翻騰、雙手拿不穩餐具。

「對，我看著你們也沒有食慾。」傑尼西斯感覺剛送進口裡的牛肉完全失去味道。

「我能夠理解！艾莉絲在吃甜甜圈的時候，那幸福的樣子也是超可愛——」

「扎克斯，你閉嘴。」傑尼西斯冷冷地瞪了他一眼。

安吉爾決定要改變話題。

「斯特萊夫——」

「克勞德就好。」

「那麼，克勞德，有關於你和薩菲羅斯在你原來的世界的事，我們之前已經從薩菲羅斯那裡聽過……你能夠跟我們說一下，你來到這邊的世界以後及發生了什麼事嗎？」安吉爾說完，只見克勞德給了薩菲羅斯一個眼神，彷彿是在懷疑他有沒有說了什麼奇怪的話。

「在那之前，我想要先知道，你們已經知道多少？」

「他們都知道神羅的秘密和JENOVA的事情。」回答的是薩菲羅斯。

「那就是他們差不多全都知道了。」克勞德心裡浮現一絲同情，但是那也表示他接下來說話會容易多。「那麼，先從我在尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐醒來開始說起……」

克勞德的經歷並沒有花費多少的時間便說完，畢竟他大部分的時間都是在魔晄的結晶裡沉睡著，之後便是安吉爾他們也知道的巴哈姆特襲擊尼布爾海姆的神羅臨時研究所的事。

「所以那巴哈姆特果然是由你召喚的。」扎克斯向克勞德說道，感覺那就跟薩菲羅斯能夠在不裝備Materia的情況下使用魔法一樣不可思議。

「更準確來說，那是蓋亞使用我的魔力召喚出來的。但是我現在是可以毋須Materia便召喚出召喚獸。」

安吉爾他們聽了，不約而同地把目光轉向在眉頭緊皺的薩菲羅斯。

「啊，對，這傢伙也可以不用Materia便使出魔法。」克勞德以十分平淡的口吻說道，彷彿那沒有什麼大不了。

「我可沒辦法像你那樣使喚召喚獸。」薩菲羅斯說道。

「為什麼？」扎克斯像一個率直的好奇寶寶一樣發問。

薩菲羅斯冷笑，說：「或許那些『神明』不喜歡我。」

「我對於這一點毫不感到意外。」克勞德一邊說，一邊回想起蓋亞對薩菲羅斯的警戒，默默地隱藏和壓抑心裡對於未來的一點兒擔憂。

安吉爾嘆一口氣，說：「你和薩菲羅斯的關係真的是複雜……一個是滅世的魔王，一個是救世的英雄。」

「而且現在克勞德還是【星球武器】。那聽來像是在針對你。」傑尼西斯故意地向薩菲羅斯揶揄。

「現在在危害著這顆星球的人可不是我。」

「你的前科要更加可怕。」

「等等！那克勞德和薩菲羅斯要再次互相敵對嗎？」扎克斯恐慌不安，不希望看到兩人剛久別重逢便要生離死別。

克勞德搖了搖頭安撫他，說：「我不是英雄。我也不想再跟薩菲羅斯戰鬥。」

「我覺得我需要跟這顆星球談談，你是屬於誰的，還有隨便地把別人的東西收歸己有會有什麼樣的後果。」薩菲羅斯從心底裡散發出濃重的不悅。

「我剛說了，我不想再跟你戰鬥。」克勞德堅決反對他去找蓋亞吵架。

薩菲羅斯把雙手繞在胸前，一臉無法輕易地對此事妥協和罷休。

「我也請你別亂來。」安吉爾幫忙勸說。

「我們好不容易才等到這個終於可以稍微對你放心的時候。」傑尼西斯也加入援助。

「那個……總而言之，我們能夠見到你們平安無事地在一起就很高興！」扎克斯努力地打圓場。「你們以後有什麼打算？」

克勞德有想過這個問題。首先在住處方面，他希望能夠遠離神羅。如果他向薩菲羅斯提出兩人一起搬家的話，薩菲羅斯應該是不會反對。問題在於他沒有錢。一分錢都沒有。或許他在這個世界還有銀行戶口，但是以他對自己的理解，那裡面的存款必定是少得可憐。克勞德考慮到自己現在更是要靠薩菲羅斯養他的狀態，他決定自己首先需要工作。而想到工作，他的腦海裡很自然地立刻浮現出一樣東西。

「……你們知道哪裡能夠買到性能好的摩托車嗎？」


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二人的新生活從早晨開始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 個人很喜歡Domestic Fluff，雖然不知道為什麼寫到現在才終於暢寫出來的感覺，而且也不確定Domestic方面合不合格，Fluff是應該有，但是接下來可能會有很多薩菲羅斯和克勞德到處去閃瞎別人眼睛的場面（

第二天的早上，當克勞德在薩菲羅斯的床上醒來的時候，他意外地發現對方沒有如他所預想的去工作，而是還待在家裡。

「你不用去神羅報到？」他一邊說，一邊懶洋洋地躺在床上看著薩菲羅斯換上便服，還有點迷糊的腦袋回憶起昨天晚上，安吉爾在臨走前囑咐薩菲羅斯第二天要去神羅向他們的主管作報告。

「我請假了。」薩菲羅斯回答，

克勞德沉默地消化了一下他的說話。「你是曠工吧？」他瞇起蘊釀著懷疑的雙眼。

薩菲羅斯的嘴角上揚，回答：「不，我有正式地提出申請。」

「你是什麼時候提出的申請？」克勞德心想他從前可是也在神羅裡待過的，一般士兵的休假申請最少要在兩週前提出，而像薩菲羅斯那樣難以找到補替的1st Class戰士通常更是需要花費更長的時間來申請和審批。

「我醒來的時候向路法斯發了一封電郵。」薩菲羅斯語氣平常地回答道。

「那不是正式的休假申請。而且為什麼是路法斯？」

「因為那個男人想要賣我人情。」

克勞德有從扎克斯他們那裡得知這個世界的路法斯為了拉攏薩菲羅斯而在十分積極地提供幫助，但是他總覺得薩菲羅斯正在任性地濫用這種便利……

「要吃早餐嗎？」薩菲羅斯詢問。

克勞德想了一下。

「……要。」

薩菲羅斯想要到外面的咖啡店去。在臨出門前，他給了克勞德一副墨鏡。克勞德一開始感到疑惑，但是當薩菲羅斯指出他的魔晄眼的時候，他便明白了墨鏡的用意。

「那你不用喬裝一下嗎？」他迅速地打量了一下眼前的男人，只見他除了把頭髮縛成一條長長的高馬尾以外並沒有任何其他刻意的改變。

「反正無論怎麼做都藏不住這頭髮。」薩菲羅斯以一種早已放棄的口吻說道，把一副沒有度數的無框眼鏡戴上。

克勞德盯著薩菲羅斯那頭銀色的長髮，沒有問要不要剪掉，因為他暗地裡還是蠻喜愛這個他從年少時就迷戀著的形象。

早晨的米德加到處都是匆忙地前往工作的人潮。當薩菲羅斯和克勞德一起走到街道上去的時候，其實沒有任何人注意他們，大家都只顧著默默地朝工作的地點前進。薩菲羅斯握住克勞德的手，叮囑他別走散。克勞德的臉紅起來，反駁說他不是五歲的小孩，但是與薩菲羅斯相連的手還是乖乖地抓緊。

他們在街上走的時候，克勞德環顧四周，一種難以言喻的懷念在他的心裡油然而生。米德加對於他來說是一個有著十分複雜的回憶的地方，他在這裡所渡過的時光大概悲喜參半，而無論是傷痛還是快樂，在百年已去以後，都成為褪色的舊夢。如今面對這蘇生的過往風景，克勞德在短暫的回憶以後，對眼前重新上色的一切都有一種奇妙地交融在一起的新鮮感和舊感。

薩菲羅斯帶他去的咖啡店距離他們的住所並不遠。店員不知道是訓練有素還是早已經習慣了薩菲羅斯的出現，在見到兩人的瞬間並沒有表現出任何特別的反應，而只是十分平常地臉帶著親切禮貌的微笑把兩人帶到一個比較隱蔽的位置坐下。

咖啡店裡零零星星的坐著幾位普通的上班族在安靜地看著手中的PHS或是報紙，彷彿對四周其他的一切都不感興趣。當薩菲羅斯和克勞德從他們的身邊走過的時候，誰也沒有動一下。

「這是今天的早餐菜單。」店員把被包裹在皮革封套裡的餐牌傳遞給坐好的兩人，請他們隨意慢慢細看以後便離開。

克勞德看著薩菲羅斯拿起餐牌閱讀，好奇他會點什麼。經過昨天，他意識到自己對男人的了解似乎只有局限於戰鬥、情事以及與神羅相關的事情上，因此他想要增加自己對薩菲羅斯的個人的認識。

「怎麼了嗎？」薩菲羅斯察覺到克勞德在以一種迫切的目光盯著自己，於是開口詢問。

「不——那個……」克勞德垂下頭，一邊低聲呢喃，一邊尷尬地拿起餐牌遮擋住自己的臉。「我在想……你會吃什麼。」

「安吉爾他們不在的時候我通常都不吃東西。」因為沒有必要。「所以我只要一杯咖啡就好。」

「這樣啊？」

「在他們的面前如果不吃飯的話會被唸。」

克勞德覺得他可以想像安吉爾抓住薩菲羅斯說教的樣子。與此同時，他對薩菲羅斯的〝厭食〞亦有一種似曾相識的感覺。克勞德回想起自己以前剛開始跟蒂法和丹澤爾他們同居的時候，因為對於自己不需要食物來維持生命的認知，以及工作上的忙碌，所以他經常缺席家裡的一天三餐。久而久之，他甚至完全忘記進食。擔憂得要命的蒂法有一天終於受不了而把他抓住，義正辭嚴地教訓他說，吃飯不只是單純地為了存活，那還是人類之間的牽絆。特別是對於一家人來說，進食時的彼此陪伴是一種愛與關懷的表現。

那次以後，克勞德雖然仍有缺席三餐的狀況，但是次數明顯地有減少，而他在只有自己一個人的時候也會乖乖的吃東西。

「薩菲羅斯，如果你不介意的話，跟我在一起的時候，你也吃點東西。」

薩菲羅斯抬起了一邊的眉毛。「我是不介意，但是為什麼？」他詢問道。

克勞德看著他一副真心不理解的模樣，努力地跟臉皮薄的自己抗爭了一下，回答：「因為我想要我們兩個人一起吃飯。」而不只是一個人淨看著另外一個人吃。那對他的腸胃不好，也缺乏兩人共同生活的感覺。

薩菲羅斯對於他的願望的理由愣了愣，說：「就只有這樣？」

「對。」

「……如果那會讓你感到高興的話。」

溫柔美麗的微笑在克勞德的臉上綻放。「我會感到高興。」

那對於薩菲羅斯來說便足夠。這個世界上沒有任何東西比眼前的青年的笑容更有價值。

於是薩菲羅斯第一次在咖啡店裡點了咖啡以外的東西。來下單的店員隱約地露出了驚訝的神色。

「對了，你為什麼會請假？」克勞德在等待食物到來的時間裡向薩菲羅斯提出疑問。

「神羅裡除了安吉爾他們都是一些無聊的人類，與其去應酬他們，跟你在一起要更幸福。」薩菲羅斯臉不紅氣不喘地說著讓克勞德臉紅耳赤的話，對他的人偶的反應感到愉快。「而且你不是有想要買的東西？」

克勞德想起他昨天晚上提起的摩托車。如果他想要重操故業，那是不可或缺的伙伴。可是他沒有錢。沒錯，重點是他沒有錢。雖然很想買，但是他沒有錢。

「……沒有錢。」克勞德沮喪地嘆一口氣。

「我可以買給你。」

「不要。」他是一個獨立的人。他的自尊在告訴他，他必須要拒絕被眼前的男人養。

「那就當作是我借你錢。」薩菲羅斯換一個方式說道。

克勞德霎時間心動了，但是他很快便恢復理智，謹慎地說：「那可是一筆不小的錢。」

「反正你不會離開我，不是嗎？」

薩菲羅斯這一說，克勞德忽然好像找不到拒絕的理由。

「……那……或許我們可以去先看看。」

命運彷彿是早有安排，在扎克斯所推薦的車店裡，克勞德很快便被一台有著漂亮的流線體的黑色摩托車吸引了目光。

滲雜著魔晄的湛藍色眼睛從墨鏡後面閃閃發光地細看摩托車身上的每一寸地方。當他試駕了一圈回來以後，雖然他的臉上沒有表情，但是他的整個人都在散發出明顯的興奮。

「怎麼樣？」薩菲羅斯詢問，但是他心裡面早已知道克勞德的答案。

於是在薩菲羅斯的幫助下，克勞德順利地獲得他的〝新・芬尼爾〞。他興致勃勃地叫薩菲羅斯把長髮盤起來，然後驅車疾走。

克勞德的心中並沒有一個目的地，但是他很自然而然的逐漸離開圓盤，往盤下的貧民窟駛去。沒多久，他便帶著薩菲羅斯到達一個他熟悉的地方。

「謝謝你，薩菲羅斯。」

在廢棄的教堂前，克勞德主動地給了薩菲羅斯一個吻。薩菲羅斯暗地裡記住了，以後幫忙養克勞德的摩托車，他也會有好處。

「這裡是……」薩菲羅斯環顧四周。

「這是艾莉絲的教堂。」克勞德說完，兩人便聽到一個熟悉的聲音。

「克勞德！」

一個纖細柔軟的身體隨著一聲快樂的呼叫撲進克勞德的懷抱裡。從教堂裡跑出來的艾莉絲嘻嘻笑著，抱住一時反應不過來的克勞德在地上轉了一圈，然後對他說：「歡迎回來！」

這簡單的一句話直戳克勞德心裡那一塊最柔軟和脆弱的地方，使他頓感心臟漏跳一拍，眼眶發熱。他用力地擁抱少女，臉上帶著微笑，在她的耳畔輕聲細說：「我回來了，艾莉絲。」

艾莉絲發出滿足的笑聲。她放開克勞德，轉向站在克勞德身後的薩菲羅斯，說：「好久不見，薩菲羅斯。」

薩菲羅斯朝她點了點頭，說：「你變年輕了。」

「那是什麼意思？」艾莉絲故作生氣地鼓起腮幫子。「女孩子永遠都是年輕的！」

「對不起，艾莉絲。」道歉的是克勞德。

艾莉絲把兩人請到教堂裡面去。破舊的建築物如克勞德記憶中的一樣，只是地上的花圃旁邊多了一輛手推式的木頭車，還有一張老舊的小茶桌和幾張椅子。

「我今天早上烤了餅乾！」艾莉絲興高采烈地從茶桌上的野餐籃子裡拿出一個布包，在克勞德他們的面前打開來，展示出裡面香氣四溢的精緻點心。「如果你們不介意的話便在這裡喝一杯茶？」她向兩人微笑。

於是三人便一起圍住小茶桌坐下來。克勞德坐在薩菲羅斯和艾莉絲之間，對目前的狀況感到奇妙。在他們三個人裡面，薩菲羅斯是曾經要毀滅星球的災厄，殺害過艾莉絲一次；艾莉絲是要守護星球的古代種，被薩菲羅斯殺死過一次；而他則是選擇了與艾莉絲一起拯救世界的薩菲羅斯複製品，曾經殺死薩菲羅斯無數次。這一桌子的人的身分和過往複雜難解，彼此之間理應充滿仇恨和悲怨，但是此刻他們都在若無其事地和平相處，形成一副只有他們自己能夠體會的奇異畫面。

「……這餅乾原來是要給扎克斯的嗎？」薩菲羅斯在吃了一口以後問道。

「你怎麼知道？」艾莉絲露出驚訝的表情。

「因為他老是在我和安吉爾、傑尼西斯的面誇耀你親手做的餅乾是最好吃的。」而且這份量看來也不足夠給孤兒院的孩子們分享。

「是嗎？不得了，我現在超高興的，不知道應該怎麼辦……！」艾莉絲雙手捧著發紅的臉，害羞地歡笑。

「那我們吃掉沒問題嗎？」克勞德感覺很不好意思。

「啊，沒關係！我最近在擔憂他有點吃太多。」

「你放心，神羅的戰士是絕對不會吃胖。」薩菲羅斯一邊說，一邊把餅乾放進口裡。

「……雖然這樣子對你們說好像不太恰當，但是我現在有一點羨慕和嫉妒你們。」

「艾莉絲，我相信即使你胖了，扎克斯還是會一樣喜歡你。」

「克勞德，那不是安慰女孩子的說話！」

克勞德低頭道歉。

薩菲羅斯斜目看著他，替他感到可憐。雖然薩菲羅斯不會承認，但是在生命之流裡與這個活潑的古代種共處的幾百年教會了他，如果他不是拿著刀的話，他也拿艾莉絲沒辦法。

「艾莉絲，我有一件事需要跟你談一談。」

「什麼事？」

「那是有關於克勞德。」

克勞德忽然有不好的預感。

「這顆星球似乎沒有經過我的允許便擅自把他收作了她的【武器】。」薩菲羅斯面無表情，但是克勞德能夠從他的聲音裡聽出他的不悅。

「嗯，克勞德也有向我詢問過這件事。」艾莉絲點頭表示她明白，但是明白問題跟解決問題是兩回事。「很對不起，但是這件事我真的無能為力。」

「如果原因是『母親』的話，你可以告訴星球，僅餘的那一條手臂很快也會被消滅。」

「那是一件好事……但是我想蓋亞她還有別的憂慮。」艾莉絲往教堂的外面看去，視線前的遠方是在第五區的廢墟之中聳立著的圓盤支柱。

薩菲羅斯馬上便理解她的意思，說：「……神羅嗎？」

克勞德在他的旁邊嘆一口氣。這也是他的猜想。老實說，如果有人要問他消滅JENOVA和推翻神羅，哪一件事要比較容易，他會毫不猶豫地選擇前者。畢竟以他現在的實力，提刀砍過去就是。但是神羅的問題要複雜多，裡面牽涉的人物包含整個米德加的居民，克勞德光是想一下就感到頭痛。而且現在的神羅裡面還有扎克斯他們在，他總不能叫薩菲羅斯仿效從前丟一塊殞石下來直接砸醒所有人。

薩菲羅斯也明白這一點。雖然他是不介意再投擲一次殞石，但是克勞德很明顯地會討厭這個做法。他現在的人生目標是跟克勞德一起過安穩快樂的長久日子，因此再走從前的路並不明智。

有理智時的生活真的是比他瘋狂的時候辛苦。

「我們可以先從路法斯下手。」他提議。

「路法斯・神羅嗎？」艾莉絲有點意外薩菲羅斯會提出這個名字。

「……我其實之前就疑惑，你跟路法斯好像比我記憶中的要熟絡？」克勞德不自覺地瞇起蘊釀懷疑的雙眼。

「那少爺也有我們的世界的記憶，謹此而已。」

克勞德聽了，一臉愕然，沒想到神羅的副總裁也跟文森特一樣擁有記憶。難道那也是他們已故的星球在臨終前的安排？

他正沉思著，忽然感到有人在用手指戳他的胳膊。他轉頭一看，只見艾莉絲在詭笑著調戲他說：「克勞德，你剛剛是在吃醋嗎？」

克勞德愣住，雙目圓睜。「不是。」他皺著眉頭回答。

「我之前在街上聽到，米德加的女孩子們之間有一個在盛行的流言說，薩菲羅斯喜歡金髮。」

克勞德歪了歪頭，心想他從來不知道這件事。「你有這樣的喜好？」他直接向當事人詢問。

「那是因為我喜歡的人是金髮。」薩菲羅斯不慌不亂地回答，伸手溫柔地摸了摸克勞德的頭。

「……路法斯也是金髮。」克勞德不太高興地說道。

艾莉絲險些要抱著肚子笑出來。雖然是她先作亂，但是克勞德有時候在人情上的鈍感真的是太有趣和可愛。

「路法斯的頭髮沒有你的漂亮。」薩菲羅斯從喉嚨裡發出低沉的笑聲。無論克勞德的情緒是什麼，只要那是因他而起的，他都會感到快樂。

艾莉絲看克勞德沒有抓住重點，決定出言相助，說：「克勞德，薩菲羅斯剛剛在說他喜歡你。」

一陣鮮豔的紅潮湧上克勞德的臉。他低下頭，小聲地說：「……我知道。」他覺得自己像一個傻瓜。他明明很清楚地知道薩菲羅斯對自己的感情，但是他內心深處的自我懷疑總是揮之不去，讓他一不小心便失去一點理智。

他沉迷於自我譴責，完全沒有注意到艾莉絲在以抱著期待的目光看著他。

「你是不是應該有話要對薩菲羅斯說？」艾莉絲等了好一會以後不見她想要的進展，只好再次親手推波助瀾。

克勞德一臉困惑地回望她。

「當有人說喜歡你的時候，你應該要給對方一個回應，那是禮儀。」艾莉絲的說明使克勞德頓時兩眼瞪得老大，連呼吸也險些停止。

「我……我……！」克勞德舌頭打結，不知道自己應該說什麼。

艾莉絲雙手握拳，熱心地為他打氣，說：「沒事，深呼吸！向薩菲羅斯說：『我也最喜歡你！』」

克勞德覺得自己的血壓很危險，整個人好像要暈。薩菲羅斯欣賞著他被艾莉絲逐步逼進窘境的可憐模樣，很努力地忍住笑意。他不太在意克勞德會不會向他說出『喜歡』兩個字，因為在這之前，他已經從克勞德那裡得到了他想要的承諾。而且在他的認知裡，他和克勞德早已超脫一般的生命，人類的語言並沒有能力地賦予他們彼此之間的關係一個精準和完美的形象。

「好了，艾莉絲，你別忘了，這是我的人偶。」薩菲羅斯把克勞德拉到自己的大腿上去，讓滿臉通紅的青年雙臂圈住他的脖子，把自己埋在他的頸窩和懷抱裡，全力地逃避現實。

艾莉絲尖聲說了一句好可愛——！

克勞德很後悔，米德加這麼大，為什麼他偏偏要來找艾莉絲？

兩人臨走的時候，艾莉絲送了他們一束花，祝他們新生活快樂。雖然他們的面前還有神羅和星球的危機這兩個問題，但是他們現在已經不用互相廝殺和憎恨任何人，在未來裡，他們可以攜手共渡與過去完全不一樣的時光。

薩菲羅斯看著克勞德站在教堂前，雙手棒住花，情不自禁地向他說：「艾莉絲曾經跟我說，你穿女裝很好看。」

「別說。我求你。」克勞德十分稀有地在性事以外率直地懇求他。

薩菲羅斯挑了挑眉，注意到克勞德的臉部肌肉僵硬，整個人微微發抖，心裡頓時充滿了好奇。他在自己的記憶裡搜尋所有與克勞德有關的過去，最後找到了那個符合條件的片段。

「我想起來了，是圍牆市場。」薩菲羅斯看著克勞德立刻整個人緊繃起來，嘴角愉快地上揚。

克勞德震驚地睜大了充滿恐慌的雙眼。「你……你……！？」他迅速地扭頭面向在邪笑著的薩菲羅斯，臉上一陣紅一陣白，嘴巴張開了半天也沒吐出完整的字句。

「你也知道嗎？薩菲羅斯。」艾莉絲彷彿逮到志同道合的伙伴一樣，雙眼閃閃發亮。

「我無論何時都在觀看著我的人偶。」薩菲羅斯彎身往克勞德的耳道裡吹一口氣。「那時候沒有殺掉那頭肥豬並對你出手，真是可惜。」

克勞德發出一聲怪叫，全身的皮膚都在滾燙發紅。他拿著鮮花，轉身就要跑，卻被薩菲羅斯欄腰阻擋，扛到肩上去。

「放開我！」

「打擾了，艾莉絲。」

「再見！下一次我會和扎克斯一起來探望你們！」

路上，克勞德故意把車速提高，並且作出危險的拐彎，但是他憤恨地發現坐在他身後的薩菲羅斯由始至終都從容不迫，面不改色。

「這不是回去的路。」薩菲羅斯在發現他們前進的方向有點不太對的時候發出聲音。

「回家之前，我有一個地方要去。」克勞德一邊回答，一邊朝第七區駛去。

「你要通過第六區過去嗎？」薩菲羅斯故意的問道。

「不要！」克勞德咬著牙回答。

沒多久，他們便到達第七區的貧民窟外面。克勞德停下芬尼爾，吩咐薩菲羅斯跟摩托車、艾莉絲的花一起在原地等候，他很快便會回來。薩菲羅斯馬上對這安排提出疑問。

「我不能跟你一起去嗎？」

「……你會嚇到一般人。」

「我不記得自己有長得很可怕。」

「那不是你的臉的問題——不，那的確是你那張臉的問題。」在米德加裡，只要不是盲人便一定會認出神羅的英雄大人。艾莉絲的教堂四周都是無人居住的廢墟，但是第七區的貧民窟可不一樣。他的目的是偷偷地確認蒂法的狀況，因此他不想招惹太多的目光。

「……我知道了。」薩菲羅斯對於自己的知名度還是有自知之明，因此他沒有繼續跟克勞德爭辯。

「我很快便會回來。」克勞德再次強調以後便獨自走進第七區的貧民窟。

他憑著記憶，很快便找到第七天堂。店門上掛著『暫停營業』的牌子，但是克勞德的眼睛可以從遠處看到店裡有動靜。他找了一個可以透過窗戶窺看店內的隱蔽位置，只見蒂法正在一邊看顧幼小的瑪琳，一邊在進行打掃。克勞德稍微安心，決定接下來在附近走一圈來確認少女的生活圈裡沒有任何的麻煩。

可是就在他打算離開的時候，他忽然感覺到身後有人。他迅速地轉身，抓住原來要伸向他的肩膀的手，本能地用力捏緊。被他抓住手腕的男人一臉驚訝，但是他很快消去那情緒，瞇起雙眼瞪著克勞德。

「小子，你偷偷摸摸的在這裡看什麼？」他沉聲質問。

克勞德愣住，定睛看清楚對方的容貌以後，他驚覺自己認識眼前的男人。「巴……雷特？」

「什麼？你怎麼知道我的名字——等等，你看來有點眼熟……」巴雷特說著，用手臂上的槍管抬起克勞德的下巴想要細看他的樣貌。

克勞德心裡一慌，放開巴雷特的手腕，轉身便跑。

「啊？！喂！你——站住！」巴雷特追上去。「可惡！這傢伙難道是神羅的間諜！？」

克勞德在心裡反駁他現在跟神羅毫無瓜葛！他飛快地跑過貧民窟裡雜亂而且狹小的街道，猶豫要不要回去薩菲羅斯的身邊。他一點兒都不想讓巴雷特與神羅的將軍碰面。

論速度，克勞德那纖細瘦小的身體讓他佔上風。他與巴雷特之間的距離逐漸地愈拉愈遠，最後他成功地逃脫，但是加速的心跳一時間沒辦法安定下來，他躲在暗處，靠著一道冰冷的牆壁喘息。

「你為什麼要逃跑？」

在昏暗中突然響起的聲音嚇得克勞德的一顆心險些要從胸口裡跳出來。他立刻擺出防備的姿勢，瞪著眼前的黑影。

「……是我。」一抹腥紅從黑色中浮現。克勞德認出是文森特，馬上放鬆。

「你還在米德加嗎？」

「你不是叫我讓蒂法遠離神羅和雪崩的恐怖活動。」文森特平靜地回答。「我試過直接跟她說沒有用，所以我便留下來盯著她。」因此他才發現偷偷地溜進貧民窟的克勞德。

「謝謝你，文森特。」克勞德對他滿懷感激。光是知道有文森特在保護蒂法她們，他便瞬間感到安心許多。

「……我猜你並不是在想要回來。」不然他不會在碰上巴雷特以後便落荒而逃。

「對不起……」

文森特搖了搖頭。「我沒有管制你的權利，但是我仍然相信你應該跟我們在一起。」

「那是……不可能。」

文森特細細地瞇起紅色的雙眼，問道：「你真的相信那個男人？」

「他跟以前不一樣。」

文森特沉默地打量克勞德，彷彿在辨析他整個人的真偽。「那個男人有跟你一起來嗎？」他問道。

「欸？」

「我要見他。」


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 受難的克勞德。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家在前一章好像都很期待〝見家長〞，在這裡先說一句很抱歉可能沒有什麼特別有趣的場景（跪  
> 另外這章有車，依舊是請小心新手開車可能中途翻車。如有不適，請儘快撤離。

薩菲羅斯從老遠便感覺到克勞德帶了一個人回來。因此當他看到文森特的時候，他沒有太大的意外。

「好久不見。」他臉上掛著虛假的微笑，看著文森特的兩眼裡盛載著冰冷。他現在對於男人的印象並不太好，畢竟他沒記錯的話，文森特可是曾經勸克勞德離開他。薩菲羅斯想到這，一顆心便掉進像泥沼一樣的殺意當中。「看來尼布爾海姆的山崩沒有把你埋了。」

「……你無論走到哪裡都是災難這一點還是跟從前一樣。」文森特以平靜但是冷漠的語氣回答道。

克勞德無言地看著這兩個男人，感覺氣氛十分的不安穩。

「你有什麼事嗎？」薩菲羅斯直奔主題。

文森特也開門見山，說：「我是來判斷克勞德跟你在一起是不是安全。」

「那跟你沒有關係。」

「克勞德是我的朋友，所以我必須管這事。」

薩菲羅斯冷笑。「那麼，如果你認為我是危險的話，你會怎麼做？」他的手中出現閃爍寒光的正宗。

「薩菲羅斯……！」克勞德見狀，立刻要奔向他，卻被文森特阻止。

文森特把他拉到自己的身後去，說：「那時候我們會盡全力把克勞德奪回來。」

「不自量力。」薩菲羅斯臉上的冷笑消失，換成殘酷與無情。長刀一揮，鋒利的氣壓切斷大地，把旁邊的廢棄建築物乾淨利落地劈成兩半，造成轟隆的巨響。

那是威嚇和警告。薩菲羅斯張開背上的翅膀，瞬間就移動到文森特的身後。文森特來不及反應，轉身的時候，克勞德已經被薩菲羅斯抓走。

薩菲羅斯單手抱住克勞德重新出現在文森特的面前，長太刀直指著他，說：「克勞德是屬於我的。你們沒有能力改變這個事實，而這個事實亦不會因為任何事而改變。」即使文森特他們殺死他，只要克勞德還活著，那麼他便不會消失。

「薩菲羅斯，文森特不是來把我從你的身邊帶走的。」克勞德苦惱地說道，不想要看到同伴對他的另一半的誤解愈來愈深。

薩菲羅斯看了他一眼，說：「他剛剛說了，如果有必要的話，他們會來強行把你奪回去。」

「那是在假設你會危害我的情況下。」克勞德無奈地嘆息。「先不管你過去曾用正宗刺穿我多少次，還有對我施行過多少精神虐待，現在的你是不會傷害我，對吧？」

文森特這時候插話：「克勞德，你剛剛所說的正是我擔心你的原因。」

克勞德陷入一時無言以對的困境。

「說實話，我是有一點懷念從前肆意欺負你的日子。」薩菲羅斯十分坦白地承認自己的惡趣味。

「那不是欺負。那是凌虐。」克勞德冷冷地回答。

「對，因為我愛你。」

克勞德霎時間不知道自己該感動地哭，還是驚恐和憤怒地往薩菲羅斯的臉上送一拳。

「你的告白能不能別這麼突如其來？」

「你不喜歡驚喜？」

「『驚』是確實有了，『喜』的部份我還在疑惑中。」

「那你對我的告白呢？」薩菲羅斯手中的正宗不知道什麼時候消失不見。他的手撫摸克勞德那發燙的臉，唇貼上他的眉心，輕輕地留下一個吻。

克勞德不懂事情是怎麼忽然變成這樣，還有他不是已經表白過了？

「我想聽不一樣的。」

克勞德低下頭，臉快要貼到自己的胸口上去。「我……可不可以不要在這裡說？」

「為什麼？」

「因為……因為……！」克勞德咬了咬下唇，視線飄向還在場的文森特，只見他面無表情地看著他們，不知道在想什麼。

「克勞德，這正好可以讓你的同伴知道你的心意，不是嗎？」薩菲羅斯在他的耳邊低聲細語。

「嗚……！」那是沒錯，但是在別人的面前表白太羞恥了！

克勞德正掙扎著，這時候拯救他的是一聲從遠處傳來的呼喊。

「文森特！」

那是巴雷特。克勞德看到那熟悉的巨軀在接近，但是巴雷特似乎還沒有發現他和薩菲羅斯。

文森特嘆一口氣，揮手示意他們離開。

「你們快走。」他說完便轉身朝巴雷特走去。

「文森特……」克勞德欲言又止，最後丟下一句抱歉，拉著薩菲羅斯跳上芬尼爾便揚長而去。

文森特聽著摩托車的聲音遠去，感覺心情複雜。雖然他對薩菲羅斯仍心存猜忌，但是看兩人剛剛的互動，特別是克勞德與薩菲羅斯的對答，他至少可以確定克勞德是在理智地和薩菲羅斯交往。問題是薩菲羅斯那針對克勞德的惡劣情趣……

「文森特！你原來在這裡！」終於跑到來的巴雷特在文森特的面前停下來。「我剛剛逮到一名神羅的間諜！你有看到什麼可疑的人物嗎？」

「沒有。」文森特回答，裝作有點不太理解他在說什麼。「話說，神羅的副總裁不是說要給你一份工作？」

「那深藏不露的少爺不知道是有什麼陰謀……我是不會輕易地上當的！」

「我覺得挖採石油要比炸毀魔晄爐更有建設性。」

巴雷特一時語塞。「在挖出石油前，星球便先要衰竭而亡！」他說完便氣沖沖地轉身離開。

文森特無奈地搖了搖頭，跟在他的後面回去第七天堂。

「歡迎回來！」第七天堂裡，蒂法抱著瑪琳出來迎接。巴雷特急不及待便要把他寶貝的小女孩抱在懷裡。「我現在去準備午餐，你們想吃什麼？」她一邊說，一邊把在歡笑著的瑪琳交給巴雷特。

「我不用——」

「不可以。」蒂法嚴厲地反對文森特的拒絕進食。「文森特，我從開始認識你到現在從來沒有見過你吃東西。你的身體沒問題嗎？」

「沒問題。」

「話雖如此，你還是應該跟我們一起吃飯。」蒂法的說話裡表達著強烈的不容拒絕。「對了，巴雷特，午飯以後，我需要出去一下。」

「好的，我會照顧瑪琳。你要去哪裡？」

「我想去找克勞德，看他來到了米德加沒有……」

文森特聽了，暗地裡慶幸克勞德現在應該已經遠離第七區的貧民窟。

「克勞德……啊！」巴雷特忽然大叫一聲。蒂法和文森特均被他嚇了一跳。

「怎麼了？」蒂法緊張地詢問。

「我想起來了！那個傢伙……！」

「什麼？」

「我剛才遇到了神羅的間諜！那就是那個克勞德！」

「……欸？！」

* * *

回到公寓的克勞德疲累地坐在沙發上仰望著天花板，發出一聲嘆息。他回想今天的經歷，覺得自己起碼在明天到來之前不會再想要踏出這個家半步。

「克勞德。」薩菲羅斯站在他的面前，雙手繞在胸前，翠綠的眸子似是在期待著什麼一般俯視著他。

「什麼？」克勞德瞄了他一眼，毫無要動彈的意思。

「現在只有我們兩個人了。」

克勞德不懂他想要表達什麼。

薩菲羅斯彎下腰，雙手把毫無防備的克勞德橫抱起來，帶到臥室去。他把克勞德放到床上，順勢用自己的身體籠罩住一臉緊張的青年，一隻手撫摸著那白裡透紅的臉。薩菲羅斯湊近克勞德，幾乎要與他鼻子碰鼻子的注視那雙盪漾著困惑的水氣的魔晄眼，用誘惑的聲音說：「我在等待你向我說……『我愛你』。」

克勞德猛烈地倒抽一口氣，狂跳的心臟險些要從胸口裡蹦出來。他的呼吸裡充滿眼前的男人味道，使他腦袋發熱，一陣暈眩。「我……」他張開嘴巴，聲音被羞澀卡在喉嚨裡。

薩菲羅斯見狀，邪魅地一笑，說：「需要我幫助你說出來嗎？」

「欸？」克勞德來不及反應，褲子便已經被解開並拉扯到小腿上去。他感覺到薩菲羅斯的手潛進他的內褲裡，握住他的陰莖開始套弄。「嗯……嗚！」甜膩的呻吟馬上從克勞德的口中溢出。他本能地拱起身體，讓甦醒的性器往薩菲羅斯的手裡抽送，但是理智和一絲衿持讓他拒絕說：「不……！」克勞德抓住薩菲羅斯的衣服，抬起一條腿想要把他踹開。

薩菲羅斯伸出另外一隻的手捉住克勞德的腳裸，把他的腿往他的身上按壓下去，迫使他的下體暴露在自己的眼前。「噓……放鬆。」他嘴角帶笑地彎身輕吻克勞德那發紅的耳窩，稍微的加快對手裡那脹大起來的性器的套弄。

「嗚呼……！」克勞德緊咬著下唇來阻止自己發出聲音，但是配合著薩菲羅斯的手的動作來律動的腰肢毫不留情地暴露他對肉慾的渴求。

薩菲羅斯愛極了他這欲拒還迎的模樣。他吻住克勞德的唇，用舌頭撬開他的嘴巴，深入他的口腔內飢渴地索取。「嗯嗚……」克勞德頓時整個人溶化在他的深吻裡。他放棄抵抗，雙手爬上薩菲羅斯的脖子，積極地回吻他的同時，下身的動作亦大膽起來。他的腰臀用力地大幅擺動，很快的，他便在薩菲羅斯的手中迎來了高潮。

薩菲羅斯把克勞德射精時的叫聲全部吞噬，只讓他在自己的口中發出了哼哼的嗚咽聲。當克勞德被放開的時候，他張大紅潤的嘴唇，吐著舌頭劇烈地呼吸，滿是春水的雙眼迷離，嘴角流淌著淫靡的津液。薩菲羅斯瞇起翠綠的眼睛，濃烈的情慾使他的豎瞳收縮，讓他看來像是一頭準備撲殺獵物的野獸。他完全脫掉克勞德下身的所有衣物，張開他的雙腿，看那在顫抖的陰莖前端斷斷續續地吐出的白濁流落到青年的雙臀的夾縫上，他伸出沾著克勞德的精液的手指，往那被青年自己的液體弄濕的穴洞裡插進去。

克勞德發出一聲不適的悶哼，但是隨著薩菲羅斯的手指耐心地在他的體內搔刮，沒多久，他便感覺一根手指對他來說太空虛，他那溫熱潮濕的甬道渴求著被填滿。薩菲羅斯感覺到克勞德那緊縮的肉壁的貪婪，把手指增加至三根。那讓克勞德一時的舒適，但是那離滿足還遠遠不夠。「啊嗚……薩菲羅斯……」他扭動著下身，以哀求的目光看著他的另一半。

薩菲羅斯清楚地知道他的渴望。他把手指拔出來，解開自己的褲子，掏出早已硬挺的碩大陰莖，把那頭部抵在潮濕的穴口上，一口氣推擠進去最深處。

舒爽的胞脹感從下體傳來，與兇猛的肉棒撐開甬道碰撞裡面的弱點時產生的激烈快感一同侵襲克勞德的全身。他忘了羞恥，大開雙腿，迎合薩菲羅斯挺動腰部的動作再次擺動腰臀，讓男人更容易地在他的身體裡重複進出。

薩菲羅斯享受著克勞德的配合，兩手抓住他的兩瓣臀肉，每一次的抽出都幾乎把整根沾滿濕液的肉棒拖出來，只剩頭部埋在穴口裡，然後插入時又狠狠地用力直搗深處。弱點被不斷地刺激的快感使克勞德崩潰地哭出來，下體整個抽搐著， 分泌出的黏液隨著薩菲羅斯抽插的動作不停地溢出，使男人每次往他的體內衝撞的時候，兩人的結合處都會發出吱吱的水聲。

「啊……！要……不行……！」克勞德哭著發出既痛苦亦快樂的呻吟，身前的陰莖被薩羅菲斯操得硬直，強烈的射精感快要到達極限的頂點。可是就在他的慾望要釋放前，薩羅菲斯忽然抓住他的性器，用指腹按住了那要發洩的前端。

克勞德的高潮被防礙，霎時間，他迷茫和心焦如焚地看著還在他的後穴裡進出著的薩羅菲斯，只見男人的嘴角上揚，露出一抹讓他暗覺不妙的笑容。

「你……為什麼……」克勞德難耐地想要掙脫男人的鉗制，卻使不上力。

「我不是說了，我有一點懷念從前欺負你的時光。」

「你……！」克勞德頓時氣憤起來，但是濕潤和飽含慾望的兩眼所作出的瞪視看在薩菲羅斯的眼裡只讓他看起來十分的可憐。

薩羅菲斯滿臉陶醉地看著克勞德那張因為怒火和羞辱而扭曲的臉，心裡的施虐欲與埋在克勞德體裡的性器一起膨脹起來。克勞德感覺到那突然大了一圈的肉棒二話不說在自己的肉洞內用力挺進，整個身體不知道是因為憤怒還是快樂而顫抖。

薩菲羅斯脫下頭上的髮圈，原來高聳的長馬尾頓時崩塌，如瀑布似的銀髮在他的背上傾瀉而下。那是一副美麗的畫面，但是此刻的克勞德只感到害怕地看薩菲羅斯微笑著把髮圈套在他的陰莖上綑緊。無法釋放欲望的焦躁和性器被髮圈勒住的痛楚使克勞德一下子哭得更兇。薩菲羅斯憐愛地吻去從他的眼眶裡湧出的淚水，把他整個人抱起來，使他從原來仰躺的姿態轉換成跨坐在自己的身上。新的體位使克勞德腰身一沉，來不及準備便坐在薩菲羅斯的陰莖上。那一口氣的入侵感使克勞德險些失去呼吸和神志。他仰首發出一聲分不清是難受還是歡愉的嗚咽，濕穴把整根粗長的性器完全吞進去，緊緊的咬住，並急不及待地吸啜。

薩菲羅斯吐出滿足的嘆息，雙手扶住克勞德的腰，誘導他把身體抬起來，讓巨大的陰莖從緊熱濕透的後穴裡滑出，然後又使他重新坐下去，把陰莖吞回去。這樣子的重複數次以後，克勞德的身體逐漸不用薩菲羅斯的雙手幫助便掌握住節奏，自己迷亂地動起來。

「嗯啊……！薩菲……羅斯！你……媽的！」克勞德心裡千言萬語盡是對男人的咒罵，但是脫口而出的都是支離破碎的淫蕩尖叫。

薩菲羅斯從喉嚨裡發出低沉的笑聲，像一隻吃到腥香的大貓。「先取悅我，然後你就可以解放。」

克勞德聽了，肉壁用力地夾緊體內的陰莖。薩菲羅斯立刻發出一聲悶哼，呼吸亦隨之明顯地變得更加粗重。克勞德感受著薩菲羅斯那根粗硬的肉棒在他那愈來愈緊的甬道裡微微地抖動，而他自己也在被不斷累積的快感推向沒辦法射放的高潮。「嗚……薩菲……羅斯！」性器腫脹的疼痛感使克勞德淚流滿面，他主動地親吻薩菲羅斯來尋求慰藉。

薩菲羅斯一邊在克勞德那自願張開的口中肆意翻弄，雙手一邊揉捏他的臀肉，讓自己的性器能夠獲得更多的擠壓和磨擦。原來由克勞德主導的交合動作變回由薩菲羅斯操控。他抓住克勞德的臀部，用力地往那舒適的肉穴裡的脆弱點撞上去。

「嗯……啊……啊啊！」在幾下猛烈的撞擊之後，克勞德便感覺到體內的性器猛地一顫，大量的溫熱液體射進他的肚子裡。薩菲羅斯那釋放過後的陰莖堵住他那痙攣著的後穴，使只有少數的乳白色精液能夠從兩人密合的地方裡流淌出來。

「薩菲羅斯……這個……解開……」克勞德哭著說，不適地扭動下體，不知道是忘記自己的後穴還在吞吃著男人的性器，還是他已經顧不上男人在他體內的反應。薩菲羅斯被他的動作弄得再次硬起來。他張口含住青年胸前的一顆乳頭，用舌頭揉弄，同時伸手把束縛住克勞德的性器的髮圈解開。獲得解放的陰莖在他的幾下套弄後，馬上便往兩人的身上射出濃稠的精液。

克勞德整個人軟下來，被薩菲羅斯推倒在床上，再次仰躺著。恍惚間，他知道自己的下體仍然與男人連接著，而男人那彷彿不知疲憊的性器待在他那充滿精液的甬道裡，蠢蠢欲動。「不……不要……」經過剛剛的玩弄，他現在已經累得不想動，但是剛剛才宣言要欺負他的薩菲羅斯果然是不會放過他。

「嗯啊……！」薩菲羅斯的腰部一下挺動，把硬起來的巨根送進克勞德的甬道深處，撞上那脆弱的敏感點。他的陰莖很不爭氣地在這一下沖撃的影響下再次勃起。

「看來你的身體也是意猶未盡，克勞德。」薩菲羅斯的笑容此刻看在克勞德的眼裡十分的奸狡和可怕。

「你……啊……還要做……多少次！」他嘴巴上抗議著，但是身體就像薩菲羅斯所說的，還在痴迷地貪戀著男人的一切。

該死的JENOVA細胞！該死的REUNION衝動！克勞德久違地很想罵髒話。

「我想想……」薩菲羅斯一邊說，一邊泰然自若地繼續往克勞德的後穴裡抽插。「既然你這麼熱情，那就做到我滿足，或是你完全筋疲力竭為止。」

克勞德發抖。那是要做到什麼時候？！還有他現在便已經很累了！

「你太低估自己了，克勞德。你不是一名神羅戰士嗎？」

克勞德咬牙。「我……嗚……不……不是……！」他在一波接一波的快感猛攻下再次哭起來，感覺腦袋和下身都被男人弄得一塌糊塗。

「話先說在前頭，即使是你求我，我也不會停下來。」

克勞德心裡氣瘋，這個……混帳大變態！

克勞德不知道自己被薩菲羅斯按在床上操了多久，他只知道當自己清醒的時候，明亮的陽光正在透過窗簾照射進房間裡，而浴室裡傳來著水聲。他趴在床上，越過身旁那空蕩蕩的位置，瞪著浴室的門，聽到水聲停止，接著一會兒後，門把轉動，那一瞬間，他憑著從前身經百戰的毅力，無視身體各處的酸痛，抓起身邊的枕頭就往踏出浴室的男人臉上丟過去。

薩菲羅斯舉手輕鬆地接住枕頭，向躺在床上的克勞德說：「你看來很有精神。」

「那是因為我在生氣！」熊熊的怒火在他的心底裡燃燒，使他眼裡的魔晄發亮和盪漾，吸引著薩菲羅斯。

「我喜歡你生氣時的樣子。」他率直地說道。

克勞德頓時語塞。「你……！我……可惡！」他大聲吼叫，把自己那張紅透的臉埋在枕頭裡。

薩菲羅斯走到床邊坐下來，伸手去揉了揉克勞德那頭凌亂的金髮。「我今天要去神羅。」畢竟他不能一直不去工作。「我不知道什麼時候才能夠回來。你留在這裡，別出去亂跑。」他一邊說，一邊觀察克勞德的反應。當他沒有得到任何回答的時候，他追加說：「克勞德，無論如何都不要主動去接近神羅。特別是在我不在你的身邊的時候。」

「……為什麼？」克勞德在枕頭上轉動半張臉，用一隻眼睛看著薩菲羅斯。如果他沒有記錯的話，他們必須幫助星球解決神羅的問題。

「你的存在要是被神羅知道了，會引起麻煩。」

首先，在神羅的檔案紀錄上，克勞德應該是早已因為神羅戰士的轉化手術失敗而死亡。其次，克勞德的魔晄眼只要是神羅的人看見都會馬上意識到不尋常，畢竟那不是一般人可能擁有的眼睛。如果一不小心被神羅採收去血液或是基因樣本，克勞德體內的S細胞亦會暴露。先別說神羅高層的反應會是怎麼樣，科學部是一定會像是全員中了彩票一樣的興奮。

提到神羅的科學部，克勞德也一臉的不適。他認同薩菲羅斯的憂慮，但是他有一個疑問：「路法斯不是應該已經知道了？」

「那個男人目前是例外。」

克勞德想了想，覺得那合理。可是他還想著騎芬尼爾出去走走看有沒有工作的機會……「我不可以喬裝出去嗎？」

「你要是出了什麼事，我會召喚殞石來毀滅這顆星球。」

這威脅太卑鄙。

「乖乖地在家裡等我回來。」薩菲羅斯彎身親吻了克勞德的臉頰。

克勞德無奈地回答：「我知道了。」

「好孩子。」薩菲羅斯微笑，摸了摸他的頭，離開去換衣服。

當薩菲羅斯回來向仍然躺在床上的克勞德道別的時候，克勞德叫他等一下，到自己的跟前來。「工作時小心。」他雙手挽住薩菲羅斯的脖子，蜻蜓點水的在他的唇上輕印下一個吻。「還有，那個……」他停頓了一下，鼓起勇氣，紅著臉向薩菲羅斯說：「我愛你。」

翠綠色的眼眸在克勞德的面前圓圓地睜大。薩菲羅斯雙手把克勞德納入自己的懷裡，牢牢地抱緊。「我希望你不要在我出門前跟我說這句話。」他在克勞德的頸窩裡深呼吸以後，發出困惱和欣喜的嘆息。

「為什麼？」克勞德皺眉。「我小的時候，媽媽會在我出去玩之前跟我說這句話。」

「只有在出門之前嗎？」

「……還有睡覺之前。」

「那以後在睡前讓我聽這句話。」薩菲羅斯說完便深吻克勞德。

「嗯……但是為什麼要指定在睡覺前？」克勞德在一吻結束以後詢問道。

「因為那時候想要侵犯你的話也沒問題。」

克勞德愣住，然後他氣紅了臉，拿起一個枕頭拍到薩菲羅斯的臉上去，大叫：「你滾——！」


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克勞德獨自守家和獲得通訊道具。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 向大家說一句晚了一點的中秋節快樂！

克勞德把薩菲羅斯趕出門以後，繼續待在床上睡覺。他已經很久沒有在舒適的地方休息。薩菲羅斯的床很大，躺上去可以盡情地在硬度適中的床褥上伸展四肢。克勞德用柔軟的羽毛被子包裹住自己赤裸的身體，呼吸著薩菲羅斯殘留在上面的味道，很快便沉穩地再次進入夢鄉。

當他第二次醒過來的時候，時間已經是下午。他的身體因為強大的恢復力所以已經失去之前的酸痛感。他爬起來到浴室裡把自己清洗乾淨，之後到廚房裡去弄了一個泡麵。當他坐下來吃東西的時候，他忽然強烈地意識到整個寬敞的公寓裡只有自己一個人，十分的安靜，而且有一絲冰冷。

明明應該早已熟悉孤獨的生活——克勞德一邊胡思亂想，一邊把晚了的午餐吃完以後，他因為好奇和無聊而把整間公寓仔細地看了一遍。薩菲羅斯的公寓十分的乾淨，除了一些必須的日用品以外，完全沒有一件的雜物。克勞德禁不住想，難道薩菲羅斯真的沒有任何的個人愛好或是興趣。

接下來的時間裡，克勞德做了一點家務（例如換洗床單），然後他便坐在沙發上開始看電視。電視上的節目五花八門，但是其中的內容和廣告全都不缺乏對神羅的宣傳。他回想起從前因為忽略神羅對大眾訊息的操控能力，所以吃下苦頭，禁不住抖了抖。

他們全都被騙了。他自己、薩菲羅斯、扎克斯他們……以及整個世界，全部都因為神羅的謊言而被捲入悲劇的螺旋之中。

克勞德陷入痛苦的記憶裡，最終感覺呼吸困難，關掉電視機。

外面的天色愈來愈暗，克勞德看了看牆上的時鐘，開始思考薩菲羅斯什麼時候會回來，並且發現他沒有能夠用來連繫薩菲羅斯或是任何人的工具。

他應該去辦一個PHS。克勞德正想著明天要不要偷偷地駕車出去，門鈴便響了。

「晚安！克勞德！」來訪者是扎克斯。他手裡抱著五盒特大的披薩，臉上是跟太陽一樣燦爛的笑容。「我知道你今天晚上只有一個人，所以我便來找你了！」

克勞德很感動，同時亦替他擔憂。

「扎克斯，這句話要是被薩菲羅斯聽見，你會很危險。」

意外地，扎克斯毫不驚怕。「沒事，他知道我來。」他一邊說，一邊走進公寓裡，把披薩盒子放在餐桌上。「他跟安吉爾、傑尼西斯今天都好忙，我看應該是沒辦法回來。」他說著，從褲袋子裡拿出一個東西，一臉神秘地嬉笑著把它遞給克勞德。「他吩咐我把這個交給你！」

克勞德把那東西接過一看，是一個PHS。在扎克斯的催促下，他開啟電源，首先看到的便是他自己的睡臉特寫，嚇得他險些把PHS丟了。他聽在旁邊偷看的扎克斯沖著這羞人的壁紙大叫好可愛，臉紅耳赤地嘟嚷薩菲羅斯是什麼時候偷拍的，發現PHS裡面已經有一條訊息。他趕緊把訊息打開來遮掩自己的照片。訊息是薩菲羅斯發來的，裡面說這個PHS是給克勞德平常用來與他連絡，還有要克勞德在看到這條訊息以後給他一個回覆。

「這個PHS裡面已經有我們的號碼！」扎克斯高興地向他展示聯絡薄裡面的確是有四個名字，分別是安吉爾、傑尼西斯、薩菲羅斯和扎克斯。

「為什麼傑尼西斯的號碼也在裡面？」克勞德一臉嫌棄，很想要把他刪掉。

「他說這樣可以方便向你下戰帖。」

「我可以把他拉黑嗎？」

可是系統說他沒有權限對傑尼西斯的聯繫號碼進行黑名單操作。

「啊，這原來是神羅軍隊專用的PHS，所以裡面可能還有各種各樣神秘的設定和限制……」扎克斯心虛地解釋說道。

為什麼薩菲羅斯不能給他一個普通的PHS？

「神羅的PHS有很多普通的PHS沒有的厲害功能！例如永遠不會斷線的特別網絡！」

克勞德狐疑地盯著手裡的小機器，說：「這裡面是不是有追蹤器？」

扎克斯乾笑，不敢回答。

「他不用追蹤器也能夠隨時在這個世界上任何的一個地方知道我在哪裡。」

「我想那是以防萬一。你之前被封閉在結晶裡面的時候，薩菲羅斯不是找不到你？」

克勞德有點兒心虛地想那有一部分的原因其實是當時的自己在對薩菲羅斯生氣。

「那個……我想這或許不是我應該插口的事情，但是薩菲羅斯對你的執著是有一點嚇人，連安吉爾都說他從來沒有那麼害怕過薩菲羅斯。那個男人認真起來真的會為了你發瘋。」扎克斯一邊說，一邊無奈地抓了抓頭，聲音裡是滿滿的擔憂。「如果你有需要幫忙的地方，你儘管來找我！」他雙手用力地捉住克勞德的肩膀，認真地傳達自己的關心和支持。

克勞德愣了愣，然後感覺心裡溫暖的笑了，說：「謝謝你，扎克斯。你放心，我很清楚那個男人的一切。畢竟我可是跟他相處了幾百年。」

「啊，對！我有時候會忘記你們都是比我們年長好幾百歲的老爺爺！」

「我不是老爺爺。」克勞德反對這個稱呼。

「我其實在想，我會不會也跟你們一樣活那麼久……」

克勞德沒有想到過這個問題。畢竟扎克斯在他的過去裡早就因為別的因素而死亡。他努力地想了一下，回答：「我想……應該不會。我們的身體改造不太一樣。而且薩菲羅斯的情況是特別的。」

「那就是說，我可以期待將來跟艾莉絲一起白頭偕老？」

克勞德看著他，臉帶微笑，說：「你放心，你和艾莉絲這一次一定會幸福快樂地在一起。」

「哈哈！謝謝，克勞德！」扎克斯愉快地露出害羞的笑容。

兩人接下來一起一邊吃扎克斯帶來的披薩，一邊閒聊了各種各樣的事情。例如，今天薩菲羅斯在神羅裡出現的時候心情特別好，接待處的小姐早上跟他打招呼，他居然點頭回應，接待小姐驚喜得當場暈過去。

「那些姐姐們要是知道薩菲羅斯現在有這麼可愛的情人，一定會很傷心。」扎克斯記得他向眾人宣布他有女朋友了的時候，神羅裡面也有不少的女員工發出哀號。

「那個男人果然很受歡迎。」克勞德單純地陳述他從年少時便知道的事實，因為他自己也曾是一名粉絲。

可是扎克斯似乎誤會了什麼，說：「對呢——不對！克勞德！我向你保證，薩菲羅斯在你不在的時候絕對沒有出軌！」

克勞德險些把剛送進口裡的飲料噴出來。

「我也十分的確定，薩菲羅斯在公在私都毫無緋聞。別說男生女生，連小貓小狗他都不看一眼！」

「不，我沒有在嫉妒——」

「我懂的，克勞德，這種事很難說出口。」

克勞德決定放棄辯解。

兩人的聚會一直持續至夜深之前，扎克斯因為被一通短訊召回去神羅，所以他必須離開。

「薩菲羅斯叫我去他的辦公室幫忙捏造要提交給拉札德的任務報告。」扎克斯在閱讀完短訊的內容以後，一臉痛苦。如果要用腦袋的話，他還是比較喜歡在戰鬥中配合筋肉的活動使用。

「這個時候嗎？」克勞德皺著眉頭，對兩人感到擔憂。

「這對我們來說很平常。」扎克斯笑著安撫他。「特別是像薩菲羅斯他們那樣的1st戰士，日常除了實戰任務以外，還有一堆的文書工作。」

克勞德聽了，回想起自己從前在夜裡當值的時候，好像是悄悄地窺視過薩菲羅斯的辦公室裡直到已過半夜的時候還燈火通明。

「但是為什麼你們要捏造……」

「因為那是我們追尋被巴哈姆特奪走的魔晄結晶的任務報告，所以我們不能夠如實地交代整件事。」

克勞德頓時明白那是為了不讓他的存在暴露在神羅的視線之下。

「抱歉，扎克斯，我給你們添麻煩了。」

「你太見外了，克勞德！我們不是朋友嗎？」扎克斯伸手揉了揉克勞德的頭髮。「而且薩菲羅斯想要保護你是理所當然的！」

「薩菲羅斯……要保護我嗎？」這話說出口總覺得怪怪的。克勞德從來不去想自己需要別人的保護。那種想法讓他感到害怕。只有過去那個軟弱的自己因為沒有能力保護別人而需要別人的保護，而被保護的結果便是那些保護他的、對他來說十分重要的人幾乎都因他而亡。

克勞德想到這，臉上失去一點的血色。他故作鎮定，但是雙手微微的發抖。

「克勞德？你沒事吧？」

「嗯……」克勞德點了點頭，一時不敢直視扎克斯的眼睛。「我沒事。」

「這樣啊……那就好。」扎克斯告訴自己，克勞德的異樣可能只是他的錯覺。「那麼，我到了薩菲羅斯的辦公室以後便給你發短訊！」

克勞德這才想起他還沒有回覆薩菲羅斯的訊息。扎克斯離開以後，他便拿出PHS，發現對方已經傳送了新的短訊過來詢問他從扎克斯那裡收到了PHS沒有。

他連忙發信說：『抱歉，跟扎克斯聊天聊晚了』

薩菲羅斯很快便回覆說他就猜到是那樣，並且表明克勞德的回覆要是再晚一點，他便會丟下工作回家。

『扎克斯說你們今天很忙』

克勞德發信以後沒多久，他便收到一張照片。那是薩菲羅斯的辦公桌，而桌面上是一堆像山一樣高的文件。克勞德禁不住咋舌，同時對於自己在家裡悠閒了一天心生一股沉重的罪惡感。

他在回覆的訊息上寫上『加油』後發送出去。

薩菲羅斯馬上便回答他說：『想見你』

克勞德險些掉了手裡的PHS。他盯著屏幕上的文字，臉紅耳赤，羞恥發抖。

『你不是叫我別靠近神羅？』他經歷一番手抖以後，總算是成功地把訊息發出去。

『你這時候應該回答我說〝我也想你〞』

『我跟你才分開一天』之前他們每次分別的時間可是要更久。

『我已經看膩了神羅的文件』

『那是你的工作』

克勞德一邊回覆，一邊走進睡房裡。寬敞的大床上，今天晚上只有他一個人。克勞德否認著心裡的寂寞，向薩菲羅斯發了一句『睡了，晚安』後把短訊關掉。他盯著屏幕上以他的睡顏照片製成的壁紙，暗地裡決定遲些要把它換成薩菲羅斯的照片。

* * *

第二天的早晨，克勞德發現自己在一個熟悉的懷抱裡醒來，眼前是使他臉部發熱的胸膛。他小心翼翼地抬頭，看見昨夜待在神羅的辦公室裡通屑工作的薩菲羅斯正在無聲地熟睡著。克勞德一邊困惑著男人是什麼時候歸來，一邊對於自己居然没有察覺到枕邊人感到不妙。他什麼時候在睡下去以後便對自己的四周完全失去知覺和警戒？

克劳德並不抗拒安穩和平的生活，但是過去的幾百年裡，他都是一名戰士，他無法相信自己的神經在只經過短短兩天的平靜便失去日積月累下來的敏感。或許因為對象是薩菲羅斯，所以他的防備意識才毫無反應。之前傑尼西斯靠近他的時候，即使他身在睡夢中，他還是能夠感知到。

克劳德禁不住慨嘆自己對男人的放鬆。他們倆明明原來是互相廝殺的敵人，現在卻是毫無忌諱地互相依偎的情人。他雙手摟抱薩菲羅斯，讓兩人的身體緊貼在一起。他聽著薩菲羅斯的心跳，感受著那比他偏低一點的體溫，還有呼吸著那帶有一點外面的風塵味道的體香，心裡一陣無法言喻的滿足。

他不自覺地發出一聲舒適和幸福的嘆息，正要重新入睡，頭頂上卻傳來調戲的聲音。

「是什麼事讓你這麼主動？」

克劳德立刻離開面前的身體，但是他隨即便被纏上他的腰的雙手拉回去。

「如果把你一個人丟在家裡一天便能夠讓你對我撒嬌的話，那我或許應該讓拉札德多給我一些工作。」薩菲羅斯一邊說，一邊把自己的臉埋在克勞德的頭髮裡，渴念地吸取他那像陽光似的氣味。

「我不是在撒嬌。」克勞德沉聲否認，臉卻是微紅的。

「我記得我曾經在書上看到過說陸行鳥是很容易寂寞的生物。」

「誰是陸行鳥？」克勞德冷冷地瞪著薩菲羅斯，額現青筋。

薩菲羅斯從喉嚨裡發出低沉的笑聲。

「放開我，我要起床。」克勞德嘗試掙扎。

「我還要再睡一會。」薩菲羅斯說完便牢牢地抱緊了克勞德，重新閉上眼睛。

「我是你的抱枕嗎？」克勞德推了推身前結實的胸板，但是對方紋絲不動。

「你是我的人偶。人偶的職責之一就是陪主人睡覺。」

克勞德心裡吐槽他是哪來的五歲小公主？

「我今天要出門。」他說完，薩菲羅斯馬上便重新張開雙眼。「我不能一直只待在家裡。」他也需要工作。「你放心，我會小心地隱藏身分和避開神羅。」說實話，即使薩菲羅斯反對，他也會偷偷地跑出去。他或許是男人的銀籠裡的金絲雀，但是他認為此時的薩菲羅斯應該知道和相信，無論他飛到哪裡去，他都會回歸到薩菲羅斯的身邊。

薩菲羅斯沉吟一聲，露出沉思的神情。他的手有一下沒一下的撫摸著克勞德的頭髮，反映出他心裡的一絲猶豫不決。

克勞德耐心地等待，良久，薩菲羅斯終於回答：「好吧。」克勞德鬆一口氣，慶幸自己不用把劍拿出來便解決這件事。

「可是你記住，要是你出了意外，那時候即使是我也不知道我會做出什麼事。」薩菲羅斯再次抱緊克勞德。

克勞德在他的擁抱裡無奈地苦笑，說：「我知道。我不會讓星球因為我而被你毀滅。」他接著詢問薩菲羅斯是否要繼續睡。薩菲羅斯含糊地回答說要，因為他是在差不多要天亮的時候才回來，所以他現在還有點累。

「那就睡吧。」

克勞德那溫柔的聲音聽在薩菲羅斯的耳裡就像是世界上最讓他安心和放鬆的搖籃歌。他再次閉上雙眼，感覺到青年的手輕輕地撥開他臉上的頭髮，然後便是柔軟的唇瓣貼上他的皮膚的舒服觸感。

薩菲羅斯想起〝母親〞，但是這跟JENOVA不一樣。如果說初次的〝母愛〞是虛假和冰冷，那麼他現在感受到的〝愛〞便是真實與溫暖。

「晚安，薩菲羅斯。我愛你。」


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 努力工作的路法斯和塔克斯。還有克勞德和艾莉絲的一天〝約會〞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前說這是AC以後的故事，但是AC前的本傳會混合著一些REMAKE的部份（主要是圍牆市場，因為我太喜歡RE裡的圍牆市場（喂

神羅高層的會議上，海德格正在滔滔不絕地演講著他對神羅失去尼布爾海姆的魔晄結晶的看法，以及如果當時他在場的話，他會如何以自己的方法應對和處理整件事。

路法斯坐在父親的右手邊看著他頂著滿是胡言亂語的大肚子慷慨激昂，心裡煩悶，但是面無表情。尼布爾海姆的魔晄結晶在薩菲羅斯和扎克斯兩人呈交的報告裡是被紀錄作『在追跡的途中遭遇叛亂份子突襲而被迫放棄』，因此奪回結晶的任務以失敗告終，現在結晶以及裡面的不明生物不知道落入了誰的手裡，不知去向。

路法斯不知道神羅裡面有多少人會相信那個能夠攻破五台的薩菲羅斯會被一些不明來歷的叛亂犯擊退，但是他盡己所能地去幫助他們圓謊。他讓曾去教導扎克斯，在寫報告的時候，把他和薩菲羅斯在任務中分散開的事歸疚於叛亂份子的襲擊，然後叙述他在路法斯的指令下與塔克斯一起把被逮捕的犯人押送去最接近他們的朱農軍事監牢。

「其實在捕捉到那些叛亂犯人以後，我認為你應該讓神羅戰士繼續去追蹤結晶！」海德格瞪著路法斯，像一頭在裝腔作勢的海象。

「那些叛亂犯可是能夠一時擊退薩菲羅斯。雖然我不知道他們是怎麼辦到的，但是我當時是因此認為我們需要神羅的戰士在押送的過程中幫忙看守那些危險的罪犯。」路法斯冷靜地回答，使海德格一臉不悅地嚥下口裡的惡言。

「薩菲羅斯在那之後怎麼樣了？」斯卡雷特詢問。

「塔克斯找到了他，並把他帶回來了米德加。」路法斯面不改色地撒謊。

「那你有沒有從那些被捕的犯人的口中問出什麼？路法斯。」神羅總裁提出問題。

「很對不起，父親。那些犯人後來從牢房裡逃脫了。那是我的責任。」

海德格聽了，趕緊抓住這機會來補上剛才沒辦法發動的攻擊，說：「哼！你看你那散漫和錯漏百出的辦事能力！你雖然是總裁的兒子——」

「海德格。」神羅總裁沉聲警告。

海德格馬上噤聲，向老人彎腰道歉。

路法斯看著眼前在維護他的父親，胸口裡隱藏著複雜的心情。在他那些混雜了另外的一個世界的過去的記憶當中，神羅的總裁是一個自視過高、冷酷虛榮、只愛私利的糟糕人類。可是現在的路法斯所認識的神羅總裁有一點讓人難以適應的不一樣。

一切的起因要追溯到路法斯七歲的時候，有一天，他毫無徵兆地突然病倒，昏迷在床上，高燒不下。任何的藥物都對他不起作用，醫生們亦找不出病因，束手無策。

路法斯後來回想起來，那應該是因為另外一個世界的記憶的注入使他那年幼的大腦超負荷，因此出現不良反應。

他病倒的那段時間，神羅總裁整天為他那一直垂危的性命憂心忡忡，也險些因此焦慮成疾。路法斯事後知道的時候，感到十分的意外。

他的怪病持續了整整十四天，當所有人都絕望的時候，他的高燒便像他發病的時候那樣，突然原因不明地消退。

路法斯醒來後看到的父親是憔悴和蒼老的，以往趾高氣揚、不可一世的氣焰蕩然無存。那之後，他的生活都受到嚴密的監管，每天都有數名的塔克斯伴隨在他的身邊，所有他要接觸的東西都必需先經過檢查才能夠讓他碰，日常的外出也全都是事前安排好，絕不能有意外。他禁不住自嘲軟禁的生活居然這麼快便到來了，但是事實上，他也知道那是因為他的父親經歷他的一次不明重病，被嚇壞了，害怕他會再次突然倒下來，而第二次未必會像第一次那麼幸運。

病癒以後的路法斯沒有馬上取得所有的記憶。那些記憶是隨著他的年齡的增長逐漸地恢復，因此他沒辦法完全地預知未來。而且他很快便察覺，當他想要阻止某一些事件發生的時候，光是擁有對於該事的知識是不足夠。年輕的他沒有任何的權力，也沒有資金，加上淺短的歲數，大人們都不把他的說話和意見當作是一回事。即使神羅的總裁比他記憶中的要重視他，當涉及神羅的利益的時候，他的父親還是選擇以小孩還不懂世界的理由來無視他。因此一些重大的事件，例如魔晄爐的建造和JENOVA的研究實驗，路法斯只能憤怒和悔恨地看著它們發生，無能為力。

「路法斯，你讓塔克斯去繼續追查那塊結晶的下落。」老人對於【約束之地】的沉迷，以及對自己的權力的執著也是無法改變。

路法斯悄悄地握緊自己的拳頭，頷首回答：「遵命，父親。」

* * *

「——話雖如此，那結晶根本就已經沒了，我們要去哪裡找？」路法斯的辦公室裡，蹲在一旁的雷諾在聽到神羅總裁向他們發下的工作的時候，一臉的無奈和困惱。與他一同在場的還有路德和曾。他們都面無表情。

「先拖延時間，同時我們再想辦法。」路法斯坐在自己的辦公桌後面，一邊說，一邊撿起桌子上的照片看了一眼。那上面是一名戴著墨鏡的金髮青年從上方被偷拍的側臉。「薩菲羅斯與他的陸行鳥怎麼樣？」

他這一問，雷諾馬上仰天翻白眼，站在他旁邊的路德也垂下臉搖了搖頭。

「副社長，那兩個人就像是發情的兔子！」雷諾哀號。「神羅戰士的體力也太好！還有我很想要懷疑那個薩菲羅斯是不是真的。他與那陸行鳥之間的互動簡直是甜膩得讓人噁心。」

路法斯看著雷諾吐舌頭的樣子，輕笑了幾聲，說：「那大概是他們把自己的感情憋悶在心裡幾百年以後的反作用。」

「克勞德・斯特萊夫現在是居住在薩菲羅斯的公寓裡。」曾站在路法斯的辦公桌前面，代替雷諾作出正常的報告。「以我們所知，現在神羅裡面知道克勞德的存在的人除了我們以外，就只有安吉爾・休雷、傑尼西斯・拉普索道斯，和扎克斯・菲爾。」

「那神羅以外呢？」

「他們在第五區的貧民窟裡跟古代種有過接觸。」

「艾莉絲嗎？」路法斯還沒有與她有過接觸。現在的艾莉絲的存在和行蹤都在他的安排下被塔克斯隱瞞著。在神羅的紀錄裡，艾莉絲與她的母親都在逃離神羅以後遭遇列車的失控意外而身亡，兩者的屍體都在意外中被徹底地燒毀。

神羅總裁當時的氣憤和絕望，路法斯此刻仍然瀝瀝在目。

「還有居住在第七區的貧民窟裡的那幾個雪崩的成員似乎也認識克勞德・斯特萊夫。其中那個叫蒂法的女人是他的同鄉。」

「薩菲羅斯好像特別不喜歡那個叫文森特的男人。」路德回想他當時看到兩人之間的對峙，險些出一身冷汗。

「搭檔，那就是所謂的修羅場。」雷諾一副他很懂的樣子，使路法斯挑了挑眉。

「文森特要跟薩菲羅斯爭奪克勞德？那是不可能。」路法斯跟文森特的交情並不深，但是有關於那個男人的事情，他還是略知一二。例如他知道文森特一直深愛的女人便是薩菲羅斯的生母——露克蕾西亞・克雷聖特。

「我親耳聽到他們一個在說陸行鳥是屬於他的！而另外的一個在說如果陸行鳥是不幸福的話，他便要把陸行鳥奪回來！那活像是昨天晚上八點鐘的電視劇裡面的劇情。」雷諾說得繪形繪聲，但是路法斯認為這不是他們現在需要討論和探究真相的問題。

「總之，現在只要不被寶條和父親他們發現克勞德便應該沒有問題。」說到寶條，路法斯只要想到那個陰沉的男人居然沒有在巴哈姆特所造成的破壞當中意外身亡，心裡就有一陣無法言喻的不安。

「我們的工作好像變得愈來愈多？」雷諾發出一聲疲累的嘆息。

「我們以後會更加的忙碌，雷諾。」曾〝好心〞地告知他現實。

「沒錯，一切都是為了這顆星球。」路法斯語重深長，暗地裡祈求，對過去的贖罪能夠順利地完成。

* * *

克勞德十分的了解自己不擅長與別人打交道。他不喜歡主動地親近陌生人，並與他們多廢話。因此為了尋找工作，他需要自己熟悉的人幫忙。

他驅車前往第五區的貧民窟，剛好逮到艾莉絲提著花籃子走出家門。艾莉絲聽完他的請求以後，十分的樂意幫忙。

「正好！我昨天遇到一位很友善的先生跟我買了一車子的鮮花，我一直在苦惱著要怎麼運送過去！」艾莉絲一邊說，一邊把手中的籃子塞到克勞德的手裡。「不過在送貨之前，克勞德也來幫忙採集花朵。只有我和媽媽兩個人始終是有點忙不過來。」她說完，剛好艾米娜便抱著兩籃子的鮮花從屋子裡走出來。她看到克勞德，馬上停止腳步，整個人僵住。

「艾莉絲，這位是……？」艾米娜皺起眉頭，一臉警戒地瞪著克勞德。

克勞德懷疑那該不會是因為他現在的打扮。為了隱藏身份，他除了戴上墨鏡，還挑選了有兜帽的黑色衣服，把頭髮也遮掩起來。

「沒事，媽媽！克勞德是我的朋友！」艾莉絲笑著說，雙手挽住克勞德的手臂。

但是艾米娜並沒有立刻放鬆，臉色亦沒有變得好看多少。她狐疑地上下打量克勞德一番，說：「你該不會也跟神羅有什麼關係？」

克勞德馬上搖頭否認。「不，我跟他們毫無關係……」除了他現在的情人是神羅的將軍。

艾米娜瞇起雙眼，裡頭閃爍的銳光居然讓克勞德感到有點害怕。她盯著克勞德好一會，最後不知道是不是克勞德那透過墨鏡傳遞過來的率直眼神讓艾米娜暫時認定他是無害，她嘆一口氣，說：「對不起……我對神羅沒有好感，光是艾莉絲現在有一個神羅的戰士當男朋友就讓我十分頭痛。」

「扎克斯他沒問題的！」艾莉絲鼓起紅色的腮幫子抗議。

「那個男人是好人沒錯，問題只在於他是為神羅工作。」艾米娜一邊說，一邊走過艾莉絲和克勞德的身邊，把鮮花放在一旁的木頭車上。

「媽媽，克勞德他是來幫助我們把鮮花運送去圍牆市場。」

「等等，圍牆市場？」克勞德希望自己是聽錯。

「對！是蜜蜂之館的亞尼安先生跟我買的花！」艾莉絲笑得一臉燦爛。

克勞德想罵髒話。

「亞尼安先生應該可以介紹一些很不錯的工作給你！」

「我覺得那個男人只會想把我拉上舞台表演……」

「那也不錯！克勞德的舞台表演一定會很棒！很受歡迎！」艾莉絲的兩眼閃閃發亮，充滿期待。「我很想再看一次克勞德穿著漂亮的女裝的樣子！」

她這一說，克勞德渾身發抖。「不行，我拒絕！」他轉身背向艾莉絲，擺出抵抗的姿態。

「但是打扮成女孩子的克勞德真的很可愛！」

克勞德感到頭痛。「別說了！」他很想挖一個坑洞把自己埋了。「如果你不需要幫忙的話，那我便要走了。」

艾莉絲慌忙挽留他，說：「抱歉！我不逗你了！你幫幫我們把剩下的花收集起來，然後我們一起去送貨。」

「你也要去嗎？」克勞德皺眉。

「當然！」艾莉絲渾身散發著一股天動地搖也不能夠阻止她的氣勢。

克勞德能夠做的只有嘆氣。

當他們把要運送出去的鮮花全部收集起來放在木頭車上安置好時，克勞德擔憂芬尼爾的車速會把嬌弱的花朵弄壞，而且他和艾莉絲都沒有準備集裝箱，於是他決定換一個方法。

他在艾莉絲的幫忙下，在貧民窟裡找來一些簡易的拉車用具，然後召喚出陸行鳥和莫古利。

愉快的白色小妖精一邊發出快樂的聲音，一邊迅速地幫忙把拉車的用具安裝好在搭擋的身上，然後牠便騎著陸行鳥，揮舞短小的手臂示意可以出發！

克勞德和艾莉絲在召喚獸的幫助下順利地把貨物帶到圍牆市場。天還亮著的關係，蜜蜂之館還沒有正式開始營業，但是艾莉絲跟站在店門外的職員說明來意以後，職員馬上便回到店裡面去帶了好幾個人出來把鮮花都搬進去蜜蜂之館。那之後，那位接待艾莉絲的職員便把兩個信封交給艾莉絲。一個普通的信封裡面是這次交易的錢，而另外一個摸上去扁扁的，紙質的觸感特別的好，還有燙金的花紋和蠟封。職員說那裡面是亞尼安贈送的禮卷，可以讓兩個人到蜜蜂之館免費觀看演出。

「哇啊！謝謝！對了，亞尼安先生現在在嗎？」

艾莉絲的詢問嚇得克勞德轉身就想要跑。可是職員一臉遺憾地回答說亞尼安現在不在蜜蜂之館。

「這樣啊，那真是可惜，我還想介紹一個人給他認識——啊！克勞德！等等！別走！」艾莉絲慌張地向蜜蜂之館的職員道別，然後急忙追上拉著召喚獸離開的克勞德。

克勞德一直走到圍牆市場外面才停下來。艾莉絲從後趕上，立刻向他雙手合十，說：「對不起！但是我是真心覺得亞尼安可以給你提供一些幫忙！」

克勞德嘆一口氣。「我知道。我沒有在生氣。」他只是在逃避女裝。

他跟艾莉絲一起返回第五區的貧民窟。在艾莉絲的家前，克勞德摸了摸陸行鳥和莫古利的頭，說一聲辛苦了，然後召喚獸便化作閃爍的星塵，消失不見。

「那麼，酬金——」

「這是酬金！」艾莉絲十分爽快地把剛賺來的錢分了一部分給克勞德。「抱歉，但是我現在不能夠用約會支付了。」

克勞德愣了愣，然後忍不住笑了。「誰要跟你約會。」他一邊說，一邊把錢收下。「我不想要扎克斯跑來對我生氣或是哭。」

「我也是不想要薩菲羅斯再來殺我！」艾莉絲笑著說完便帶克勞德在貧民窟裡逛一圈看看有沒有其他的委託。

兩人的收穫不多，只有遇到一些像是老婦人尋貓的小委託。艾莉絲讓克勞德把這些在他預定範圍以外的工作也接了，說是可以幫忙增廣客路。克勞德雖然有一點無奈，但是也無所謂，畢竟在之前的世界裡，因為活太久，所以他後來也是差不多什麼工作也做過。

兩人在貧民窟裡跑了半天，讓克勞德有一種懷念的感覺。艾莉絲也是十分的愉快，說以後要是有工作需要幫忙的話，儘管來找她。

克勞德聽了，詢問她有沒有PHS。艾莉絲露出『糟糕！我居然忘了！』的表情，從裙袋子裡面掏出扎克斯送她的PHS。

兩人交換了連絡號碼，然後看了看天色，確認差不多該是結束一天的時間，便互相告別。

克勞德駕駛芬尼爾回到圓盤之上。在他進入第五區的時候，他察覺到四周的氣氛不太對勁。很快的，他便發現有一名身穿二級制服的神羅戰士帶領著的一般士兵們在封鎖著道路，一些市民正聚集在士兵們和障礙物的面前，詢問著這到底是怎麼一回事。

克勞德把芬尼爾停靠在路旁，然後悄悄地混進這人群裡，靠近過去偷聽神羅的一般士兵和普通市民的對話。神羅的士兵說前方的道路有可能潛藏著危險，為了確保市民的安全，他們必須暫時把一些區域封鎖起來。可是當市民擔憂地追問那是什麼危險的時候，士兵們都說不知道，他們只是遵從命令，絕不透露半句。

克勞德憑自己以前當兵的經驗和對神羅的認識，馬上便知道前方的危險十之八九應該是神羅引發的禍。例如，科學部的實驗怪物又逃脫了之類——克勞德正想著，一陣咆哮便從遠方傳來。在場的士兵和市民立刻被嚇到，不安地東張西望。其中最快恢復過來的那名神羅戰士趁機驅趕市民離開到安全的地方去。一些害怕的市民走了，但是還有一部份頑固的市民仍然留在原地質問士兵們剛剛的聲音是什麼。

就在這時候，克勞德感覺到地面震動，緊接著他便聽到沉重的腳步聲逐漸的接近。他馬上推開眼前阻擋住他的市民往聲音的來源看去。空氣中飄來魔獸的味道，克勞德喝斥市民趕快逃跑，然而不知道是否他的聲音驚動了聽覺敏銳的魔獸並吸引了牠的注意，原來沉穩和緩慢的腳步聲忽然變得快速和吵鬧起來。伴隨著一聲嘶吼，一頭巨大的貝希摩斯從建築物之間鑽了出來。神羅的士兵和還沒有完全離開的市民發出驚恐的叫聲，後者一哄而散，前者舉起手中的槍。可是克勞德一眼便看得出他們的動作不會比魔獸的快。貝希摩斯以與自己體型不相符的極速衝過來。電光火石間，克勞德手中現出組合劍，邁步跳躍，劍身以重力砸在魔獸的臉上，硬生生地把牠敲倒在地上，撃碎地面。

貝希摩斯眼冒金星，克勞德踩在牠的身上，趁機舉劍，瞄準牠那粗厚的脖子就要揮斬下去。可是貝希摩斯的反應還是快一步，一個翻身，張牙舞爪，逼迫克勞德急忙躲避，退回去神羅的士兵們面前。

克勞德剛才的攻擊使魔獸心生忌憚，不敢馬上進行攻擊，而是一邊與他對峙著，一邊在一段距離外來回踱步。

克勞德趁著這個時候用手勢示意身後的神羅士兵撤退。他們在這裡只會防礙他。士兵們面面相覷，一時間對於該進該退猶豫不決。

「不行！保護市民是我們的責任！」說話的是那名神羅的二級戰士。

克勞德禁不住瞄了他一眼，而就是這一瞬間，貝希摩斯咆哮著撲過來。克勞德急忙舉劍擋下牠的攻擊。沉重的巨掌把他拍飛到一邊去。克勞德整個人撞進路旁建築物外牆上，雖然毫髮無損，但是還是渾身疼痛。他半躺在碎石瓦礫中扶了扶臉上歪掉的墨鏡，彷彿看到貝希摩斯在朝他露出得意洋洋的表情。

這也好，那表示魔獸的注意力都集中在他的身上。

神羅的士兵們看到剛剛的一幕也不知道是聽克勞德的話跑了還是躲起來，現在不見蹤影。克勞德站起來，重整體勢，面對眼前興奮的魔獸，心裡居然有一點兒的雀躍。

自從星球衰亡，物種消逝，他已經很久沒有幹過消滅魔獸的工作。在星球死亡前的一段長時間裡，薩菲羅斯是他唯一的戰鬥對象，而那個男人也不是經常出現。

殺氣從克勞德的身上釋放出來。原來高傲的貝希摩斯馬上壓低巨軀，呲牙咧嘴向他發出威脅的低吼。

克勞德嘴角上揚，藏在墨鏡後的眼睛裡，綠色的魔晄在湛藍中活躍起來。

「過來吧。」他向貝希摩斯挑釁說道。

魔獸咆哮，躍起朝他衝過去。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克勞德開啟第五區的清理怪物任務。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉因為腦細胞不足的關係我跳過了克勞德的戰鬥場面（喂  
> 作為補償（？）請看克勞德任務中遇險，護妻老薩上線。

正宗的銀光在半空中畫出一個月牙，殺滅前方的怪物。

神羅的士兵們敬畏地看著銀髮將軍不徐不急地在群魔亂舞的街道上一邊前進，一邊無聲地揮舞手中的長刀，彷彿是在優雅地漫步，而不是在殺戮。可是，如果死亡的怪物不是會馬上化作光塵消失，薩菲羅斯所走過的道路上必定是屍骸遍野。

沒有人膽敢靠近過去，也沒有人敢發出哪怕只是一丁點的聲音。大氣中彌漫著一股壓抑的殺氣，而那不是來自那些正在第五區裡到處亂跑的怪物。

殺氣的來源是薩菲羅斯。他面無表情，但是一抹陰霾籠罩在他那張冰冷的臉上，加上他那沈默和乾淨俐落的殺生技巧，使他看起來十分可怕。

這時候有勇氣上前觸碰薩菲羅斯的只有同為 1st 戰士的傑尼西斯。士兵們瑟瑟發抖地看著身披紅衣的神羅戰士若無其事地把一隻手放在薩菲羅斯的肩膀上，說：「別拉著一張別人意外親了你的陸行鳥似的臭臉，士兵都要被你嚇死。」

薩菲羅斯瞪了他一眼，放下正宗，但是緊接著抬手就朝旁邊一群在逃命的小怪物放出一個大魔法，把怪物連同四周的所有東西都炸了。

傑尼西斯一時目瞪口呆。「你怎麼了？」他皺著眉質問。

薩菲羅斯沈默片刻，回答：「我現在應該在家裡。」可是因為科學部的大量怪物走失，所以他被逮住來進行處理的工作。

傑尼西斯覺得不可思議，眼前的友人從來沒有抱怨過他們身為神羅戰士那既不合理亦不人道的工作時長。在尼布爾海姆的事件和克勞德出現前，薩菲羅斯更是從來沒有休過假。「如果我沒有記錯的話，你今天可是中午才來上班。」他指出道。

「我昨天可是在辦公室裡待到今早快日出的時候。」

「我從扎克斯那裡聽聞了。」傑尼西斯想如果薩菲羅斯不是神羅珍貴的頂級人力資源，加上他本人以前幾乎從來沒有表現過任何的任性，那些吃人不吐骨的高層應該不會對他這種隨意的工作態度隻眼開、隻眼閉。「你為什麼那麼著緊回家——啊，我懂了。」他話沒說完便露出恍然大悟的表情。

對於薩菲羅斯家裡有什麼讓他現在牽腸掛肚，傑尼西斯不用腦袋也能夠想到答案。

「你作為一個活了幾百年的男人真的是很沒有耐性。」傑尼西斯肆意地作出批評。「小別勝新婚，你家的陸行鳥暫時沒有你是不會死。」

「那應該是反過來，傑尼西斯。我要是沒有克勞德的話，我便可能會死。」薩菲羅斯忽然用神秘的語氣回答。

傑尼西斯隱約察覺他話中有話，問：「……你這是在故意地向我秀真愛，還是認真的？」

薩菲羅斯只笑而不語。

這時候一名士兵跑過來說第五區內其他的地方需要支援。薩菲羅斯回覆說他馬上便去。

「別受傷了！有人會為你傷心！」傑尼西斯朝著他離開的背影大喊。

兩人都不知道，在這之後，神羅裡便有新的謠言（薩菲羅斯和傑尼西斯之間的感情升溫？！）廣泛流傳。

* * *

貝希摩斯的悲鳴在夜幕低垂的第五區裡迴響。

克勞德看著眼前的巨大軀體倒下，化作光塵，回歸星球。他把組合劍暫時收在背上，轉身發現那名二級戰士還在。因為對方戴著頭盔的關係，所以克勞德看不到他的臉，但是對方那半張開著的嘴巴和一動不動的身體告訴了他該名戰士現在的表情。

「那個……！感謝你的幫忙！請問你是誰？」那名戰士有點激動地詢問克勞德。一般的市民是沒有與魔獸戰鬥的能力，而且剛才克勞德應對貝希摩斯的樣子與其說是戰鬥，更像是克勞德在逗著魔獸跟他玩耍。他相信，如果克勞德有那個意思，貝希摩斯應該早就被打倒。

克勞德暗地裡馬上反省自己剛剛是否乘著興奮而做了錯事。或許他應該迅速地把魔獸解決，然後就立刻離開。

他重新把兜帽戴上，沒有回答戰士的問題，只是質問：「這裡有多少怪物？」

幸好，對方也不追究他的身份，爽快而且認真地回答：「以我所知，怪物的數量大約有二十至三十左右，可能更多。」

克勞德聽了，禁不住在心裡暗罵神羅在搞什麼。但是表面上，他還是十分的冷靜和不暴露任何的感情。「這些怪物是從哪裡來的？」他接著問道。

眼前的二級戰士如他所料的馬上臉露難色。「抱歉，有關於怪物的來源，我們現在還不清楚。」

那要麼是謊話，要麼就是他真的不知道。克勞德心裡有數，決定裝無知的點了點頭，不再追問。

「我們都分散成各小隊去處理怪物和保護市民。1st的神羅戰士也有出動，相信第五區很快便會被清理乾淨。」

克勞德聽了，腦海裡馬上浮現某人的身影。「那市民就交給你們。」他說完便去重新坐上芬尼爾。

「等等！請問你要去哪裡？」

「去尋找其他需要幫助的人。」克勞德驅動芬尼爾。黑色的摩托車發出一聲咆哮，載著他闖進隱藏著怪物的黑夜之中。

路上，克勞德一邊的駕駛，一邊揮劍斬殺所有他遇到的怪物。他所經過之處，神羅的士兵們只感覺到一陣黑風與他們擦身而過，緊接著他們面前原來還活蹦亂跳的怪物都倒地消失，遺留一臉懵的他們面面相覷，不知道自己剛剛經歷了什麼。

沒多久，克勞德便發現傑尼西斯。他正在獨自應對三顆看來快要自爆的火球。

克勞德迅速地召喚濕婆。冰雪的女神馬上現身，纖細修長的手指指尖輕輕一碰薄唇，隨著優雅的飛吻呼出的寒氣迅速地襲擊膨脹的巨大火球，把它們凍結成美麗的冰塊。

傑尼西斯險些也被捲進召喚獸的攻擊裡，目瞪口呆地看著濕婆飛到冰塊之上，伸手在那光滑和寒冷的冰面上溫柔地撫摸了一下，冰塊便和怪物一起粉碎成閃閃發亮的冰塵。

這時候克勞德也來到他的面前。傑尼西斯一臉不悅，說：「我快解決它們。」

克勞德平靜地回答：「那些火球快爆炸。」那樣龐大的高能量要是真的自爆，不只是傑尼西斯，可能整個第五區都會遭殃。

傑尼西斯心裡不滿，他只是剛好身上都裝備著與那些怪物相性極差的Materia而已。「我跟你比賽看誰消滅的怪物是最多的。」

克勞德一臉無奈，但是墨鏡多少遮掩住他的表情，因此傑尼西斯沒有看見。或是即使他看見了，他也會直接地無視。

「現在不是玩遊戲的時候。」克勞德冷淡地拒絕。

濕婆似乎是感覺到他的情緒，飛向傑尼西斯，繞著他轉了一圈，彷彿是在審視他的同時，從她身上散發出來的寒氣亦像是一種警告。

可是傑尼西斯毫不畏懼，向克勞德說：「適當的競爭可以增加工作的效率。」意思就是他們能夠更快地清理掉第五區裡的所有怪物。

克勞德搖了搖頭，說：「你們的工作與我無關。我只是路過而已。」他請求濕婆回來。冰雪的女神如他所願的回到他的身邊，一隻手搭在他的肩膀上，慈愛地輕吻了他的額頭，然後便消失不見。

傑尼西斯不死心，說：「如果你贏了，我便答應為你做一件事。任何事都可以！」

克勞德聽了，想這或許是讓傑尼西斯以後不再向他提出挑戰的機會，於是他接受了。

* * *

「你是小孩子嗎？」

安吉爾在清理第五區的怪物途中遇上突然從旁殺出來搶怪的傑尼西斯，在聽完他的解釋以後，感覺頭痛又要發作。

「你不是也很好奇陸行鳥的實力？」

傑尼西斯的回答讓安吉爾一時無言以對。

「我可以參加你們的比賽嗎？」扎克斯站在安吉爾的旁邊，躍躍欲試。

「抱歉，小狗，這是我和陸行鳥之間的勝負。」

「你別跟著傑尼西斯做一樣的事情，扎克斯。」

扎克斯遭到兩人的拒絕和反對，垂頭喪氣。

「如果克勞德贏了，他要你以後不再挑戰他，那時候你要怎麼辦？」安吉爾向傑尼西斯詢問道。

「你覺得我會輸嗎？」

安吉爾不知道他這種自信是不是叫可愛。

與此同時，克勞德離開傑尼西斯以後沒多久便感覺胸口裡一陣難以名狀的騷動，就像是有什麼在呼喚著他，使他心亂如麻。

一開始的時候，他以為那呼喚是來自薩菲羅斯，但是他很快便察覺到，那與男人的呼喚不一樣。那呼喚要更加的原始和純粹，完全的始於本能，毫無理性，盲目而且愚鈍。

克勞德心裡浮現一絲不安，因為那呼喚當中的某些部份讓他想起 JENOVA。

他驅車朝著那呼聲駛去，沒有花費多少的時間和精力便找到呼聲的來源。

那〝東西〞就像是也在尋找他一樣，筆直地從正面迎向他。克勞德停下芬尼爾，有一點愕然地注視眼前的生物。那是一條有著翠綠眼睛的銀色巨龍。牠一邊從喉嚨裡發出低鳴，一邊步履蹣跚地接近克勞德，乍看毫無要進行攻擊的意思。克勞德一時間不知道該作何反應，只有感覺不可思議地走到巨龍的面前，染上彩綠的兩眼與牠對視，然後他情不自禁地向湊近他的巨龍伸出手。

一陣似曾相識的劇痛在克勞德的手碰觸到巨龍的頭部的瞬間撕裂他的腦袋。歪曲的聲音在他的意識裡低聲呢喃：

【R E U N I O N】

克勞德立刻恐懼地把手收回去。巨龍發出不屬於牠的物種的尖叫，彷彿因為遭到拒絕而感到憤怒。克勞德被牠嚇得踉蹌地後退。巨龍張開著嘴巴，沾滿唾液的利牙眼看就要咬穿他的身體。下一刻，整個龍頭突然掉落在地，鮮血從被切斷的脖子上那乾淨整齊的傷口裡噴出，灑落在四周和克勞德的身上。

「克勞德！」

一個身影出現在克勞德的面前，遮擋住他那無法聚焦的視線。克勞德在震驚中聽到巨龍的身體轟然倒地的聲音，然後他便被一隻手摟進他熟悉的懷抱裡。

「薩菲……羅斯……」他逐漸地回過神來，微微顫抖的雙手無意識地環上男人的腰，並且牢牢地抱緊，彷彿在尋求安全感。

「沒事吧？」薩菲羅斯低聲地向他詢問，小心翼翼地撫摸他那被龍血弄髒的頭髮。

克勞頭點頭。「抱歉……」他一邊說，一邊越過薩菲羅斯去看地上慢慢地化成光塵消散的巨龍屍體。「這是什麼？」

薩菲羅斯也跟隨他轉頭去看自己剛剛殺掉的怪物。「你覺得那是什麼？」他瞇起雙眼，眼裡閃爍著攜帶厭惡的寒光。

克勞德一時害怕回答。他內心一番掙扎，最後他說：「牠在呼喚我……我最初以為那是你——」

「那不是我。」薩菲羅斯打斷他。「我不會傷害你。」他的聲音裡隱含著怒氣，觸碰著克勞德的臉的手就像是在對待珍貴的易碎品。

克勞德心裡浮現一陣暖意，但是他現在無暇去為薩菲羅斯對他的關愛感動。「薩菲羅斯，那東西……牠讓我想起……」克勞德欲言又止，不知道應該怎麼清楚地表達他那仍然有一點混亂的想法。「牠好像跟我有一點相似。」

「你跟他們不一樣。」

「但是……！」剛才他跟巨龍接觸時的感覺就跟他以前遇上那些擁有編號的薩菲羅斯複製體的時候一樣。那腦海中的聲音吸引著他身體內與他們一樣的細胞，痲痺他的理智，在逮到他的瞬間便要把他的自我撕碎，並且吞噬，融合為一。

「克勞德。」薩菲羅斯再次撫摸他的頭。他那低沉的聲音與溫柔的手一同安撫著不安的克勞德。「母親不會把你從我的身邊帶走。你只要記好，你是屬於我的。」

克勞德緊抱住薩菲羅斯，深呼吸一口氣，讓自己冷靜下來，慢慢地點了點頭。

這時候，怪物的低吼聲傳進兩人的耳裡，他們一同朝聲音的來源看過去，只見一小群的魔犬在黑暗中鑽出來，對著他們虎視眈眈。牠們跟剛剛的巨龍一樣，身體是銀色的，跟爬蟲類一樣的兩眼翠綠。克勞德與牠們的視線對上的瞬間，再次感覺到熟悉的頭痛。

薩菲羅斯抬手捂住他的雙眼，彎身在他的耳邊低聲說：「交給我，這很快便會結束。」

克勞德正要開口拒絕他的保護，說他可以應付，一聲轟隆的巨響便傳進他的耳裡。帶著焦味的熱風撲向他，吹亂他的髮絲。

「你做了什麼？」他舉手去掰薩菲羅斯那遮擋住他的視野的手，卻掰不動。他透過指縫，彷彿看到火光。

可是魔犬的氣息還沒有完全消失。伴隨著兇猛的吼叫，負傷的魔犬從火海裡衝出來，撲向薩菲羅斯。薩菲羅斯揮刀將牠們驅趕或是斬殺。在雙方的攻防之中，他很快便注意到魔犬們的猛攻只針對他。對於他手中的克勞德，魔犬們的舉動似乎更似是想要把他們倆分開，然後把克勞德搶奪過來。

薩菲羅斯心裡的不悅增加，手中的正宗刺穿咬住克勞德褲管的魔犬頭顱。當刀身拔出，鮮血在他和克勞德的身前灑了一個半圈。薩菲羅斯瞪著魔犬們，豎瞳收縮，冷酷地沉聲說：「退下，這是我的。」

原來兇惡的魔犬馬上垂耳夾尾，俯伏在地上發出畏懼的嗚咽。薩菲羅斯把牠們逐一殺掉。縱使魔犬們毫不抵抗，任由宰割，他也毫不留情。

很快的，所有的魔犬都倒地消失。薩菲羅斯確認四周沒有其他的怪物以後才放開克勞德，讓他重獲自由和光明。

「那些怪物到底是怎麼一回事……？」克勞德回想剛剛的一切，心裡一陣不安。

薩菲羅斯沈默不語，也沒有答案。

「你應該回家……去把身體洗乾淨。」他向克勞德說道，伸手嘗試抹掉青年臉上的一些血跡。

克勞德也不喜歡現在身上的氣味和黏黏答答的感覺。可是他正要答應，他便想起自己還有正在進行中的事情。

「在那之前，我先要跟傑尼西斯分出勝負。」

薩菲羅斯聽了，臉上浮現幾分無奈，說：「傑尼西斯讓你跟他進行什麼遊戲了？」

克勞德於是把他答應跟傑尼西斯比賽誰能夠清除最多的怪物的事告訴了薩菲羅斯。

「傑尼西斯就算了，我以為你應該是真正的成年人了。」

薩菲羅斯的揶揄使克勞德臉頰發紅。他垂下眼瞼，說：「我只是想要阻止他以後繼續挑釁我與他打架。」

「相信我，傑尼西斯不是會那樣輕易放棄的男人。」

最終的結果，克勞德以微小的差距險勝傑尼西斯。

傑尼西斯對這個結果並不滿意，揚言要再戰。克勞德原來想按照一開始的想法來要求傑尼西斯別再挑戰他，但是他看著對方死心不息的樣子，忽然覺得這樣躲避那熱烈的鬥志好像有點太小孩子氣。於是轉念一想，他決定先保留能夠任意差遣傑尼西斯一次的權利。

傑尼西斯感到意外，乘著興奮和克勞德的一時寬仁，說：「那麼我們來約後天互相較量——」

「我拒絕。」克勞德毫不猶豫地打斷他。

扎克斯表示如果他們下次還有比賽，他也想參一腳，險些被安吉爾抓去一旁訓話。

「我們接下來還有善後的的工作和要回去神羅報告。克勞德呢？」扎克斯問道。

「回家洗澡。」克勞德回想他剛才出現在扎克斯他們的面前的時候，三名戰士都被他渾身是血的樣子嚇了一跳。

「那趁著士兵們還沒有過來，你快離開這裡。我們十分感謝你今天的幫忙，你好好的休息。」安吉爾的道謝使克勞德耳朵發紅的低下頭。

「不……我只是剛巧路過。」他呢喃道，之後便向大家道一聲晚安，跨上芬尼爾，準備回去第七區。

在他臨走前，薩菲羅斯叫住了他。

「克勞德。」

「什麼？」

「我會儘快回家。」

克勞德愣了一下，然後笑了，愉快中帶幾分靦腆。

「我知道了。我等你。」他說罷便揚長而去。

「……愛情真美啊。」扎克斯看著薩菲羅斯目送克勞德離開的背影，發出一聲感同身受的感嘆。

「我快要受不了你們這些有愛情的人。」傑尼西斯雙手抱胸，滿臉嫌棄。

「別傷心，傑尼西斯，你還有我們的友情。」扎克斯一隻手搭在他的肩膀上。

「你快滾！」傑尼西斯抬腳去踹他。

扎克斯慌忙躲避，哈哈大笑著跑掉。

「……安吉爾，我要跟你談一下你對你家小狗的教育。」

「不，我不想談。」


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新角色（？）上線，還有論向情人道歉的正確姿態。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 才發現距離上一次的更新已經過去了三週……  
> 因為庫存用完的關係所以上週便沒有作任何更新，目前在努力地補充庫存中  
> 另外感覺薩菲羅斯和安吉爾他們一聚起來，所有的對話都會變成朝搞笑的方向發展（？

第五區的任務完成的信息傳達過來，鬆一口氣的康賽爾指揮士兵們去幫助受傷的一般市民，以及清理被破壞的道路等等。他查看四周，留意著有沒有被遺漏的怪物，同時不自覺地尋找一抹身影。康賽爾十分的好奇，那個幫助他們打倒貝希摩斯的青年到底是誰。以他所見，那個人的力量可能媲美神羅的1st 戰士，手持的組合式大劍前所未見，卻讓他想起安吉爾和扎克斯平常背附的武器。青年的衣著打扮和行徑告訴康賽爾，他不想讓別人輕易地知道自己的身分。神秘的面紗加上強大的實力使青年吸引和刺激著康賽爾的求知慾。

真可惜沒有問到對方的名字……康賽爾一邊為第五區的善後工作四處奔跑，一邊期望著能夠再見到那一位不知名的青年。

「康賽爾！」

隨著一聲叫喊，康賽爾險些被另外一名戰士撲倒在地上。

他緊趕扶住被撞歪的頭盔，轉身只見他的朋友掛在他的背上，在咧嘴露齒的對他笑。

「扎克斯，怎麼了？」

「不，只是從遠處看到你好像有點心不在焉的樣子，所以身為好友的我便跑過來關心一下。」扎克斯放開他以後說道。

「我在找人。」

「找誰？」

「不知道。」

「欸？」

「我不知道那個人的名字。」

扎克斯一時搞不懂他的抓了抓頭，問道：「那麼那個人長什麼樣？」

康賽爾想了一下應該怎麼回答，說：「他個子不高，有著金色的頭髮，戴著墨鏡和穿著帶兜帽的黑色衣服。還有，他有一台很炫酷的黑色摩托車，和一把跟安吉爾・休雷長官的破壞劍很相似的大劍。」

扎克斯用心地聽著，愈想愈覺得好友所說的人他好像剛剛才見過——「啊。」

「你知道嗎？扎克斯！」

「不……！我……我不知道。」扎克斯心虛地不敢直視康賽爾的眼睛。

康賽爾在頭盔後面充滿懷疑地盯著他。「我有沒有跟你說過，你不擅長撒謊？」

「這……這個世界上有該說和不該說的事情！」

康賽爾心想這個他比任何人都要清楚。

「那個人的身分有那麼特別嗎？」他琢磨道。

「無可奉告！」扎克斯在胸前交叉雙臂，態度強硬和堅定。「我要是說了，薩菲羅斯會殺我滅口。」

「欸？那個人跟薩菲羅斯有關係嗎？」

「……可惡，你能不能別這麼聰明。」

「謝謝你的讚揚，但是我覺得這只要是普通人都能夠分析出來。」

扎克斯為人太率直，但是康賽爾就是喜歡他這一點。特別是在如同魔堀的神羅裡面，像扎克斯這樣單純善良的男人可是十分稀有。

「你為什麼要尋找那個人？」扎克斯以半好奇半打聽的語氣詢問。

康賽爾於是把他遭遇青年的事告訴了扎克斯。

「原來如此！」

「所以你能夠告訴我那個人是誰嗎？」

「不行。」扎克斯固執地拒絕。「你也別去問薩菲羅斯。你會死的。」

「你放心，我沒有像你那樣粗的神經可以若無其事地隨便接近那位將軍。」康賽爾曾經聽見一般的士兵說他們光是從遠處看到薩菲羅斯，小心臟便要因為各種各樣的原因而鬧衰竭。

「你們太誇張了，薩菲羅斯一點也不可怕。」

「別拿別人的肝膽跟你的相提並論。那位大人跟我們不一樣。」

扎克斯大惑不解，苦思那是什麼意思。以他所知，薩菲羅斯也跟普通人一樣，會笑，會氣怒，會愛人。雖然薩菲羅斯的愛情表現在偏激的時候是很可怕，但是人總有一、兩個缺點。扎克斯想著，覺得這不行，他應該至少要解開好友對薩菲羅斯的誤會。

「康賽爾！」他用力地抓住康賽爾的肩膀，嚇了他一跳。「我來把薩菲羅斯介紹給你認識！」

康賽爾那藏在頭盔裡的兩眼睜開得老大。「為什麼？」他十分茫然地問道。

「因為那樣你就能夠知道真正的薩菲羅斯是什麼樣。」

扎克斯的雙眼因為滿腔的熱情和正直而閃閃發光。

康賽爾默默地在心裡衡量了一下自己的求知慾和生存機率，最後他覺得自己應該是可以承受嘗試與神羅的將軍交流的風險。

「那會讓我有機會從薩菲羅斯將軍那裡知道那個神秘的金髮男子是誰嗎？」

「這個嘛……首先你要把你這股探索那個人的身分的熱情收藏起來。」扎克斯語重心長地勸告。

* * *

深夜的神羅科學部研究室裡，一名研究員正在仔細地觀看著面前的電腦螢幕上的影像紀錄。那是今天晚上在第五區發生的大量怪物走失事件的保安錄像，來源是神羅在圓盤上的社區各處裝置的隱藏攝像機。研究員的雙眼逐一檢閱每一段影片，好一會兒以後，他終於找到自己想要看見的片段。

在數個同時展開著的視頻裡，有著銀白的異變體色的怪物們一邊在空無一人的第五區街道上遊蕩，一邊彷彿在被什麼吸引一樣四處張望著尋找什麼。沒多久，牠們都似是抓住了〝某東西〞的氣息，同時朝著同一個地方移動。研究員接著點撃其中的一個視頻，把它放大。在那個視頻裡，他看到銀色的巨龍在試圖接觸一名全身被隱藏在黑色的衣服裡的男子。男人看似是出於好奇而向巨龍伸出手，但是很快的，他便恐懼地把手收回去。巨龍張開血盆大口向男子吼叫，眼看就要把他吞嚥下肚，下一刻，錄像裡的巨龍便身首異處。只見神羅的英雄颯爽登場，救下無辜的市民。

由於薩菲羅斯剛好背對著攝像機，加上他的身高完全擋住了那名被他救下的男子，研究員無法看清楚兩人的互動，而且因為攝像機沒有收錄聲音的功能，所以他亦不能夠聽到兩人的對話。可是研究員注意到男子擁抱薩菲羅斯的時候，薩菲羅斯並沒有拒絕和把他推開。他正想著那不知道是英雄大人對市民的貼心還是另有故事，剩餘的銀色怪物們也到達。

研究員冷靜地觀看著薩菲羅斯一邊保護男子， 一邊驅除那些怪物，暗記下怪物們都沖著男子進攻的舉動。很快的，怪物的襲擊便結束。結果理所當然地是薩菲羅斯的勝利。男子與薩菲羅斯接著稍微交談以後便分道揚鑣。研究員看著男子之後只有在到處清除其他的怪物，決定接下來的事已經沒有繼續觀看的價值。他關掉視頻，把重要的那幾個影片檔案拷貝到一台筆記本電腦上。在等待檔案傳輸的期間，他從衣袋裡拿出自己的PHS，然後撥打了神羅醫院的電話。

「你好，請問寶條博士明天可以接受探訪嗎？」

* * *

約一週多以後的某一天，在神羅的員工餐廳裡，一股不尋常的低氣壓正盤踞在某角落的一張長桌子上，嚇得所有在使用餐廳的神羅職員和士兵等等都躲避得遠遠，不敢靠近。唯二能夠坐在那低氣壓的旁邊而不為所動的安吉爾和傑尼西斯，一個滿臉無奈和苦惱，另一個神情冷淡。他們都在注視著自己面前的低氣壓——也就是毫無形象地俯伏在桌子上一動不動、渾身上下都散發著寒氣的薩菲羅斯。

「你振作一點。」傑尼西斯在一陣沉默過後，終於看不過去的說道。

薩菲羅斯稍微的抬起頭來瞪了他一眼，滿臉可怕的陰霾。如果是一般人類的話，可能當場就心臟衰弱而亡。

這時候，來吃飯的扎克斯拉著康賽爾走過來，看到眼前的不尋常，原來要脫口而出的打招呼硬生生地被自己嚥回去肚子裡。他困惑著，同時有一點膽怯的看了看三人，問道：「發生了什麼事？」

安吉爾的回答是一聲長而沉重的嘆息。

傑尼西斯瞄了康賽爾一眼，然後故意地壓低聲音說：「薩菲羅斯家的陸行鳥跟他冷戰了。」

扎克斯的下巴很懂氣氛的掉了下來。「欸？！為什麼？！」他禁不住大聲的說道，立刻被安吉爾以一瞪眼教訓。

與此同時，康賽爾在暗地裡好奇薩菲羅斯是什麼時候飼養了一頭陸行鳥，還有驚訝神羅的將軍居然會因為寵物不理會自己而情緒低落。

「之前第五區的騷動結束以後，他不是跟他的陸行鳥說會儘快回家？」傑尼西斯說著，彷彿聽到薩菲羅斯握緊裹在皮革手套裡的拳頭的響聲。

扎克斯點了點頭，記得那時候兩人之間還充滿著恩愛的氣氛。

安吉爾接下傑尼西斯的話，繼續說：「可是那之後因為繁多的善後工作和報告，結果他當晚沒有回家。」

扎克斯聽了，也想起自己那天晚上一直在忙碌地四處奔波，最後還要在安吉爾的辦公室裡埋頭苦幹地寫報告。

傑尼西斯接著說：「緊接著第二天他便被拉札德趕上飛行機去執行新的任務。」

結果一去便是七天。

薩菲羅斯回到家的時候，克勞德不見了，飯桌上有一張字條寫著：『我出去了，不用找我』。

「這不只是鬧冷戰，還離家出走嗎？！」扎克斯再次被安吉爾瞪了。「啊……對不起。」他尷尬和羞愧地假咳一聲。「那個……你們有互相連絡嗎？像我平常即使是在工作中也會給艾莉絲傳訊息——」

「扎克斯，你居然在執行任務的時候跟你女朋友傳私信。」安吉爾的眼神在一瞬間變得十分可怕。

「糟糕——不！不對！我的意思是……！那、那個……！」

這時候康賽爾插話，說：「報告，休雷長官，扎克斯平常還有在單身的同僚們面前炫耀自己美好的感情生活，影響同僚之間的和睦，和降低團體裡的士氣。」

「那個我也沒辦法，你們自己加緊給自己找一個另一半。」安吉爾說完以後，大家都聽到薩菲羅斯長嘆一口氣。

康賽爾以為員工餐廳的天花板要塌下來了，他居然聽到神羅的將軍、全民的英雄薩菲羅斯發出如此哀怨和沮喪的聲音。

「總而言之，事情就是這個男人太忙碌了，沒有時間打電話，也沒有時間發短訊，結果就惹得自己的陸行鳥發怒跑了。」傑尼西斯親切地解釋完畢。「但是，正如扎克斯剛剛所說的，你有嘗試與你的陸行鳥連繫嗎？」他向薩菲羅斯詢問道。

「那是當然。」薩菲羅斯冷冷地說道。「……他沒有回答。」他在一陣寂寞的沉默以後追加說道。

他在看到字條以後，立刻便致電給克勞德，但是電話沒有接通，短訊也沒有回覆。那之前，他最後一次與克勞德通訊是第五區的事件結束以後的當天晚上，他給青年發了一個訊息簡報自己因為公務繁忙而沒辦法回家，克勞德當時還有回覆他說他知道了。然後，就沒有然後。

「那你們之間的那個……心靈感應？」扎克斯這一問，薩菲羅斯的臉色一下子變得更加難看。

「星球的女神似乎偷偷地給了他阻隔我的呼喚的能力。」他的說話裡隱約透露出殺氣。

一陣可怕的沉默降臨在扎克斯他們幾個人之間。

「安吉爾，我們需要去為世界末日作準備嗎？」

「你冷靜一點，扎克斯。」

「不，如果我把隕石召喚出來的話，克勞德一定會出現。」薩菲羅斯那低沉的聲音聽起來十分認真，陰暗的眼神裡，一絲狂氣在閃爍著。

「你也給我冷靜。」

「對不起，康賽爾！你別怕，他平常不是這樣的！」扎克斯慌張地安慰好友。

傑尼西斯以一種在看笨蛋的心情看著他們，說：「薩菲羅斯，你難道不知道陸行鳥可能會跑到哪裡去？」

「我去問過艾莉絲，她說沒有見過克勞德。」薩菲羅斯還記得艾莉絲當時滿臉困惑的問他怎麼了？當薩菲羅斯沒有正面回答的時候，艾莉絲的困惑便變成懷疑。她追問薩菲羅斯，他是否跟克勞德吵架了？薩菲羅斯被她那雙雪亮的眼睛盯得渾身不自在，只好誠實招供。

他的一邊耳朵險些被艾莉絲扭下來。

這麼可怕的女人當初到底是怎麼被他殺死的？

「等等，你們跟艾莉絲是互相熟識的嗎？」扎克斯的反應就像是首次發現星球是圓的人類。

「對，但是那並不重要。」

「不，那對我來說很重要！」

「小狗，你到一邊去坐下。」傑尼西斯指向他們旁邊的桌子。

扎克斯垂頭喪氣地走過去，身後跟著在努力地嘗試理解狀況的康賽爾。

「你以前惹克勞德生氣之後會怎麼做？」安吉爾問道。

這使薩菲羅斯陷入沉思。印象中，自從他燒掉克勞德的故鄉，青年就總是在對他生氣，而他總是乘著克勞德那股夾帶著憎惡的怒氣，在每一次見面的時候以各種的言語和行為挑釁他。那一開始是因為自己無法接受克勞德撃敗自己的事實，但是之後那便變成是為了滿足自己那失去抑制的嗜虐心，和不知道何時悄悄地填滿他的整個靈魂的佔有慾。畢竟他的人偶在他的誘導下發狂和崩潰的模樣是多麼扣人心弦的美麗。那時候的他認為，只有把青年的心敲碎，掏空裡面的一切，他才可以把自己放進裡去。即使那顆心之後經他悉心拼湊完整，會是佈滿觸目驚心的傷痕，對他來說，那也是屬於他的痕跡。

事實上，薩菲羅斯現在也不覺得他當初的想法是完全的錯誤。在他們原來的世界裡，隨著時間的流逝，克勞德逐漸地失去一切，在那過程中，薩菲羅斯慢慢地一點點滲透進去青年那逐漸出現空隙的心裡，直到最後，當殘留在克勞德身邊的只剩餘自己，那時候能夠填滿他的便只有自己。方法還是一樣，只是這做法要花費的時間比較漫長，而以耐性換來的好處是，克勞德在這溫柔和自然的侵佔和略奪當中會毫無知覺，並且在最後主動地、心甘情願地獻出自己的所有。

薩菲羅斯回味著那勝利的喜悅和過去的種種，回答安吉爾的問題說：「我上一次真的惹火他以後便是我們互相廝殺好幾百年的開始。」

他的說話使安吉爾他們一時間無言以對。

薩菲羅斯接著繼續說：「在那些年裡，我嘗試過在用刀把他刺穿後，把他按在地上或是牆壁上講道理，但是每次成效都不太大。」他一臉若無其事，平靜自然，彷彿自己只是在講述日常做飯的過程。「不過沒辦法用言語讓他屈服的時候，換作直接用身體上，他反而蠻享受——」

「抱歉，等一下，我頭有點痛……！」安吉爾一邊扶著自己的額頭，一邊舉手叫停。

「我突然覺得我們應該讓陸行鳥遠走高飛。」傑尼西斯的說話使薩菲羅斯皺眉。

「我現在已經不會那樣做。」

「你確定嗎？」

「如果我還是那時候的我的話，我現在便不會坐在這裡跟你浪費時間。」他會早就飛出去抓住他的人偶施行調教。

傑尼西斯半信半疑地瞇起雙眼，說：「那麼，結論便是你完全沒有哄人的經驗。」

薩菲羅斯想了一下。「他有小脾氣的時候，我只要堵住他的嘴巴、抱他一下，他便會消氣。」他的一本正經讓傑尼西斯也開始感覺有點頭痛。

「那跟你剛才所說的〝方法〞有什麼分別嗎？」而且這次明顯是比〝小脾氣〞更嚴重一點的狀況。

「我現在的問題不應該是怎麼找到克勞德嗎？」

「沒錯，但是找到陸行鳥之後，他要是還在生氣而不願意跟你回家的話，你打算怎麼辦？強暴他嗎？」

薩菲羅斯沒有回答。

安吉爾十分的擔憂。

「扎克斯，你平常得罪你的女朋友以後會做什麼？」

「欸？我想想……我會去買她喜歡的食物，然後帶著食物去跟她道歉。」

安吉爾很高興自己終於聽到正常的人話。

「你聽到了嗎？薩菲羅斯。這才是正確地和情人和解的方式。你們現在已經不是死敵，因此別再搞以前的那一套。」傑尼西斯毫不客氣地教訓道。「找到陸行鳥以後，你去扎克斯的女朋友那裡買一束花，然後帶著花和陸行鳥喜歡的東西去跟他道歉。」

薩菲羅斯聽了，露出困惱的表情，但是點了點頭。

這時候他的PHS突然響起來。薩菲羅斯把PHS拿出來一看，臉色馬上變得明亮起來，但是他保持著冷靜，在接受通訊以後，第一句話便是質問：「克勞德，你到哪裡去了？」

沒料到在通訊的另一頭的青年以帶著意外、一絲疲倦和一點點不爽的聲音回答說，他出去工作了，還有他才是想要知道薩菲羅斯到哪裡去了，他在家裡的時候一直不見男人回來。

『我不是有給你留字條？』克勞德疑惑地說道，不明白薩菲羅斯為什麼要這麼不高興。

「我看到了字條，那上面寫著『不用找你』。那是什麼意思？」

『就是字面上的意思。』薩菲羅斯彷彿可以從克勞德的聲音看到他正在皺眉。『我只是出去工作了，沒有失蹤，你別發瘋的找我。』克勞德沒有要高估自己的價值的意思，只是事實上，現在的他沒辦法不明白如果自己突然不見了，薩菲羅斯一定會做出可怕事情。

薩菲羅斯此刻聽完克勞德的說話以後才知道自己誤會了。他在鬆一口氣的同時，亦對這件事的滑稽感到十分的無奈。「我覺得或許我們有需要加強一下你的溝通能力。」他說完以後，只聽到一陣沉默，估計克勞德知道自己的缺點，而且因為無從辯護和反駁，所以正在雙耳發紅地陷入自我反省。薩菲羅斯嘆一口氣，繼續說：「我以為你離開了。」

『……怎麼可能。』克勞德小聲地咕噥道。『我不是答應你了，我會一直陪伴在你的身邊。』他壓低著聲音，彷彿在害怕有別人會聽見。

薩菲羅斯心裡頓時有一股衝動。他想要現在便用整個身體擁抱青年。「你現在在哪裡？」

『在回家的路上。』

「我在家裡等你。」

『你確定你會回家嗎？』克勞德的說話裡帶著一點兒懷疑。

「相信我。」

『……好吧，但是我們在別的地方見面。』

「在哪裡？」

『你只要來找我便會知道。』克勞德不知道為何故作神秘地回答。『天黑以後來找我，薩菲羅斯。』


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克勞德在薩菲羅斯忙於工作的時候接到了一份委託。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 路法斯和塔克斯日常為了世界和平而努力守護（？）克勞德和老薩的愛情  
> 感覺克勞德和老薩這一對在這裡只剩下可能已經讓人膩死的糖了
> 
> 不知不覺今年最後的一個月就在眼前，希望各位接下來都有一個平安快樂的十二月～

在飛行著的直升機裡，克勞德結束與薩菲羅斯的通訊以後，聽到從前方傳來一陣竊笑聲，轉頭過去一看，只見坐在副駕駛席上的紅髮塔克斯向他拋了一個媚眼，並舉起豎直的大拇指。

克勞德瞪了他一眼，卻壓不住浮上臉頰的紅潮。他把頭轉回去，不料剛好對上坐在他對面的路法斯的視線。路法斯識趣地給了他一個優雅和禮貌的微笑，卻使他更加尷尬地垂下火燙的臉。

克勞德回憶自己為什麼現在會坐在神羅的直升機上。那要追溯到第五區的大量怪物走失事件以後的隔天，他從艾莉絲那裡接到有工作委託的訊息，在抵達第五區的貧民窟的之後，他遇到了在艾莉絲的家附近守候著的塔克斯。克勞德對他們充滿警戒，特別是當雷諾把刻意隱藏著臉部的他稱作將軍的小情人的時候，他已經作好戰鬥和逃跑的心理準備。可是，接下來，路德便跟他說，是路法斯派他們來，想要委託他一份工作。工作的內容在工作正式開始前是暫時保密，但是酬勞非常的豐厚。

「……路法斯有什麼目的？」克勞德記得薩菲羅斯說過，路法斯跟文森特一樣擁有他們以前的世界的記憶，而且薩菲羅斯似乎認為這個世界的路法斯是可以信任，因此他對於路法斯和現在眼前的塔克斯並沒有十分強烈的排斥和敵對心，但是對方始終是神羅這一點還是讓他保持著一定程度的警戒。

路德一本正經地回答：「為了守護這個星球的未來。」

雷諾接著說：「還有為了神羅的存續。」

克勞德冷眼看著雷諾，說：「如果是為了神羅的話，那我拒絕。」

兩名塔克斯頓時急了。克勞德接著告訴他們，他有別的委託排在他們前面，先預約了，他再考慮考慮。

當天晚上，克勞德便收到一條無法辨識來源的訊息請他在第二天去卡姆鎮見面。

克勞德沒有回覆那條訊息，但是第二天，他駕駛芬里爾離開米德加，按照訊息裡指定的時間來到卡姆鎮，如他所料的見到雷諾和路德。兩名塔克斯把他帶到一間普通的民房裡，在那裡，克勞德見到了路法斯。

年輕的神羅副總裁首先感謝克勞德的赴會，然後他因為從記憶中知道青年不喜歡聽多餘的社交辭令，所以便開門見山地說出他安排這次見面的目的。

「你想請我當你的石油調查隊伍的護衛？」

「對，你從前的同伴也會參與。」

「……你是指巴雷特嗎？」克勞德在想了一下說道，對於路法斯居然能夠讓巴雷特答應與他合作感到意外。

「那個男人雖然倔強和過於正直，但是他不是一個沒腦子的人。」

「要跟他好好地溝通真的辛苦你了。」

「對我來說，那要比跟神羅裡的一些人類談話時輕鬆和有趣。那麼，你願意接受我的委託嗎？」

克勞德想了一下。雖然薩菲羅斯說過路法斯可以是例外，但是他還是儘量地不想跟神羅扯上關係，而且他要如何面對巴雷特也是一個問題。

「如果我拒絕……？」

「那是你的自由。不過，克勞德，你覺得為什麼你住在薩菲羅斯的公寓裡一事一直都沒有被別人發現？」路法斯臉上的微笑這時候看在克勞德的眼裡忽然變得十分可惡。「薩菲羅斯是神羅貴重的人力資源，你不會以為我們沒有在他居住的地方四周設置監控？」

克勞德聽到這，一股怒氣靜悄悄地從心底裡浮現。

他知道神羅把擁有強大力量的薩菲羅斯視作實用和便利的物件，而這就是他討厭神羅的原因之一。在克勞德的眼裡，他們毫無人性，完全不尊重別的生命，把自己以外的一切視作可以隨意玩弄和摧毀的消耗品。

「薩菲羅斯不是你們的道具。」

路法斯意識到自己失言了，但是冷靜的態度毫不崩塌。「抱歉，你說得沒錯。但是我剛剛所說的亦是事實。」他停頓下來，知道克勞德應該會明白他的說話的意思。

克勞德皺著眉頭，再三思考以後，他接下了路法斯委託的工作。

「太好了。在這件工作結束以後，還有另外一件事我希望你能夠幫忙秘密地完成。當然，我會追加報酬。」路法斯順水推舟地追加請求。

克勞德瞪了他一眼，說：「那種事不是應該讓塔克斯來完成？」在隱密行動方面，他們絕對是比他更加的合適。

雷諾這時候發出應該是在裝可憐的聲音懇求：「拜託你幫幫忙！我們人手不足，已經快累死！」

「停止監視我和薩菲羅斯，那你們就會有多一點的時間去做別的正事。」

克勞德冷嘲熱諷，但是沒有拒絕幫助路法斯。

那之後，過了一個晚上，克勞德在天亮的時候給薩菲羅斯寫下一張字條，接著便出門去與路法斯他們見面。

他們在調查石油的地點與巴雷特會合。意外地，文森特也跟來了，說是蒂法不放心只有巴雷特一個人去見神羅的人，於是請求他與巴雷特同行。

巴雷特在看到克勞德的時候，一眼便認出他，說：「你這傢伙……！你果然跟神羅有關係！」

克勞德看到巴雷特如他所想的並沒有給他好臉色看，禁不住在心裡嘆一口氣。

「我只是臨時受僱的護衛而已。」他面無表情地澄清。

這時候，文森特插進來向克勞德詢問了一句：「那個男人怎麼樣了？」

「我已經有好幾天沒有見到他。」克勞德故作平靜，表現得毫不在意，但是語氣裡還是透露著一絲不愉快。

「他不見了？」文森特皺著眉頭說道。

「不，是工作。」克勞德回想起昨天他在離開卡姆鎮前忍不住向路法斯他們詢問了一下薩菲羅斯的事，路法斯告訴他，薩菲羅斯被派了出去執行任務。克勞德不知道自己當時是露出了什麼樣的表情，雷諾馬上便調侃他掛念情人。雖然路法斯緊接著便出言警告雷諾，但是克勞德看他臉上那裝模作樣的微笑，覺得神羅的副總裁其實也跟紅髮的塔克斯沒兩樣。

「什麼？你們在說什麼？」處於狀況外的巴雷特滿臉猜疑地追問。

克勞德不想解釋，回答：「與你無關。」

巴雷特很明顯地不喜歡他的這種態度，露出了十分不爽的表情。克勞德知道自己不討喜。如果是很久以前剛認識巴雷特的時候的自己，他會懶得去理會巴雷特的心情，但是對於現在的他來說，巴雷特是重要的同伴（即使對方沒有記憶），因此他稍微坦率地去糾正言語，讓對方知道他沒有惡意。

「……對不起，那只是一點私事。」他低頭道歉。

這似乎讓巴雷特感到意外。

「嘛……那個……那只要不是什麼壞事就好！」他心裡雖然仍認為克勞德是一個可疑和奇怪的人，但是他消氣了。「對了，你之前在第七天堂外面鬼鬼祟祟的是在幹甚麼？」

克勞德面對這突然的問題，一時之間不知道該如何回答。文森特見狀，出言相助，說：「他是去看望蒂法吧？」

「但是為什麼他要偷偷摸摸的？」

克勞德在心裡掙扎了一會兒，慢慢地、有一點困難地回答：「我……不想讓蒂法看見我。」

巴雷特聽了，露出沉思的表情，摸了摸下巴，說：「你們之間發生過什麼事嗎？」

「不……！只是……」克勞德不知道自己應該怎麼解釋。「那一言難盡。總之，蒂法不跟我扯上關係會比較安全！」

巴雷特沉默地直視克勞德那雙藏在墨鏡後面的眼睛，彷彿在衡量他。「我明白你的想法和心情，不過，在我的眼裡，蒂法可不是軟弱的女人！」他的大手猛地拍在克勞德的肩膀上，使毫無防備的克勞德整個人搖晃了一下。「如果你是希望蒂法快樂的話，我覺得你應該光明正大地去見她一面。」

「你……根本什麼都不知道吧？」克勞德有一點彆扭地反駁。

「那是當然！我完全不理解你的事，但是我幾乎每天都在看蒂法愁眉苦臉的唸著不知道你跑到哪裡去了！」

巴雷特的說話使克勞德無言以對，同時心裡出現一絲罪惡感。他在再次經歷一番內心的掙扎以後，說：「我……會考慮。」

「那就好！是男子漢的話就該不畏過去、勇往直前！」巴雷特說完便用力地拍了拍克勞德的肩膀。

石油的調查工作十分的順利，但是毫不輕鬆。路法斯不知道是依靠了另外的一個世界記憶，還是利用了別的人力和物力來找到的油田，雖然油量豐富，卻是有大量魔物棲息的魔窟。克勞德頓時明白了為什麼路法斯要把他們找來幫忙，畢竟那數目不是單靠塔克斯能夠應付的，而且這種要背著神羅總裁來做的事情也不可能動用神羅的軍隊。

他們花了三天兩夜來清理魔物和完成對油田的調查。當工作結束以後，克勞德問路法斯是打算要怎麼樣用石油取代現在的魔晄能源。

路法斯回答：「那會與我需要你完成的另外一件工作有關。」

至於工作的內容，他會在他們回程的時候，在直升機上向克勞德詳細解釋。

「對了，你有跟薩菲羅斯連絡嗎？」

「什麼？」

路法斯突然的轉移話題使克勞德一時之間反應不過來。

「既然見不到他，也不知道什麼時候能夠見面，那你應該有詢問一下他怎麼樣了？」

「……沒有。」克勞德記得自己有想過給薩菲羅斯發一條短訊，但是當他敲完了訊息，他盯著自己的PHS上的那兩句『你現在在哪裡？』和『你什麼時候回來？』，看了大半天，最終還是沒有把短訊發出去。

他覺得自己不是小孩子，也不是深閨怨婦。他們倆都是幾百歲的成年人了，因為工作而不見面幾天不是什麼大不了的事。

「真是意外，我以為你們互訴真情以後，你會變得更坦率一點。」

克勞德睨視他，說：「你為什麼對我和薩菲羅斯之間的事那麼感興趣？」

路法斯冷靜地回答：「那當然是因為你們倆的感情關乎到這顆星球的安危。」

克勞德頓時愣住。

「那太誇張了……！」他說道，耳朵和臉頰都在發紅。

「我覺得那是十分清晰的事實。你該不會沒有自覺？」

克勞德面對嘴角上揚的路法斯，一時語塞。

「給薩菲羅斯一個電話。如果你覺得害羞的話，那你就當作是在拯救世界——那應該是你已經熟練的事。」

於是，在乘坐神羅的直升機回米德加的路上，克勞德拿出在工作中一直沒有觸碰的PHS，駭然發現自己有幾十通未接的電話和幾百條未讀的短訊，而這些電話和訊息全是來自薩菲羅斯。他不敢去看那些短訊，心裡懷著困惑，嘗試給薩菲羅斯打了一通電話。

通話中，他解除了薩菲羅斯對自己的誤會，並在最後叫對方在入夜以後來尋找自己。

因為他還需要完成路法斯委託他的另外一份工作，而薩菲羅斯應該能夠派上用場。

「那麼，那件事就拜託你們了。」路法斯在直升機起飛沒多久以後便向克勞德講解了那另一項工作的內容，接著交給克勞德一個箱子，說裡面有他會用上的東西。「雷諾他們會在你們的背後幫忙作掩護，因此你們不用在意那個地方裡面的自動機器和監控等等。」他說完，紅髮的塔克斯便在副駕駛席上舉手說了一句放心交給他和他的搭檔！

克勞德看了一眼箱子裡面的東西，挑了挑眉。

路法斯微笑著，說：「我有一點好奇，你穿上這個以後，薩菲羅斯會認得你嗎？」

「無論我變成什麼樣，那個男人都會認出我。」克勞德重新把箱子合上，不知道該高興還是該無奈。只要細胞共鳴，一切都會暴露。

* * *

夜幕低垂，薩菲羅斯追隨著克勞德那如約而至的呼喚移動。當他來到一座眼熟的建築物前的時候，他禁不住發出疑惑的聲音。

「魔晄爐？」

薩菲羅斯仰望眼前的一號魔晄爐，一時不明白為什麼克勞德會在這種地方。他嘗試去重新確認青年的確實位置，但是對方的呼喚已經停止。他正考慮著要光明正大地走進去魔晄爐去搜尋克勞德，還是偷偷地潛入內部，他敏感地察覺到動靜，緊接著一道強光照射到他的身上，伴隨著一個警告的聲音。

「那邊的！是什麼人？」兩名身穿著一般士兵的制服的守衛跑來。他們一看到薩菲羅斯，原來的緊張便立刻轉變成驚訝。「薩菲羅斯將軍！請問您為什麼會在這裡？」

其中一名士兵在敬禮後，慌亂地向他提出問題。薩菲羅斯看了他一眼，然後目光掃向他身旁也在愕然地看著他的同僚。

他迅速地編造了一個謊話，說：「有報告說，一號魔晄爐裡面的自動機器偵測到內部有不尋常的生命活動，可能是有魔物誤闖了進去，以防萬一，我便來調查一下。」

「這……這樣嗎？」士兵聽到有魔物，馬上表現出一絲畏懼。「我明白了！我馬上便去通知其他的士兵——」

「不用。」薩菲羅斯阻止他。「我一個人便足夠。」他說著，刻意地用眼神放出冷氣。

那名士兵馬上被他震懾住，整個人重新站立得筆挺，說：「我知道了！很對不起！」

薩菲羅斯滿意地點頭，然後再次轉頭去看那另外一名一直沒有作聲的士兵。

「不過，我對魔晄爐的內部不是很熟悉，如果你不介意的話，我可以請你幫忙當我的嚮導嗎？」他說著，露出對於一般士兵來說十分罕見的微笑。

那名士兵那張藏在頭盔下面的臉馬上便紅了。他慌張地垂下臉，但是立刻便想起自己是在長官的面前，於是迅速地重新抬頭，回答：「我很樂意，將軍。」

「很好。」士兵的回答使薩菲羅斯感到愉快。「那麼，外面的警衛便拜託你了。」他向沒有被邀請同行的那名士兵說完便轉身朝魔晄爐的裡面走去。

薩菲羅斯一邊走，一邊聽著身後的腳步聲緊隨而來。那聲音紊亂而且笨拙，聽在薩菲羅斯的耳裡既新鮮亦可愛。

兩人安靜地在魔晄爐裡面前行著。明明士兵應該是充當嚮導的，他卻一直走在薩菲羅斯的身後。薩菲羅斯並不在意，因為那原來就是一個讓士兵跟隨自己走的藉口。當他們走到某一個地點的時候，薩菲羅斯確認了一下四周沒有在充當守衛的自動機器和其他士兵，然後他便停下來。

「……請問有什麼事嗎？」身後的士兵發出天真和單純的聲音。

薩菲羅斯轉身面向他，雙手繞在胸前，故意地把表情隱藏在建築物內的陰影之中，說：「這是什麼遊戲？」

「欸？」士兵很明顯地在他的注視下整個人僵住。「對不起，我不明白您的意思……」

薩菲羅斯見他堅持著演戲，於是邁步靠近他。當他向士兵伸出雙手的時候，士兵沒有後退或是抵抗，而是任由他把自己的頭盔脫下來。

一頭酷似陸行鳥的金髮馬上出現在薩菲羅斯的眼前。

「克勞德。」他像捉到老鼠的大貓一樣從喉嚨裡發出高興的聲音。

「你果然知道了。」克勞德尷尬地紅著臉說道，似乎有一點不甘心。

「我當然會知道。」薩菲羅斯說完便用一隻手摟住青年的腰，彎身去親吻那個他已經有一週多沒有觸碰過的嘴唇。

兩人在深夜的魔晄爐裡擁吻起來，唇舌相互交纏的動作中帶著甜蜜和掛念。

「想念我嗎？」兩人分開以後，薩菲羅斯一邊詢問，一邊意猶未盡地繼續親吻著在輕微喘息的克勞德的臉頰、眼睛、脖子等等。

克勞德紅著臉，想要推開他，但是男人那些細碎的吻使他渾身酥癢，使不上力。「為什麼是我要先回答這個問題？」他在徒勞的抵抗中說道。

「你知道我沒有你的話便活不下去。」

薩菲羅斯的回答使克勞德險些以為自己的心臟要因為加速跳動太快而要爆炸。

他知道，男人不是在花言巧語，而只是在陳述事實，但是他該死的就是被撩到了。

「所以，你想我嗎？」

克勞德感覺到薩菲羅斯的薄唇貼上他的耳窩，熾熱的吐息伴隨著低沉的磁性聲音進入他的耳道，使他身體顫抖和發軟。

「嗚……」他咬著下唇來抑制要從喉嚨裡溢出的呻吟，在薩菲羅斯的懷抱裡垂下火燙的臉，咕噥道：「……想。」

「好孩子。」薩菲羅斯輕吻了克勞德的額頭，然後放開他，仔細地打量了他一番。

他記得克勞德從前還是神羅的一般士兵的時候的樣子。那時候的克勞德比現在要更矮小一點，眼睛仍然是如同天空或是大海的湛藍色，裡面裝載著柔弱、單純和天真。薩菲羅斯重新觀看現在身穿著與當年相同的士兵制服的克勞德，不知道是否因為過去的印象的影響，現在的青年渾身上下都散發著那一種他應該已經失去許久的青澀和幼嫩感。

感覺更加的容易欺負和征服。

「……怎麼了？」克勞德被薩菲羅斯盯著，感覺有一點不自在。他仍然羞紅著臉，但是因為剛剛的事情，他的說話裡帶著一點兒的怨氣。

薩菲羅斯扶著下巴擺出沉思的模樣，說：「我在想，從前的我是怎麼忽略掉你這樣可愛的生物。」

克勞德感覺自己的心臟受到了第二次的衝擊。

「別、別說傻話了……！我叫你來這裡是為了工作！」他故作生氣來掩飾心中的害羞和慌亂。

「工作？」薩菲羅斯挑了挑眉。

「對，是路法斯的委託。」克勞德說著，從薩菲羅斯的手中拿回頭盔戴上。

薩菲羅斯皺眉，問道：「你什麼時候跟他見過面？」

「在你忙著工作的時候。」克勞德說完，沒有注意情人臉上隱約的不快，重新開始往魔晄爐的深處走去。


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 任務完成後的成人時間。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為讓克勞德穿上制服了，所以只好開車（欸

薩菲羅斯跟上克勞德，和他一起前進。「路法斯的委託是什麼？」他詢問道。

克勞德看了他一眼，一邊走，一邊說：「你應該知道的吧？在隕石墜落的危機解除以後，環繞星球的生命之流便改變了流向。那導致魔晄爐無法繼續採收星球的生命，因此從那時候開始，人類便失去魔晄能源。」他說到這裡的時候，兩人來到一道閘門前。克勞德暫時停頓下來，從衣袋裡拿出路法斯給他的保安卡，插進去門旁的電腦上稍作操控，打開了門。「路法斯也擁有這件事的記憶。於是他在想，我們是否可以使同樣的事情在這個世界發生。」

薩菲羅斯聽到這裡，回想在他們原來的世界裡，星球是因為遭遇黑星隕落的迫切威脅，所以讓古代種能夠呼召生命之流集中起來，從星球的內部釋放。那之後，生命之流便四散開去，重新回歸星球體內，形成新的流向。

「如果那是你的願望的話，我隨時都可以為你召喚隕石。」

「不，我希望你別做那種事。」克勞德舉起一隻手做出阻止的手勢。

「那或許會是最方便快捷地解決那個女神現在最大的煩惱的方法。」薩菲羅斯嘗試勸誘。「讓歷史重演一次來使這個星球的人類醒悟，並且摧毀神羅。」

「我們不可以那樣做。那會使整個世界陷入恐慌和混亂，還有那種做法對於那個孩子來說太危險。」

「孩子？」

「這個星球的女神還是一個小孩。」克勞德說完便往打開的門裡走去。

因為塔克斯在暗地裡幫忙的關係，所以他們一路上並沒有遭受自動防衛機器的攻擊。至於他們遭遇上的守衛兵都在見到薩菲羅斯的時候因為一瞬間的驚訝而被克勞德的睡眠魔法撃中倒地。

「果然跟你在一起會比較容易完成這件工作。」克勞德看著地上陷入昏睡的士兵，語氣裡好像帶著一絲快樂。

薩菲羅斯看他高興，也就不追究他利用自己的臉來迅速解決神羅的守衛兵。

「你剛才說這顆星球的女神是一個小孩子？」他一邊說，一邊與克勞德一起繼續往前走。

「對，或許如果你能夠見到她的話，你不會那麼討厭她。」

「為什麼？」

「因為她長著一張跟我小時候一模一樣的臉。」

那的確有引起薩菲羅斯的興趣。

「我詢問過蓋亞，除非是面臨像隕石墜落那樣的重大危機，否則要突然一下子改變整個生命之流的流向是不可能。不過在艾莉絲的幫助下，或許她可以嘗試慢慢地一點一點挪移它。」

「她在成功逃跑前便會先被神羅榨乾生命力。」薩菲羅斯說著，察覺到一個從陰暗的角落鑽出來的守衛兵，手輕輕地一揮，便讓那個士兵在發現他們之前倒在地上昏睡過去。

「所以那只是計劃的一部分。」

「路法斯的計劃是什麼？」

「逐步用石油取代魔晄能源，和實行米德加的城市改革。」

「那聽起來很偉大。」薩菲羅斯的語氣十分冷淡，漠不關心。

兩人沒多久便到達魔晄爐的核心。克勞德走到那巨大的鋼鐵裝置前，在那上面尋找合適和隱蔽的位置，然後在那裡安裝上一個只有像大拇指一樣的大小、貌似晶片的東西。

「那是什麼？」

「路法斯說這是里夫製造的小機器，可以影響魔晄爐的正常運作，減少星球生命的抽採量。」

「那個男人真大膽。」

「因為這是副總裁找他特別定做。」

「副總裁上面的總裁要是知道了，他應該會氣瘋。」

「路法斯說那時候可能就要麻煩你幫忙。」克勞德說完便示意他們可以離開。

可是就在兩人要開始撤退的時候，他們都一致地突然停止所有的動作。

「……你聽到了嗎？」克勞德壓低著聲音說道，全身都呈現出緊張和戒備。

「當然。」薩菲羅斯說著，正宗已經出現在手裡。

魔晄爐內，一種彷彿有什麼東西在鋼管和牆壁上爬行的聲音傳進兩人的耳裡。那聲音一開始細小和遙遠，逐漸的，它變得愈來愈接近和響亮。

很快的，聲音的源頭便出現在薩菲羅斯和克勞德的眼前。那一頭看似蜥蜴的怪物，牠身處於兩人的上方，攀爬在鋼鐵的牆壁上，佈滿滑溜鱗片的巨大身軀是銀白色的，翠綠色的眼珠子在眼窩裡轉動著。牠東張西望，彷彿在搜尋著什麼，最後把視線固定在克勞德的身上。

克勞德隨即感覺到身體內一陣惡寒，接著便是熟悉的頭痛。他忍耐著不適，一邊也讓組合劍出現在手裡，一邊向薩菲羅斯說：「你之前編造的謊言看來成真了。」

「相信我，我沒有跟怪物分享你的興趣。」薩菲羅斯說完，那長得像蜥蜴的怪物便尖叫著從牆壁上面一躍而下，朝著克勞德衝過去。

薩菲羅斯立刻朝怪物放出魔法，但是魔法的攻擊在碰觸到怪物的身體的瞬間就在那光滑的鱗皮表面上滑開，並在空氣中消散。

「嘖……！魔法抗性嗎？」薩菲羅斯打了一個響舌，馬上提刀改變攻擊的方式。

怪物跟之前他們在第五區遭遇的那些銀色異種一樣，注意力都集中在克勞德的身上。牠無視薩菲羅斯，向克勞德吐出紫紅色的舌頭。那長長的舌頭像鞭子一樣，在克勞德閃身躲避後，擊中地面，使之碎裂。怪物看自己失準了，腦袋一晃，還沒有收回去的舌頭橫掃向克勞德。克勞德馬上舉劍抵擋，但是怪物的目的不是攻擊。只見滑溜的舌頭纏上他的腰緊捲起來，克勞德大吃一驚，手中的組合劍立刻就要朝舌頭揮落，他卻忽然感覺全身痲痺，失去力氣。

他頓時意識到是舌頭上的唾液帶有毒素。這時候一道銀光在他眼前落下，緊接著他便聽到怪物的慘叫。纏在他腰上的舌頭鬆開來，掉落在地上扭動。克勞德看著被切斷舌頭的怪物一時狂亂地尖叫和退縮，他雙腳一軟，在要跪倒在地的前一刻，有力的手臂攔腰扶住了他。

「沒事吧？」薩菲羅斯一邊詢問，一邊在克勞德的身上施下解除痲痺的魔法。

恢復過來的克勞德點頭表示沒事。他重新握好武器，面向再次進攻的怪物，在薩菲羅斯的幫忙掩護下，迅速地將牠消滅。

「這些跟你顏色一樣的傢伙該不會有著跟你一樣的喜好？」克勞德半開玩笑地說道，覺得自己連續被有著相同特徵的異變怪物針對實在是太奇怪。

「話先說在前頭，除了顏色，我跟牠們一點都不像。」薩菲羅斯清楚地表達出他對這一點的不以為然。

克勞德對於他會在意自己的外表感到意外和有趣，不自覺地回應說：「確實，你不是怪物，而且你長得要好看多。」

薩菲羅斯愕然地回望朝他微笑的克勞德。他身為公眾人物，被別人誇讚美貌已經是日常的事，但是任何人的讚美都比不上眼前的青年的說話讓他心動。他伸手想要摘下青年頭上的頭盔，但是對方沒有注意到他的動作，已經轉身開始離開。

「走吧！在別人發現這裡的異樣、並對我們起疑之前。」克勞德催促道。

兩人走出魔晄爐的時候，之前那名跟克勞德在一起的士兵彷彿早就在守候著一般跑來，敬畏地向薩菲羅斯說了一句辛苦了，然後詢問魔晄爐內部的情況怎麼樣。

薩菲羅斯冷靜地說他找到了自動機器偵測到的魔物，並且已經將之處理掉。

那名士兵鬆一口氣，十分的感激。薩菲羅斯趁機請他不要把今天晚上的事情張揚出去，因為這是他私自的行動，他擔憂著魔晄爐和米德加的市民的安危，所以他沒有等待正式的指令便來調查問題。

士兵心裡的感謝頓時轉變成感動。「我明白了……！請放心！我一定不會把今天晚上有關於將軍的事情說出去！」他一邊敬禮，一邊答應。

克勞德站在薩菲羅斯的旁邊，默默地看著眼前的士兵完全地被男人玩弄於股掌之中，再一次深切地體會到男人善於利用自己的個人魅力的可怕，禁不住對士兵心生共鳴和同情。

曾幾何時，他也跟面前的士兵一樣單純和無知。

「謝謝你的協助。那麼，在被別的士兵發現我之前，我先告辭。」

克勞德跟著那名士兵一起行禮，目送薩菲羅斯離開。之後他也找了一個藉口讓自己早退。他單獨地移動到隱蔽無人的地方去，找出藏在那裡的衣服，脫下頭盔，正準備換回原來的裝扮，他突然察覺到身後有動靜，正要轉身，一隻手從後捂住他的嘴巴，緊接著他的視野被黑色的翅膀遮擋，他感覺到一陣迅速的天旋地轉和失重感。當克勞德重拾穩定和清晰的知覺的時候，他發現自己已經不在一號魔晄爐所在的地點，而是在一個辦公室裡面。

「……你在幹什麼？」克勞德的上半身在一張辦公桌上仰躺著。他朝處於自己上方的薩菲羅斯皺眉，雙手手腕都被對方鉗制在自己的頭部兩側，壓在桌面上。

「我在想，你這身制服接下來需要還給路法斯嗎？」

克勞德不太明白他這問題的意義是什麼，不確定地回答：「我想應該是不用還……」這種衣服在神羅裡多的是。

「這樣嗎？」薩菲羅斯放開克勞德。克勞德困惑地支撐起上半身，正要詢問他怎麼了，便聽到男人對他說：「轉過身去。」

「欸？」

「接著脫掉褲子。」

「什麼——」

薩菲羅斯打斷他，說：「這是長官的命令。」

克勞德頓時明白了男人在想要做什麼。他迅速地變得滿臉通紅，想要拒絕，說：「你——」

「克勞德。」薩菲羅斯直視著青年，再次阻止了他說話。他的聲音低沉，散播著媚惑的同時，亦不可思議地充滿威嚴。「我剛剛說了，這是『命令』。」

「嗚……！？」克勞德馬上感覺到自己失去身體的控制。他顫抖著，想要抗拒男人的〝言靈〞，制止體內的細胞對男人俯首稱臣，卻發現自己不知道何時已經失去拒絕薩菲羅斯的能力。他按照著男人的說話轉動身體，雙手解開自己下身的衣服。

薩菲羅斯看著克勞德的皮帶、褲子和內褲掉落到地上，愉快地接著說：「趴下。」

克勞德依言趴伏在辦公桌上，渾身上下都在因為內心的羞恥和無法違抗男人的氣怒、無助而瑟瑟發抖。

薩菲羅斯那閃爍著快樂的眼裡浮現著情人可憐的模樣，不禁心生憐愛。「放輕鬆，克勞德。」他把一隻手放在青年那白嫩結實的臀瓣上，使青年哆嗦著發出一聲嗚咽。薩菲羅斯低聲笑著，說：「把腿張開。」

克勞德那原來合攏著的兩條腿在薩菲羅斯的眼前分開，暴露出他的性器。薩菲羅斯在他的身後跪下來，雙手捧著他的臀部，十指小心地把那兩團觸感極好的肉掰開，露出藏在裡面的嫩穴。他往那裡埋首，朝那羞澀的洞穴裡面伸出舌頭。

「啊……！？」克勞德馬上要整個人彈跳起來，但是趴伏姿態和在後方控制住他的薩菲羅斯限制住他的動作，只容許他猛烈地抖了一下。

薩菲羅斯的舌頭深入他的甬道裡蠕動，仔細和緩慢地舔舐、搔刮和推擠裡面的軟肉。

「不……！停……嗚唔！」克勞德無力地扭動腰部，把紅透的臉埋在自己的臂裡，試圖遮掩住自己呻吟的聲音，但是那悶在臂彎裡的哼聲和哭音仍然不斷地傳入薩菲羅斯的耳裡，刺激著他的下半身，使他更加積極地擴張青年的後穴。

很快的，克勞德的股穴從穴口直到深處都被男人的唾液和自己分泌的淫水弄得濕透和軟潤。薩菲羅斯讓自己的口部離開克勞德的肉穴，滑出的舌頭和濕淋淋的穴口之間牽著一條淫靡的銀絲。他欣賞眼前的美景，青年的穴口在興奮和飢渴地開合著，透明的黏濕液體隨著那肌肉的動作從肉洞裡被擠出，順著臀部的線條，走過泛起櫻色的皮膚，流落到青年那半硬的性器的根部，然後再掉到辦公室的地上。

「真美啊，克勞德。」

「別對著那種地方說——啊！」克勞德怪叫一聲，感受著從臀部上傳來的火辣刺痛感，不敢相信自己的屁股被男人打了。

薩菲羅斯嘴角上揚，說：「注意你對長官說話時的語氣。」

克勞德心裡有好幾句髒話要衝口而出，但是他緊咬住下唇把那些說話都強行嚥回去肚子裡。他不敢想像，現在要是繼續刺激薩菲羅斯的話，自己會遭遇什麼奇怪的事情。

他忍耐著不作聲，聽到身後傳來拉鏈被拉開的聲音，然後一個温熱和碩大的東西抵在他的穴口上，沒有給他心理準備便兇猛地挺進他那急不及待地緊緊吸吮的甬道裡。

「啊啊……！」克勞德感覺到自己的股穴內壁被霸道地入侵的巨物以暴力撐開，下身一瞬間被塞滿的充實感使他全身的細胞在歡悅地顫抖。他的身體被男人猛烈地頂撞，雙手無助地抓著、攀附著身下的桌面。「啊……！嗯唔……！等……你……啊嗚！太深了……！」克勞德高聲地呻吟和尖叫，腰肢迎合著薩菲羅斯每一下直搗最深處的插入，淫亂地擺動。

結實的辦公桌因為兩人劇烈的動作而搖晃，不時發出悶響。薩菲羅斯在不停的抽插中注意到比較粗暴的動作會讓身下的青年反應變得熱烈，於是他毫無預警地增加力度和加快節奏。克勞德的聲音裡頓時增添數分的亢奮，但是同時地，他開始失神，身體也跟隨著顫抖發軟，追不上薩菲羅斯的氣力和動作。原來是互相取悅的行為逐漸地彷彿變成單方面的侵犯。克勞德哭著，叫聲支離破碎，但是被操得痙攣的後穴仍然貪婪地吸緊著男人粗硬的肉棒。

薩菲羅斯享受著他的屈服和不可自拔，在一下緊接一下的撞擊中，他彎腰讓唇貼近克勞德的耳朵，用充滿情慾的聲音向他說：「可愛的士兵，你知道你現在在什麼地方嗎？」

他的問題把克勞德那沉浸在慾海中的意識稍微地拉回來，但是他無法思考，也無法說話。

「啊……嗚……」克勞德失神地用下身吞吐著男人的陽具，手不知道何時潛到自己的身下，套弄著自己硬挺的陰莖。此刻的他毫不關心自己和薩菲羅斯以外的任何事，他只想要男人給他更多的快樂和寵愛。

薩菲羅斯見了，在克勞德的身體裡停下來，並捉住青年那在愛撫自己的手，拉到自己的唇邊輕咬，說：「聽好，我的人偶，這裡是我在神羅的辦公室。」

克勞德嗚咽著，一臉迷惘和難受地看著薩菲羅斯向他露出狡詐的笑容。

「這個時候，大部分的神羅職員都已經歸家。不過，你應該知道，或是你還記得嗎？夜晚當值的士兵會來這裡巡邏。」

克勞德頓時清醒。剛好就在這個時候，兩人都聽到在外面的走廊上逐漸接近的腳步聲。薩菲羅斯抽出一半的陰莖，然後重新頂入。克勞德來不及阻止自己，在那撞擊的刺激下，發出叫聲。

在外面巡邏的士兵們馬上停下腳步，低聲細語。

「……！」克勞德連忙用手捂住自己的嘴巴。他一邊拚命地壓抑著自己的聲音，一邊承受薩菲羅斯在他體內毫不留情的不斷進出，分不清是生理還是痛苦的淚水從他那濕潤的眼眶裡重新湧出，滑落他那豔紅的臉頰。

薩菲羅斯看到他這努力的樣子，禁不住低聲輕笑。「你應該不想要讓別人看到你現在這副樣子，對吧？」言下之意便是如果他不想暴露的話，那便咬緊牙齒。

緊接下來，薩菲羅斯的動作再次變得激烈。克勞德險些遮擋不住自己的呻吟。他任由薩菲羅斯的性器在自己的體內兇狠肆虐，偶有無法蓋掩的哭聲和淫叫聲從他的指縫間泄漏出來，滲雜在兩人下半身碰撞的啪啪聲響中。

沒多久，即將要高潮的感覺終於侵襲克勞德，像一股電流傳遍他的全身。「啊……！」他張開口咬住自己那被淚水染濕的手腕，在薩菲羅斯數下的頂撞後，他的身體緊繃，腳趾彎曲。一陣可憐和高亢的嗚咽從他的喉嚨裡溢出，他的牙齒用力地咬進去自己的皮肉，將聲音堵在口裡。「嗚唔……！」克勞德那脹硬的陰莖在他的兩腿間顫抖著射出白濁的精液。那淫靡的液體濺落在他上半身的制服上，和薩菲羅斯的辦公桌上。

釋放過後，克勞德渾身酥軟地放開自己的手腕，血絲和唾液從那被咬的地方緩慢地流落到桌面。

薩菲羅斯一臉憐惜地握住那手腕，彎身親吻，並舔拭那上面滲血的牙印。尚未釋放的他仍然在動著，但是克勞德剛剛高潮時，甬道的緊縮讓他感覺自己也要到達快感的頂點。

「我要射在你的裡面了，好好地全部接下。」他輕咬克勞德的耳朵後，往那包裹著他的濕軟肉穴裡挺動兩下，便把帶著他體溫的精子灌注進克勞德的肚子裡。

「啊……唔……！」克勞德聽話地夾緊屁股，但是量多的白液還是有一點從兩人結合的地方流出，沿著他的大腿滑下。

這時候，在外面巡邏的士兵已經重新邁步遠去。薩菲羅斯把自己的性器抽出，正要把克勞德抱起來，卻被白色的翅膀扇了一臉的羽毛。

比起飛行，青年似乎更擅長於用自己的羽翼打他。

「怎麼了？」薩菲羅斯困惑地皺眉，不明白情人在不高興什麼。

克勞德扭頭用哭紅腫的眼睛瞪著他，咬牙切齒，說：「……不要未經我的同意便控制我。」

哦，那的確是青年的地雷。

雖然兩人的性交從中段以後便完全是克勞德自己的配合，但是薩菲羅斯知道現在不是該向生氣的青年指出那一點的時候，而且他在一開始的確有對青年實行操控。

「我知道了，是我不對。原諒我。」他一本正經地說道，把克勞德從桌子上拉起來抱在懷中。

克勞德的怒氣消失了一半，剩餘的一半使他在薩菲羅斯的臂彎中掙扎著扭動身體，說：「不要，別碰我！」他覺得在這件事上，自己不能夠輕易地迅速接受對方的歉意。

薩菲羅斯牢牢地抱住克勞德，覺得他的抵抗並沒有用上全心全意，但是跟他鬧彆扭的青年並不消停。他回想起傑尼西斯今天跟他說過的話，覺得友人的建議不是沒有道理，但是現在要讓克勞德安分，還是用他自己的方法比較方便快捷。

於是他單手抓住克勞德的下巴便低頭封住他的嘴巴。

「嗯嗚……！」克勞德雙手緊握成拳往他的身上捶打，眼裡閃爍的怒火和從喉嚨裡發出的抗議聲彷彿在責備情人又在用同一招來迫使他變得乖順。

但是薩菲羅斯的這個方法對他的確湊效。克勞德很容易地便被他那帶技巧的吻征服，原來亂動的手腳都停下來，並纏上他的脖子和腰。

薩菲羅斯感覺到下身再次躁動，在結束與克勞德的熱吻以後，隨即向同樣起了反應的青年詢問：「要再來一次嗎？」他說著，雙手已經摸上青年的雙腿，把它們往兩邊打開。

克勞德兩頰緋紅的瞪著他，手臂環抱住他的脖子，咕噥道：「……我討厭你。」

薩菲羅斯低聲輕笑，然後便再次進入情人的身體。


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只要有人聚集的地方便會有八卦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然我寫文時因為記憶不靠譜所以會儘量查資料，不過還是會有無可避免的BUG和瞎掰……  
> 最近精神狀態不太好，頭痛得要命，希望月底假期時會好轉一點。  
> 聖誕賀文應該是會有的，但是可能會是很奇怪的東西…嘛最終的結果就看到時候的狀況（

康賽爾的一天經常從同僚之間的八卦開始。

在神羅的員工餐廳裡，士兵和職員們都在一邊吃著早餐，一邊交換著各種各樣的消息。其中，康賽爾最常聽到的理所當然地是與三名1st Class戰士有關的事情。

「——所以，上次那個跟你搭訕的女孩子後來怎麼樣了？」坐在康賽爾旁邊的同僚士向坐在他們對面的另一名同僚提問。

「啊，不行，那孩子是拉普索道斯長官的粉絲。」

「又來了嗎？」同僚哀嘆一聲。

「那就沒辦法。」康賽爾滿腔同情的同時，亦習以為常。

「我們什麼時候才會交到女朋友？」

「或許你應該向扎克斯請教一下。」

一說曹操，曹操就到。扎克斯大叫著遲到了，一邊跑進餐廳，一邊飛奔而去，途中順手從某個剛取完餐的士兵的餐盤上拿走一份三明治塞進自己的嘴裡。

康賽爾他們看著他遠去，同僚的目光中充滿羨慕。

「不過，像休雷長官他們那樣優秀的神羅戰士也還沒有女朋友，或許我們不用太擔憂和著急。」

「你怎麼知道休雷長官他們沒有女朋友？」

「這個……」被同僚問到的二級戰士低頭陷入沉默。

「薩菲羅斯將軍肯定是沒有女朋友。不然那早登上娛樂報紙和雜誌。」另外一名一直沒有說話的三級戰士一邊喝著他的早餐鮮奶，一邊插話。

康賽爾默默地專注於撕開他的牛角麵包。以他所知，那應該已經不是正確的事實。

這時候，一名康賽爾熟悉的士兵忽然拿著他的餐盤走來，在他們的桌子上放下餐盤，然後坐下。「對不起，打擾了。我剛剛聽到你們在談論薩菲羅斯將軍的事……」他低著頭，一臉的嚴肅和神秘，迅速地引起康賽爾他們的注意和興趣。

「怎麼了？」康賽爾詢問道。

那名士兵小心翼翼地東張西望一番，接著湊近康賽爾他們，故意地壓低聲音，說：「這件事或許只是我的錯覺或是誤會也說不定……但是我昨天晚上值班的時候經過薩菲羅斯將軍的辦公室，聽到裡面有聲音——」

「那有什麼奇怪？將軍很多時候會在辦公室待到深夜或是甚至第二天的早上。」

「請你們先聽我說完！」那名士兵說完以後，顯得更加的神秘兮兮。「將軍的辦公室裡當然有將軍的聲音，但是如果我沒有聽錯的話……將軍的辦公室裡好像還有另外一個人，而且……」他突然停下來，欲言又止，臉色發紅。「那個……我好像聽到了……將軍與別人在……在〝辦事〞的聲音。」他說到最後，聲音幾乎消失在喉嚨裡。

剛巧在喝果汁的康賽爾險些忘了把嘴巴合上，而他的同僚們則是一致地掉下了下巴。

「你……你確定你沒有聽錯嗎？！」其中一人激動地抓住士兵的肩膀搖晃起來。

「我……我不知道！」

「不可能。如果是拉普索道斯長官的話，那我還會相信。」另外一個人說道。

康賽爾禁不住好奇，傑尼西斯在這名同僚的心目中是一個什麼樣的形象。

「休雷長官應該不會允許那種事發生吧？」

「為什麼薩菲羅斯將軍的情事要得到休雷長官的允許？」

「因為在職場幹那種事是有違軍紀？」

「休雷長官即使不允許也沒辦法阻止。」

康賽爾假咳一聲。「我認為，這事關將軍和神羅軍的聲譽，我們不能夠隨便相信和到處亂說。」他的說話使大家稍微冷靜下來。

「假設這件事是真的，到底是誰那麼幸運，居然能夠得到將軍的寵幸？」

「既然是在辦公室裡的話，那麼很有可能是社內的女職員？」

大家不約而同地把目光轉向身為〝情報屋〞的康賽爾。

他搖了搖頭說：「我沒有注意到薩菲羅斯將軍與任何女性表現親密。」

大家一臉失望。

「如果對手是薩菲羅斯將軍的話，我覺得我可以。」一人突然發表自己的開放言論。

「我也是！」

「我明白你們的心情，但是你們要確定自己不是缺女人缺瘋了。」

「說到女人，誰有興趣今天晚上去蜜蜂之館？」

康賽爾聽著大家的話題終於轉移到別的地方去，暗地裡鬆一口氣。他趁著離開始執勤還有一些時間，正要趕緊把早餐吃完，一個熟悉的聲音卻再次傳遍整個員工餐廳。

「康賽爾！」不久前才離開的扎克斯奔跑回來，滿臉緊急。「我忘了我有東西要交給薩菲羅斯！但是我出任務要遲到了！麻煩你幫我傳遞給他！」他說完，沒有等待康賽爾答應便把一個紙袋塞到他的懷裡，然後抓住他的手臂，把他從員工餐廳裡拉了出去。

十分鐘以後，康賽爾一臉懵的站在薩菲羅斯的辦公室外面，雙手緊抱著扎克斯給他的東西。

叩叩。他一邊想著剛才在餐廳裡聽到的事情，一邊敲響面前的門。意外地，開門的人是安吉爾。安吉爾向他挑了挑眉，問他有什麼事。於是康賽爾向他解釋了扎克斯所交代的事情。安吉爾一臉要頭痛似的嘆一口氣，示意康賽爾可以進入薩菲羅斯的辦公室。

康賽爾一走進去，馬上便見到坐在辦公桌後面看著公文的薩菲羅斯，以及注意到在牆邊的長沙發上，有一團隆起的毛毯。

「麻煩你了。你把你手上的東西放在一旁就好。」薩菲羅斯目不轉睛地看著桌面上的文件，抬起手裡的鋼筆隨便地指了一個地方。他剛才已經把康賽爾和安吉爾的對話聽得一清二楚。他記得康賽爾，也相信扎克斯不會把一個普通的二級戰士拉進他們的小圈子裡，因此他沒有對康賽爾特別的戒備。

康賽爾按照薩菲羅斯的指示把紙袋放下，然後便要告退，但是臨走前，雙眼不由自主地飄向沙發上的那團毛毯。

薩菲羅斯注意到了，嘴角上揚，抬頭坐直身子，說：「康賽爾。」

「是！」康賽爾馬上整個人僵直。這是他入伍以來，第一次被薩菲羅斯直呼名字。

「扎克斯說你是一個知道很多不同事情的聰明人。」

「不，那個……我只是好奇心比較強，和喜歡到處聽別人說話。」

「有好奇心在神羅裡不是一件好事。因此我相信扎克斯的說話，你不是一名愚蠢的戰士。」

此刻，康賽爾已經大致上猜到，薩菲羅斯主動地跟他對話的目的是什麼。他小心地說了一句不勝惶恐，努力保持平常心。

薩菲羅斯用目光指了指康賽爾在意的那團毛毯，嚴肅地說：「那是我最重要的人，我不想讓任何人——特別是神羅裡面的人知道他的存在，因為我不想他受到傷害。」

康賽爾馬上想到那些熱愛薩菲羅斯的粉絲和媒體，如果讓他們知道英雄大人有了情人，米德加不知道會否爆發騷亂。

除此以外，還有那些時刻想要推翻神羅的叛亂份子。要是他們掌握到薩菲羅斯的弱點，那絕對是一件十分糟糕的事。

「我明白了。」康賽爾那簡單而有力的回答讓薩菲羅斯滿意。

「那麼，日後在神羅裡面，如果你有什麼在意的事情，不論大小，你都可以來向我報告，或是讓扎克斯和安吉爾轉告我。」

康賽爾聽了，心裡好奇薩菲羅斯在想要收集什麼樣的情報，以及為什麼他要那樣做。

他偷瞄了安吉爾一眼，只見他雙手繞在胸前，一直站在一旁，默不作聲。

康賽爾迅速地思考了一下，不管薩菲羅斯有什麼目的，既然這是扎克斯和安吉爾相信的人，那麼他也相信自己的朋友和長官。而且，老實說，低軍階的他也不可能在這裡違抗站在軍隊頂點的薩菲羅斯。

他再次從心底裡佩服扎克斯可以無視身邊的人的身分，自由和無畏地跟他們交往。

「我知道了。十分感謝。」康賽爾向薩菲羅斯和安吉爾行禮以後便告退。

康賽爾離開以後，薩菲羅斯向沙發上的毛毯說：「你可以出來了，克勞德。」

動起來的毛毯下面露出一顆帶著凌亂金髮的頭。克勞德滿臉通紅地用毛毯包裹著自己，說：「所以我之前說，我不能待在這裡。」如果薩菲羅斯早一點讓他回家，那他就不用笨拙地躲在這裡，聽薩菲羅斯面不改色地向康賽爾說那些羞死人的話。

「先不論你沒有乾淨整齊的衣服，天亮前我讓你自己飛回家，結果你掉在了這幢大樓外面的後巷裡。」幸好他去回收身上只裹著一條毛毯的青年的時候，四周空無一人，不然神羅的保安在幾小時前來上班的時候便要發現後巷裡面有屍體。

薩菲羅斯的說話使克勞德羞憤地垂下頭，咬牙切齒。論用自己的羽翼飛行，只是雛鳥的他完全沒有已經飛了幾百年的薩菲羅斯的熟練和優雅。

但是衣服的事完全是薩菲羅斯的錯。

「那你為什麼不送他回去？」安吉爾向薩菲羅斯問道，覺得這是作為情人該做的事。

「我在這之前跟他分開了一週多，我想他多陪伴我一會兒。」

他這番話使安吉爾一時無話可說，也成功地讓克勞德那剛恢復正常顏色的臉重新變回一顆熟透的蕃茄。克勞德低頭回想自己在飛行失敗後，一直在跟薩菲羅斯重申他要回家，但是薩菲羅斯不是裝著沒聽見，就是顧左右而言他的阻止他離開。最後薩菲羅斯還哄騙克勞德，說自己在沙發上休息一會兒，恢復體力以後就帶他飛回去。結果克勞德陪著他一躺下去，再睜開眼睛的時候便是被安吉爾敲門的聲音叫醒的。

「而且我要是跟他一起回去了，我可能就不會回來工作。」薩菲羅斯辯解道。

安吉爾不知道自己該不該為他還有盡忠職守的自覺而感動。

「你的心情我理解，但是你不是應該讓他遠離神羅？」

「我也是這樣想……」克勞德無奈地嘆氣。

「沒有人會擅闖我的辦公室。還有，是誰在我忙著工作的時候一聲不響地去跟路法斯見面？」

「你別把我說得像是去跟別的男人私會了一樣。」克勞德冷著臉說道。「我那也是工作，而且是你跟我說，路法斯可以是例外。」

「我沒有允許你與他單獨見面。」

「塔克斯也在。」克勞德說著，向自己的情人露出了很久沒有給他看到過的『你沒救了』的表情。

安吉爾這時候假咳一聲，打斷兩人的對話。

「抱歉，但是我們的副社長找你有什麼事？」

克勞德猶豫他應否把路法斯正在做的事情告訴安吉爾。最後他回答：「那是商業機密。」接著，他便開始拿下身上的毛毯，要換衣服。安吉爾馬上轉身走出去。

克勞德從康賽爾拿來的袋子裡找到新的士兵制服，正在套上褲子，他便突然感覺到一道灼熱的視線停留在自己那滿佈昨天晚上的痕跡的身體上。

「……你也出去。」克勞德冷冷地看著坐在辦公桌後面一動不動的薩菲羅斯，示意他離開。

薩菲羅斯對他的冷眼無動於衷，問：「為什麼？」

「因為你的眼神讓我很不自在。」

「我只是在單純地欣賞我的人偶在被我疼愛過後的美麗。」

克勞德的額頭上暴現出青筋，說：「正是你這個欣賞的目光讓我受不了。」

「安吉爾就站在外面，我不會對你做什麼。」

「是誰昨晚特意把我帶到這裡，冒著可能會被別人發現的危險把我操了個半死？」

薩菲羅斯挑了挑眉，說：「你不會以為我真的會讓別人看到你在跟我做愛時的赤身祼體？」

「……誰知道。」克勞德低聲說道，倔強地別過赤紅的臉，心裡太熟知眼前的男人的惡趣味。

他迅速地穿上整套制服，正要準備離開，薩菲羅斯突然站起來，走到他的面前。克勞德給了他一個『怎麼了？』的眼神。薩菲羅斯溫柔地握住他的雙手，彎腰低頭，讓自己和青年的額頭輕碰在一起。他們十指相扣，微熱的吐息互相輕輕地撫摸彼此。克勞德仰著頭，筆直地注視薩菲羅斯的眼睛。那妖異的翠綠和豎瞳曾幾何時只會勾起他內心的創傷，使他恐懼和悲痛。但是現在，縱使難以相信和承認，對他來說，這個男人已經是讓他感到安心和無法割捨的存在。

「我現在教你怎麼安全地回家。」薩菲羅斯向他低聲細語，猶如在對待一個幼孩。

「欸？」

「集中精神。」

克勞德反射性地馬上聽從他的說話，認真起來。

薩菲羅斯對他那積極和迅速的反應滿意地微笑。「乖孩子。跟隨我呼吸。」

克勞德深呼吸一口氣，因為身體內的S細胞，他很容易地便跟薩菲羅斯完美地協調。他透過自己與薩菲羅斯觸碰相連的地方，彷彿能夠聽到對方的心贓跟自己在同一個節奏上跳動。

「看進去我的記憶裡，好好地閱讀我飛行時的方法和技巧。」

克勞德皺眉，不太確定那應該是要怎麼辦到。他閉上雙眼，在一片黑暗中摸索，很快的，他便感覺有一股力量在拉扯著他的意識，把他帶到某一個無法看清的地方的深處。他出於本能的恐懼，不自覺地抓緊薩菲羅斯，馬上便感覺到對方換一個方式重新握住他的雙手，讓修長的手指能夠慢慢地、溫柔地撫摸他的掌心。

「冷靜，然後放鬆。」薩菲羅斯哄說，引領克勞德到正確的地方去。

奇妙的感覺在克勞德的身體裡循環流轉。兩人身體內的細胞在互相呼應的低唱，一黑一白的羽翼分別在兩人的背上張開來，並且自然地擁抱對方。

克勞德發現自己在從薩菲羅斯的身上攝取著情報。那除了男人對事物的記憶，還有他的情感、思考和身體的紀錄。他活動時，肺部的每一下呼吸、肌肉的每一下拉伸、血管在血液快速或緩慢流動時的收縮和擴張等等，這些大量的情報不停地從薩菲羅斯的身上流入克勞德的體內，使他因為一時的要被淹沒感而再次驚慌起來，意識隨即作出掙扎和抵抗。

「別抗拒。」薩菲羅斯握緊他的雙手，低沉平穩的聲音像舒適的温水一樣包裹著他。「相信我。」

克勞德有一點欣慰薩菲羅斯沒有跟他說 『服從我』。他重新深呼吸，調整自己的情緒，讓自己沉浸在男人的一切之中。

他不知道時間經過了多久。與薩菲羅斯如此交流是第一次，而他很容易地便在兩人的連接裡面喪失對他們以外的世界的感知。這就像親密的擁抱，但是跨越肉體，以精神交纏，直達至靈魂的深處。

「怎麼樣？」

克勞德聽到薩菲羅斯向他詢問，同時感覺到對方的抽離。

他暗地裡依依不捨，回答：「……沒問題。」

薩菲羅斯微笑著親吻了他的額頭，就像是在誇讚學習得好的孩子。「那麼，回去的時候小心。」他柔聲囑咐。

克勞德的臉頰發熱。他回想起之前的飛行錯誤，回答：「這次不會失敗。」他張開背上的白色片翼，然後放開薩菲羅斯的雙手。

克勞德的身影在薩菲羅斯的眼前消失，只遺下數片雪白的羽毛。薩菲羅斯凝視克勞德剛剛所站著的地方，然後再低頭去看自己的雙手。一陣不可理喻的寂寞感湧上心頭。

之前被放置在桌子上的PHS這時候震動起來。他走去拿起來看，見到克勞德給他傳來訊息，說他成功了。薩菲羅斯彷彿可以從那文字裡偵測到青年內心的驕傲。

如果他現在在青年的身邊，他應該會忍不住摸摸青年的頭。

「薩菲羅斯，你們好了嗎？」門外傳來安吉爾敲著門尋問的聲音。

「抱歉，你可以進來了。」薩菲羅斯一邊說，一邊把PHS收起來。

安吉爾走進來發現克勞德不見了，詢問他到哪裡去了。

薩菲羅斯回答：「回去了。」

安吉爾愣了愣，困惑地說：「怎麼回去的？」

「飛回去的。」

「哦……這樣。」

如果是以前的話，安吉爾覺得自己絕對不會如此輕易地泰然接受這種脫離常識的回答。

「等等！他不是飛不好嗎？」

「我教會了他飛行的技巧。」

安吉爾鬆一口氣。「所以你們真的和好了？」

「我們沒有吵架。之前的事只是我的誤會。」

「那就好。我可不想看到這個世界因為你們情侣爭吵而毀滅。」

「我不會那麼輕率。」

「你昨天早上才在說如果克勞德不理睬你的話，你便要召喚隕石。」

「……我只是在開玩笑。」

「你當時太認真，我們笑不出來。」

之後，薩菲羅斯問安吉爾原來是來做什麼的，把話題導回去正事上。

安吉爾跟他討論了一些任務上的安排，然後告訴他，拉札德有一件特別的事情要跟他談一談。

「……我有一種不太好的預感。」

安吉爾苦笑，說：「你記得吧？大約一個多月後是米德加的建立紀念日，到時候會有大型的慶祝活動和晚會。我覺得那可能就是拉札德要跟你談的事。」

薩菲羅斯壓抑著內心的不快，稍微露出有點頭痛的模樣，說：「我希望我今年只需要負責警備就好。」

「警備是由我和扎克斯負責。」

他的希望看來是沒了。

果不其然，當他會見拉札德的時候，他們神羅戰士的主管便跟他說，他必須跟往年一樣以賓客的身分出席今年的重要宴會，而且他要帶一位女伴。

「為什麼？」薩菲羅斯眉頭緊皺。他真的寧願去站在會場門口檢查來賓的隨身物品。

「因為我們不想要再遇見跟去年一樣的混亂。」

薩菲羅斯看著一臉嚴肅的拉札德，沉默地回想了一下，依稀記得往年好像是發生過什麼騷動……

「那些大小姐們為了爭奪與你跳舞的機會而在宴會場上大打出手的事你可記得？」拉札德〝好心〞地提醒他。

薩菲羅斯想起來了，然後他希望克勞德並不知道。

「如果你沒有對象的話，我可以跟塔克斯交涉，給你安排。」

「……謝謝你的幫助，但是那沒有必要。」

拉札德挑了挑眼眉，心裡有一點意外，但是對於薩菲羅斯的私事，他不打算過問。

「很好。」他說著，暗地裡禁不住好奇，宴會當天，一直沒有任何緋聞的薩菲羅斯到底會帶著什麼樣的女孩子出現。


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克勞德被迫再次面對自己的黑歷史。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 密謀之久（？）的克勞德女裝，如果SE可以給一個克勞德女裝的DLC的話我買爆！

克勞德最近十分的忙碌。

隨著米德加的建立紀念日愈來愈接近，各家各戶——特別主要是圓盤上的——都在忙著為整個城市的慶祝活動作準備，因此克勞德的快遞貨單以及其他各種各樣的委託都突然暴增了許多。別說薩菲羅斯在日常的任務之上，還有要更加嚴謹地確保紀念品日時的市內安全而更加忙碌，現在克勞德自己也沒空回家，也沒有時間跟薩菲羅斯好好地保持連繫。他每天回到公寓的時候都已經是深夜，連洗澡換衣的心情都沒有，倒在只有他一個人使用的寬闊雙人床上就直接睡過去。

這種狀況持續了大約兩週以後的有一天，克勞德如常地在深夜回到公寓，意外地發現薩菲羅斯居然在家。

「克勞德，歡迎回來。」

克勞德剛從正門走進家裡沒幾步便發現薩菲羅斯站在廚房裡，身上穿著便服和圍裙，長髮高高地束起成長長的馬尾，露出修長優美的頸子。他一時忘了回應，只是呆呆地看著自己的情人放下手裡的廚具，朝著自己走過來，然後溫柔地親吻了自己的額頭。

「克勞德？」薩菲羅斯見他沒有反應，困惑地地歪了歪那漂亮的脖子。

克勞德猛地回過神來，雙耳發紅。他低頭說：「抱歉……！那個……我、我回來了。」

薩菲羅斯微笑，抬起手整理了一下青年那因為騎車而亂掉的頭髮，詢問：「累了嗎？」

「不，我沒事……」克勞德一邊有點逞強地說，一邊不自覺地把雙手放在薩菲羅斯的腰上。「倒是你……你在做什麼？」他越過男人的身體去窺看廚房，見到正在被處理的食材，和在爐火上冒著白煙、咕嚕咕嚕作響的鍋子。

薩菲羅斯很自然地回答：「做晚飯。」

克勞德皺眉，說：「現在已經是深夜。」

「那就是夜宵。」薩菲羅斯說完便握住克勞德的手，把他帶到餐桌前。

克勞德這才注意到桌子上躺著一束以白色和黃色的百合組成的鮮花。他看著薩菲羅斯把花拿起來，交到自己的手裡，滿臉愕然，說：「這……是什麼？」

「是禮物。」

「為什麼？」

「我之前不是做了一些讓你不高興的事？傑尼西斯說這才是正確地向情人道歉的方式。」

「那種事……」克勞德想說他已經沒有放在心上，但是轉念一想，眼前的男人從未曾如此討好和貼心地向他道歉。「……謝謝。」他率直地接受，把發紅的臉隱藏在花束的後面。

兩人把鮮花放到花瓶裡，然後薩菲羅斯叫克勞德先去洗澡和換衣服。克勞德依言照辦。

當他回來的時候，餐桌上已經擺放著香噴噴的熱湯和烤過的薄肉片三明治。他正要到桌子前坐下，薩菲羅斯卻迎上來抱住了他。

薩菲羅斯把臉埋在克勞德的頸窩裡，深呼吸。他在克勞德回來的時候便聞到青年身上的皂香，接著看到了青年那在沐浴後微微發紅的身體，禁不住上前擁抱他和攝取他的味道。

「好香。」薩菲羅斯在克勞德的脖子上低聲呢喃。

克勞德忍著酥癢，半推半就地說：「那是當然的吧？還有，這是你的沐浴乳。」他覺得這應該是男人已經在日常裡習慣了的味道。

「我的味道到了你的身上便變成另外的一種香氣。」薩菲羅斯說完便深吻克勞德，並把他推到一邊的牆壁上去打開他的身體。

兩人幾輪交合以後，餐桌上的食物已經徹底涼了。克勞德在重新洗澡的時候，向跟他一起清洗身體的薩菲羅斯抱怨，他之前剛把身體洗乾淨，男人便馬上把他弄髒。

薩菲羅斯一邊洗擦著他的頭髮，一邊淡定地回答說，克勞德他自己在那過程中不是也很享受？

克勞德紅著臉表示那是兩回事。

洗完澡以後，薩菲羅斯把食物重新熱了一下。他看著克勞德在消秏完體力和沐浴後感到舒暢的兩重作用下顯得有點懶洋洋，吃三明治的動作緩慢和有些許的笨拙，禁不住寵溺地摸了摸他的頭，並且用手指抹掉他嘴角上沾著的麵包碎屑。

「克勞德。」

「什麼？」克勞德半瞇著眼睛把最後的一口食物吃完，聲音裡已經帶著睡意。

「米德加的建立紀念日那天，神羅有一個在晚上舉行的宴會。我想要你跟我一起去。」

克勞德雖然疲倦，但是他的耳朵還是靈敏的，而且他的腦袋也沒有睡著。他在聽到一些關鍵字的瞬間，整個人便迅速地清醒。他皺著眉頭，向薩菲羅斯問道：「為什麼？」

「我被下了命令要帶一名女伴出席。」

克勞德頓時明白了自己的情人在打什麼鬼主意，冷冷地回答：「我拒絕。」

「為什麼？」

「我是男的。」

「我知道。」

「那是神羅的宴會！你不是說，我的存在要是向他們暴露了會很危險？」

「你只要打扮成女人便沒有人會知道你的真實身份。」

克勞德在心裡罵起了髒話。

「你知不知道在那種場合，我只要站在你的旁邊便會十分引人注目？」他已經可以想像到第二天的報紙和雜誌上都會有很大很粗的黑字寫著〈神羅將軍的神秘女伴！米德加最受歡迎的男神終於要宣告脫離單身！？〉之類的標題。曾經也是粉絲的他幾乎可以確定接下來社會裡便會出現一陣騷動，所有人都會紛紛想要查明那女性的身份。

「宴會之後你只要恢復男兒身就沒有人會找到你。待那些人盲目地四處亂轉了一圈以後毫無所獲，他們便會放棄，然後漸漸地遺忘這件事。」

克勞德覺得他說得很有道理，但是他就是不想要穿女裝。

薩菲羅斯對他的心思暸如指掌，說：「如果你不願意的話，那我只好去找艾莉絲——」

「你瘋了，你怎麼可能因為這種事情而讓艾莉絲去神羅。」克勞德立刻打斷他。

「那你要答應穿上女裝跟我出席宴會嗎？」

克勞德咬牙切齒，惡狠狠地瞪著他，說：「……塔克斯呢？」

「我不喜歡塔克斯裡面的女人。」薩菲羅斯完全不作考慮地迅速回答。「還是你覺得我隨便找任何一個女人去參加宴會都無所謂？」

克勞德想像了一下薩菲羅斯跟他不認識的女人親密地手挽手或是甚至跳舞的畫面，發現自己的確是心裡該死的難受。「可惡……下不為例。」他忍氣吞聲，屈服了。

第二天早上，薩菲羅斯便給艾莉絲發了一條訊息，跟她說明了一下宴會的事，然後請她幫忙給克勞德打扮。

艾莉絲高興壞了，舉高雙手發出的歡呼聲把艾米娜和剛好在她家吃早飯的扎克斯嚇了一跳。

她馬上把克勞德約出來見面。

克勞德對艾莉絲毫無戒備，縱使艾莉絲沒有說明見面的原因，他依然答應赴約。

然後他就被強烈的後悔感打擊得險些要失去意識。

他看著艾莉絲那雙漂亮的眼睛朝自己閃閃發光，在心裡咒罵了薩菲羅斯十遍，然後便被迫攜著艾莉絲前往圍牆市場。

白天的蜜蜂之館外，站在門前的職員見到艾莉絲，滿臉笑容地跟她打了一聲招呼，接著便跟她說，亞尼安已經在等候他們。

克勞德被艾莉絲半推半拉的拖進去了蜜蜂之館裡面。

經過衣物化妝間和沒有客人的包廂，他們在舞台前找到正在和蜜蜂男孩、女孩們排練著的亞尼安。

艾莉絲拉著克勞德到一邊去，把他頭上的兜帽和臉上的墨鏡脫下，然後耐心地站著等待亞尼安他們完成正在進行的一節練習，然後才過去打招呼。

「午安！亞尼安先生！」

「艾莉絲，你來了。你今天也跟平常一樣可愛。」亞尼安彬彬有禮地說完以後，把目光轉向克勞德。「那麼，你就是克勞德，對吧？艾莉絲經常跟我提起你的事。」他一邊說，一邊慢慢地繞著渾身緊繃的克勞德走了一圈，兩眼仔細地上下打量了一番。最後他回克勞德的面前，點了點頭。「嗯，不錯。你就正如艾莉絲所說的美麗。」亞尼安滿臉的欣賞，而克勞德則是想要就地挖一個洞把自己埋進去。「事情的大概我已經從艾莉絲的訊息裡知道了。在我向你承諾任何事情之前，你必須要向我證明，你是值得我提供幫助的男人。」

克勞德聽了，自問對這種套路已經十分的熟悉。雖然麻煩，但是這是無可避免。而且，到了這個地步，在艾莉絲的注視下，他也不可能逃跑。克勞德暗地裡嘆一口氣，以一種赴刑場的沉重心情詢問：「你需要我做什麼？」

微笑著的亞尼安優雅地捧起克勞德的手，在那手背上印下一吻，說：「美麗的『小姐』，請問你會跳舞嗎？」

亞尼安帶領克勞德在蜜蜂之館的舞台上旋轉著，翩翩起舞。克勞德跳著的女性舞步標準、穩定和自然，配合著亞尼安優美流暢的一舉一動，在悠然抒情的音樂中，形成扣人心弦的畫面。

可是克勞德的心並不在眼前的男人身上，也不在這場舞蹈之中。他的思緒隨著音樂和舞步飄向久遠的記憶裡。那是他已經放棄去計算歲月的時候的事，他與薩菲羅斯在米德加的城市廢墟裡如常地刀劍交鋒，從已經逐漸地被植物覆蓋和弄壞的水泥地面廝殺到在許久以前崩塌毀壞的建築物之上，他們持續著沒完沒了的輪流攻防，彷似是嬉戲多於認真的戰鬥。

當他們移動到一處應該曾經是公園的空曠地上的時候，薩菲羅斯突然把克勞德手中的組合劍打掉，然後他也讓正宗消失，拉著愕然的克勞德的手，邁開長腿，與青年在月下旋轉起舞。

克勞德當時整個人是懵的，因為腦袋反應不過來和從來沒有跳社交舞的經驗，所以他驚慌失措，雙手雙腳的動作笨拙和雜亂。很快的，他便發現自己與其說是在與薩菲羅斯共同跳舞，不如說他是一個在被男人肆意操縱和舞弄的人偶。

薩菲羅斯對於克勞德的手足無措是一貫地感覺到愉快。克勞德記得自己氣憤地向他發出怒罵，想要掙脫男人的掌控，卻一如既往的難以如願。薩菲羅斯觀看著他那無力的抵抗，臉上掛著遊刃有餘的笑容。他喜歡看著克勞德竭盡全力，然後徒勞無功。

克勞德最後受夠了的想要去把薩菲羅斯踢倒在地上來結束這場鬧劇，不料反而讓自己被絆倒。當他姿勢難看地趴在地上的瞬間，他便知道自己要完蛋了。他想要重新手握組合劍已經來不及，冰涼的正宗架在了他的脖子上，只要稍微一動便能夠割破他的喉嚨。可是薩菲羅斯沒有取他的性命，跟以往很多次一樣，男人總是在可以終止一切的那一刻放過他。

那時候的克勞德不懂他這種奇怪和意義不明的行為，但是他現在應該是知道薩菲羅斯做那種事的原因。

克勞德的思緒進行到這裡，一抹紅潮悄然爬上他的臉頰，並被亞尼安注意到。

「你在想你的情人嗎？」亞尼安故意地低聲詢問。

克勞德馬上漏掉一個舞步，驚慌之下險些就要跌倒在地，幸好亞尼安眼明手快地扶住了他，讓他沒有受傷。

克勞德低著頭說了一聲抱歉，重新站好。

亞尼安毫不在意，放開他以後，與他互相行禮，結束這一場共舞。

「愛情是這個世界上最美麗的事物之一，而為了愛付出勇氣的行為也是一樣的美。」亞尼安如同在吟唱詩歌一樣的帶著憧憬說道。「克勞德，我十分樂意幫忙，讓你在宴會當中，不只是在情人的面前，還有在所有賓客的眼中成為最美麗的女人。」

克勞德很想說他只要普普通通便好，但是艾莉絲已經在興奮地說：「謝謝你！亞尼安先生！」

「不客氣。不過，禮服和飾物都需要時間和金錢準備。時間方面我會做好安排，但是金錢則需要由你們負責。」

「沒問題！交給我們！」艾莉絲幹勁十足。

「這充滿活力的回答真的是太棒了。」亞尼安露出愉快的笑容。「克勞德，你在米德加當萬事屋的名聲我也有耳聞，這個第六區的圍牆市場裡應該有不少酬勞豐富的工作機會。另外，如果你有興趣的話，蜜蜂之館的舞台隨時歡迎你的加入。」亞尼安張開雙手說道。

「克勞德，那太好了！」

「不，我——」

「克勞德的表演一定會十分受歡迎！」艾莉絲再次強調。

克勞德決定到時候在宴會上要狠狠地踩薩菲羅斯的腳。

另一邊廂，在神羅裡，薩菲羅斯要帶女伴出席宴會的事在職員之間瘋傳。薩菲羅斯日常走在大樓裡的時候，明顯地感覺到投注在他身上的目光倍增，特別是女性的視線裡都充滿著一種灼熱和迫切的渴望和期待。

「受歡迎真的是一件辛苦的事啊，英雄大人。」傑尼西斯坐在薩菲羅斯的辦公室裡用來接待客人的沙發上，在面前的茶几上抬高著雙腿。他是忙裡偷閒，特意來對薩菲羅斯進行揶揄。

「你不是也被下令了要出席晚宴？拉札德沒有向你提出相同的要求嗎？」安吉爾問道。他是在結束新兵的訓練以後被傑尼西斯順道抓來的。

「我跟這個男人不一樣，我知道應該如何跟女士們愉快地相處。」在他們三名1st戰士當中，只有傑尼西斯平常會跟粉絲們偶有互動。薩菲羅斯是沒空也沒興趣，而安吉爾則是根本不知道自己有粉絲。

「克勞德知道這件事嗎？」扎克斯擔憂地詢問。他是因為看到安吉爾被傑尼西斯拖走而跟過來的。

薩菲羅斯一邊檢閱著手裡的文件，一邊回答：「克勞德知道這件事。」畢竟克勞德就是他的『女伴』。

「那麼他有什麼反應？」

薩菲羅斯回想了一下。

「他不太高興。」

「果然嗎？！」

薩菲羅斯沒有注意到扎克斯的誤會，因為他剛看到扎克斯前天遞交上來的宴會會場警備安排擬案，他覺得有一些地方不太完善，正在忙著用紅筆在那上面畫圈。

「那是來自上面的命令，沒有辦法。」安吉爾的說話裡帶著無奈。

「那麼你打算帶誰去參加宴會？」傑尼西斯十分的好奇，因為他從來沒有見過薩菲羅斯與任何女性有親密的接觸。

「塔克斯嗎？」安吉爾迅速地想到最有可能的人選。

「啊，對！如果是塔克斯的話，那就應該沒問題！」扎克斯感覺可以鬆一口氣。

可是薩菲羅斯沒有肯定，也沒有否認。他只是讓嘴角上揚，然後告訴他的親友們，他們到時候便會知道答案。

當天傍晚，克勞德收到扎克斯的訊息，內容十分的莫名其妙，叫他不要傷心和氣憤，哥哥下班帶他去喝酒！克勞德滿腦袋的問號，但是不管怎樣，他很樂意跟扎克斯聚會，無奈他被亞尼安和艾莉絲抓住量度身體，跑不掉，只好婉拒。

他不知道扎克斯之後便跟安吉爾哭訴，可憐的陸行鳥太難過，連他都不想見。安吉爾只好安慰他，克勞德已經是幾百歲的成年人了，他會明白薩菲羅斯的苦衷。


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宴會之日到來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位聖誕節快樂！！  
> 結果這邊的更新感覺還更有節日氣氛……感謝為節日犧牲穿上女裝的克勞德（不是）

宴會的日子逐漸的逼近。克勞德一邊忙碌地四處奔波，一邊在工作中看著米德加到處陸續地掛起了慶祝這個城市的建立的裝飾，還有與紀念日有關的各種廣告板等等。無論是在圓盤之上，還是在貧民窟裡，空氣中都洋溢著一股他總是不太習慣的熱鬧和歡樂氣氛。

「哼！這種不過是讓神羅耀武揚威的活動有什麼好高興的！」第七天堂外，巴雷特一邊搬動著一箱箱的酒和食物，一邊憤憤不平地放出惡言。「待這座城市脫離神羅的統治時，那才是可喜可賀！」

克勞德想，生活在這裡的很多人並不像他們那樣親身體會過神羅的惡行。神羅是他們日常生活的支柱，縱使有流言蜚語，現狀的一切對於他們來說都是理所當然。

「克勞德，謝謝你的幫忙。」

蒂法也在搬動著貨物。她的心情很明顯地很好，臉上的笑容滿是親切和溫柔。

「……這是工作，你不用客氣。」

克勞德一直記得自己答應過巴雷特會去與蒂法見面，但是心裡的猶豫老是拖延著他的行動。終於有一天，他接下了一個快遞的工作，送貨的地點是第七天堂，而收件人是蒂法。他頓時不知道自己應該怎麼樣向蒂法露面。當他把貨物送到第七天堂的時候，因為他刻意地隱藏臉孔，加上他工作時是用〝芬里爾〞的名字作假名，所以蒂法一開始並沒有馬上認出他。可是當蒂法終於發現眼前的快遞員是他的時候，她又驚又怒，然後一把抱住他哭了。克勞德手足無措，只有無言地安撫她。

蒂法哭完以後，克勞德向她道歉。蒂法的心情雖然已經平伏，但是她心裡還是有一點兒的不高興。她質問克勞德，那一天他突然從忘卻之都消失以後到底到哪裡去了？當時說好的一起回米德加呢？還有，他一直以來都在做什麼？他現在居住在米德加嗎？他的家在哪裡？等等一連串的問題使克勞德一時間頭昏腦脹。他請自己的兒時玩伴先冷靜。蒂法馬上驚覺自己太咄咄逼人，羞愧地紅著臉退後一步，說了一聲對不起。

克勞德覺得她的緊張是合情合理，但是他沒辦法如實回答蒂法的所有問題，因此他只告訴了蒂法，自己目前是居住在米德加，還有如她所見的，正在做著萬事屋的工作。

蒂法知道克勞德故意地沒有回答她的一些問題，但是她裝作沒有注意。現在的她只慶幸青年沒有完全地從自己的面前消失。

那之後，克勞德就像是為了抵消罪惡感一樣，每當他經過第七區的貧民窟的時候，他都會儘量去第七天堂露一下面。

「克勞德，你在紀念日那天有什麼預定嗎？」蒂法問道，與克勞德一起把最後的幾箱貨物搬進去店裡。

「啊，嗯……我那天稍微有點事。」克勞德一邊說，一邊迴避蒂法的目光。他沒辦法開口跟她說，自己當天要穿著女裝去參加神羅的宴會。

「這樣嗎……那就沒辦法！我們這裡也應該會很忙碌，對吧？巴雷特。」蒂法迅速地收拾起自己那小小的失望，重展笑容。

這時候第七天堂店內的燈光突然開始閃爍，然後便全部熄滅。

「停電嗎？」克勞德冷靜地詢問，聽到從外面傳來的吵雜聲音，想其他的市民必定也是在經歷著相同的事情。

蒂法點了點頭。「嗯，這最近偶爾會發生……不過電力很快便會恢復正常。」她說完，電燈便重新亮起來，然後一切又恢復平靜。

「哈！這可能是在預示神羅要完蛋的徵兆。」巴雷特說道，而克勞德只是沉默不語。

時間繼續流逝，很快的，終於到了米德加的城市建立紀念日當天。克勞德按照之前與亞尼安約定好的時間前往蜜蜂之館。艾莉絲理所當然地跟隨著他。

當克勞德在蜜蜂之館的化妝間裡完成打扮的時候，他看著鏡子裡的自己，心裡只想飛去極北的大空洞，再次把自己封閉在魔晄的結晶裡面。

「克勞德好可愛！」艾莉絲那讓他感覺非常熟悉的激動模樣並沒有幫助減輕他的羞恥心。

「我可以拍照嗎？」艾莉絲拿出她的PHS。

克勞德努力地保持住他快要失去的平常心，回答：「不可以。」

* * *

神羅的宴會在米德加裡最豪華的酒店內舉行，而在酒店的正門前，盛裝打扮的薩菲羅斯正在吸引著所有人的目光。無論是宴會的賓客、酒店的職員，還是在酒店外面經過的路人等等全都被他那一言不發地佇立在酒店門外的莊嚴身姿擄走心神，不自覺地停留在原地，一動不動地遠遠眺望他。

只有一名負責在正門接待客人的酒店職員鼓起勇氣去詢問薩菲羅斯，為什麼他會在這裡，以及他有沒有什麼事情需要幫忙。

薩菲羅斯搖了搖頭，回答說他只是在等人。

圍觀著他的人群頓時全都開始竊竊私語起來。大家都很好奇，在這種場合，神羅的將軍到底是在等候什麼人的出現。

正當他們在低聲議論，安吉爾出現了。他跟薩菲羅斯不同，身上穿的是戰士的制服。他一臉頭痛地走到好友的面前，說：「薩菲羅斯，士兵跑來跟我說正門外面不知道為什麼擠滿了人，原來原因是你。」

薩菲羅斯挑了挑眉，一臉無辜地說：「我什麼都沒有做。」

「那你為什麼站在這裡？」

「我在等人。」薩菲羅斯說完，看了一眼手上的腕錶。「〝她〞應該快到。」

「我們終於可以一賭你那神秘的女伴的芳容了？」身穿禮服的傑尼西斯悠然地走過來，引起一陣女性的尖叫聲。他也是被酒店門前的人群吸引過來的。「那到底是誰？」

薩菲羅斯毫不洩漏任何的風聲，只是微微彎著嘴角回答：「你們很快便會知道。」

「安吉爾——嗚哇！這裡的人怎麼這麼多？」扎克斯跑過來，嚇了一跳。

「怎麼了？扎克斯。」

「我聽到這裡有叫聲，所以便來看看……」他說著，視線飄向薩菲羅斯和傑尼西斯。「原來是你們嗎？！」

「對，只是他們倆在引起騷動而已。」安吉爾習以為常地說道。「你去吩咐幾名三級的戰士各帶一小隊的士兵來整理一下這裡，並且把酒店外面的地方都封鎖起來，除了與宴會相關的人以外都不准靠近。」

「了解！」扎克斯挺直身體行禮完畢便要重新奔跑。但是在他跑出去前，人群忽然再次騷動。

所有人的目光都投向一輛由兩隻壯健的陸行鳥拉行過來的車子。他們看著陸行鳥們走到酒店的正門前，剛好就停在薩菲羅斯他們的面前。手執韁繩的男人從駕駛座上身手利落地跳下來，然後去打開車門，低頭扶接從裡面伸出來的一隻手。薩菲羅斯的兩眼頓時發亮，豎瞳因為內心的興奮而收縮。眾人看到穿著高跟鞋子的腳從薰衣草色的寬長裙襬下露出來，踩在車子的腳踏上，然後一名有著耀眼奪目的金色波浪長髮的美麗女性便從車廂裡走出來。她微微地皺著眉頭，白皙的臉上，兩頰淡淡地泛著紅暈。她的神情看起來冷漠和帶著濃濃的不悅，塗著薄紅的濕潤櫻唇緊抿成一條線，唯有湛藍色的眼睛裡隱約透露一絲不安。當她完全下地，雙手交疊在身前，站在人前，她的姿態是端正的，散發著一股拒人於千里之外的寒氣。但是那強勢的氣息加上她的美貌正好挑逗著那些被她吸引的男人們。

她直視對她露出愉悅的笑容的薩菲羅斯，彷彿在瞪著他。薩菲羅斯走到她的面前，彎腰捧起她的一隻手便在那背上印下一個吻（人群中頓時傳出驚呼聲），然後他十分自然地站到女人的身邊去，一隻手同樣自然地放在她的腰上。「安吉爾、傑尼西斯、扎克斯，我向你們介紹，這是克勞迪亞。」薩菲羅斯微笑著向滿臉驚訝的友人們說道。

「克……克勞迪亞？」扎克斯一時口齒不清地說道。他的下巴在女人從車廂裡踏出來的瞬間便已經掉到地上去。

克勞迪亞低下頭，臉上的緋色一下子從兩頰蔓延到她的脖子和耳朵上。那與他剛剛的高冷完全相反的嬌羞模樣瞬間俘虜更多在場男性的心。

「等……等一下！」安吉爾無法馬上接受眼前的現實。「她……你……你們……什麼時候？？」他喪失了完整的語言能力。

薩菲羅斯對此發出了歡快的笑聲。

與此同時，傑尼西斯正在瞇著眼睛仔細看克勞迪亞的臉。他覺得面前的女人十分的眼熟，但是一時間摸不清原因。

這時候扎克斯那媲美野獸的直覺也讓他察覺到什麼。他擠到傑尼西斯的身邊去，明亮的兩眼認真地盯著克勞迪亞。克勞迪亞的臉此時已經快埋到自己的胸口上，如果不是薩菲羅斯的手鉗制住她，她必定已經轉身躲避扎克斯和傑尼西斯的視線。

「那個……克勞迪亞小姐，請問你有兄弟嗎？」扎克斯抱著猜疑和好奇詢問。

克勞迪亞整個人僵住。她咬緊牙關，在心裡一番掙扎以後，低聲回答：「……是我。」

「欸？」扎克斯愣住。安吉爾和傑尼西斯也跟他一樣。

克勞迪亞深呼吸一口氣，稍微抬起楚楚可憐的臉，用濕潤的眼睛從下往上的瞅著扎克斯，重新說了一遍：「是我，扎克斯。我是克勞德。」

扎克斯的下巴再次掉到了地上去。

此時的薩菲羅斯終於忍不住哈哈大笑，被傑尼西斯瞪了一眼。

「你……真的是克勞德嗎？」安吉爾不敢相信自己的眼睛。

克勞德尷尬地頷首。

安吉爾覺得他對這個世界的認知好像又被刷新了。

「為什麼……？」

克勞德馬上斜眼瞪著他身邊的薩菲羅斯。

大家頓時都明白了。

「原來如此。難怪你一直神秘兮兮的。」傑尼西斯感覺自己被擺了一道，有一點兒的不甘心。

「要是早就讓你們知道了，這就不有趣。」薩菲羅斯笑著說道。

「薩菲羅斯，我拜託你了，別再一聲不響地做這種會危害我的心臟健康的事。」安吉爾開始擔憂自己會否正值壯年就要面臨精神衰弱的危險。

「不過這真的是好厲害……！克勞德完全就是一個美女！」扎克斯那雙閃閃發光的眼睛讓克勞德想起艾莉絲。「這麼漂亮的〝女孩子〞一定會很受歡迎——」

「扎克斯，如果我沒有記錯的話，你應該是還在工作中。」薩菲羅斯提醒他還有安吉爾的指令要執行。

「對不起！我現在便去工作！」扎克斯再次挺直腰背行禮，然後便迅速地離開。

「這真的沒問題嗎？」安吉爾擔憂地瞅了瞅克勞德，心想萬一他的身份暴露了……

「沒問題，就連你們也認不出他來。」薩菲羅斯十分的自信。

「其實我從一開始便有一點兒懷疑。」傑尼西斯覺得他必須表明自己並沒有完全地被欺騙。

「時間差不多了，我們走吧，克勞迪亞。」薩菲羅斯放開克勞德的腰，向他遞出自己的手臂。

克勞德不太情願地挽住他的手，抱著長痛不如短痛的想法，與他一起踏進酒店，前往宴會廳。

在兩人穿過一雙浮雕大門邁入宴會廳的瞬間，克勞德便後悔自己答應薩菲羅斯幹這種事。

宴會廳裡所有的人都在注視著他們，而他們紛紛擾擾地交頭接耳的聲音都清晰地傳進去克勞德那雙經過強化的耳朵裡。

那女孩子是誰？

她居然是由薩菲羅斯陪伴著進場！

怎麼從來沒有人聽說過薩菲羅斯的身邊有這樣的女人？

看他們倆那親密的模樣！

賓客們的竊竊私語使克勞德萌生想要逃跑的慾望。他的緊張透過他的手傳遞給薩菲羅斯。薩菲羅斯把自己的另外一隻手輕蓋在他的手背上，然後微微側頭向他低聲說：「放心，有我在。」

克勞德悄悄地再次瞪了他一眼，心裡想著，就是因為你，我現在才會身處這種窘境。

薩菲羅斯面對他那兇惡的眼神只是微微一笑，毫不在意。

「薩菲羅斯。」

此時的克勞德還沒有完全地做好心理準備，神羅總裁便從正面來到兩人的面前。路法斯也跟在他父親的身邊，冰藍色的眼睛注視了克勞德數秒，然後便自然地從克勞德的身上移開。

「這真的是一位漂亮的女士。我一直沒有從拉札德那裡聽到你選定了誰來和你一起參加今晚的宴會，心裡一直抱著好奇……」神羅總裁說著，兩眼毫不掩飾地上下打量克勞德。他的舉動使克勞德反射性地板起臉，微微泄露出厭惡的情緒。

「抱歉，說服克勞迪亞跟我一起出席晚會花費了我不少的時間。這是她第一次參加這種豪華的活動，因此她不太習慣，心裡十分的緊張。」

神羅總裁哈哈笑了兩聲，說沒關係，那是可以理解。

「克勞迪亞小姐，既然是薩菲羅斯邀請你來的，那你儘管放輕鬆就好。」路法斯禮貌地對克勞德微笑，熟練地裝模作樣。

克勞德忍耐著沒有瞪他一眼，低頭小聲地說了一句謝謝。

「我之前一直沒有聽到過你與任何女性交往的傳聞……你們是怎麼認識的？」神羅總裁的問題使毫無準備的克勞德整個人僵直。他悄悄地瞪著面前的老人，很想向他說一句，那與你無關。

不過薩菲羅斯對於這個狀況早有準備。他自然地回答：「我是在陽光海岸與克勞迪亞相識的。」

「哦，陽光海岸嗎？」

「對，我之前在陽光海岸休假靜養的時候，在那裡的海邊遇到了克勞迪亞。當時是黃昏，她穿著白色的輕薄裙子、沐浴於火紅的陽光下的樣子真的是美極了。我一不小心便看著迷，然後對她一見鍾情。」薩菲羅斯臉不紅氣不喘地憑空捏造出一個彷似言情小說的故事，使站在他旁邊的克勞德在心裡對他目瞪口呆。

這個男人到底是怎麼樣妄想到這樣的謊言？

「原來如此。那麼你們現在有在正式地交往嗎？」

克勞德很想讓神羅的總裁閉嘴，但是他現在的身份和處境並不容許他做任何事，因此他只有繼續低著頭來隱藏自己難看的臉色。

「很可惜，克勞迪亞一直在拒絕我的追求。對吧？克勞迪亞。」薩菲羅斯湊到克勞德的耳邊低聲說道。

克勞德滿臉陰沉，冷冷地回答：「那是因為你的追求方式不對。」

路法斯笑了，說：「這真是讓人意外。居然會有女性拒絕你的追求，薩菲羅斯。」

克勞德覺得他絕對是故意的。

「克勞迪亞小姐，你不喜歡薩菲羅斯嗎？」

神羅總裁的問題讓克勞德很想逃跑。這到底是什麼拷問？

「……不，不是不喜歡……」怎麼可能不喜歡，他明明連『我愛你』都說了。但是他必須配合薩菲羅斯演戲。「我只是一個普通人，我覺得我配不上將軍大人那樣偉大的人物。」這的確是他還是神羅的小兵時的想法。在他因為對英雄的憧憬和敬仰而跑去入伍以後，曾經從遠處初次看到那日思夜想的人物在現實中的身影，心裡崇拜的感情大概就是在那時候開始逐漸地轉變成愛慕。可是年輕時的自己對於戀愛是毫無知識，加上時常伴隨著他的強烈自卑感，這份感情不知不覺便被埋沒在心底裡。接著薩菲羅斯在尼布爾海姆發瘋燒掉他的家鄉和要毀滅世界的事，更是把那一直沒有成長的愛情幼芽扼殺掉。

克勞德想到這裡，其實有一點搞不清自己是何時重拾那顆應該已經枯死爛掉的戀愛種子來重新培育的。但是他認為，應該是漫長的孤獨，和薩菲羅斯的死纏爛打逼迫著他把種子挖出來好好地再審視一番。而在他決定好要怎麼面對和處理它之前，薩菲羅斯便已經強行往種子上丟了一根鳳凰的羽毛，然後不停地澆回復藥。

「克勞迪亞小姐真謙虛。除了長得美以外，你必定是有什麼過人之處才會一直吸引薩菲羅斯。」

克勞德覺得他沒有。他可以自豪的就是他曾經打敗薩菲羅斯無數次，但是他不能夠在這裡把這件事說出來。

「克勞迪亞她很善良。她拒絕我不是因為在意我是什麼，而是她對自己太沒有自信而已。」薩菲羅斯的解釋使克勞德差一點兒要翻白眼，心想那自信心不就是不停地被薩菲羅斯自己捏碎的？「之前我曾經不小心被她誤認作是想要偷襲她的痴漢，結果被她用防身的小刀捅了。」

克勞德已經不想去思考自己情人的腦洞到底是有多大（那應該是比北方的大空洞還要更大）。他很佩服神羅總裁沒有讓自己的下巴掉下來，但是路法斯沒忍住，噗哧的笑了幾聲以後才故意假咳來掩飾自己的失禮。

「這……這樣啊……居然有這樣的事。」

克勞德懷疑自己看到神羅總裁拿著酒杯的手在抖。

「父親，我想我們打擾薩菲羅斯他夠久了。我們還要去跟別的賓客打招呼。」路法斯此時終於伸出援手，讓神羅總裁離開克勞德他們。

路法斯他們走後，克勞德疲累地長嘆一口氣。

他想回家。

薩菲羅斯看透他的心思，提醒他說：「我們才剛進來而已。」

克勞德咬牙切齒，不記得自己是第幾次的重複道：「我討厭你。」

「我知道。我也愛你。」薩菲羅斯像是在安撫寵物一樣溫柔地拍了拍克勞德那在挽住他的手。

克勞德紅著臉在心裡罵髒話。

「要不要吃點什麼？」

「……要。」或許把心思專注在食物上可以幫助他忘掉自己現在的打扮和身處的場合。

薩菲羅斯把克勞德帶到一旁擺設著美酒佳餚的長食桌前，像一個完美的紳士一樣柔聲問他喜歡吃什麼、幫忙拿著碟子、夾小菜等等。原來就不習慣這種活動的克勞德被他這些刻意造作的舉動弄得更加的不自在，險些就要忍不住搶過他手中的食物跑到遙遠的角落去逃避一切。

「怎麼了？克勞迪亞。你的表情好僵硬。」薩菲羅斯關切地細聲詢問。

克勞德發誓他可以聽到薩菲羅斯心裡歡愉的笑聲。「我以後絕對不要再答應你幹這種蠢事。」他低聲嘟囔。

「除了這身打扮以外，你對這裡有什麼不滿意的嗎？」先不論這是神羅主辦的宴會，這會場裡的一切都是極盡心思和錢財，讓人無可挑剔。

「……不是不滿意，只是……」克勞德忽然覺得自己像是一個不成熟的小孩子。明明已經是幾百歲的成年人了，但是在面對人群和隆重的社交場面的時候，他仍然很輕易地便會喪失所有的餘裕。

「克勞迪亞。」

「什麼？」

「張開嘴巴。」

克勞德疑惑地皺眉，但是聽從薩菲羅斯張開塗著口紅的雙唇。

薩菲羅斯把一塊細小的火腿塞進他的嘴巴裡，說：「我之前說過了，有我在，你什麼都不用擔心。不論發生什麼事，我都會在你的身邊。」

「……你才是我心中最大的擔憂。」克勞德雙耳發紅，倔強地反駁。

「那真是榮幸。」薩菲羅斯笑得很高興。

這時候會場裡的音樂改變了，一對對的男女開始往宴會廳中央的舞池走去。

「賞臉嗎？我的人偶。」薩菲羅斯向克勞德發出邀請。

那聽在克勞德的耳裡就像是挑釁一樣。畢竟他們倆上一次的共舞雖然完全是非正式的，但是克勞德沒有忘記自己被眼前的男人耍弄了一番。

因此他沒有拒絕，甚至主動地拉著薩菲羅斯的手走進舞池裡，把他的手放在自己的腰上，帶著他舞動起來。

薩菲羅斯對克勞德純熟的舞步感到意外，說：「這真是讓人驚訝。你是跟誰學的？」

克勞德禁不住有一點得意洋洋地回答：「託你的福，你可知道那個時候要在那顆星球上找到一個舞蹈老師是有多困難？」當他到處去詢問哪裡有人懂得跳社交舞的時候，大多數的人看著他的表情都彷彿是在懷疑他是不是瘋了。那時星球上的生命數量已經大幅減少，大家都在擔憂著星球的未來，哪來的心情跳舞。但是克勞德毫不放棄的尋尋覓覓，最後幸運地在金碟的舊址找到了一個懂得舞蹈的優雅男人，而且他願意教導克勞德。

可惜克勞德學會跳舞以後過了很長的時間才碰到薩菲羅斯再次出現，那時候他已經把跳舞的事徹底地忘記。

「所以這是為了我而下的苦功嗎？不愧是我可愛的人偶。」薩菲羅斯愉快地抱住克勞德的腰，把他高舉起來轉了一圈，輕鬆地奪回舞步的領導權。

「才不是為了你。」克勞德否認道，在他的認知裡，他是為了不讓自己輸給薩菲羅斯才學習跳舞的。

薩菲羅斯覺得不管克勞德的想法是什麼，他跳舞的起因都是自己，那就足夠讓他高興。

兩人在舞池中一邊注視彼此，一邊旋轉，在音樂與舞步中逐漸沉醉於對方的眼睛之中。克勞德想起之前薩菲羅斯教導他飛行時，自己與薩菲羅斯達成的連結，感覺自己彷彿回到那一刻，身與心都在與面前的男人完美地協調著、和唱著。他們的細胞在互相共鳴，而那是這個世界上最舒適、安穩和快樂的感覺。

他們因此忘記彼此以外的一切，險些錯過舞曲的結束。當音樂停止，在下一首的音樂開始之前，薩菲羅斯便拉著克勞德的手，把他帶到宴會廳外面應該是閉鎖著的陽台上，在確認四下無人以後，他在夜晚的昏暗中把克勞德按在牆壁上，無視克勞德的些許抵抗，吻上那帶著唇彩的嘴唇。

兩人的唇舌馬上交纏起來。克勞德從喉嚨裡發出一聲呻吟，雙手因為興奮而反射性地抓住薩菲羅斯身上的衣服拉扯。薩菲羅斯於是在放開他以後、再次親吻他之前笑著提醒他別把衣服撕破，不然別人看到會起疑。

克勞德瞪了他一眼，嘟囔那就不要在這裡這樣親吻他，但是他的怨言馬上便被薩菲羅斯的嘴巴堵回去喉嚨裡。

兩人持續或深或淺的熱吻好一會兒以後，克勞德覺得他需要稍作休息，於是他一邊喘息著調整呼吸，一邊向還沒有打算結束的薩菲羅斯詢問：「你剛才跟神羅總裁說我善良。那原來是你的擇偶條件之一嗎？」

薩菲羅斯發出一聲沉思的低吟，原來打算再次親吻克勞德的雙唇轉移目標，落在克勞德的眼角上。「不是所有人的善意都會吸引我，但是那的確是你的優點。」他說完，便埋首在克勞德的頸窩，張口輕咬了那裡的柔軟皮肉。

克勞德倒抽一口氣，雙手放在薩菲羅斯的肩膀和胸膛上，試圖把他推開，說：「我很意外你原來還對善良有興趣。」

「黑暗會吸引光明。反過來，光明同樣地會吸引黑暗。」薩菲羅斯說著，抱住克勞德的雙手開始有意圖地摸上他的裙子背後上的拉鏈，以及他長裙下的大腿。

克勞德察覺到他的舉動，正要猛烈地吐槽他，剛剛是誰在說要注意衣服！忽然兩人聽到一聲巨響，然後燦爛的光彩便在他們的頭頂炸裂開來，在晚空中撒下星塵似的閃光。

慶祝的煙花接二連三地被從地面上發放到空中盛放。克勞德在薩菲羅斯的懷抱中抬頭去看黑夜中的彩色火花，胸口裡一陣無法言喻的悸動。他走到陽台的邊緣去觀看在滿天的彩光下閃閃生輝的米德加，這是他從前沒有看見過的景象。雖然他以前也有看過無數次的煙花，但是那時候米德加已經不存在。一種複雜的情感忽然湧上克勞德的心頭，似是懷念、悲傷和無奈。

「薩菲羅斯，你想這個星球會活多久？」

「……不知道。」薩菲羅斯站在克勞德的身邊注視著他，看著煙花的彩光在他那雙充滿人性的眼睛裡閃爍，就像是宇宙中的璀璨星辰，美麗而且觸不可及。他禁不住伸手撫摸克勞德的臉，彷彿是要確認眼前的青年不是虛幻的。

克勞德因為他的舉動而轉頭去看他。薩菲羅斯因此看到青年的眼睛裡重新映照出自己的身影，不自覺地在暗地裡鬆一口氣。他向克勞德伸出張開的手，青年便乖巧地靠過去，依偎在他的懷抱裡。

「不管這個世界的將來是怎麼樣，我都會跟你在一起。」薩菲羅斯低聲說，低頭輕吻青年的金髮。

克勞德把頭靠在薩菲羅斯的胸膛上，在煙花的響聲中聽著那安撫他的平靜心跳，說：「我一直沒有跟你說，謝謝你。雖然我之前說你是瘋了，但是如果不是你的話，我便不會能夠再次遇見蒂法他們。」

「我必需澄清，我把我們帶到這個世界來不是為了讓你和你的舊同伴們見面。」

克勞德發出一陣清脆的笑聲，說：「我知道。不過既然結果已經是變成這樣，那麼我想要再次保護大家。」

「那的確是你會做的事。我只要你不是因為我以外的人物而受傷害就好。」

「我也不想再要你的傷害。」克勞德冷冷地回答。「你放心，我有你在，不是嗎？」

他的雙手主動地攀上薩菲羅斯的脖子，然後在燦爛的煙花彩光中，給了他一個深情的吻。


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宴會結束。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然十分不捨，但是這一話之後克勞德便要換下女裝  
> 希望以後還有機會讓克勞德在這系列裡穿上裙子（克勞德表示夠了

兩人回到宴會廳的時候便遇到傑尼西斯筆直地朝他們走過來，向他們說，他要去安吉爾的身邊躲避一下，如果有人找他的話，他們只要回答不知道就好。傑尼西斯說完便快步離開，面容看起來相當的疲累。

克勞德正困惑他是怎麼了，一群漂亮的女性便接著走來，禮貌地向薩菲羅斯詢問傑尼西斯的去向，同時悄悄地瞪著克勞德。克勞德面無表情，心裡滿是無奈。他聽著薩菲羅斯回答說傑尼西斯抱著肚子奔跑去洗手間了。克勞德裝作什麼都不知道，一句話都沒有說。

女人們道謝後便離開了。薩菲羅斯猜，因為他的身邊現在有克勞德了，所以女性們的目標都轉向了傑尼西斯。

「你真的是害人不淺。」克勞德在綜合自己和傑尼西斯的遭遇以後發表他的感想。

薩菲羅斯不怒反笑，回答說他是改變了生活方式，但是那不代表他打算變成善人。

「我剛剛不是提醒過你了，你是光明，而我則是黑暗。你是負責壓制我的枷鎖，而我是負責指引你往正確的道路上走的導標。」他們現在是完美的平衡，缺一則會讓世界崩潰。

克勞德覺得他應該換一個說法，說：「那不是應該反過來？你才是我的囚籠，而我是努力地修正你的存在。」

薩菲羅斯笑說那本質還是一樣。無論如何，他們都離不開彼此。

「……我其實覺得不可思議，你真的不會厭倦嗎？」

「那你厭倦我嗎？」

「我之前已經不知道厭惡你多少次了。」克勞德坦白地用一種『你居然不知道嗎？』的語氣向他說道。

「但是你最後還是回到我的身邊。」薩菲羅斯說完便摟住他的肩膀，親吻他的頭，低聲說了一句好孩子。

「……我只是別無選擇。」克勞德聽著宴會廳裡響起一些賓客在尖叫和哀嚎的聲音，紅著臉把黏著他的薩菲羅斯推開。

「那我要確保我以後都是你唯一的選擇。」

薩菲羅斯握住克勞德的手，準備帶他去拿點喝的，但是才走了幾步，薩菲羅斯便發現克勞德突然停下來，整個人僵住。他看著前方，戴著藍色隱形鏡片的眼睛睜大，裡面是薩菲羅斯有一段時間沒有看見過的驚恐、畏懼、憤怒和憎惡。克勞德的雙手用力地收緊，使他那有被悉心地整理過的指甲一時刺入薩菲羅斯的手肉中。

那輕微的痛感和克勞德突然的異狀使薩菲羅斯皺眉。他順著克勞德的視線看過去，然後他也露出了厭惡的神情。

「薩菲羅斯，我一直在聽到別人說你今天帶了一名很漂亮的女伴，那看來是真的。」寶條抓著拐杖一拐一拐地走到兩人的面前，陰森的兩眼從眼鏡後面打量克勞德。

克勞德馬上感覺自己彷彿被一條蛇纏上了喉嚨，臉色蒼白的整個人哆嗦了一下，微微發抖。

薩菲羅斯想把克勞德藏到自己的身後去，但是他知道如果那樣做的話，那只會更加勾起寶條對〝克勞迪亞〞的興趣，因此他只有悄悄地握緊了克勞德的手。「寶條，你還活著。」他一邊冷冷地說，一邊注意到寶條的左手和右腳都被繃帶包裹著，想那應該是之前巴哈姆特在尼布爾海姆襲擊神羅的臨時研究所時造成的。

寶條繼續的看著克勞德，說：「這真是有趣，我從來不知道你喜歡這種類型的異性。如果你早一點讓我知道，或許我可以幫忙研究如何讓你與普通的人類繁殖。」

克勞德聽了這番話，頓時怒火攻心。如果不是薩菲羅斯牢牢地抓住他的手，他險些就要上前往寶條的臉上送上一拳。

寶條看他氣得發抖，發出陰沉的笑聲，說：「這真是一位強悍的姑娘。看她那殺氣騰騰的模樣——嗯？等一下，這位姑娘的樣子我好像在哪裡見過似的……」

克勞德和薩菲羅斯的內心立刻動搖起來。特別是克勞德的心裡迅速地浮現一股恐慌，使他感覺手足發冷。

「寶條，這不是你可以隨便調戲的人。」薩菲羅斯沉聲警告，身上散發的殺氣使原來熱鬧的宴會廳頓時鴉雀無聲。

寶條的臉上閃過一絲意外，接著他便若無其事地微笑。「失禮了。這位小姐，能夠被薩菲羅斯看上眼是你的幸運，也或許是不幸。」他說完便再次一拐一拐地離開了。

克勞德瞪著他逐漸遠去的背影，覺得彷彿呼吸了魔物的毒氣一樣，渾身的不適。

「薩菲羅斯。」路法斯穿過賓客們走到兩人的面前。剛剛發生的事他全看在眼裡。「抱歉，我一時沒有注意到寶條的出現……」他皺著眉，回想自己曾經試圖以療養為藉口來把寶條一直關在醫院裡面，但是那並不成功。在前天，寶條還是被從醫院裡釋放了出來。

薩菲羅斯嘆了口氣，說：「我也沒有想到他會在這種場合現身。」他看向身邊正在努力地深呼吸來使自己冷靜的克勞德。「沒事吧？克勞德。」

克勞德看了他和路法斯一眼，說：「……我想回家。」

「我贊成。而且我覺得你最近都別在市內露面比較好。」路法斯說著，從衣袋裡拿出一張卡片遞給克勞德。「這上面有可以直接連絡我或是曾的方法，你有需要的話便隨便使用。」

克勞德接過卡片，覺得那應該沒有損害。

「我送你出去。」薩菲羅斯帶克勞德離開宴會廳。他在把克勞德送上陸行鳥的車子的時候叮囑他要小心一點。

「我知道。」克勞德說完便要鑽進車廂裡，但是薩菲羅斯仍然在握住他的手。「怎麼了？」

「我想多看你一眼，因為這之後便可能看不到你這身打扮。」

「這是第二次。我不會做第三次。」克勞德堅定地說道，就像是在發誓。

「那真是可惜。不過讓你這樣子在外面走動的確是太危險。」〝克勞迪亞〞出現的時候，薩菲羅斯沒有忽略那些看到她的男人們的目光都如狼似虎。他差一點便要重演一次以前尼布爾海姆的慘劇。

「我會保護自己。」克勞德皺著眉頭說道。

「你的實力我是最清楚，但是你是我唯一的半身。」薩菲羅斯親吻克勞德的手指。「路上小心。」

* * *

克勞德坐在輕微地搖晃著的車廂裡觀看手裡的PHS，總覺得心緒不寧。艾莉絲給他發了一個信息，問他宴會怎麼樣？薩菲羅斯喜歡他的打扮嗎？還附上一張扎克斯不知道何時幫她偷拍的照片。照片裡面是正在跳舞的克勞德和薩菲羅斯，兩人的臉上都是快樂的笑容。克勞德看著照片裡的自己，回想當時的自己對於自己臉上的表情毫無自覺。他很少照相，記憶中的照片除了加入神羅時為了存入檔案而照的士兵照片以外，便是在隕石的危機解除以後，自己和蒂法、丹澤爾和瑪琳一起的合照。而那照片在蒂法過世以後便被他埋在了蒂法的墳墓裡。

艾莉絲的信息裡還有寫著，她很久沒有見過克勞德在照片裡面的笑顏。她說，克勞德看起來很幸福，那真的是太好了。克勞德禁不住露出不輸照片裡的笑顏的溫暖微笑。

他把照片存起來，看出車窗外。車子正在通過螺旋隧道前往圓盤下面的貧民窟。他需要先到蜜蜂之館去取回他原來的衣服，然後才回去薩菲羅斯的公寓。

可是他們還沒有走到出口，拉著車子的兩頭陸行鳥便突然停下來，發出害怕的聲音。克勞德正要詢問怎麼了，他便聽到不尋常的生物叫聲。熟悉的頭痛瞬間侵襲克勞德。他踏出車廂，示意駕車的車伕別亂動，手裡拿穩組合劍，一邊留意著四周，一邊走到車前。他聽到複數的生物在鋼鐵的隧道裡面走動的聲音，回想起之前在魔晄爐裡面遭遇到的怪物。果然很快的，他便看到有著銀色軀體和綠色眼睛的蟲類怪物在隧道中出現。

陸行鳥在克勞德的身後發出驚叫。車伕也被嚇到了，但是他仍然不忙安撫陸行鳥。克勞德迅速掃視眼前的怪物，評估過牠們的數量以後，注意著牠們有爬行的，亦有飛行的，他示意車伕逮到機會便全力地逃跑。

「欸！？但是，小姐，那樣您只有一個人……！」

「你即使留在這裡也幫不上任何的忙。不想死的話便快跑。」克勞德說完便擺出掩護他和陸行鳥們的姿勢。雖然他肯定怪物們的注意力應該都會集中在他的身上，但是以防萬一，他不想讓無辜的人遇險。

車伕挣扎了一下以後便聽從克勞德的說話驅使陸行鳥掉頭，快速的逃跑。

怪物們如克勞德所料的並沒有去追捕，而是都在向克勞德發出飢渴似的蟲鳴。

「你們真的是跟那個男人一樣死纏爛打。」克勞德說罷便正面迎擊撲向他的怪物。

他雙手揮動組合劍，劍鋒從下往上劃破空氣，把一隻飛蟲斬成兩半。緊接著他矮身往前突刺，衝散面前的蟲群的同時給予了牠們一定的傷害。之後他迅速地回身，組合劍橫掃躲避過剛剛的突刺的怪物。

克勞德身上的長裙和腳上的鞋子雖然多少限制到他的活動能力，但是亦意外地給他戰鬥的身影增添一絲優美。

他吸取上次在魔晄爐的教訓，身上戴著可以讓所有異常狀態無效的緞帶，因此怪物們向他噴出毒液和粉霧的時候，他絲毫不受影響，只有衣服免不了被弄髒和弄破。

當所有的怪物都被消滅以後，克勞德發現有什麼東西從化成光塵的怪物屍體上掉下來。他撿起來一看，頓時背脊發涼。

那是一個微型攝像機，還在運作著。他馬上把它丟到地上，用劍尖把它毀壞。他接著把殘骸收拾起來，檢查了一番以後便把它收進衣袋裡。

「小姐……！」車伕和陸行鳥的聲音傳來。克勞德看著他們匆匆地回來，感到意外。「小姐！您沒事——欸，那些魔物呢？」他緊張地東張西望。當克勞德告訴他，魔物全都被他收拾了以後，他十分的驚訝。

「小姐一個人把牠們全部消滅掉嗎？太厲害了，小姐！」車伕那雙閃閃發亮的眼睛裡充滿了敬佩和仰慕。「啊，小姐的衣服都被弄髒了！請上車，我這一次一定會盡責地把小姐送達目的地。」

克勞德聽著那一句接一句的『小姐』，十分尷尬的重新登上車子。

他們接下來一路平穩地到達蜜蜂之館。前台的接待員看到克勞德的時候整個人都被他嚇壞了，連忙把他帶進去裡面的化妝室，並且把亞尼安叫來了。

亞尼安一臉嚴肅地問克勞德發生了什麼事。克勞德簡單地回答：「在螺旋隧道遇上魔物。」

「那通道裡也開始有魔物出現嗎？神羅的管理似乎略有不足。不過真不愧是萬事屋，雖然可惜了裙子，但是你沒事就好。」亞尼安接著提議克勞德借用他們的浴室來把身上沾著的污跡洗掉。克勞德看了看身上黏黏答答和蓋著異常狀態粉未的地方，接受了亞尼安的提議。

「那麼我去讓人把你原來的衣服放到浴室去。你隨便慢慢地使用。」

克勞德向亞尼安道謝，然後便跟隨來帶路的蜜蜂女孩離開。

* * *

安吉爾覺得自己最近犯頭痛的次數有點太頻繁，禁不住為自己擔憂的同時，亦十分的清楚他頭痛的原因是什麼。

「你們倆為什麼都待在這裡？」他質問面前正在佔據著酒店內的監控室的兩名神羅戰士。其中一名是在更早之前便賴在這裡，而另外一名則是安吉爾在外面巡視了一圈以後回來看看的時候才發現的。

「我是來尋求珍貴的寧靜的。至於這傢伙是因為陸行鳥回家了，所以他覺得他已經沒有必要繼續待在宴會廳。」傑尼西斯坐在椅子上，一邊低頭看著他的《LOVELESS》，一邊回答他的好友。

安吉爾把視線轉向傑尼西斯口中的〝那傢伙〞，說：「薩菲羅斯，傑尼西斯就算了，怎麼連你都放棄責任了？」

薩菲羅斯一邊坐著低頭看他的PHS，一邊毫無罪惡感的回答：「我對神羅的責任感早在幾百年前跟我的理智一起燒掉了。」

安吉爾對這話無言以對，只好詢問：「你在專注的看什麼？」

傑尼西斯也好奇的從旁邊探出身子偷看。只見薩菲羅斯的PHS屏幕上滿滿的都是〝克勞迪亞〞的照片。

安吉爾目瞪口呆。「你是什麼時候拍了這麼多的照片？」

薩菲羅斯嘴角上揚，回答：「扎克斯幫我和艾莉絲偷拍的。」

「難怪我一直看到小狗在宴會廳附近鬼鬼祟祟的跑來跑去。」

「那傢伙……！」安吉爾對弟子擅離職守的行為既氣怒亦無奈地握緊了拳頭。

「我可以從這些照片裡要一張嗎？」傑尼西斯的問題使薩菲羅斯和安吉爾一起皺眉。

「為什麼？」薩菲羅斯的語氣裡充滿警戒。

「那當然是用來敲詐勒索陸行鳥，讓他再跟我進行比試。」

「你還沒有放棄嗎？！還有，薩菲羅斯！你這表情是正在考慮嗎？？」安吉爾覺得好累。

薩菲羅斯的確是在認真地思考。他喜歡看到克勞德困擾的樣子，但是他並不樂意看到克勞德的女裝照片落在別的男人手中。

最後還是佔有慾凌駕了嗜虐慾，他拒絕了傑尼西斯。

這時候，薩菲羅斯的PHS發出接收到信息的聲音。那是克勞德傳來的。薩菲羅斯在安吉爾和傑尼西斯的注視下打開信息，看到一張照片。照片裡是一個躺在克勞德的掌心裡的微型機器，已經裂開成兩半。

克勞德在照片下面說：『你回家以後，我有話要跟你說』

安吉爾看到了，第一個反應便是向薩菲羅斯質問：「你做了什麼？」

薩菲羅斯平靜地回答：「那不是我的東西。我之前放在他的PHS裡面的追蹤器早被他拔出來丟掉。」

「等等，那看來不像是追蹤器。」傑尼西斯瞇眼細看照片裡的機器殘骸。「我的朋友，你該不會在陸行鳥的裙子裡放攝像機了？」

薩菲羅斯否認自己會做這種缺德下流的事。「如果我要看他裙子下面的風景，我會直接叫他把裙子翻起來給我看。」他的人偶如果聽話便會滿臉通紅、又羞又怒的咬著下唇，一邊顫抖著，一邊慢慢地彎下腰，雙手緊緊抓住身上的布料，把裙擺一點點的捲起來。那絕對比起用攝像機偷窺要有趣多。

如果克勞德要不聽話拒絕他的要求的話，他還可以親自動手去翻開克勞德的長裙。薩菲羅斯想像著青年氣怒地在自己懷裡一邊高聲咒罵，一邊掙扎抵抗的樣子便感到快樂和興奮。

「我有時候真的很擔憂你們倆之間的關係的健康。」

「你放心，安吉爾，我們已經相處幾百年，我很清楚什麼事是安全，什麼事是會弄壞他。」

「我怎麼覺得這就是我沒辦法安心的原因。」

「安吉爾，你忘了，這傢伙是曾經想要毀滅世界的瘋子。」傑尼西斯好心地提醒他。

「那麼，這攝像機是從哪裡來的？」

「我也很有興趣想要知道。」薩菲羅斯的說話裡隱約地埋著薄冰。他給克勞德發了一個信息尋問，但是對方沒有回答。

「看來你只有回家尋找答案。」傑尼西斯說完便有人打開監控室的門走進來。

「你們原來都在這裡！」

是扎克斯。

安吉爾馬上想起他幫薩菲羅斯偷拍克勞德的事。「扎克斯，你來得正好，我有話要跟你說。」

「欸？什麼事？安吉爾，你的臉看起來有點可怕……」

「你來這裡有什麼事？扎克斯。」

「啊！我是來找人的！薩菲羅斯和傑尼西斯，主管叫我抓你們回去宴會廳。」扎克斯說完，薩菲羅斯和傑尼西斯都露出厭倦人生的表情。

「拜託了！我不想被罵！」扎克斯雙手合十。

「小狗，你躲過了拉札德，也躲不過安吉爾。」

「那是什麼意思？」扎克斯不明白傑尼西斯的說話。

「扎克斯，薩菲羅斯跟我說，你在工作中幫他和你的女朋友偷拍克勞德。」安吉爾一隻手用力地抓住扎克斯的肩膀。

「糟糕——不對！安吉爾，你聽我解釋……！」

「傑尼西斯，你把薩菲羅斯帶走。」

「祝你好運，小狗。」傑尼西斯抓住薩菲羅斯的手臂便強行把滿臉不情願的他拉走。

「等等，別拋棄我啊啊——！」


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沒有被打擾的二人世界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 補償老薩之前在陽台吃鳥失敗，雖然沒有女裝（

亞尼安在克勞德臨走前給了他一個十分漂亮的紙袋子，說是給他和他的情人的禮物。

克勞德回到公寓後打開袋子，往裡面一看，險些暈倒在家門前。他在心裡罵著髒話，把袋子和裡面的東西塞進衣櫃的深處藏起來，然後裝作它們從來沒有存在過。

晚上快十二點的時候，薩菲羅斯回來了。克勞德正坐在沙發上看著摩托車雜誌，說了一句歡迎回來以後便被在他身邊坐下的薩菲羅斯雙手擁抱入懷。

薩菲羅斯埋首在克勞德那乾淨的頭髮裡，深呼吸以後馬上察覺到不對勁。

「你身上的氣味不同了。」言下之意就是這不是他的味道。

克勞德挑了挑眉，不懂他的鼻子在這方面靈敏什麼，解釋說：「我在去蜜蜂之館取衣服的途中遇到那些銀色的魔物，與牠們戰鬥的時候不小心被弄髒了，所以在蜜蜂之館借用了他們的浴室。」

薩菲羅斯皺眉。「又出現了嗎？」

克勞德點頭，從褲袋子裡拿出一個細小的透明塑料袋，裡面是他之前發給薩菲羅斯的照片裡面的攝像機。

「這是從魔物的身上掉下來的。」

薩菲羅斯從克勞德的手裡接過微型攝像機的殘骸，細看了一下以後說：「我明天把這個交給塔克斯調查一下。」

克勞德贊同那是合適的做法。秘密調查一向是塔克斯的專長。「寶條那邊怎麼樣？」

「他之後沒有再出現。」

「這樣啊……」克勞德的語氣裡帶著明顯的擔憂。

「我們還不能確定他真的認出你來。但是我們以後要格外小心。」不幸中的大幸是，寶條只看到了女裝打扮的克勞德，那應該會混淆一下他的視線。

克勞德聽到『格外小心』四個字便忍不住說：「今晚的事還不是因為你那惡趣味的鬼主意。」

「我在反省。」

「真的假的？」

「真的。不過我不後悔，因為今晚是一個美好的回憶。」薩菲羅斯的笑容是溫和的，眼裡閃爍的快樂稀有地純粹，毫無邪惡。

就像是一個普通的、平凡的人類。

克勞德不禁伸出手去撫摸薩菲羅斯的臉，然後親吻他的唇。「……去洗澡。你身上滿是酒氣。」克勞德在短淺的一吻之後低聲說道。

薩菲羅斯注視克勞德那雙帶著魔晄的湛藍色眼睛，看裡面的色彩因為青年的深情而盪漾，猶如美麗的星雲。那裡是他的世界，是他曾經想要駕著星球的死骸前往的宇宙。「你要跟我一起洗嗎？」他同樣以低沉的聲音詢問，雙手摸上克勞德的腰和腿，把他整個人摟到自己的身上，讓他坐在自己的大腿上，雙腳環繞著自己的腰身。

克勞德那白皙的臉上浮現粉淡的紅暈，說：「我已經洗過。」

「那就再洗一次。我不喜歡你身上現在的味道。」薩菲羅斯說著，手已經把克勞德的居家服的上衣翻到他的脖子下，暴露出他那均厚結實的胸膛和柔韌纖細的腰身。

「你在做什麼？」

「在幫你脫衣服。」薩菲羅斯一邊回答，一邊在克勞德的配合下，把他的上衣完全的脫下來。「還有，我在想，在我們洗澡前，我應該要先把你弄髒。」薩菲羅斯的唇貼上克勞德胸前的一顆乳頭，滿意地聽到青年猛抽一口氣，身體哆嗦，他張開口便把整顆乳頭含進口裡，一邊用牙齒輕咬和用唇舌舔拭揉弄，一邊也用手搓揉另一顆的乳頭。

「嗚……！你這是……什麼道理？」克勞德的身體扭動，但是沒有抵抗。他的一隻手扯開著薩菲羅斯身上的衣服，另外一隻手抱著薩菲羅斯那顆埋在他胸前的頭顱，五指插進那銀色的髮絲裡，隨著薩菲羅斯的手和口部的動作時而抓緊和放鬆，口中發出清晰的呻吟。

他讓薩菲羅斯把自己胸前的兩顆乳頭玩弄成挺立的紅實，然後在男人停下來的時候，退後去俯下身，用牙齒拉下眼前褲子的拉鏈。他用手讓那藏在內褲裡面的陽具蹦跳出來，張開口就含住那巨大的頭部，用舌頭舔拭了一圈後便把大半根的肉棒吞下。克勞德感覺到薩菲羅斯的陰莖馬上在他的口中硬挺和變大。他用自己的口腔去套弄薩菲羅斯的陰莖，同時用舌頭去纏繞和挑逗。很快的，薩菲羅斯的手便抓上他的頭髮，從被動轉換成主動，挺腰往克勞德的口裡抽動。

「嗚唔……！唔嗯……呼……唔嗚！」粗大的性器直頂克勞德的喉嚨，用力和逐漸加快的動作使他眼裡流出淚水。克勞德努力地一邊承受住薩菲羅斯在他口裡的蹂躪，一邊繼續用嘴巴和舌頭去取悅男人，直到他感覺口裡脹硬的陰莖突然猛烈地抖顫，緊接著腥熱的白濁液體便毫不留情地灌進他的口腔裡、喉嚨裡。

克勞德聽到薩菲羅斯用粗重的呼氣聲對他說，嚥下去，因此他含著薩菲羅斯剛釋放完的陰莖，把沒有從口中溢出來的精液都吞到肚子裡，並且在離開的時候用舌頭舔乾淨薩菲羅斯的陰莖。

「乖孩子。」薩菲羅斯雙手捧著克勞德那發紅的臉稱讚道，讓他張開嘴巴和伸出舌頭來展示裡面的精液的確全都嚥掉了。薩菲羅斯用手指抹去克勞德臉上的眼淚和白色液體，叫他脫下褲子，背向自己，坐在自己的懷裡。克勞德依言照辦，腰被薩菲羅斯的一隻手環繞住，而下身則被薩菲羅斯另外的一隻手插入一根手指。

「嗚……！」克勞德發出不適應的聲音，感覺到薩菲羅斯緊接著插入第二根的手指，他忍耐著不適，讓兩根沾著精液和淚水的手指慢慢地深入去他的甬道裡，把裡面撐開。「嗚……！啊！」疼痛的感覺使克勞德眼裡再次泛淚。薩菲羅斯親吻他的眼角，原來放在他腰上的手往下握住他的性器套弄。前方的快感迅速地使克勞德發出悅耳的呻吟。薩菲羅斯感覺到他後面的肉壁放鬆，趁機插入第三隻手指，把裡面擴張到差不多的程度後，便往那脆弱的地方按下去。

「啊啊……！」強烈的快感猶如電流從克勞德的脊椎通過他體內每一寸的神經。他整個人顫抖著，全身酥軟，性器在薩菲羅斯的手裡硬立，前端滲出少許的液體。

薩菲羅斯把手指抽出，拖出一絲濕液。他重新抱住克勞德的腰，把克勞德的臀部抬起來，讓自己再次硬挺的陰莖對準克勞德的穴口，在喘息著的克勞德的耳邊輕聲說：「坐下去。」

克勞德發出一聲嗚咽，顫抖著沉下腰。粗長的肉棒一鼓作氣的插進他那濕暖的肉穴深處，直撞上他的弱點。克勞德高聲地叫了出來，還沒有好好地感受下身被男人的陰莖塞滿的感覺，薩菲羅斯便打開他彎曲的雙腿，讓自己一下子埋得更深入。薩菲羅斯雙手繞到克勞德的大腿和膝蓋下，抬起他的身體，讓自己的陰莖從他的肉穴裡滑出後，再把他放下，同時挺身插入，一下一下的撞進克勞德的身體裡。

「啊！嗚……！嗚唔……！」克勞德坐在薩菲羅斯的身上劇烈地上下抖動著，一隻手往後攀住薩菲羅斯的脖子作支撐，另外的一隻手緊抓沙發。他仰首發出淫亂的哭叫，身下每一下深入的抽插都把他的理智和矜持撞得粉碎，整個人彷彿要跟著高漲不息的肉慾崩潰。在他的兩腿之間，他的陰莖被身後的情人操得硬直發抖，還有陰莖下的兩個囊袋也與情人的身體撞得啪啪響。「嗯嗚！嗚……啊！」克勞德嬌喘著哀嚎，覺得自己快要支持不住。薩菲羅斯沉醉在他那美妙的聲音之中，忘我地不停把自己送進情人那緊熱的甬道裡。他張口咬住克勞德那向他暴露的脖子，留下齒印。克勞德在疼痛的刺激推波助瀾下，尖叫著達到高潮，陰莖朝空中射出精液，飛落在他和薩菲羅斯的身上，以及沙發上。

克勞德全身發軟的趴下來，身後的薩菲羅斯仍然在抓住他那張開的雙腿，持續著往他的體內衝撞。克勞德被他撞得下身的生殖器再次抬頭，哭著發出更多甜膩的呻吟。

「嗚啊……！啊！薩菲……羅斯！」他喊著情人的名字，腰臀賣力地迎合著對方的侵入擺動，濕穴色情地一邊吐著透明的液體，一邊饑渴地吸吮整根插入的肉棒。

「真是熱情啊……我的人偶。」薩菲羅斯彎身親吻克勞德那緊繃的背肌，垂下的銀色長髮落在克勞德那敏感的皮膚上，撩起搔癢的觸感，使克勞德嗚咽。

薩菲羅斯感覺到包裹住他的肉壁再次開始收緊，知道身下的情人快要迎來第二次的高潮。他的動作變得兇暴，脹大的肉棒橫蠻地強行推入更深處。克勞德在他的兩下猛撞下便再次射精。

薩菲羅斯也到達極限，但是他沒有像平常那樣射在克勞德的裡面。在高潮的前一刻，他把自己拔出來，讓精液射落在克勞德的背上和臀部上。

克勞德發出不滿的聲音，羞恥地意識到自己的身體已經習慣了男人的內射，而現在體內的空虛感使他難受。就像乾涸的喉嚨得不到足夠的水份。

他需要薩菲羅斯射在他的裡面，用精液把他的肚子灌得滿滿。

克勞德被情慾驅使著，翻身就要主動跨坐在薩菲羅斯的身上，卻被薩菲羅斯阻止了。

「別著急。這還沒有結束。」薩菲羅斯親吻克勞德的嘴唇，用唇舌與他纏綿一番後便把身上覆蓋著精液的克勞德橫抱起來，帶到浴室去。

「啊……！嗚！」

蒸汽彌漫的浴室裡，花灑在噴灑著熱水的聲音與兩具赤裸的人體在歡愉地交合的聲音在迴響著。

克勞德背部緊貼著浴室的牆壁，雙手環繞薩菲羅斯的脖子，凌空的雙腳緊圈住薩菲羅斯那壯實的腰，身下充滿白濁液體的肉穴在不斷地被薩菲羅斯那巨大的肉刃重複插入，使裡面的精液被擠出來，與清水一起掉落在浴室的磁磚地上。

薩菲羅斯的陰莖霸道地壓迫和磨擦克勞德的甬道內部，那裡面的肉壁亦貪婪地吸咐上去，緊咬著每一下的插入。那過份舒適的快感和四周飄散著淫糜氣味的溫熱空氣使克勞德無法思考，只能沉淪在甜蜜的快樂之中。

薩菲羅斯也從克勞德那被情慾掌控的身體上獲取著同樣的快感。他瞇眼細看著克勞德深陷於與自己交媾的歡快之中，失神迷離，他彷彿可以聽到自己體內的細胞在像嗜血的野獸一樣，吼叫著對眼前的肉體和靈魂的渴求。他們的身體渴望著這持續不斷的結合，無論做多少次都沒辦法達到完全的滿足。

薩菲羅斯再次低頭去咬克勞德的頸項。那上面已經佈滿鮮紅和青瘀的咬痕，宣示著他對青年的所有權。那使薩菲羅斯感到興奮。光是下體的緊合並不足夠，他要青年的全身上下、從裡到外都是屬於他的。

「嗚唔……！啊啊！薩菲羅斯！」

「克勞德……！」

薩菲羅斯用力地挺入克勞德那因為高潮而顫抖的身體。這是他沒辦法理智的時刻。如果他現在是正常的，那麼克勞德便是他唯一僅剩的瘋狂。

熱水沖洗著兩人在歡愛中產生的體液。克勞德深吻薩菲羅斯，下體意猶未盡地晃動，讓已經容不下更多白色濁液的肉穴繼續吞吐情人的性器。薩菲羅斯不討厭他的積極，但是不忘提醒他，繼續做下去的話便可能要天亮了。

「嗯……啊！那你……嗚唔……也不停！」克勞德一邊呻吟，一邊向現在把他按在牆壁上從後抽插的情人提出抗議。

「我是提醒你了，但是我不介意操你到天亮。」薩菲羅斯說著，毫無要停下來的意思。

結果，當兩人一起躺在床上休息的時候，窗外的天邊已經是泛著魚肚白的顏色。克勞德雙手抱住薩菲羅斯，把臉埋在他的胸口裡，疲倦地說他接下來一整天都不要離開身下的床。薩菲羅斯一隻手摟住克勞德的腰，另外一隻手枕在自己的頭下，看著懷裡累壞的情人雖然閉著紅腫的眼睛，卻在拒絕入睡。他抬手撫摸克勞德的頭髮，叫他想睡的話便睡。

可是克勞德回答：「不行。」

「為什麼？」

克勞德沉默了好一會兒。最終，他耳根發紅的對著薩菲羅斯的胸口說：「你待會兒便要去神羅。」他不想要對方在自己睡著的時候離開。

薩菲羅斯在明白了他的意思的瞬間便緊緊地擁抱他，說：「我今天不去神羅。」

克勞德聽了，馬上睜開雙眼，向他皺眉說：「你又要曠工嗎？」

「請病假。」

「你有什麼病？」克勞德心想如果薩菲羅斯真的生病了，神羅的科學部鐵定要騷動。

薩菲羅斯淡定地回答：「昨晚宴會上喝多了，頭痛。」

「神羅的戰士是不會宿醉的。」克勞德記得自己從前曾經被巴雷特拉著比試酒量，他們幾乎把第七天堂裡的酒都喝光，但是在巴雷特倒下去的時候，他還是若無其事。而且第二天的早晨，精神抖擻的他還被因為宿醉而頭痛欲裂的巴雷特一直用怨憤的眼神瞪著。

「那就是我的寵物生病了，我需要待在家裡照顧他。」

「你哪來的寵物？」

「你。」

果然。

「你給我滾去工作。」克勞德用腳輕輕地踢了踢薩菲羅斯。

「你剛剛才說我不在的話，你會寂寞。」

「我沒有那樣說。」克勞德否認著，耳朵再次變紅。

「或許我可以用魔法把你變小或是變成青蛙，然後藏在口袋裡帶去工作。你覺得怎麼樣？」

克勞德瞪了他一眼。「我沒興趣。」

「你變成青蛙以後，我還是會吻你的。」

「那不是我在意的地方。」克勞德的聲音裡帶著濃重的睡意。薩菲羅斯看著他的眼皮已經無法掙扎的垂下，他親吻克勞德的額頭，安靜地等待青年的呼吸慢慢地變得平穩。

克勞德緊靠著薩菲羅斯睡著了。他的睡顏放鬆，毫無防備，讓薩菲羅斯想起扎克斯曾經給他看過的陸行鳥幼崽的照片。當時的他不懂為什麼人類會喜愛看小動物睡覺的照片，但是現在的他明白了。

他抬頭去看牆壁上的時鐘，確認時間後，他決定在床上待到克勞德睡醒為止，之後他便要去調查一下克勞德昨天撿到的攝像機。薩菲羅斯想到那細小的機器，心裡是一絲的不快。已經渡過幾百年活到今天的他並不把這個世界裡的任何人物視作威脅，他的力量凌駕這個星球上的一切生命，對於他來說，摧毀一切就如同彈指一般輕而易舉。但是他知道自己有一個弱點，那就是他愛不釋手的人偶。任何侵擾他的人偶的事情都等同是觸碰他的逆鱗。雖然現在還不知道攝像機的來歷以及它背後隱藏著什麼，但是薩菲羅斯幾乎是肯定那八九不離十跟神羅的科學部脫不了關係，因為他可以感知到，之前兩次的那些偏愛襲擊克勞德的銀色怪物身上都有他的細胞。

薩菲羅斯沉思，他應該可以利用這一點來做些什麼。不過他現在也累了，克勞德溫暖的體溫與祥和的呼吸讓他平靜和放鬆，他只想與他的人偶一起安睡。

薩菲羅斯吻了吻克勞德的金髮，聞到了他熟悉的皂香，他滿意地閉上眼睛，跟隨克勞德墜入夢鄉。


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和平的表面下的暗湧，以及〝克勞迪亞〞登上了報紙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜〝克勞迪亞〞成為米德加名人（

昏暗的神羅實驗室裡，有著銀色身軀的各種怪物在不同的籠子和培養器裡一邊扭動著，一邊發出一陣陣無意義的低鳴。

「沒想到失敗品也會有派上用場的時候。」寶條一邊低聲唸著，一邊一拐一拐地從牠們的面前走過。這些怪物都是他在研究如何複製薩菲羅斯的過程中的最初期試驗品，原本全是用完即棄，但是在尼布爾海姆的意外發生以後，寶條躺在醫院裡忽然想到，這些攜帶著S細胞的失敗品或許可以用來尋找被巴哈姆特奪走的那個被封閉在魔晄結晶裡面的神秘生物。

他之前已經確定過魔晄結晶裡面的生物會與JENOVA的細胞發生共鳴，但是目前只有JENOVA的生體曾經成功地與那生物產生REUNION反應。現在JENOVA的生體只剩餘一條手臂，在尼布爾海姆讓神羅損失貴重樣本的寶條暫時是被禁止再取用JENOVA的生體。

寶條只好把思路轉向從JENOVA誕生的薩菲羅斯細胞。雖然他一直沒有見到過薩菲羅斯表現出任何JENOVA的REUNION特性，但是那是現在唯一最接近JENOVA的生命，他不排除薩菲羅斯也會跟JENOVA生體一樣，能夠被那結晶裡的生物吸引。

因此他曾經提出過讓薩菲羅斯去負責搜索失蹤的魔晄結晶，卻馬上從路法斯那裡收到了任務已經失敗的消息。寶條覺得那不合理，但是被困在醫院裡的他也沒辦法提出任何實在的質疑根據。他請路法斯重新派薩菲羅斯出去搜索，並強調那是只有薩菲羅斯能夠完成的任務，因為他跟後天植入J細胞的量產式神羅戰士或是身體崩壞的劣質實驗體不一樣，他是完美的〝JENOVA的孩子〞。但是路法斯拒絕了寶條的要求，說神羅有其他更重要的事情需要由薩菲羅斯完成，在沒有實質線索的情況下讓薩菲羅斯在外面盲目亂跑去追尋那塊結晶是浪費時間和資源。搜尋結晶的事會由塔克斯負責。

寶條不質疑塔克斯的辦事能力，但是他認為那是錯誤的做法。他花費了一番功夫在暗地裡連繫上屬下的研究員，讓他們製造一場意外，把原來應該只有在等待被銷毀的S細胞怪物放出去。

意外地，根據研究員的報告，裝置著追蹤器的怪物們很快便在米德加的市內朝著同一個方向聚集起來。透過市內的監控，他們很快便發現吸引怪物們的個體。

寶條在看到影像的時候，一開始是困惑的，因為怪物們找到的不是結晶，而是一個人類，但是接著他心中的疑問便轉變成興奮。假設結晶之前在遭受JENOVA的損壞後在巴哈姆特的手中破碎，裡面的生物被釋放了出來，那不是不可能。而且錄像裡的人類也符合那生物的體型。雖然看不清該人類的樣貌，也獲取不到那個人任何的特徵，但是那還是一個不錯的發現。

不過為什麼那結晶裡的生物會在米德加？

怪物們最後理所當然地被薩菲羅斯全滅了。寶條讓研究員們準備下一輪的重複試驗。

第二次的追蹤並沒有第一次的順利。很多怪物在離開實驗室以後，身體便迅速崩壞，然後死亡。少數剩餘的在找到目標前便被神羅兵或是市民發現，當作是一般魔物處理掉。

寶條感到困擾。雖然他手下的研究員有按照他的指示把數據資料傳送給他，但是醫院裡沒有任何研究所的用具，連電腦也因為可能影響醫療設備的運作而被限制使用。而且，他覺得沒有人能夠理解他的想法，他不相信任何人。

他需要出院。可是醫生一直在阻止他，說他需要的是靜養。

寶條日漸煩躁。他逐漸地意識到有人想要把他困在醫院，於是他決定自行離開。醫生和護士想當然爾馬上出現阻止，最後在一番勸阻和爭論後，醫生無可奈何地答應讓他出院。

寶條回到神羅以後把自己的實驗室和在院期間堆積起來的工作整頓，並且向神羅戰士的部門要求讓薩菲羅斯來科學部一趟，但是得到的回答是馬上就要是米德加的建立紀念日，薩菲羅斯正忙於處理與當日有關的職務，沒有空。

寶條沒有注意到那樣重大的日子就在眼前。他對宴會毫無興趣，只是他想著應該可以在那裡逮到薩菲羅斯便去看看。

寶條到達宴會會場的時候沒有馬上發現薩菲羅斯，正在四處尋找，一名在參加宴會的研究員見到他便走過去打招呼，並且告訴他，薩菲羅斯帶了女伴出現，引起了騷動。

寶條聽了，一開始沒有在意，隨便回應了一句，那是誰家的小姐被安排給神羅的將軍了？

沒料到研究員神秘兮兮的回答：「那不是家裡有錢或是有名聲和地位的小姐，博士。誰也不認識那個姑娘。我聽說那是薩菲羅斯自己找來的，而且薩菲羅斯好像很喜歡她，一直跟她形影不離。」

研究員的說話挑起了寶條心裡的好奇。在他的記憶當中，薩菲羅斯從來沒有對人類的愛情表現過任何的興趣，也沒有見過或是聽說過他有特別在意的對象。他詢問薩菲羅斯在哪裡，那名研究員說他之前還看見薩菲羅斯和那個金髮的女子在跳舞，但是現在兩人都不見了。研究員說到後面，眼神彷彿在暗示一些不可描述的事情。

寶條記得自己在薩菲羅斯的每月身體檢查中都有詢問他有沒有性行為。薩菲羅斯每次總是滿臉陰沉和厭煩的回答沒有。寶條認為那是因為他覺得一般生物的繁殖行為沒有意義，所以就沒有興趣。

他在宴會廳耐心地等待，在過了好一會兒以後，他終於見到薩菲羅斯和那個神秘的金髮女人一起出現，而且正如他所聽說的，兩人十分的親密。

當寶條朝著他們走過去的時候，他毫不意外地注意到薩菲羅斯馬上對他露出厭惡的表情，而在薩菲羅斯身邊的女人看來也不歡迎他，可能是覺得他在打擾他們倆的相處時間。

寶條以在觀看實驗室裡面的白老鼠的目光打量了一下默不作聲的金髮女子。她的確長得很漂亮，身材雖然不像一般美女那樣曲線婀娜、玲瓏有致，但是健康結實，讓人有想要擁抱的慾望。至於她那冷冰冰的神情雖然第一眼看會不討喜，但是寶條知道有不少的男人和女人就是愛好這一種。

他不覺得薩菲羅斯有繁殖的必要，但是出於一絲扭曲的〝善意〞和對未知的好奇，他向面前的兩人提出了可以幫忙研究讓他們生育後代的方法。他的直白惹來了女人的怒火。正當他對女人那坦白的反應表示欣賞，他忽然察覺到女人的面影有一絲熟悉，接著他的腦袋便開始把女人的臉容與記憶進行對照和重壘。一個答案呼之欲出，可是他還沒有確認，薩菲羅斯的殺意便朝著他撲面而來。寶氣對於薩菲羅斯保護女人的行為感到意外，因為那太符合一般人的人性，還有他之前並沒有想薩菲羅斯會在認真地跟一個人類或是任何生物談情說愛。

這真是有趣。

如果這個被薩菲羅斯喜歡著的女人的身份是如他所想，那麼薩菲羅斯真的是再一次沒有讓他失望。他這個畢生最成功的實驗品在沒有他的干涉或是指示之下也如他所願的找到了他想要尋找的東西。

寶條對於這一點興奮不已。雖然他不知道那是怎麼發生的，但是就在他的眼前，薩菲羅斯找到了魔晄結晶裡面的生物，又或是那生物找上了薩菲羅斯。

那個金髮的〝人類〞是女性這一點並沒有阻礙他的判斷。JENOVA是會擬態的，如果魔晄結晶裡的生物也是她的同類，那麼它理所當然地也可以改變自己的外貌。

寶條回到神羅的實驗室放出現有最健全的S實驗體怪物。雖然他相信自己的發現，但是要說服神羅的高層的話還是需要一些實質的數據來證明他是對的。

他急不及待那之前只待在魔晄結晶裡面的生物重新地被送上他的實驗台。

* * *

克勞德在大約中午的時候醒來，耳裡是一陣PHS在床頭櫃上不停震動的聲音。他看到抱著他熟睡的薩菲羅斯，馬上便猜想到PHS那令人抓狂的響聲應該是怎麼一回事。他強行忍下把眼前的男人拍醒的衝動，小心翼翼地爬起來，拿起自己的PHS一看，只見安吉爾和扎克斯都打了好幾通的電話給他，還有傳來了總共十幾條的訊息。

他不敢偷看薩菲羅斯的PHS是什麼更可怕的慘狀。

克勞德看著自己的PHS細想了一下怎麼辦以後，他給安吉爾發了一個道歉的短訊，並且附上一張薩菲羅斯在呼呼大睡的照片。克勞德不確定這對安吉爾的血壓有沒有幫助，但是這起碼讓他們停止繼續攻擊他和薩菲羅斯的PHS。

之後克勞德便起床到廚房去。他在剛把牛奶煮熱的時候看到正門下面夾著應該是管理員早上送來的報紙。他拿著盛載熱牛奶的馬克杯去把報紙撿起來，毫不意外地首先看到頭版上是一張米德加的煙花夜景照片佔滿整個頁面，接著照片的下面便是昨晚紀念日的盛況報導。克勞德回憶起昨晚，不禁臉頰發紅。他把報紙和牛奶一起拿到餐桌上，打開翻了翻，當看到娛樂版那一頁的時候，他險些把口裡的牛奶噴出來。

在餐桌上攤開著的報紙上，克勞德身穿著女裝與薩菲羅斯站在一起的照片被放大印刷了出來，上面的標題跟他之前所預想的差不多，寫著：『神羅將軍攜情人現身米德加紀念日晚宴，全場矚目』，而該篇報導生動地描述了當晚薩菲羅斯帶著克勞德走進宴會廳時的情況，和賓客們的反應，最後以對金髮女子的神秘身分表達出強烈的好奇作結。

克勞德讀完以後感覺頭部隱隱作痛，很想找一個地洞埋掉自己。他雖然在答應薩菲羅斯幹這事的時候便已經知道後果，但是當真正地面對現實的時候，他還是很想要逃避。

他把報紙丟進垃圾桶裡，然後決定回去睡房裡把薩菲羅斯踹醒。

* * *

第七天堂裡，潔西在向蒂法哭訴米德加的好男人減少了一個。

「潔西，那個男人可是神羅的將軍！」巴雷特一邊抱著在咯咯笑的瑪琳，一邊對她所認為的『好男人』不以為然。

「但是他也是稀有的絕色美人！」潔西慷慨激昂。

巴雷特一時間不知道應該怎麼說她好。

這時候，一直默默地坐在一旁喝著黑咖啡的文森特向蒂法詢問還有沒有今天的報紙。

「不過，那個女孩子真的是很漂亮！」坐在潔西旁邊的威吉一邊吃著三明治，一邊說道。「我覺得不難理解為什麼她會是薩菲羅斯的女朋友。」

「威吉，女人不能只看外表。」畢格斯擺出一副他很懂的模樣說道。

「我總覺得那個女生好像有一點眼熟……」蒂法一邊說，一邊把報紙遞給文森特。

「蒂法認識那個女生嗎？」潔西迅速地追問。

蒂法馬上搖頭。「我不認識她，只是有一種好像在哪裡見過她的臉的感覺……但是我怎麼想都想不起來。」她正在苦思著，文森特把報紙翻到了印刷著薩菲羅斯的報導的那一頁。

他看到照片，兩眼認出話題中的女人是女裝打扮的克勞德。雖然他不知道為什麼克勞德要做這種事，但是他確認了薩菲羅斯的〝情人〞的身份，心裡鬆一口氣。

「那個女人到底是誰？」潔西十分的好奇。

威吉想了一下，說：「好像大家都不知道她的身分。」

畢格斯點頭。「我聽說圍牆市場那邊已經有人在打算開賭局來猜那個女人是什麼人。」

「我不懂你們為什麼對別人的女人那麼感興趣。」巴雷特覺得那與他們沒有任何的關係。

「因為那是那個薩菲羅斯的女人！」潔西指出重點。

文森特想，如果是薩菲羅斯的敵人的話，的確會想要知道他最親近的人是誰。但是如果真的有人打算對克勞德下手，那後果不堪設想。

「……巴雷特說得對，那與我們無關。」好奇心害死貓。文森特突然的說話裡帶著一絲警告。

敏銳的潔西馬上問他是否知道些什麼。

文森特喝下最後一口咖啡，放下馬克杯，回答：「我只知道，無論如何，唯獨是那個男人的東西是不能夠冒犯。」


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不安的路法斯，和薩菲羅斯他們在休息時間裡談論克勞德的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很對不起腦力有點貧乏，這一章後面幾乎只有對話（跪下  
> 然後有時候太忙碌沒有檢查文字，如有錯字之類的請見諒（雙手合十

路法斯曾經想，他是否應該在寶條住院的時候把他清除掉。當時的他在經過一番思考以後，最後認為，雖然寶條是讓悲劇發生的關鍵，但是一切的始作俑者還是神羅，除非必要，他不想做多餘的事情來節外生枝，導致自己前功盡廢。

現在他覺得自己可能在後悔那時候的決定。

在只有他和神羅總裁在場的會議室裡，寶條播放了一段影片，影片裡是身穿著禮服長裙的金髮美女在與銀色的實驗怪物在螺旋通道裡戰鬥的影片。她手持的大劍看起來是一般的成年男人都難以揮舞，她卻輕鬆地使用自如。

路法斯想他的父親應該一眼就認出那是薩菲羅斯之前帶去宴會的女人，但是神羅總裁不知道那是男扮女裝的克勞德。

寶條播放完影片以後便開始向兩人解釋影片的由來和他這次要求與兩人會面的原因。寶條主張影片中的〝女人〞正是之前他們在尼布爾海姆挖掘出來的魔晄結晶裡面的生物。那生物因為不知名的原因而在被巴哈姆特搶走以後從結晶裡面破殼而出，接著應該是受到JENOVA的吸引而來到了米德加，並且因為同樣的原因而與薩菲羅斯相遇。這是他認為最合理的解釋，而且他也有那生物之前與JENOVA產生共鳴的數據，以及S細胞怪物們對該生物的自動追捕行為作證據。這一切都源於寶條的JENOVA REUNION理論，而那理論此刻正在被證明是正確的。

路法斯坐在一言不發的神羅總裁旁邊，十分努力地保持著冷靜的臉孔。他在想，要怎麼應對這看起來只有會往糟糕的方向走的狀況。

「原來如此。」神羅總裁在寶條完成他的解說以後緩緩地發出聲音。「難怪塔克斯一直找不到那塊結晶。既然裡面的生物跑出來了，那結晶想必是可能徹底地破碎。」

路法斯面對父親的這番話，只有低頭，回答：「很對不起，父親。」

「不，那不是你的錯。我沒有要責怪你的意思。」神羅總裁擺了擺手來表示不在意。「寶條，那你的意思是，那魔晄結晶裡面的生物是JENOVA的同類？」

「那也是我想要知道的。在拿到那生物的生體樣本前，我不能定斷那到底是什麼。但是我認為那生物與JENOVA之間有著密切的關連一事是毫無疑問。」寶條的說話裡隱約透露出興奮。

可是路法斯注意到父親的態度是有一點兒失望。他猜想，那是因為父親原來一直在期待著魔晄結晶裡面的生活會是能夠把神羅導向他的理想的古代種。

不過那並沒有阻礙神羅總裁批准寶條繼續研究，和答應分發資源給他。

那大概是因為即使不是古代種，那生物還是可能有它的利用價值。

「薩菲羅斯應該會有關於那生物的情報吧？」

「我覺得那或許不太合適，父親。」路法斯儘力地不讓自己的阻止顯得太急切。他比面前的兩人都要清楚，如果直接向薩菲羅斯提出要人，神羅肯定要提早完蛋。

意外地，寶條也贊同他的說話。「沒錯，我也覺得現在不是驚動薩菲羅斯的時候。」

兩人的說話使神羅總裁皺眉。「那是什麼意思？」在他的認知裡，薩菲羅斯應該不會為了一個女人而叛逆神羅。

「薩菲羅斯對那生物的保護意識很強。不過我不知道那原因是什麼。」寶條回憶當晚薩菲羅斯在宴會上直接地向他釋放出的殺氣，那絕對不是在開玩笑。

「他該不會是認真地在跟那生物談戀愛？雖然那也不能算是人類……」

寶條表示他也無法預料薩菲羅斯的行為。

「安全起見，抓捕那生物的事最好是隱瞞著薩菲羅斯進行。」

神羅總裁思考了一下以後點頭同意。

「那麼那生物的事便依舊交由你負責，寶條。」

寶條低頭道謝，發出陰森的笑聲。

路法斯走出會議室的時候感覺自己彷彿要吐，但是他讓自己表現得自然和若無其事，在他的父親邀請他晚上一起用饍的時候，他也沒有拒絕。

他掛著一張冷靜的臉走在走廊上，曾緊跟在他的身後。

「副社長，這是在今天早上收到的東西。」曾確認他們在經過冷清無人的地方的時候，把一個文件夾遞給路法斯。

路法斯停下來，打開一看，裡面是他已經過目的文件和一個盛載著一件損壞的微型機器的細小塑膠袋。

他皺眉，沒有作聲，只是把文件夾合上，然後繼續往前走。

回到辦公室以後，路法斯才向曾詢問，文件夾裡的東西是什麼。

「那是薩菲羅斯主動交來的，說是克勞德從銀色的魔物身上撿到。」

路法斯聽了，馬上便知道那是什麼事。他用手抓了一下頭髮，滿臉苦惱的嘆了口氣，說：「……是寶條。」接著他便把在會議室裡發生的事告訴了曾。

「我們要讓薩菲羅斯知道這件事嗎？」

「我想即使不告訴他，他也應該多少能夠猜到一點什麼。」路法斯盯著手裡的攝像機殘骸，感覺有一點頭痛。如果神羅因為這事而被薩菲羅斯判定應該現在毀滅，他是沒有能力阻止的。路法斯知道，神羅的毀滅對於一部分人來說是一件好事，他也跟那些人一樣明白神羅對人類和這顆星球的禍害，但是正因為如此，他才在暗地裡一直努力至今。他不甘心自己的一切再次被那個男人輕易而舉地毀於一旦。

「如果他真的知道了，最壞的情況可能是一切都完蛋。」薩菲羅斯對克勞德以外的生命都沒有憐憫，搞不好他會像當年燒毀尼布爾海姆那樣，乾脆把整個星球都燒了。

「我們還有克勞德這個保險在。」

曾的提醒把路法斯的思緒從最壞的想像裡抓回來，讓他重新思考。確實，只要克勞德還是平安無事， 薩菲羅斯便會繼續像一個人一樣聽人話。

「曾，儘量確保陸行鳥的安全。還有，去安排薩菲羅斯和我會面。」

* * *

「……康賽爾，你有聽到任何有關薩菲羅斯的情人的傳聞嗎？」

「欸？」

康賽爾剛向拉札德遞交完他的任務報告，正要準備行禮離開的時候，拉札德突然向他提出了莫名其妙的問題。康賽爾感到奇怪，因為他們的主管不是愛聊八卦的類型，而〝薩菲羅斯的情人〞正是現在神羅裡最熱門的八卦。

「不……很抱歉，我知道的只有報紙上的報導。」康賽爾一邊裝傻，一邊回想起之前薩菲羅斯請他為情人的事幫忙保守秘密。雖然他面對的是他們神羅戰士的主管，但是他幾乎沒有多少猶豫便選擇為薩菲羅斯撒謊。

話說，薩菲羅斯之前還在刻意地隱瞞著情人的事，現在卻突然讓情人在公眾場合上現身，那是有什麼特殊的原因嗎？

或許那根本不是薩菲羅斯真正的情人，只是一個用來混淆大家的假像？

可是康賽爾覺得那好像不太對，因為報紙上的報導幾乎完全沒有透露任何有關薩菲羅斯的情人的信息。如果那是煙霧彈的話，媒體應該會更加高調地宣揚那個女人的身分。

「那個……請問主管您也對薩菲羅斯將軍的情人的事感興趣嗎？」

「不。我只關心薩菲羅斯的工作會不會受影響。」拉札德的表情看起來的確是對薩菲羅斯的八卦毫無興趣。「但是，薩菲羅斯是我們最重要的戰士，因此神羅總裁對他的事情有一點關心。」就在今天早上，神羅總裁有意無意地向他尋問了一下有關薩菲羅斯的情人的事。拉札德想，或許神羅總裁是在擔憂，情事會影響薩菲羅斯對神羅的〝忠誠〞，讓神羅失去一個強力的道具。

「原來如此。」康賽爾不表露任何的想法和意見。

拉札德之後沒有再談論薩菲羅斯的事。

康賽爾在得到他的允許後便行禮離開。他走出拉札德的辦公室以後，回到神羅戰士專用的樓層，碰上迎面跑過來叫他去吃飯的扎克斯。康賽爾還沒有來得及問他要去哪裡和吃什麼，便被他用手臂圈住脖子拖走。

吃飯的地點在安吉爾的辦公室。康賽爾滿腦子的問號，被扎克斯拉著在給訪客用的沙發上坐下來以後才知道，他們今天要吃安吉爾準備的便當。

康賽爾感到有一點兒惶恐。雖然安吉爾有時候會給下級的戰士和士兵們派自己製作的營養零食，但是直接坐在長官的辦公室裡吃長官做的飯是另外的一回事。而且在場的還有傑尼西斯和薩菲羅斯。雖然他是被扎克斯擅自拉過來的，但是他還是沒有預先告知就加入這個聚會，因此他鄭重地低頭說：「不好意思，長官，我打擾你們了。」

「別客氣，反正今天菜做多了。」安吉爾說著，兩手分次把四個又大又重的便當盒放在茶几上。「對了，薩菲羅斯，你家的陸行鳥平常有好好吃飯吧？」他知道薩菲羅斯總會在他和傑尼西斯不在身邊的時候完全忘記吃飯（因為沒有需要），因此他有一點兒擔憂跟他住在一起的克勞德會不會受到影響。

「我有給他做飯。」薩菲羅斯一邊幫忙把便當盒的蓋子打開來，一邊回答。

「欸？薩菲羅斯將軍會做飯嗎？」康賽爾因為太驚訝了，所以忍不住發言。

「他平常會在安吉爾做飯時幫忙。」扎克斯在他的旁邊說道。「不過我從來沒有吃過薩菲羅斯自己一個人完成的飯菜！」扎克斯接著便說想要下次到薩菲羅斯的家吃薩菲羅斯做的菜。

薩菲羅斯皺眉，說：「安吉爾不是會給你做飯？」

「那不一樣！」

「小狗，薩菲羅斯的意思是他只會給陸行鳥做飯。」傑尼西斯好心地解釋。

「啊，原來如此。」扎克斯沮喪地垂下頭。「那克勞德會做飯嗎？」

「不行。」薩菲羅斯秒答。「他是會在爐灶上用滿級魔晶石來燒雞蛋的料理白痴。」

「我也做過那種事！之後艾莉絲便嚴禁我靠近廚房。」

安吉爾禁不住為克勞德的日常飲食感到擔憂，問：「那你不在他身邊的時候，他怎麼辦？」

「他不吃飯也不會死。」薩菲羅斯說完便察覺到安吉爾在作勢要向他說教，於是連忙繼續說：「他以前有朋友照顧。後來他只剩下自己一個人的時候，他幾乎都在外面流浪，要吃飯時便用魔晶石烤熟一下魔物的肉之類。」薩菲羅斯記得有一次他出現的時候，克勞德剛好就是在河邊用大雷電捕魚。他把魚抓上來後還很慷慨的問薩菲羅斯要不要吃，然後薩菲羅斯便見識到他用火焰魔法把一堆鮮魚燒成炭的絕技。

薩菲羅斯當時曾經深深地懷疑，如果克勞德不是有JENOVA的細胞，他會不會可能在被自己殺死前便先餓死或是食物中毒而亡。

那時候的薩菲羅斯沒有自己可以給克勞德做飯的意識和想法，因此他只是把克勞德燒焦的魚都丟了（丟的時候還朝克勞德說一句星球謝謝你浪費資源），然後他拉著克勞德去找到一個有人居住的地方，用自己長得帥的臉和以假亂真的鬼話來騙那裡的善良人類給克勞德做了一頓像樣和免費的飯（事後克勞德因為良心不安而幫那些給他做飯的人辦事來作報答）。

「克勞德現在只是煮牛奶和泡麵的話是沒問題。」而且米德加到處都有便利商店。「還有，你放心，他對於吃飯的意識和習慣要比我好很多。」

「這樣啊……那就好。」安吉爾暫時安心。「或許如果你感興趣，以及有時間的話，你可以嘗試給克勞德做便當。」

「做便當嗎？」薩菲羅斯發現自己從來沒有想過做這種事。

「我想起其他部門裡已婚的傢伙都喜歡在員工餐廳裡炫耀他們的愛妻便當。」康賽爾記得身邊還單身的同僚們都一副要吐血的樣子在默默吃面前由餐廳阿姨煮的飯。

「你放心，康賽爾。我和艾莉絲結婚以後絕對不會那樣對待你們。」扎克斯義正詞嚴地拍了拍友人的肩膀。

「不……那種事你已經做過了。」

「欸？！什麼時候——啊，我給你們吃艾莉絲親手做的餅乾的時候。」

「我們都哭了。」

「那原來不是因為艾莉絲的餅乾太好吃而流下的感動之淚嗎？」

「不是。」

「……對不起。」扎克斯向康賽爾低下頭。

「我好奇，如果克勞德給你做飯的話，你會吃嗎？」傑尼西斯一邊吃著安吉爾做的便當裡的小菜，一邊向薩菲羅斯問道。因為根據薩菲羅斯剛剛的說話，克勞德做出來的食物很有可能是吃了會死人的。

「我吃過。」薩菲羅斯平靜地回答，想起之前克勞德曾經嘗試在他起床前做早餐，結果一敗塗地。

傑尼西斯他們全都愕然的看著薩菲羅斯。「你吃過用滿級的魔晶石燒的雞蛋？」

薩菲羅斯點頭。

「……味道怎麼樣？」

「除了苦酸的焦味以外什麼味道都沒有。」廚房沒有被燒掉真的是奇跡。

「你居然能吃下去。」

「因為感覺有一點可憐。」

「你是指雞蛋還是克勞德？」

扎克斯對薩菲羅斯表示理解。「如果是艾莉絲給我做的食物，即使是焦炭我也會吃下去說好吃。」

「愛情不只讓你盲目，還讓你味覺失調。」傑尼西斯故意地吐槽。

此時的康賽爾在一邊聆聽著友人和長官們的對話，一邊思考著一個問題。在一番考慮以後，他在好奇心和求知慾的驅使下鼓起勇氣，向薩菲羅斯說：「將軍，請問我可否問你一個問題？」

「什麼？」

「報紙上的那位金髮女性真的是你的情人嗎？」

薩菲羅斯愣住，然後笑了。

康賽爾感到意外。他從來沒有想過眼前的男人會發出如此爽朗的笑聲。

「扎克斯，你給他說明一下。」

「欸？那個……我應該從哪裡開始解釋？」扎克斯雙手抱胸，露出苦惱的表情。

安吉爾從旁伸出援手，說：「扎克斯，你給康賽爾看一下克勞德和〝克勞迪亞〞的照片就好。」

於是扎克斯從自己的PHS裡找出兩張照片，一張是艾莉絲給自己和克勞德拍的合照，另外一張是〝克勞迪亞〞之前在晚宴上被扎克斯偷拍的照片。

「簡而言之，康賽爾，這兩個是同一個人。」扎克斯指示著PHS上的兩張照片說道。

康賽爾兩眼充滿驚訝的圓睜。「等等，所以薩菲羅斯將軍的情人是男的，還是女的？」

「男的。」眾人異口同聲地回答。

康賽爾確認了，禁不住對著〝克勞迪亞〞的照片感嘆：「這真的是太厲害了。」

「你知不知道〝克勞迪亞〞的事登上報紙的當天，前枱的小姐姐們在自己的崗位上哭了一整天？」傑尼西斯向薩菲羅斯說完，只見薩菲羅斯擺出一副漠不關心的表情。

「他怎麼可能知道。他那天根本沒有來上班。」安吉爾回想起那天克勞德給他發的照片就有一股衝動想要吐血。

「還有，我幾乎每天都被不同的人抓住尋問有關〝克勞迪亞〞的事。」扎克斯趁機說出自己的困惱。

「我剛剛也被主管問了知不知道任何有關薩菲羅斯將軍的情人的傳聞……」

「拉札德嗎？」康賽爾的說話吸引了薩菲羅斯的注意。「把你知道的事情都告訴我，康賽爾。」他突然的認真使辦公室裡原來輕鬆的空氣變得嚴肅。

「遵命，將軍。」康賽爾自然地挺直腰身，把自己最近收集到的傳聞，和跟拉札德那十分簡短的對話如實托出。

他說完以後，大家一起陷入一時的沉默。

「……所以神羅總裁是在害怕薩菲羅斯會像一些神羅戰士和一般士兵那樣，為了結婚而退役？」扎克斯慢慢地說出自己的想法。

「我覺得即使我真的要結婚，神羅也不會讓我引退。」搞不好即使神羅答應了，為了不讓薩菲羅斯在離開以後有可能變成反對他們的勢力，他們會先下手為強，把薩菲羅斯毀滅。

「那你只好和陸行鳥私奔了。神羅將軍和平民婦女私奔，那的確是會影響很多人的大事件。」傑尼西斯開玩笑的說道。

「克勞德會有危險嗎？」扎克斯想到朋友的安全便憂心忡忡。

安吉爾搖了搖頭，覺得那應該還沒有問題。「神羅認識的是〝克勞迪亞〞，不是克勞德。」

傑尼西斯贊同，接著說：「對，而且根據康賽爾剛剛所說的，現在有很多人都在猜測〝克勞迪亞〞有可能是在蜜蜂之館工作的演員。」

這謠言是源於有人自稱曾經目擊到〝克勞迪亞〞在圍牆市場的蜜蜂之館出入。

「克勞德以前確實在蜜蜂之館表演過。」薩菲羅斯回想那段記憶，禁不住嘴角上揚。

扎克斯十分的驚訝。「真的假的？！」他想起克勞德平常在外人面前的冷漠外表，和之前克勞德光是穿著女裝站在人前就已經羞憤得要高血壓的樣子，無法想像友人穿著亮眼華麗的衣服在舞台上表演。

「上次的晚宴可不是他第一次穿女裝。」

「難怪他的舉手投足那麼自然。」傑尼西斯記得自己當時還暗地裡欣賞過克勞德穿著高跟鞋走路和跳舞的駕輕就熟。

「他在這方面的資質實在是太好，讓人只要逮到機會便會忍不住想要逼迫他穿上裙子。」

安吉爾禁不住覺得克勞德有一點可憐，說：「薩菲羅斯，你別太欺負克勞德。」

「辦不到。那是我的人生樂趣之一。」

「我很想要覺得那是情侶之間可愛的打情罵俏，但是我看著你的笑容，再想想你的前科，心裡就只有為陸行鳥感到惡寒。」傑尼西斯也加入同情克勞德的團隊裡。

「很遺憾，你們誰也沒有能力把我的人偶從我的手中搶走。」

「你放心，我沒有像你一樣瘋了。」

「現在神志不清的不是我，是神羅總裁。」

「或許你應該跟他的兒子談談，讓他叫他的老爸安份一點。」

薩菲羅斯冷笑，說：「或是我應該乾脆找一個機會把那老頭殺掉。不過，神羅的總裁現在對我來說還不是一個很大的威脅。除非這事有牽扯上寶條，那就另當別論。」薩菲羅斯提及那個讓他厭惡的名字，瞇起來的雙眼裡閃爍的寒光讓扎克斯和康賽爾一起瑟瑟發抖。

「寶條嗎……你之前不是說過那傢伙在晚宴上好像認識〝克勞迪亞〞？」安吉爾一臉凝重的問道。

薩菲羅斯點頭。「畢竟克勞德還待在結晶裡面的時候是由他負責研究，他很有可能認得克勞德的臉。」

扎克斯聽了，再次不安起來。「不、不過……！寶條不知道〝克勞迪亞〞就是克勞德吧？那只要克勞德不穿上女裝，他就會安全？」

「我也是那樣想。」薩菲羅斯的冷靜讓扎克斯稍微的放心。

「那之前克勞德撿到的攝像機有可能是與寶條有關嗎？」安吉爾問道。

「我把那東西交給了塔克斯。他們還沒有給我回答，但是我覺得那八九不離十。」因為除了寶條和神羅以外，他想不到還有哪些人會有原因想要追蹤和調查克勞德。「如果寶條他們真的有什麼行動的話，我心裡是有一個主意。」

傑尼西薪挑了挑眉。「什麼主意？」

薩菲羅斯沒有回答，因為就在這時候，他的PHS發出了響聲。連絡他的人是塔克斯，說路法斯想要見他。

傑尼西斯覺得這真巧。

「不，他是應該有話要跟我說沒錯。」薩菲羅斯說著，臉上是滿意的笑容。


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克勞德在外工作時遭到了跟蹤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依舊是〝暴風雨的前夕〞。  
> 神羅的雞飛狗跳應該在下一章，或是下一章之後。

克勞德收到了來自亞尼安的訊息說有想要委託的工作。可是當他到達蜜蜂之館，他便發現亞尼安除了工作以外，還有情報要提供給他。

「有人到這裡來查問有關〝克勞迪亞〞的事情。」

克勞德露出困惑的表情，問：「為什麼？」

「你當晚穿著女裝出入這裡的時候似乎是被人看到了。現在外面的流言都在說〝克勞迪亞〞是蜜蜂之館的演員。」

克勞德覺得頭痛。

「來查問的是什麼人？」

「報紙和雜誌的記者。」

克勞德在心裡罵了一句髒話。

亞尼安接著說：「還有塔克斯。」

克勞德皺眉，不明白為什麼塔克斯要對〝克勞迪亞〞進行調查。路法斯知道〝克勞迪亞〞就是男扮女裝的克勞德。除非塔克斯的行動不是因為路法斯，而是神羅裡面的其他人所下的指令？

克勞德想到這，腦海裡浮現寶條的臉孔，不禁感到不安。

「古留根尾手下的那些小混混也有來問過我有關〝克勞迪亞〞的事。不過他們純粹是跟他們的老大一樣對美女充滿好奇而已。」

克勞德聽了，感覺身體裡一陣惡寒，臉色也青白了幾分。他的女裝黑歷史裡，古留根尾可是佔了不少的部分。

亞尼安注意到他的反應，輕笑了幾聲，繼續說：「那些記者也只是為挖掘薩菲羅斯的八卦而來。因此問題只有來自神羅的塔克斯。你放心，我只有跟他們說，他們想要尋找〝克勞迪亞〞只是我認識的人的朋友，她當晚會來蜜蜂之館，只是因為我被拜託了幫助她為宴會作打扮。」

「感謝你，亞尼安。」

「不客氣。你有沒有興趣參與我們的表演？」

「沒興趣。」

亞尼安笑著說真可惜。

「那麼我們來談今天的工作。」

亞尼安的委託是讓克勞德到卡姆去找一名首飾工匠，從工匠那裡把亞尼安之前送去修理的飾物帶回來。

那是一個簡單直接的工作。克勞德告別亞尼安以後便出發前往卡姆，路上除了需要一些小型的魔物以外並沒有遇到任何的阻礙。他順利地找到工匠，從他的手裡接下亞尼安的飾品，然後便開始返回米德加。

奇異的事情便是在他的歸途上發生。

一如以往的，克勞德首先感覺到頭痛，接著他便看到前方的荒野路上出現銀色生物的身影。克勞德快速地剎車。他跨坐在芬里爾上拿出武器，定睛一看，才發現他面對的只有一隻魔犬，還有兩條站在枯木上的細小飛龍。牠們默默地用跟薩菲羅斯一樣的翠綠眼睛盯著克勞德，一動不動。克勞德原來充滿警戒，但是很快的，他便意識到魔犬和飛龍都毫無敵意。克勞德感到奇怪，握劍的手不敢輕易放鬆。雙方持續安靜和詭異的對峙，好一會兒後，克勞德看對面完全沒有動靜，他慢慢地、小心翼翼地把組合劍收起來，然後重新開動芬里爾。

魔犬和飛龍依舊毫無動靜。克勞德趁機踩下油門，芬里爾咆哮一聲，奔馳而去。魔犬和飛龍的頭部馬上追隨著克勞德移動，當克勞德的身影快要消失在遠方，牠們便動身追上去。

克勞德看到魔犬和飛龍在後方迅速地追隨而來，下意識驅動芬里爾加速。芬里爾再次咆哮，以更高的速度向前飛奔。魔犬和飛龍亦緊隨著提升移動牠們的速度，但是牠們始終和克勞德保持著一定的距離，也沒有要向他作出攻擊的意思。克勞德更加的困惑，心想如果牠們是要跟蹤他的話，那就麻煩。芬里爾的車速是頂尖的，但是被強化改造過的魔物也有著可怕的體力和速度。

他一邊全力驅動芬里爾，想要甩掉魔犬和飛龍，一邊思考。米德加很快便要出現在前方，克勞德調動魔力，同時默念召喚的咒文。神靈降臨的強大壓迫感頓時充斥四周，天空風雲變色。魔犬和飛龍本能地發出不安的聲音，抬頭看見紅光在暗雲中閃爍，緊接著一道彷彿來自地獄的火柱便在牠們的面前破雲落下。

伊夫利特的咆吼聲和魔物們的尖叫幾乎同時間響徹整片被烈焰燃燒起來的荒野，彷彿要撕裂皮膚的高温乘著暴風撲向克勞德，險些把他和仍在荒地上高速行駛著的芬里爾吹翻。

克勞德承受著從伊夫利特身上散發出的熱浪和壓力，努力地穩住車身，注視前路，沒有回頭。他給召喚獸的指示是阻攔追蹤他的魔物，而他知道伊夫利特有足夠的能力來完成這件事。

在召喚獸的幫助下，克勞德順利地回到米德加。他把亞尼安的飾物交給蜜蜂之館的職員，拿到了錢，接著確認了一下紀錄在PHS上的其他委託。就在他離開的時候，他驚訝地在蜜蜂之館的外面再次發現銀色綠目的魔犬。克勞德一時愣住，想伊夫利特不可能對付不了魔犬，因此他眼前的應該是另外一頭的魔犬。克勞德下意識地抬手把頭上的兜帽拉得更低，正在思考著應該怎麼辦，魔犬的數量增加了。兩隻魔犬從建築物之間的陰影裡鑽出來，跟牠們的同伴一起像之前在荒野裡的時候一樣，僅僅是靜待在一個地方上看著克勞德。克勞德猜不透牠們的行為，被牠們盯得心裡直發毛，並且懊惱在人類密集群居的米德加裡，他是不能夠隨便地使用召喚獸。

不過，米德加圓盤下雜亂狹窄的街道與外面平坦空蕩的荒野比較起來，是更容易地把魔犬甩開。克勞德冷靜地裝作沒有在意魔犬，跨上芬里爾，在腦海中確認了一遍接下來要走的路後便驅車疾走。

魔犬如他所料的像之前那樣追隨他。克勞德騎著芬里爾，靈巧地繞著路走。當他確認看不到魔犬的身影的時候才前往下一個委託的地點。可是克勞德很快便發現自己低估了魔犬的追蹤能力。當他抱著客人的貨物回到芬里爾那裡的時候，魔犬們早已經在不遠處等待著他。之後，克勞德發現無論他怎麼樣的努力都沒辦法完全擺脫魔犬。即使消滅牠們，新的很快便會出現。

克勞德有一點點被牠們的陰魂不散嚇到，禁不住在與牠們再一次的相遇以後煩躁地想，這些魔犬連跟蹤狂這一點都要跟那個男人一樣嗎？

魔犬們張開著嘴巴呼哈呼哈的呼吸，彷彿在笑。

克勞德感覺原來已經在痛的頭更痛。

或許他真的應該聽路法斯的話，別在外面亂跑。

克勞德不敢回家，只好一直在外面接委託和繞圈子。當夜幕低垂，克勞德躲在米德加的便利商店的後面一邊吃著三明治，一邊查看PHS上面顯示的時間。晚上十點多，可以做的工作都已經幾乎全部完成。克勞德窺看了一下四周，不意外的發現在附近徘徊的魔犬的身影。他沮喪的想，今天可能沒辦法回家。他給薩菲羅斯發了一個短訊，簡單地解釋了一下狀況，然後便丟掉三明治的包裝紙，駕車離開。

克勞德在貧民窟外面隨便地找了一個地方露宿。以防萬一，他不去住旅館，害怕自己引來的魔物會襲擊無辜的人類。幸好芬里爾的身上有他為平常出遠門備用的一些野營用具。他在身上披著毛毯，坐在芬里爾的旁邊，抬頭仰望被魔晄能源照亮的夜空。他回想起以前在原來的世界到處流浪的日子。那時候他雖然每天持續著為工作東奔西跑，但是他的心裡漫無目的。昔日的同伴們早已回歸星球，同伴們的後代雖然有的仍然認識克勞德和跟他保持著連繫，但是克勞德極力地避免讓自己混進他們的日常裡，因為身懷JENOVA細胞的他太異常，那必定會破壞普通人的生活。

於是他逐漸地遠離人類，孤獨地在慢慢枯竭的大地上到處徘徊。有時候他會迷茫，自己到底應該在這沒有盡頭的永生中做什麼。唯有當薩菲羅斯出現的時候，他便會想起，他需要保護同伴們遺留下來的家人，還有守護大家曾經一起拯救過的星球。然後有一天，他突然驚覺，自己的人生目標怎麼在經過這麼多年以後又回到薩菲羅斯的身上。克勞德當場面對著岩壁撞起頭來。

他突然覺得有點不甘心，自己明明花了那麼大的努力和那麼多的時間去脫離那個可以說是掌控他一生的男人，但是最終他還是像薩菲羅斯所說的，回到他的懷抱裡。

「這是命運。另外，首先從生理上來說，你已經不可能完全的擺脫我。」

突然響起的聲音使克勞德把埋在膝蓋上的臉抬起來，只見他正在想著的男人張開著翅膀，無聲地降落在他的面前。

「薩菲羅斯。」克勞德愕然地看著他，不明白他為什麼會在這裡。「等等！你現在不能來找我！」他想起那些在跟蹤著他的魔犬，如果牠們跟上次的魔物一樣攜帶著攝像機，那麼他們的秘密可能會暴露——他以為薩菲羅斯有足夠的智慧意識到這個問題，沒想到對方居然在這個時候智商掉線？

薩菲羅斯見到他的慌張，忍不住笑了，說沒事。接著，他便在克勞德的面前朝旁邊吹了一下口哨。魔犬們馬上便從牠們躲藏的地方走出來，在薩菲羅斯的面前乖巧整齊地坐下。

「我收到你的訊息，所以便來找你。還有，我已經觀看你一整天。」薩菲羅斯一邊彎腰撫摸魔犬的頭，一邊說道。

克勞德聽了，頓時明白這是怎麼一回事。他回憶自己今天一整天所做過的事，整張臉因為自己的愚笨和對男人的行為感到氣怒而變紅。他沉聲質問情人：「你做了什麼？」

「只是做了一個小試驗。」薩菲羅斯悠然微笑著回答。「我想要看看這些身上帶著我的細胞的魔物能夠有多聽話。」

「所以你就讓牠們跟蹤我一整天？」克勞德的聲音裡帶著怨氣。

薩菲羅斯毫不在意，說：「我覺得那很有趣。」

「那對我來說一點也不有趣！」他險些就要神經衰弱！

薩菲羅斯看著克勞德臉紅耳赤地在生氣，笑得更快樂。魔犬們也跟隨著他的情緒從喉嚨裡發出愉快的聲音。

「可惡……！」克勞德一邊低聲咒罵，一邊站起來。他還已經準備在外面露宿！

「你其實可以更早向我求助。」

「你也可以更早告訴我，這是你在搞鬼！」

「那就不好玩。」

克勞德把毛毯丟到薩菲羅斯的臉上去，然後迅速地收拾東西，騎上芬里爾。

「你要去哪裡？」

「回家！」

克勞德拋下一句話後便用力地踩下油門，獨自揚長而去。

克勞德回到公寓的時候，薩菲羅斯早已換上便服，坐在客廳裡看著書。

克勞德壓抑著想要上前去扭捏他的翅膀生長的位置來泄憤的衝動，在家裡東張西望一番以後，問：「那些魔犬呢？」

「銷毀了。」薩菲羅斯平靜地回答。「雖然那些魔物都是劣質的失敗品，即使放任不管也活不久，壽命最長可能就兩、三天，但是那也不能讓那些攜帶著我的細胞的魔物在外面隨意地到處亂跑。」

「……這樣啊。」克勞德聽到〝失敗品〞三個字，神情隱約地變得複雜。他曾幾何時也是一個〝失敗品〞，雖然他後來證明了自己其實是唯一成功的薩菲羅斯複製體，但是寶條對他的評價還是深深地刻印在他的腦海裡。

「怎麼了？」

「……沒什麼。」

如果當年扎克斯沒有把他救出來的話，他應該也會跟薩菲羅斯所說的那些〝失敗品〞一樣被當作廢棄物銷毀吧？那麼薩菲羅斯便會挑選別的複製體來協助他毀滅星球。

那個時候，那個男人需要的只是工具，而那工具即使不是他也無所謂。

「克勞德。」

「什麼？」

「別露出一副想要哭似的表情。」

克勞德愣住，一時間不明白他在說什麼。薩菲羅斯放下書，把手放在身旁的位置上，向他說了一句：「過來這裡。」

克勞德遲疑了一下，慢慢地走過去。薩菲羅斯耐心地等待他坐下以後，雙手把他搬到自己的大腿上去，牢牢地抱住。

「你在想什麼？」薩菲羅斯低聲地向青年詢問。

「我……沒有在想什麼。」克勞德低著頭，下意識地貪戀男人的體溫和氣息，想要把自己的身體靠他的身上。但是他的心裡有一份細小的憂鬱和軟弱在阻止他，使他整個人僵硬著，沒有那樣做。

「你在同情那些跟我們命運相似的魔物嗎？」

「不……我……應該不是……」

「那麼你為什麼在悲傷？」

薩菲羅斯的問題使克勞德痛苦地咬唇。薩菲羅斯見了，單手捧起他的臉，溫柔地親吻他嘴唇上那個快要被咬破的地方。

「克勞德，我可愛的人偶，你是我的半身，告訴我，是什麼在困擾著你？」

〝半身〞——這個稱呼正是克勞德此刻的苦惱。

他在心裡猶豫和掙扎片刻，最後不安地說：「我……這種想法其實毫無意義，但是，如果……我不是你的複製品的話，現在的這一切便不會發生吧？」

薩菲羅斯皺眉。「那是什麼意思？」

「我在想……如果我真的只是一個〝失敗品〞，那麼你那時候便不會用上我……」

薩菲羅斯沉思。「……確實，當時即使沒有你，我也有別的複製體可以使用。但是那些也只是一般的工具而已。如果只是一般的工具的話，我是不會想要這樣做——」他把克勞德推倒在沙發上，讓驚訝的青年仰躺在自己的身下，趁著青年還沒有反應過來，低頭就往那毫無防護的暴露著的白皙脖子上輕咬。

「等——不要……！」克勞德臉紅耳赤的掙扎，但是他沒有使上全力，一雙在試圖推開身上的男人的手僅僅是輕按在對方的胸膛上，踢起來的雙腿也只是在踩著空氣。

薩菲羅斯在他的頸窩裡低聲的笑，手熟練地潛入他的衣服裡撫摸和揉捏那結實柔韌的腹部肌肉。

「不要……！」脖子和腰上那帶搔癢的觸感使克勞德無法自制的笑出聲。那羞惱、壓抑和慌張的零碎笑聲聽在薩菲羅斯的耳裡，甚是悅耳。克勞德想要掩飾自己的笑聲，用手臂遮蓋住自己的嘴巴。薩菲羅斯把他的手拉開，然後深吻他。

克勞德從喉嚨裡發出抗議的聲音，但是那很快便變化成甜蜜的呻吟。他的雙手主動地攀上薩菲羅斯的背，雙腳也有意無意地勾上對方的腰。

薩菲羅斯想，有時候真的不能怪他對他的人偶發情，現在的克勞德完全就是在誘惑他。

「……把你的手從我的褲子上拿開。我今天好累。」克勞德想起自己今天一整天在外面的奔波便氣憤，因此他拒絕情人的求歡。

薩菲羅斯的動作慢下來，但是沒有停止。「你確定你不想要？」他的弦外之音彷彿是克勞德的身體可沒有要拒絕他的意思。

克勞德瞪著他，剛剛被吻得濕潤發紅的雙唇緊抿在一起，臉頰上是豔麗的紅霞。「……只能做一次。」

「那有一點困難。」

「你的精力太旺盛了！」即使他們不是一般人，那也太可怕！

「我停不下來是因為你太誘人。」薩菲羅斯說著就要把克勞德的褲子連同內褲一起脫下來。

「你給我克制一點！」克勞德抬起腿就往薩菲羅斯的腹部上踢了一腳。

薩菲羅斯受到重撃，無奈地放手。克勞德趁機坐起來把褲子拉回去，並且轉移話題，說：「你之前說你在做試驗，那是為了什麼？」

薩菲羅斯揉著被克勞德踢到的地方，回答：「神羅總裁在向拉札德打聽〝克勞迪亞〞的事情，以防萬一，我若是掌控著那些帶著我的細胞的魔物的話會比較安全。」

「神羅總裁？」所以塔克斯才會去蜜蜂之館調查嗎？但是——「為什麼？」

「扎克斯覺得那老頭在害怕我現在有戀人了，不久以後可能會為了結婚而從軍中引退。」

「我沒有要跟你結婚。」

「你這句話真傷人。」

克勞德低頭，小聲地說了一句抱歉。

薩菲羅斯為他的認真笑了，說：「如果我向你求婚的話，你會答應嗎？」

「那沒有必要吧？」

「為什麼？」

克勞德沒有回答，但是他整張臉再次紅了。

「……我去洗澡。」

他逃跑了。

薩菲羅斯笑著目送他離去。當他聽到浴室裡傳來水聲的時候，有什麼在輕輕敲打窗戶的聲音也傳進他的耳朵裡。薩菲羅斯看向落地玻璃門外的陽台，只見一條銀色的小飛龍站在那裡，口中咬著什麼。他從沙發上站起來，走去拉開玻璃門，彎身接過小飛龍口中的東西。

那是一張電子卡。

薩菲羅斯檢查了一下卡片以後把它收起來，接著他的視線回到面前的細小龍種身上。他抬起手，準備把一動不動地注視著他的魔物殺掉，但是他想起剛剛跟克勞德的對話，遲遲沒有下手。

最後他嘆一口氣，示意小飛龍進去家裡。小飛龍飛到客廳裡面，在半空中盤旋一圈以後，落在地上好奇地東張西望。

薩菲羅斯看著這小東西，不懂自己為什麼要保留這活不長的生命，但是他是蠻期待，克勞德洗完澡出來看到細小的龍會是什麼樣的反應。


End file.
